Peer Pressure
by savannavansmutsmut
Summary: Alice helps Bella find a way to seduce Edward. It just takes an ice pack, some bad decisions, a little help from her friends, and a hot cast iron skillet for wild Edward to get tamed by Bella. Repost - new beta'd version
1. Chapter 1 Breaking Point

Chapter 1 – Mounting Frustration

Alice sat quietly on the bed, watching Bella sleep as per instruction by Edward. He was out hunting again, trying to put some distance between the two of them for a while. Ever since they had gotten engaged, Bella and her very healthy libido had gone into overdrive and had been pushing him to his self-control limits. He was trying to cool his own raging hormones and maintain his gentlemanly demeanor until their wedding night. However, at the rate they were both going, the world was soon likely to see the first incidence of sexual-frustration-induced, simultaneous vampire-human spontaneous combustion in history.

As per usual, Edward was being an idiot.

He also was trying desperately to keep Bella away from Jacob Black, who would do or say anything to have Bella choose him over Edward. Bella had told Edward time and again that she wanted to be with no one but him; but Jacob's thoughts and actions spoke volumes about his own desire for Bella, and Edward knew Jacob would go to any lengths to change her mind. Edward had tried everything short of forbidding her to see Jacob trying to keep her away from him. But Bella was stubborn, and he knew that given the opportunity, she would be off to La Push. Edward's jealous and suspicious nature concerning Jacob couldn't stand that.

Alice could see the girl flopping restlessly. "Are you sleeping?" she whispered. She didn't really know what sleeping entailed so this very well could have been sleeping for all she knew.

"No, Alice, I'm not sleeping, dammit!"

"Oh, sorry."

"No, Alice, it's not your fault, Edward just has me all…" Bella huffed and flailed her hands.

"Oh, yeah, it's been pretty hard on Jasper, too. That's why he went his own way to hunt tonight. He needed to get away from the both of you."

"I find that hard to believe. I don't see how he'd have any trouble being around Edward Mr. Perfect-Self-Control Cullen. God, Alice, I feel like I'm going to freaking explode! I don't know why the hell he wants to marry me because he obviously doesn't want me; he's not attracted to me at all."

Without warning, Bella burst into tears and Alice quickly took her in her arms. "Bella, you know that's not true."

"But it is, Alice; he doesn't want me at all!"

"Jazz says he's scared, horny as all hell, but scared; he doesn't want to hurt you."

"He can touch me without hurting me. Hell, I'd settle for him touching himself while I watched just so I'd know he was thinking of me."

Alice's face lit up with a wide grin. "Bella, how acquainted are you with teenage boys' pressure tactics?"

Bella just shrugged. "I've heard about a few, but I don't really know that much."

"Can you fake liking Mike Newton?"

Bella jumped up from Alice's lap. "What the hell, Alice? That's just gross!"

"I can see that Tyler would play along as well if you'd preferred him."

"No! No, that's okay. I prefer Edward, as I'm sure you're aware. There really is no comparison."

"Yes, but Edward doesn't know that."

"Ah, yes, he does, it's obvious."

"Bella, we both know damn well that there are boys who would be more than willing to touch you where Edward won't, right? So, let's just say you were to go about getting one of them to do it if Edward didn't. I'll bet if you showed up at Newton's and just suggested it, Mike's brain would go nuts with thoughts of touching you, and hearing his thoughts and getting the idea that someone else would touch what he thinks is his would probably pressure Edward enough to crack."

"Probably?"

"You have to be resolved in your decision to let Mike touch you. No wavering, and be straightforward with Mike about it. Tell him outright what you want him to do to you. Don't worry, Edward will stop you and I can see him going to second base."

"Second base?" Alice reached up and grabbed Bella's boobs. "Oh, that's second base."

"Yup. Now, show complete resolve in the decision to have Mike touch you so I can get a vision of it and he'll know you're not playing."

"God, Alice, that's so gross."

"Hey, orgasms are orgasms; take them where you can get them, and if you want Edward to give you one, you need to be resolved in letting Mike warm you up first. You can always close your eyes and think of Edward while Mike does it. He won't even care if you scream out Edward's name. He'll invite you back every Wednesday, happy to take care of the little problem Edward leaves you with on a regular basis. He's not ugly, Bella, he's the most popular kid at school, and he'd do it in a heartbeat. He really does like you and would do anything for you. I know you don't see him as more than a friend, but hey, what are friends for, anyway?"

"What would Edward say about this Wednesday arrangement?"

"Oh, he'll lose it before then, don't worry, but if it comes up, you should definitely agree to it. Edward will be watching Mike's thoughts and it'll tear him to shreds, but he'll physically remove you before Mike can ever touch you."

"I don't know, Alice, this doesn't sound like such a good idea."

"Oh, don't waver now. The picture flickered. Resolve, girl, don't you want my brother?"

"Yes, and that's why I don't think this will work. I don't want to hurt him."

"Look, you're not the only one suffering here, okay!" Alice snapped pointedly. "We need you to fix this, and that stupid idiot is too scared to even touch you. You need to force him into it so he'll realize he can trust himself. He doesn't have any faith in himself at all. Please, Bella, will you at least try this for me?" Alice gave Bella her best puppy dog eyes. Bella knew even if she told her no now, Alice wouldn't leave it at that and would continue to push her until she finally gave in. It was best to just give in now and get it over with. She rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Okay fine, I'll do it. I'll see if I can talk Mike Newton into…touching me."

Alice smiled brilliantly. "Yes! I can see you will. Wonderful, just wonderful!" Alice started bouncing up and down excitedly. "Oh, Bella, it gets better in the meadow. I can't give you any more details because I don't want to accidentally change things. So, just lay back and imagine Mike Newton and his baby blues making you feel good. I'll go out and give you some privacy."

Bella fell asleep thinking about Mike. She thought it wouldn't be so bad if she could close her eyes and pretend it was Edward. Maybe she could take an icepack and make him hold it for a while before he touched her. Yes, that might work. She would take an icepack with her and think of Edward. Alice said Mike wouldn't mind.

She suddenly felt Edward's icy body against hers. He was home; she rolled over in his arms and smiled up at him. He kissed the top of her head. "Hey, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, I'm glad you did. I love being in your arms here in your bed." It did not go unnoticed that he shifted away from her a little. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong?" he whispered into her hair.

"Why don't you want me?"

He smiled. "I do."

At that, she snapped and shoved him back away from her. He was surprised and pulled her back into his arms. "Really, love, I do want you, more than anything."

"Then prove it."

"What?" He was completely baffled.

"Touch me, Edward."

"I am; I'm holding you in my arms right now." His arms were safely on her waist and shoulder, nowhere near where she wanted to be touched. She grabbed his hand and started to pull it up to her breast, but he halted the movement with his stone strength. "I can't touch you like that, Bella, you know that."

"NO! I don't know that! In fact, I think you're just a scared-shitless liar!" she yelled at him as she jumped off the bed.

"Damn straight!" Emmett yelled from downstairs in agreement with her assessment.

Edward stood quickly, stunned by her use of language and her accusation. "If you can't stand to touch me, then why the hell are you with me, Edward?" She was quickly gathering her things.

"Bella, please, you know I love you."

"Really? Is that why Laurent thought I was your pet? People don't fuck pets, do they, Edward? Is that why you won't touch me?"

"Bella, please, you know that's not true."

She was storming out the door. Alice smiled at her as she passed, but Edward was too focused to notice the little exchange between the two of them. Then suddenly Edward stopped and froze stock still, but Bella continued running out to her truck, roughly tossing her bag inside and climbing in, slamming the door shut. She looked back toward the house, watching the exchange between Edward and Alice. He turned in slow motion, eyes wide with panic. Everything was going as planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Breaking Point

She threw her truck into gear and flew down the road towards town. She wondered what time it was. Her ancient truck didn't have a clock in it, but the morning sun looked higher than she thought it should. She must have slept in later than normal, which was perfect because that meant Mike would be at the store alone doing inventory. She kept her mind running with thoughts of Mike Newton to make sure Alice's vision didn't change.

"Icepack," she reminded herself and quickly whipped into her driveway. She looked down at her clothes. She figured she should probably shower quickly, too. When she got out of the shower, she made her way to her bedroom in a towel and dug out one of the fancy bra and panty sets Alice had bought for her. She had bought it for Edward, but he never got to see it. She dropped her towel and started to put on her lacey set, but heard a gasp when she did. She turned around and saw Edward facing the wall. "What? You can't even look at me!" She slammed her drawers shut and finished dressing in a tight little micro-miniskirt and clingy little cropped top, also acquired courtesy of Alice. "I'm dressed, you damn prude. You can turn around now."

Edward's face was pained. He didn't understand what had gotten into Bella, why she was suddenly so mad. Then she bent over in front of him, buckling the straps on her matching spiky stilettos Alice had insisted upon and giving him the perfect show of her lace-covered behind. He groaned and turned around. "Bella, that outfit is not decent. You need to change."

"What's your problem, Edward? Does my body disgust you so much you can't stand to look at it?"

"Please, love, I don't know where you got this crazy idea, but I do love you, you're so beautiful. I do want you, so badly."

"Then touch me, Edward. I need you," she pleaded with him, but he just stood there staring at her and didn't move. She finally turned and left down the stairs, stopping long enough to pull out an icepack from the fridge.

"What's that for? Are you okay?" Edward asked as he looked at the icepack. Bella just rolled her eyes at him and pushed past him. "Where are you going? What are you doing?" he called after her as she climbed into her truck. She started up her engine.

"I'm going to find someone who'll touch me, Edward, someone who sees me as a person, not as a pet." She threw the truck into gear and ignored him when he called after her.

"Bella, wait!" he called to her panicked. She drove off, leaving him standing there in the driveway with his mouth hanging open.

She pulled up in front of Newton's and sure enough, she could see Mike working in there alone. Okay, he wasn't gross; he wasn't that bad, right? She continued to give herself a pep talk, trying to convince herself she could do this. She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath so she could resolve to get out of the truck.

She looked over at the icepack on the seat next to her. "It'll be just like Edward touching me," she muttered to herself and snatched it up. She turned to open her door and was startled to see Edward's pained face looking back at her. He opened the door so he could talk with her. He had heard what she'd said. He knew she didn't want Mike, she wanted him, and he finally understood why she had brought the icepack and it broke his heart a little more. Did she really need this so badly that she had to resort to tricking her own mind into believing another man could be him?

"Please, Bella, stop this right now."

"Will you touch me then, Edward? We don't even have to have sex, just…please, I need more," she begged. His pained face stared at the ground. She had her answer. She needed to push him more. She shoved him to move, but he didn't budge.

"Get out of my way, Edward. I'm sick of this shit." His surprised face looked up at her. That was the third time she had sworn this morning. She shoved again, harder this time, using her legs and he stumbled enough that she could squeeze past him.

He grabbed her arm. "Can you do it, Edward?" she asked. She struggled against his grip, "Let go or it'll bruise."

He immediately released her, not wanting to hurt her in any way. He stood unmoving and listened to the chime of the store door, watching Bella's hips sway hypnotically as she entered Newton's store. She was really going to do this!

"Hey, Mike, catch!" Edward listened to Mike's surprised thoughts. 'Huh? What the…? Got it! Oh, shit, that's cold.'

"What's with the icepack, Bella? You okay?" '

God, look at that fucking body on those fuck-me-please shoes. I just want to bend her over the counter…Damn!'

"I will be, but I need your help with something."

'Anything for you, baby.'

"Sure, Bella, what do you need?"

My cock buried deep inside you perhaps?'

"Is that cot still in the storage room?"

'Holy fuck, she isn't thinking what I'm thinking, is she? She's with Cullen, right?'

"Yeah, we still got it, why?"

'Would you like me to lay you out on it and take your full beautiful breasts in my mouth? Or maybe something a little lower? Please say it, please say it…'

"I have a little problem I need taken care of." Edward watched through Mike's eyes as Bella approached him, swaying her hips provocatively, her need apparent on her face. Mike's brain turned to mush for a moment as Bella reached for the bottom of her shirt. Edward bolted into the store. He had to stop this. He couldn't let her do this.

"Bella!"

She turned to face him and Mike's eyes widened in shock with his thoughts.

'Oh, shit. This is not how my fantasy usually ends.'

Edward noticed he was still holding the icepack in his hands. Mike went to hand it back to Bella. "Um, here's your icepack."

"Keep it, Mike, I like cold hands," she leaned in and whispered in his ear, knowing full well Edward would hear. "They feel so good." Mike shuddered a little and images of his hands all over Bella ran through his mind. "Do you want to touch me, Mike?"

Before he could answer, Edward snapped. "That's enough, Bella. We're leaving now."

"Why? Are you going to touch me, Edward?" He didn't answer. "That's what I thought. Well, Mike here is going to help me out with that, aren't you, Mike? I'm in need of some serious touching, and maybe a little sucking, too? What do you think? Could you go for a little sucking, Mike?" He literally groaned.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Edward shouted, furious that Bella was purposely invoking these thoughts in Mike's head. "He is not touching you!"

"You're not in charge of my body, Edward Cullen, I am, and I say my body is getting touched. And if you don't have the balls to do it, I know Mike here does." She turned and smiled at Mike and spoke softly, "Would you like to touch my breasts, Mike?"

Edward saw Mike's hand lifting and he quickly pulled Bella out of the way. "Dammit, Bella, stop this right now! I don't know what's gotten into you, but you have to stop this. I'll take you home; maybe you can sleep it off."

"I'm not going to sleep it off, Edward. Horny is not something you sleep off, it's something you Mike off. And if I'm lucky, Mike will make me come, lots, and maybe even make me feel good about my body. Then you won't have to worry about the crazed sexual tension between us anymore. Problem solved."

Edward let out a growl.

Mike's thoughts were in total agreement with the arrangement. "He's not going to touch you!"

"The only way you're getting me out of this store is if you touch me, Edward."

"What?"

"Right now, I want a hand on my boob. If it's not yours, it'll be Mike's, your choice." When Edward didn't move, she motioned over to Mike. He went to take a step in her direction and Edward growled.

"If he touches you, I'll rip his arms off."

"If you scare him off, I'll just go to Tyler."

"I can rip his arms off, too."

Bella let out an annoyed sigh, "Fine, I guess I'll just have to start fucking Jacob Black. I'd like to see you try and rip his arms off."

"BELLA, STOP THIS NOW!"

"You're not my father, Edward, so don't talk to me like you are, unless you plan on paddling me for being a naughty girl." Mike snickered at her words until Edward gave him a full-on 'this vampire is going to kill you' glare and he actually jumped back. "Put your hands on my breasts now, Edward."

Mike's thoughts recovered from the scare and were now thinking of Bella's words.

'Dude, it's not that hard. I'd gladly demonstrate. I prefer to grip from behind so I can grind my cock into their ass while I play with them. Just do it already or get out so I can. Damn, my dick is hard as a fucking shovel handle.'

Edward's eyes narrowed at Mike as Bella's fiery hands took Edward's in hers. She lifted them between them. He stopped her before she could get them to her intended target. Her eyes pleaded with him. He could see she didn't want to be here doing this.

"Please, Edward," she whispered.

'Oh, yeah, he's so going to pussy out and then I'm totally riding that. If my hands and dick are what she wants, I'll gladly give them to her.'

Mike's focus was on Bella, not even noticing Edward's killer glare anymore. He was too lost in his haze of horniness. Edward gave Bella a pleading look, but then loosened up his arms, letting her move them again. She placed his hands on her breasts and pushed his thumbs over her nipples, his cool touch causing an instant reaction in her body. She let out a little moan and he looked worriedly at her face, but she smiled. Mike's thoughts were wondering if they would let him watch, or maybe even join in. He wouldn't mind being in back. No, not at all.

"We're leaving," Edward hissed and snatched Bella into his arms and ran out of the store at human speed. Once in the clear, he took off at vampire speed into the forest.

He wasn't sure what he was doing, but it was obvious that Bella had reached her breaking point.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – This is Just a Test…

It took only moments to arrive in their meadow. Edward set her down in the thick grass and started to run circles around the outside of it. Bella could see fleeting glimpses of him through the trees as he passed. She stretched out in the grass, realizing he was probably just trying to calm himself down. She decided she wanted to be calmed down, too. She slipped off her panties and was swinging them on her finger when he suddenly stopped.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

She threw the panties at him and he snatched them right out of the air and she smiled. She watched his nostrils flare and she knew he could smell her on them.

"You…should…you need to…you put..." He was stuttering, trying to find words to tell her to put them back on.

"Was touching me so bad, Edward?" He shifted himself in his pants and closed his eyes, obviously trying to will away his erection. She got up and took a step toward him and he stepped back from her.

"Bella, please, just…" he shook his head, "I'm going to call Alice to come get you. I can't be here right now." He took off to the edge of the meadow.

"That's fine, Edward. I'll have her take me back to Newton's to pick up my truck and I'll get this taken care of by Mike while I'm there. At least he seemed like he wanted to help me out."

She heard him roar from his position and wondered if she really should be pissing off a vampire. She knew he would never hurt her, but she couldn't say the same for Mike. She slowly started walking in his direction, trying to see if he would bolt on her. He was resting his head on a tree, his phone in his hand, but he was not calling anyone.

"Edward," she whispered, "Let me help you."

He turned and his glare startled her. "You've done quite enough."

"Please, Edward. You know I only want you."

"We can't do this. I can't do this with you."

"Yes, you can. You touched my breasts and look, I'm still alive, amazing isn't it!" she snapped.

"Bella, you don't understand. I don't want to stop. When I touched you, when I think of touching you, I don't want to stop. I can't let myself go like that. I can't lose control. I might hurt you."

"Then go slow just like in the store, a little at a time."

Edward shook his head. "You don't know what that did to me."

"Yes, I do, and I'd love to get my hands on it and make you feel better if you'd let me."

He zipped to the other side of the meadow in an instant. "Stop it, Bella, don't say things like that. I know you're not that way, okay, so just stop it."

"Edward, I may not be that way with anyone else, but I am that way with you."

Edward let out another roar and ripped out a tree and smashed it into another one. Bella should have been scared, but she was just pissed. "Come here, Edward, right now! I mean it or so help me I'll walk out of here and hitchhike home and give whoever gives me a ride a blow job for payment!"

Edward roared again, "You wouldn't!"

"Just watch me!" She turned and started out of the meadow and he was in front of her instantly, but still about ten feet off.

His face looked pained. "Bella, please, why are you doing this to me?"

"You know I only want to blow you, Edward." He groaned and took another quick step away from her. "I want you, Edward. In my mouth, inside me, I don't care, but I want you." He continued to back away from her as his face contorted further into a pained grimace. "Why don't you want me?" Her eyes watered. "I really am nothing more than your pet, am I?" She had used the line this morning just to antagonize him, but now, as she sank down to her knees, she was beginning to believe it herself. Why wouldn't she? That was all he would ever treat her as, a pet.

"No, love, you're not my pet, you know I love you."

"Yes, well, my neighbor kisses her dog and lets him sleep on her bed and it's a pet. Tell me, how am I any different?"

"I hope your neighbor isn't kissing her dog like I kiss you."

"And how is that, Edward? Tight lipped and chaste? Gentle little pecks that are always proper? I'm pretty sure she isn't giving him tongue, if that's what you mean. So yes, she kisses him just like you kiss me. The only thing I'm missing now is a leash." She glanced down at her hand. "No, wait. You're nothing if not thorough. Leash firmly attached," she whispered as she held up her left hand to display the engagement ring he had recently slipped on her finger. He looked to be in physical pain at this and she realized it was a pretty low blow.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and turned from him. "I didn't mean..."

"Yes, you did."

"Edward, I…" He could hear her heart pounding almost in a panic, waiting for the backlash; he looked at her scared face.

"How could you even think that, love? You know you're everything to me." He came and sat next to her as her tears started falling. She threw herself into his arms and this time he let her. She buried her face in his shirt and cried.

"I'm sorry, love. I never meant for you to feel like that. You know I don't think of you as a pet, else I would've given you a pet name like Fifi or something."

She giggled through her tears. "Fifi, huh? Do I get a French maid costume to go with that?"

He groaned and moved back. "Love, please, you don't know how hard it is for me."

She reached out and touched the front of his pants before he could even realize what she was doing. When her hand made contact, he jumped back and growled. "Oh, I think I know how hard it is, Edward. I just wish I could see how hard it is."

He shook his head at her, "Absolutely not!"

"Come on, Edward. Are we really going to be this trivial? I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She flipped her skirt up and his eyes went wide as he took in her bare perfection. He quickly turned away from her. "Come on, Edward, your turn."

"I did not agree to that."

"Yeah, you really know how to make me feel wanted. I show you mine and you turn away like it's the scariest thing you've ever seen."

"Is your skirt down?"

"Yes."

He turned slowly to face her, again checking over his shoulder to be sure. "I know you don't truly want to see me, Isabella. You're just having a difficult time right now." He carefully handed her panties back to her and her eyes were fighting back tears again.

"But I do, Edward. It's not the first time I've brushed up against it. Don't you think I'm terrified of its size? I know you didn't get a good look down there, but I'm not that big, and well, from the bulge in your pants, I can tell you are."

He gave her a sad smile. "We'll be fine. Like I said before, we can wait until you're changed."

"No, Edward, you promised we'd try."

"But I don't want to hurt you."

She let out a huff. "Just…just let me see it and if I think it's too big then maybe we'll wait, okay?"

He thought for a moment. This would probably be the only way to get her to agree to wait until after she was changed. He would definitely like to skip the whole trying thing. He looked at her nervously and then nodded okay, but could he really do this? She gave him a reassuring smile and he carefully undid his pants.

She looked at him curiously for a moment and reached out a hand to it, but he jumped up. "I didn't agree to any touching."

"Well, how am I supposed to know how it feels?"

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"Is he just as hard as the rest of you?" She looked to his face and then to his cock again. "I mean is there any chance he'd squish at all?" She tilted her head to the side a little when she said it. "I'm not sure he'd fit. Does he squish?"

"Uh, I don't think your body can squish anything on me."

"Can you squish it?"

"What?"

"I mean, when we're both vampires, is it squish-able? Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean my cooch will get bigger, Edward. So, by vampire standards, is it squishy?"

"Um, yes, I suppose so."

"Squish it."

"What?"

"Grab it and squeeze it so I can see, or vampire or not, you'll not be getting that thing anywhere near me."

"Now who's making who feel self-conscious?"

"Don't guys like it when girls say they have big ones? Because you do, it's very big, and pretty intimidating, so squish it, Edward, so I'll know when I'm a vampire that it won't hurt me." He had a pained look on his face. "Just grab it and squeeze so I can see that it gives."

He let out a sigh and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm doing this." As much as he wanted to do this with Bella, he couldn't help but feel that he was about to open a Pandora's Box of epic proportions…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Practice

As Bella saw watching wide-eyed, Edward looked down and reached for his cock, giving it a little squeeze while trying not to give in to the temptation to stroke it. His eyes had closed and he was so focused on controlling himself in front of her that he didn't realize she had stepped closer again. "See? Squishy," he said and was about to put it away when she caught his arm.

"Is it? I mean, your body is like stone, and it…well, I mean..." she ran her hand up his arm, "Does it feel like the rest of you?"

"No."

"Can I touch it?" She reached for it and it twitched in anticipation. He was going to step back, but she jumped instead and he laughed.

"It jumped at me!" she accused pointing at it and he laughed.

"Yeah, well, he likes you."

She smiled at him, "Really?"

"Really."

"So, they do that then? The whole jumping thing…"

"Only when he's excited."

"And he was? What made him jump?"

"He thought I might let you grab him, but I won't, Bella, so don't even try."

She stuck out her pouty lip and he twitched again. She looked surprised. "He likes when I pout?"

"Not so much your pout as your lips."

"Really? Like if I said I want to wrap my lips around him?" It not only twitched but also grew. "Good god, Edward! He's getting bigger! You didn't tell me he would get bigger."

"Yeah, they do that when they get excited."

"I know that, Edward, but I just thought, you know, he was already..."

He smirked at her. "He was, but when you say things like that, he gets more excited."

"Well, how big can he actually get? Edward, if he gets too much bigger than that, then you're going to have to settle for me sucking you off for eternity." It twitched and grew again. Her eyes widened and she gulped. "I see why you're afraid to hurt me with that thing."

He laughed a little. "I wouldn't hurt you with it, I promise."

"Can I touch it?"

"What? No, of course not."

"But when we're married, you'll let me touch it?" It twitched again, growing a little more.

"Yes, I suppose when we're married you'll touch it at some point."

She looked at him worried. "Can I practice?"

"What?"

"Practice. I don't want to be scared of it on our wedding night."

"Practice what?"

"I think it knows we're talking about it," she whispered behind her hand to him and pointed to his cock and he laughed at her.

"Practice what, Bella?"

She cleared her throat, "Me, getting closer to it." She looked at him thoughtfully and took a tiny step closer. It twitched at her and she jumped again. "Edward! Hold that thing still! You have to hold it still if this is going to work."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm seeing if I can get closer to it."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"You really want to spend our first night together chasing me all over Alaska? Because I'm not sure I want that near me just yet, we need to make friends."

He looked down are her warily, "Just friends?"

She smiled at him, "For now."

He let out an unnecessary breath and nodded okay for her to proceed. He pinched the base between his thumb and pointer to hold it still for her. She moved closer to it slowly and he watched her with a smirk on his face. His brazen vixen was terrified of his penis.

"Edward," she whispered in a conspiratorial tone, "I think it's getting bigger with every step I get closer."

"It is, Bella, it likes you." She looked up at him and then fixed her face with a look of resolve.

She cautiously moved closer and then dropped to her knees. He let out a groan and he throbbed under his fingers. "Shit, Bella, get up." She had never heard Edward swear, she knew she was really pushing him now.

"I just want to see what these look like." She pointed to his balls and he could feel the heat radiating off of her hand. He was quivering now.

Her head dipped past his cock as she grabbed his thighs to get a closer look. "Oh, god," Edward moaned out, "That's enough, you have to stop now."

She went to get up, but she was too close and his cock brushed against her hair and her body as she got up. "Oops, sorry. That thing is big," she said not thinking and went to push it away. When the back of her hand brushed along it, he groaned again. "Wow, it's so soft." Not thinking, she grabbed it and slid her hand along it. "It is softer than the rest of you." She turned to look up at his face and he looked to be in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"God no, Isabella, but please take your hand off of me." She stroked him again and watched his face. "Please," he begged. She stroked him a few more times, but he didn't pull away. "Hmm, do you like this?"

"God, yes! Please, Bella." She stroked him a little faster. He was panting hard. "Please what?"

"God, you've got to stop because I don't have the willpower to stop you." She screwed up her face, contemplating something as she stroked him, and then she stepped back releasing him.

"Fine, but I want you to do it. Stroke yourself. I want to watch how you do it so I know I'm doing it right." He was shaking his head no. "Then how do I know I wasn't hurting you, Edward?"

"You weren't."

"Then grab yourself and stroke and prove it to me." His sad eyes looked at her and then nodded okay. His hand slid up and down his cock and she watched carefully. He closed his eyes for a moment. "What are you thinking about? Me touching you?"

He groaned and fell to his knees. "God, Bella, you felt so good." Before he could say another word, her hand was back on him and his arms wound around her, pulling her to him so he could breathe in her scent.

"Oh, god, so good," he growled out. "I want you so bad." His growling got louder. He was panting hard. "Your hot hand is so good." As he finally let out a roar, she didn't flinch. She had suspected he would roar since his growling got subsequently louder. She felt it throb as it spurted his iridescent climax. He was panting hard, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

She looked at his spunk curiously and swiped her thumb over his tip and he jumped a little and pulled back in time to see her put it in her mouth. "Hmmm, it's sweet." She sucked her thumb clean and licked her lips.

"Bella, please."

"What? I just wanted to see what it tastes like. I do plan on swallowing."

He groaned and dropped his head down on her shoulder again. "Please, Bella, vampires don't need much recovery time, virtually none, and you're not helping me here."

"Oh, OH!" She kissed his neck. "Sorry. Thank you for letting me check it out. Do you think I can do this again?" He groaned again and she looked down to see his member rapidly becoming erect. "Wow, you weren't kidding, that really is fast. Will I ever be able to satisfy you?" she asked worried. "What if you don't fit and my jaws get tired?" She started to panic. He tucked himself back into his pants and pulled her into his lap. "No wonder you didn't want to get involved with me sexually, you knew there was no way I could satisfy you."

"That's not true, love. I find you very satisfying," he nuzzled into her hair.

"What if you don't fit?" she whimpered.

"I don't think that's going to be an issue."

"You don't think it's going to be an issue? Did you see where that thing was supposed to go?"

"No, I tried not to look."

"Well, you'd better look before you come at me with that thing."

"And here I thought you were making friends," he teased. "He rather likes you," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"That remains to be seen. He may find me utterly disappointing."

"You're definitely not disappointing, Bella; surprising, yes, but not disappointing."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Pandora's Box

Edward thought he was in the clear and Bella would be satisfied with the results of her explorations so far, but he was sadly mistaken.

"Edward," she spoke in a worried tone, "I'm not sure how big I am…down there, but I'm thinking you won't fit."

"It's okay, love."

"No, it's not! I want you to fit." He smiled at her and then her expression changed as if she had just gotten a brilliant idea and he was suddenly nervous. "What if you look and maybe see if you're close. Maybe I can stretch. My skin is stretchy, right? It may be a tight fit, but I mean, maybe..." she looked up at him hopeful. "Do you mind looking?"

"I…I don't know if that's such a good idea. I don't know if I can handle looking."

"You did great with me looking and even touching."

"No, I didn't."

"I'm alive and in one piece, am I not? You didn't hurt me at all."

"No, but as much as I enjoyed it, it was completely inappropriate."

"No, it wasn't, we're just doing research. Now, I need you to tell me if you'll fit because where he's supposed to go is somewhere I can't see." She slid off his lap and lay in front of him between his legs, placing her feet on either sides of him and propped herself up on her elbows and waited expectantly.

He stalled nervously. "Hey, what if I have Alice look?" His phone started ringing. "Alice," he smiled at her relieved, hoping his sister was calling to help as he answered it.

"NO! Do it yourself, Edward. This is something you both will enjoy and you need to do if you plan on ever having sex." He let out a groan and hung up the phone.

"Well, what did she say?" Bella asked expectantly.

"She said to do it myself."

Bella nodded okay, and then she got a look of resolve on her face again. "Okay, Edward, I'm ready." She lay back and scooted in closer, putting her hands behind her head.

He carefully slid his hands from her knees to the hem of her skirt. "Are you sure about this, Isabella?" She nodded yes. "Okay, I'm just looking," he said and she nodded in agreement with him. He gently pushed her thighs apart. The smell of her body screamed out to him and he couldn't help himself; his nostril flared, forcing more of her sweet aroma in. He couldn't fight it and his eyes closed to savor it.

"Edward, you have to open your eyes if you're going to see it," Bella said and he responded with a low growl. He had tried to fight it off, but it escaped. He gazed down at her and the images of what he wanted to do to her ran wild through his mind. "So, will it fit? Maybe you should see if it's stretchy." The growl came again, but louder this time. If Bella hadn't experienced his arousal firsthand a few minutes ago, she might have been nervous, but she knew this growling was fine. "Do you know where it's supposed to go?"

His black eyes snapped up to hers suddenly and he smirked at her. His icy hands slid slowly up her thighs and he leaned over her body, his lips almost touching hers. His cool breath enveloped her as he spoke.

"Yes, love; I know exactly where it goes." And with that he plunged a finger inside her.

Her hands flew to his shoulders as she groaned out in pleasure. "Oh, Edward," slipped from her lips and he captured her mouth with his. He knew how to stretch a woman; he'd seen it done in the minds of others many times. He worked his fingers inside her and then watching her eyes carefully, he touched her clit and she bucked against his hand. "God, yes, Edward! Yes, please," she begged and so he touched her again, this time working in small circles.

He surprised her by adding another finger and after a while, another. He was kissing up her neck and whispered in her ear, "I think I'll fit."

"God, I want it now!" she screamed out as she climaxed. "I want it now, Edward," she panted. "Show me, show me that he fits." He growled at her and she grabbed his face kissing him and then reached down to his pants. He was at full mast. "I don't know, Edward, just try, just the tip to see."

He roared and then undid his pants again. "Just the tip," he growled at her and she nodded in agreement. She was panting hard as he leaned down and kissed her neck and then she felt the cool icy velvet that was Edward against her. The low rumble in his chest was getting louder and she moaned in pleasure as he touched her with his member. He stilled a moment, trying to pull back his control. She pushed her hips up to meet him, taking his tip in. He was breathing loud and growling as he held still. He gripped the ground on either side of her, forcing himself to hold still, crushing rocks in his hands. She bucked her hips, pushing him further inside.

"Bella," he growled a warning.

"Oh, god, so big," she panted and pushed him further. He roared, not able to fight it, and sheathed himself in her fully. He smelled the fresh blood from her break and felt her pulse pounding all around him. He had to regain control. He never should have done this, he thought to himself, now she was going to die. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. The tear that streaked from her face was enough to pull him back with concern for her. He was still gripping the ground for control. "Bella, I'm…"

He started to apologize for hurting her, but her hand quickly covered his mouth, "Don't, Edward, I'm fine, and look, you fit," she smiled. They started laughing and the movement sent a thrill through their bodies. "Oh, god," she whispered. She gripped his hips and began to move her own against his. His growling got progressively louder, which just excited her more. She was pushing against him, finding her own pleasure, using his body and giving him pleasure with her fiery body in return. He held still, gripping the dust that once was rocks. She started screaming out his name and he let out a roar as he came inside her. He had to bite, needed to bite, so he quickly turned to his own arm, clamping down, panting out seething breaths between his teeth. She released his body and fell back, panting and smiling at him.

"See, fits. Good to know." She started to laugh and he just shook his head at her and kissed her softly.

"That was very dangerous," he warned. Her hand went to where he had bitten himself and she smiled at him.

"Yes, but you took care of it."

"Bella, I can't..."

"You did."

"No, you did. I had to hold still so I didn't accidentally kill you."

"And it worked, see." He groaned at her obvious dismissal of the danger. "We can do this. I can do this, Edward. We were fine together. We just won't get to the wild stuff until I'm changed, okay?" He growled at her and twitched inside her. She hummed with excitement and pushed herself up him again.

"God, Bella," he growled louder and started pumping into her this time. "We…I have to stop," he panted. "I don't think I can control it. I don't want to hurt you." She took a deep breath and then stilled. He finally pulled away from her and she leaned up to kiss him.

"Thank you," she whispered against his cheek as he growled and panted hard.

He struggled with his words. "I…I need to get up, I need a moment." She nodded okay with a smile and he sprung up and disappeared. She saw flashes of him as he ran.

She got up and was dusting herself off when he suddenly stopped in front of her. He moved slowly and deliberately, as if he were stalking his prey. His eyes were black, with a smirk on his lips. She saw where his eyes had focused. Her legs. She looked down and saw the trickle of blood and iridescent semen running down her leg. The rumble in his chest gradually got louder as he approached.

"Mine," he growled at her. Her heart was pounding in her chest; she knew Edward was not in control of himself yet. The only thing she could think of to appease him was to agree with his animal side.

"Yes, yours," she whispered and instantly she was in his arms and he was breathing in her neck deeply. His cool tongue licked from her collar bone to ear as he growled out.

"All mine." He pressed her hips into his and she could feel that he was hard again. She felt his teeth graze her jugular.

She was thinking Oh, shit! But it wasn't his teeth she felt; it was his fingernail he used to break the skin, just a little, and sucked carefully, not touching her with his teeth. She didn't scream out, and she didn't stop him. She gave herself to him, not fighting his monster, because she knew she would not win. He gently licked the wound closed and then kissed her until she was on the verge of passing out. Light headed, she went limp and he scooped her up into his arms. She snuggled into him and he started the run home with her in his arms.

She was his.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Taming the monster

Bella snuggled deeper into the satin comforter. She recognized the feel of it. She was in Edward's bed. She stretched and when she opened her eyes, she jumped back screaming.

Alice had her face right in Bella's. "So, that's what sleeping is. I really don't see the appeal. I mean, flopping around and moaning your lover's name all night is much more exciting when you're awake and your lover is actually there."

Bella pulled the blanket over her head, trying to hide her mortification. Alice wasn't fazed at all by her actions.

"Bella, I have to tell you something and it's going to upset you. I've looked at several different ways to break it to you and your reaction is always the same so I'm just going to come out and say it."

Bella flipped the blanket down, worried about what Alice was going to say.

"Edward has gone to Alaska."

"WHAT?"

"See, I told you you'd be upset. Anyway, now that that's out of the way, would you like some breakfast? Emmett wanted to try his hand at cooking."

Bella sat shocked for a moment, staring at Alice as if she had grown a third head as the information settled in. She was finally able to pull herself together to speak. "How long will he be gone?"

Alice just shrugged in response. "He hasn't decided to come back yet so I don't know."

"He hasn't decided..." She stopped herself. "He left me?" The tears were welling in her eyes.

"Oh, Bella, no, it's just that...God, Bella, can you stop with that eye dripping? It's so distracting." Bella wiped her tears away and Alice continued. "He just doesn't trust himself to be around you right now. He's hoping that his, um, what would you call it…sex drive maybe? He's hoping to settle himself down a little," Alice stated very pleased with herself.

Bella sat shocked, trying to run everything Alice had said through her mind when something clicked. Tanya was in Alaska. She suddenly became very pissed. "Edward ran off to fuck Tanya!"

Alice looked at her startled. "What? Why on earth would he do that?"

"I don't know, Alice, maybe because he can without worry of breaking her or wearing her out?"

Alice rolled her eyes and waved her off. "Don't be ridiculous, Bella, you're his mate. Vampires don't run around like that. What we have is much more permanent, there's more depth, and even a wet and ready vampire like Tanya knows that Edward is mated with you. She knows she doesn't stand a chance; she isn't going to even bother with him. Besides, her tastes run a little warmer these days. That's probably why Edward went to go see her."

"Warmer?"

Alice smirked. "She's developed a taste for human men. Anyway, don't worry about it, Bella; he's still your mate. That isn't something he can undo."

Bella tried to take comfort from her words, but the thought of Edward hanging out with a beautiful vampire with a crush on him just didn't sit well with her. The fact that he left to get his sex drive under control seemed to just magnify this fear.

Emmett popped in with a wide grin, "Your meal awaits, Mademoiselle," he said with a bow.

She decided to humor Emmett and followed him downstairs. There was a plate with fried chicken, and a few other things she wasn't sure what they were. "Emmett, what is this?"

He smiled proudly. "I took a page from Alice's book and went with a themed breakfast."

"Really?" Bella was getting worried. "What theme might that be?"

"Chicken!" he said proudly. "Here we have the fried chicken, and that there is chicken liver pate', and this is fried chicken gizzard bites."

Bella was trying hard to smile at Emmett, she really was, but she couldn't manage more than a grimace. "Wow, Emmett, that's just, you know…" She struggled to find a word that wouldn't hurt his feelings. He had gone through a lot of trouble to make this food. "That's just a load of food. Thank you for doing this."

Emmett smiled pleased. "You think that's a load, wait until I bring out the rest. I have chicken salad, chicken soup, chicken wings, chicken kabobs…"

"Emmett, that's really a lot. Why don't you bring it out and I'll try some of each," she said, trying to think of a way to get around the chicken liver pate' and gizzard bites.

"Oh, I almost forgot, there are also chicken brains and fried chicken feet."

Bella felt like she might cry. She hoped that Emmett's other dishes were more edible because she was hungry. He quickly set out several dishes in front of her and she smiled up at him as she carefully took a bite of a chicken salad sandwich. She smiled surprised. "Wow, Emmett, that's really good." He bounced and clapped his hands, pleased that she liked it. She finished the sandwich, one kabob, a couple of wings, and the fried drumstick that was on her plate. She looked at the soup, but when the chicken head bobbed to the top, she almost lost her chickened-themed breakfast. "Emmett, do you mind if I pack this stuff up and take it home? It really is too much for me to eat all by myself. Is it okay if I shared it with Charlie?"

Emmett was bursting with pride, "Sure, no problem, Bella." He knew from experience that she often packed up Esme's leftovers to take home and share with Charlie. He had them quickly packed and loaded into her truck in seconds.

To her surprise, when she hopped in her truck, Alice climbed into the passenger side. "I just thought since Edward was gone that we could get some girl time in," she said hopefully. Bella readily agreed. Girl time at her house was not nearly as torturous because she didn't own the various feminine torment devices Alice did, such as an eyelash curler or hot wax. Bella smiled, thinking to herself how appalled Alice was going to be when she went into her makeup drawer only to find Chap Stick, mascara, and nothing else.

She wasn't too pleased to notice the exchange between Emmett and Alice. The short hissing whispers of vampires could be annoying when you suspected they were hissing about you, or something that concerned you. Bella was fairly certain they were discussing the situation with Edward.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP**PP*PP*PP**PP**

Edward had tried to pull himself together, but Jasper and Carlisle had to pin him down in the back of the jeep as Rosalie drove away with him subdued. Jasper kept pushing calming waves over him, but it did nothing to relieve the anxiety or guilt Edward felt for what he had done to Bella. When asked if he was ready to be let up, Edward shook his head no. Carlisle felt bad for his son. He knew he wouldn't be battling this monster if it wasn't for him.

Edward read his father's thoughts and pouted. "It's not your fault, Carlisle." Then he hissed a little in pain as he leaned in Carlisle's direction. His monster had fought so hard against them that even as they pinned him down, he had pulled to the point to where his arms were starting to detach. This was very upsetting for Carlisle. When he heard Edward's hiss of pain, Carlisle pressed his shoulder inward, trying to help Edward's arm heal.

'We're almost there,' Carlisle thought.

Edward let out a soft whimper as the jeep came to a stop. Carlisle gave him a reassuring smile and Jasper cautiously let him up. He stepped out of the jeep with his head hanging in shame. He glanced up the road the way they had just come and Jasper grabbed his arm and held him in place. He could sense the anxiety Edward felt being away from his mate. He was struggling with himself, trying not to dart back the way they had come.

Edward decided to focus on the ground in front of him, trying to keep his feet planted. He knew he needed to be here, but as soon as Tanya's thoughts registered, he flinched. She was thinking of sucking him off and it made him cringe. The idea of Bella doing it was appealing, because she did not have the ability to bite it off. How a vampire could trust that part of themselves with another vampire was beyond reason to Edward. That was just nuts to put that anywhere that could chop it off in a second. Edward noticed Jasper looking at him strangely and he glanced at Tanya quickly, letting Jasper know what was upsetting him.

Jasper rolled his eyes and then glared pointedly at Tanya. "Tanya, we're having a hard enough time keeping him in one place, we don't need you trying to scare him off with your thoughts."

She ignored Jasper's scolding tone and approached Edward. With each step she took, Edward wrapped his arms around his body a little tighter and started to lean away from her. Carlisle stepped behind his son, trying to give him reassurance and hold him in place. His hands rested on Edward's shoulders.

"So, the hundred-year-old virgin is a virgin no more," she smirked at him. "I have to say, I'm amazed that Bella's still alive. It took years of fine tuning before I was able to have sex with a human without damaging them." Edward cringed at Tanya's words. 'Really, Edward, that's quite impressive,' she thought. 'You must be a very gentle lover.' She smiled at him as she thought of her last several human conquests. He started to growl at her and she smirked.

Carlisle spoke in a very diplomatic tone. "We're actually here seeking assistance, Tanya," he tightened his grip on Edward. "We actually had to pull him off of her. We weren't sure if it was his hunting instincts or something else that caused him to fight us off so fiercely."

Tanya looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow, 'I didn't think you had it in you,' she thought and he scowled at her in response.

"I'm sure it was both, was he drinking from her?" she asked nonchalantly. She took in the ashamed look on Edward's face and then noticed the burgundy tint in his eyes.

"Yes, he had, but he didn't bite her," Jasper answered. Edward glanced at the pained look on Carlisle's face. Tanya was thinking of the times she had partaken of her human toys. Her attitude towards her partners pushed Edward over the edge. "She's not a toy! She's my MATE!"

Rosalie looked annoyed by the whole situation. "Look, Tanya, I want to get back to Emmett." Tanya gave her a knowing smile. "Just tell us, can you fix my broken brother or what?"

"Sure, Rose, you can start by taking him out back and plunging him through the frozen ice. The boy's still running a bit hot." She glance at Edward's pants and smiled. 'Nice,' she thought.

Rose was swearing at him with her mind, telling him what a sick bastard he was. Unfortunately, poor Edward agreed with her. Carlisle was thinking of the medical aspect of it all, and Jasper was trying to force so much calmness onto Edward that he was starting to feel drowsy. Before he knew what was happening, Jasper and Carlisle were running through the snow with him. They plunged him down through the ice. Cold water usually didn't bother him, but when the icy water hit his member, he was amazed at how cold it felt. He was not used to feeling temperatures at all. This icy feeling was not pleasant and registered in only one part of his body painfully. He started to feel more in control of himself, but he still felt an aching to get back to Bella.

"Well, now that that's taken care of..." Jasper sounded relieved.

Tanya ran across the ice and smiled down at him. "Part of him is taken care of. You're still going to want her when you see her." 'How does she feel about watching, because she's going to have to do a lot of it,' she smirked in her mind as she pictured Edward jacking off. Edward closed his eyes, humiliated as Tanya's thoughts continued. 'What, you don't think she'll want to help?' He thought of Bella's request to get him off again sometime, but surely she would not want to do it to the extent Tanya was thinking? 'You should get off at least five times before you go at her. At least that's my number. You might want to keep your family nearby to keep her safe until you find your number. You have to be almost completely satiated before you get with a human.' Tanya finally spoke aloud, "She must realize you're a different species, our physical differences are obvious, and so are our needs, Edward. You need to make her understand that if she's going to awaken this part of your relationship, there are differences here as well."

Edward sighed deeply, realizing now that giving in to Bella's pressuring tactics might have been a really, really bad idea…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Feathers

Alice helped Bella carry in the leftovers Emmett had made. She set some of them on the counter and tucked some of them in the fridge. Alice watched her curiously as she pulled a bottle of bleach out from under the sink. She scrunched up her nose at the sharp smell. Bella turned on the kitchen sink and then flipped a switch to some god-awful thing that Alice was sure was broken it was so loud. "What the hell are you doing, Bella?"

Bella gave Alice a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, I just need to take care of some of this stuff." She dumped the chicken soup with the floating head down the disposal, and then the feet, brains, gizzards, and pate' were quick to follow. She shut off the disposal and pleaded with Alice, "Please don't tell Emmett, but that stuff was just disgusting."

"What about the ones in the fridge?"

"Oh, those are good. He isn't a bad cook; he just got a little carried away. Maybe next time you can help rein him in. You know, don't let him make anything that he wouldn't see on the Food Network."

"Do you have to throw out Esme's food a lot?"

"Heavens no, she's an awesome cook for someone that doesn't eat. Of course, she mentioned that she used to enjoy cooking when she was human, so I trust she knows what recipes not to make."

"Huh?" Alice looked at her curious. "So, there are foods you don't eat? That just doesn't make sense."

Bella tried to think of a way to describe it to Alice. "Do you like fish?" Alice looked at her confused. "Do you drink the blood of fish?" Bella asked.

"No, of course not, cold-blooded animals are disgusting."

"Okay, but answer me this; if you had to, would you eat a fish, if there was nothing else to eat?"

"Um, are there any annoying humans nearby?"

"Alice!"

"I mean, maybe if Edward was around to pick out a bad one?"

"Alice!"

"Okay, fine, I guess I could drink from a fish," Alice said while making a face.

"That's how I feel about chicken feet."

"Oh, okay, so they're edible, just not desirable."

"Exactly."

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" She spun around and headed towards the stairs, "Time for girl stuff!"

By the time Bella made it to her room, Alice had already torn it apart.

"Bella, this isn't funny, I don't smell any cosmetics anywhere!" she said panicking.

Bella walked over to her drawer and pulled out her Chap Stick and mascara. "Here they are."

Alice frantically shook out the drawer looking for the rest. "What the hell, Bella? I thought I taught you better than THIS!" Her face quickly went blank as she checked the future and then she whipped out her phone and started hissing madly into it.

Bella took the opportunity to start picking up the mess Alice had made. Alice was quickly off the phone. She flew around the room so fast Bella could not see what she was doing, and then suddenly Bella found herself sitting at her desk with a towel draped over her shoulders and Alice brushing her hair.

"I was thinking you needed to add a few layers to your hair." She was about to start cutting when the doorbell rang. "Come in, Emmett, we're upstairs," she yelled down.

"Hello, ladies," he said as he stepped through the door. "Ah, man, you're still dressed."

They both just rolled their eyes at him as he dumped the contents of his arms down on the bed and then he tossed a bag of lollipops to Bella.

"What are these for?" she asked.

Alice had one unwrapped and was ready to jab it into Bella's mouth. "You need to strengthen your sucking muscles. Open up and start sucking."

Bella looked at her confused. Alice was getting annoyed waiting for Bella to open her mouth. Bella took the sucker into her mouth and Emmett giggled. Alice glared at him and he quieted himself instantly.

"So, Emmett, why the sudden interest in cooking," Bella asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, well, you need to eat and Esme..." Emmett was cut off when a brush hit him in face. "Hey, Alice, that's not cool!"

Alice glared at him pointedly.

"What about Esme?" Bella worried and then Alice hissed at Emmett.

"Um, she's teaching me to cook?" he was unsure of the answer Alice had just hissed at him to give me.

"What's going on, you guys? Is Esme okay?" Bella was starting to worry. Now that she thought about it, she didn't see anyone but Alice and Emmett that morning. Esme and Carlisle usually greeted her in the morning when she woke. Rose never really spoke to her, but she was usually around Emmett. Jasper was usually in the next room keeping his distance, but he always offered her a polite wave. Did everyone leave to go hunting at once? It was rare that they went without their spouses. She suddenly remembered the gash on her neck and felt bad, she was sure her bleeding would have caused discomfort for everyone in the house. When Bella touched her neck, Alice remembered a couple of the items she sent Emmett to fetch.

"Emmett, give me the pills and fetch Bella some water," Alice ordered. She pushed a bottle of multivitamins and a bottle of iron pills into Bella's hands. "You need to start taking these regularly. When Edward gets back, he's going to have a difficult time keeping things under control."

Emmett set the water down and Bella popped the first of the pills. Alice popped another lollipop into her mouth and to her surprise, she saw Emmett unwrap and lick one. The face he made had Bella laughing.

"What the hell, Emmett?" Alice snapped at him. He just shrugged.

"Kids always get so excited about this crap. I was just wondering what the hype was all about." Alice just rolled her eyes. Bella noticed that she had been crankier this morning than usual.

"Are you alright, Alice?"

Alice collapsed to the floor and her body heaved, letting go of a tearless wail. "I don't know how to fix this. Nothing I do stops this and you start getting all fuzzy and I don't know if that's because you're slowly dying or something else."

Bella pulled her friend into her lap. "We can figure it out together. Just tell me what the problem is so far."

"Edward, he..." Alice sighed trying to find a way to explain. "Bella, you know we're different. What I didn't realized when I encouraged you to pursue a physical relationship with Edward was how different we are."

"Different? I don't understand, Alice. I'm just like you, just not as sturdy," Bella stated confused.

"That's the thing. Humans, they don't quite have the stamina to keep up with a vampire."

"What are you talking about? You mean the quick recovery time?"

"Something like that. Bella, humans can have sex maybe one to three times a night on average. If you find a human with major stamina, he can get as high as six times, but that's rare and nearly impossible, and frequently drug-induced."

Emmett started chuckling, "Freaking loser human boys."

Alice and Bella both glared at him. He pouted. "Fine, I'll go guard Bella from the outside."

He disappeared and Bella realized what he had said. "Guard Bella?" she asked Alice.

Alice let out an exasperated sigh. "That's what I'm trying to explain, Bella. Edward did not leave willingly to go to Alaska."

"What?"

"It took Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle to pull him off of you. He didn't leave willingly."

"Oh."

"He was going to kill you, Bella, and not on purpose, either. He just didn't have control of himself. For vampires, everything is more intense. Edward always fought off getting completely aroused, knowing he would probably lose control if he did. Unfortunately, he ended up completely losing it when you had sex. He was only satiated for a short time. Bella, vampires have sex for hours and sometimes days; humans usually have it for a few minutes. I failed to recognize this difference when you and he got together. His instincts took control as well, I'm just glad he had enough mind left to know not to bite you. Unfortunately, it didn't stop him from drinking from you. The combination of you being his singer and his mate make it near impossible to keep himself in control when he's around you."

"So what do we do now?" She loved Edward and knew if he killed her on accident, he would never forgive himself.

"Well, I was trying to up your abilities; sucking on the lollipops, working out your mouth muscles so you could please him. I also had Emmett bring a few light weights so you can strengthen your forearm muscles. According to Tanya, you can't have sex with him until he's released a few times. When I say a few, I mean five. At least that's Tanya's number, it may be more or less with Edward, and there's no way to tell."

Monday, Bella went to school depressed and worried. Her fears of not being enough for Edward had materialized. No matter what she did, she wouldn't be able to satisfy him until she was changed. She felt someone bump into her and they grabbed her books before she could drop them, but they didn't give them back. It was Mike Newton. They had first period together and he started walking with her. "Why so down, Bella?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, Mike, how was your weekend?"

Mike chuckled. "Well, not as good as it could've been, but we can't all be Cullen now can we?" He noticed her little pout. "Hey, Bella, I didn't mean to upset you. Are you still having trouble with Cullen?"

She looked up at his face, and to her surprise, it was not the eager horny expression she was expecting, but one of concern. "Edward and I are very different when it comes to some things."

"I got that. You want me to have a chat with him?"

"No, god no. He's out of town anyway," she said a little more annoyed than she expected. "Don't worry about it, Mike, I'll figure it out."

"I know you will, just let me know if you need any help."

She blushed instantly.

"Not like that; not that I wouldn't if you asked me to, but what I meant is, I don't mind talking with you, Bella. I have some experience in this area; it may be a little different, but I don't know, maybe I can help you think of something."

Bella was sure he could.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Game On

It was a week later that Edward returned; he had come home from Alaska early Monday morning, but he didn't tell Bella he had returned. He avoided her, ashamed of himself. Needless to say, she was shocked when she saw him at school across the parking lot, but when she went to talk to him, he left before she could reach him. She was hurt. He was avoiding her. Alice wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry, Bella, he's afraid just the smell of you is going to set him off. He really doesn't want to hurt you."

"So what, he's just never going to touch me again?"

Alice's face went blank for a moment and then she pouted. "That's kind of his plan."

"How the hell are we supposed to have a relationship then, Alice?"

"Phone?" Alice offered.

Bella let out a growl and just then, her phone started ringing. She glanced at the caller ID and saw it was Edward. She answered it silently, too upset to speak.

"Hello, love, I'm sorry I had to walk away from you this morning. I'm just trying to work a few things out with myself still. I just wanted you to know that I love you, Bella, more than anything."

"You love me, you just can't touch me."

"At this point, I think it's best if I don't smell you for a while. I need to regain my faculties before I'm around you again, Bella. I'm so sorry."

He sounded so heartbroken that she couldn't be mad at him. "It won't be like this forever, will it?"

"No, love, I'll eventually change you and then this won't be an issue anymore."

"You're going to avoid me until I'm changed?" she cried pitifully.

"It's the only way I can keep you safe, love. I told you that being with me was not safe. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you."

She sobbed for a moment longer, knowing there was no way to change his mind. "Fine," she finally snapped and hung up the phone.

She dragged herself through her class schedule and when it came time for Biology, she wondered how he would avoid her. She waited silently, hoping he would just come to class, but he never showed. Mike noticed the disappointment on her face and resolved to do something about it.

After school, Bella went home and spread her homework across the kitchen table. She was trying hard to distract herself from her absent fiancé. She was deep into her trig book when she heard someone knock on the door. She was sick of her stupid math homework and welcomed the distraction. She smiled widely when she saw Mike Newton standing on the porch. It was unexpected and any other time of her life she would have been annoyed by his presence, but the past few times she spoken to him, he had shown her kindness and understanding. "Hey, Mike, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

He chuckled at her. "You looked a little bummed so I thought I'd stop by and see if I could help you with anything."

She laughed blackly. "Sure, if you can get Edward to willingly see me in person again, that'd be great."

"What? Did you guys break up?"

"No, he just doesn't want to be around me, at least not until we're married. He doesn't want to tempt himself."

"I take it you're not okay with that?"

"No," she stated defeated and plopped in a kitchen chair.

"You know, Bella, when you love someone, part of that is respecting their beliefs. If he believes you guys should wait until you're married, if you really love him, you'd be okay with this."

"Mike, you sound like a freaking girl!"

"I know; I've gotten that speech so many times it's not funny, but that's the first time I've ever given it," he laughed at himself. "So how did I do?"

"Not too well, you just made me want to hit you," she said in a snarky tone.

He laughed again at her. "Well, I appreciate your restraint."

"So what do you do when you get that speech? Give up and go to the next girl?"

"Hell no, I just wear her down and get what I want."

"You're such a freaking dog, Mike; remind me to never date you."

"Oh, no, if I have a shot in hell, I'm taking it. I just don't think I do."

She realized then he knew she was just using him that day at work. "Hey, Mike, I'm sorry about using you, it wasn't fair."

"Don't worry about it, you were smoking hot and you flirted with me in front of Cullen. Very awesome by the way; you gave me amazing whacking material for a good week."

"Ew, gross, Mike, that's major TMI!"

He just shrugged and then smiled. "So, what do you have planned to get at Cullen?"

She pouted at him. "I have no idea what to do."

"Okay, look, I'm not just suggesting this because I enjoy our playful banter, but you're welcome to use me to piss him off again. Not to knock my sex, but guys are very territorial, he won't stay away if he thinks I'm moving in on you."

Bella looked up at him worried and then started to pace. She wouldn't want to do anything that would cause Edward to lose it and kill Mike. Her phone started ringing. She quickly answered, it was Alice.

"I can see what you're planning, Bella, and it's very dangerous. If Mike touches you too much, he ends up dead; if you touch Mike, Edward leaves for good, thinking you want a normal human boy."

Bella let out a frustrated sigh. "Is there nothing I could do?"

Alice was silent for a moment, obviously looking into the future. "Okay, I think I've got it, but you must run over this with Mike and make sure he adheres to the rules. He's to only use his hands to touch you, and then he can only touch your shoulders, arm, hands, face, and hair with them. You do not hold hands or show any more than polite friendly interest. Try not to use too flirty of a smile, you want to continue to act as if Edward is your boyfriend, which he is, and maybe try and remind Mike of that on occasion when Edward is within earshot. Any time one of us is around, have him try and ask you out. You'll decline very sadly. This will make Edward feel guilty that you're missing out and hopefully want to get back in your good graces."

"Thanks, Alice, and you're sure Mike is going to be okay?"

"Yes, if Edward starts to lose it around him, just make sure you point out that Mike is your friend and you'd be very upset at him if something happened to Mike. That should do it. Oh, and anytime Mike is around you, tell him to think about you flirting with him in the store, tell him it'll help with his method acting, but his thoughts will make Edward think it's more authentic and not some trick you're trying to pull on him."

"I'm not trying to trick him."

"I know; you're just trying to get him to get his head out of his ass. I'm all for this, staying away from you until you're changed is ridiculous. I'll let you know if anything else develops."

"Thanks, Alice. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I know. I love you, Sis."

"I love you, too."

Bella got off the phone with Alice and went back into the kitchen to see a sheepish Mike. He started to apologize, but she cut him off. "Okay, we'll do this, but there are going to have to be some ground rules. I don't want to make Edward too mad and I don't want him to think I'm moving on, so no touching me with anything but your hands, and then all touching should be confined to my hands, arms, shoulders, and head. I'm afraid anything else might start a fight." Mike smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Also, when you're with me, it might help if you think about what I did in the store, you know, to make it more authentic. I don't want him to pick up that you're just faking interest, so just think of me in my miniskirt coming on to you, okay?"

He smirked at her, "What makes you think I'm not always thinking of that anyways?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Okay fine, the other thing is, you should ask me out a lot when his sibling are within earshot. I'll turn you down of course, telling you I'm still with Edward, but Alice said that word will get back to him and he'll start feeling guilty for staying away."

"Alice?" asked Mike surprised.

"Yup, I ran the idea past her to see if she thought it'd work. She's really close with Edward and a little pissed he's acting like this so she gave me a few pointers to help me out."

"She sounds really cool."

Bella smiled widely. "She really is. She's my best friend and honestly, I don't do anything without consulting her first. She has a way of knowing things."

"I'm glad she's in on it so you have help holding him back if he loses it."

"Yes, I'd definitely need help." She smirked to herself knowing full well there was no way she could stop Edward if he really wanted to hurt Mike. Just then, her phone rang again; it was Alice warning her that Edward would be sneaking by her house. He would not be coming to see her, but her saying goodbye to Mike on the porch would be a good way to start off the dirty game they were about to play.

Bella told Mike about Edward driving by and he happily stepped out onto the porch with her. Bella's back was to the street, but Mike smirked when he saw the silver Volvo parked up the road. He looked at the Volvo and then tried to convey with his look that he had spotted Cullen. 'Game on,' he thought and once again focused on the very tiny miniskirt that Bella had worn the other day. He put on his sweetest smile and said, "I'm sorry you had a bad day, Bella." He touched her arms, rubbing them in what would seem to be a comforting way. "Let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"It was really sweet of you to stop by, Mike. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, anytime, and if you need to talk, you have my number."

"Yeah, I do; thanks."

"Sure, see you around, Bella."

"See you, Mike. Thanks again."

He waved goodbye and looked directly at Cullen with a smug look on his face as he drove away. Edward did not even try to fight the growl that escaped as Mike drove past. He couldn't believe that Mike thought he actually had a shot with Bella, but after what she had done to him at the store, it was not surprising. He quickly called Bella.

Her voice sounded bored when she answered. "Hello."

"What are you doing?" he all but snapped at her.

"Homework, why, what's your problem?"

"What was Mike doing at your house?"

"How did you know Mike was here?"

"Never mind that."

"Edward?"

"I know because he drove past me thinking about doing very indecent things to you on your kitchen table."

To his surprise, she just laughed at him. "Yup, that sounds like Mike. He was just here to see how I was doing. He knew I was upset and just wanted to see if there was anything he could do to help out."

"I'm sure," Edward said with a sarcastic tone.

"You have nothing to worry about, Edward. You know I'm yours, even if you are playing the stubborn absentee boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, love, you just don't know how absolutely delectable you are. I'm just not sure I can control myself around you and I don't want to hurt you or accidentally take you on the lab table with an audience."

She laughed and decided to tease him. "Who said I'd be opposed to that?"

Edward purred softly into the phone and then spoke with a warning tone, "Love, you mustn't say such things."

"And why is that, Edward?" she said seductively. "When it comes to you, I'd be happy for you to take me anywhere."

His purring got louder. "Love," he said again in a warning tone.

"Mike may be safer to be with, but you're definitely tastier, Edward, sweet and sparkly," she hummed into the phone.

"Bella!" he snapped at her. She noticed his form suddenly in front of her door through the glass. He was so close; if she could just get him to break. She started moving slowly forward.

"Would you be willing to let me taste you again, Edward? I just got a tiny lick last time. I'd really love to have a mouthful." She reached for the doorknob, but when she opened it, he was gone.

"Dammit, Bella, you can't talk like that to me. I have to go. I'll call you again later."

"Fine, let me know if you change your mind."

"Bella, I mean it, stop it now. I have to go, I'll call you later. I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward," she sighed a little defeated as she hung up. Then she heard a roar in the distance and knew she was getting to him.


	9. Chapter 9

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it oppa beta style.

Chapter 9 – Poking the Tiger

Then next morning, Mike met Bella at her truck, opening her door and helping her out. Edward watched from a distance, glaring at Mike whose thoughts were thick with taunting. 'That's right, dumbass, I'm moving in on your girl. I'm going to fuck her so hard she won't even remember your name.'

"Morning, Bella," Mike said in a cheerful tone and took her bag before she could put it on her shoulder. "Did you finish your English assignment?" he asked conversationally as he thought, 'I wish I was assigned to fuck you on my desk, I'd even do foreplay for extra credit.'

He wasn't even listening to Bella's answer when he glanced back to see Emmett with his hands on Edward's shoulders. 'You snooze you lose, sucker! Bella's a naughty girl and if you don't want to fuck her, I certainly will.' He smiled up at Bella, following her into the building so he could check out her ass. He licked his lips and thought, 'Too bad that's off limits, but maybe I can change that.'

"Actually, I had the assignment done a week ago. Really, English is my easiest class," Bella's words finally tuned in.

"That's cool; it's by far my worst." He gave her a sheepish grin. He saw Rosalie walking past and decided to ask Bella out. "Maybe you could help me out with it sometime?"

He expected her to say no, that had been their agreement, but Bella considered him a friend and studying was not something she considered a date. "Sure, it's not like I'm doing anything else lately," she sighed not noticing how his face lit up; he quickly recovered his look before she could notice.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "That'd be awesome, Bella, I'd really owe you." 'You mind if I repay you with oral sex? I bet you'd be mighty sweet to taste,' he thought to himself.

She smiled at him, "Really, it's no big, deal, Mike. How about we get together after school?"

"I have football practice right after. Is around four o'clock okay with you?" 'Then I could take you up to your room and show you my touchdown victory dance.' He had walked her to her desk and set her bag down for her.

She smiled sweetly at him. "That's fine. It'll give me time to make some snacks for us."

"Great, I'll see you then." 'Just make sure they involve chocolate syrup so I can lick it off your nipples and maybe your clit if I'm a good boy.'

Edward followed the whole conversation in his mind. Emmett ended up having to grab him in a bear hug and run home with him to keep Mike alive one more day. Edward couldn't believe Bella had agreed to help that sneaky bastard with his homework. After stomping around and uprooting a few trees, he realized she was just a sweet girl and would help any of her friends with school stuff, no questions asked. It wasn't like she knew what Mike was thinking. He was sure she wouldn't have agreed to help him if she did.

When he finally calmed himself down enough to call Bella, he looked at the time and freaked out. It was already 3:30 pm. He dialed quickly.

"Bella," he nearly shouted into the phone, "You can't study with Mike."

"Edward, what are you talking about?"

"I heard you making plans to help him today after school."

"Yeah, he's having trouble in English. You know that's my best subject. I thought I'd help him out."

"You can't, Bella, you can't be around him."

"Why not, what's wrong?"

"I don't like what he's thinking about you, Bella. You need to stay away from him."

"Edward, don't be silly. He's a perfect gentleman."

"He's far from a gentleman, Bella."

"Edward, he's a teenage boy, they think those things. Even you think those things. As long as he doesn't act on them, keeps himself under control, and he respects me, I don't see a problem."

"Bella," he whined at her, "You don't know what he's thinking. He doesn't want to study with you."

Bella let out a sigh. "Look, Edward, either you trust me or you don't. Mike is coming over to study. That's what I agreed to and I don't go back on my word."

"But Bella…"

"No buts, Edward, he's getting nothing but help with English out of me, alright? You have nothing to worry about."

He groaned. He knew she was right and he should trust her, he just hated the smug horny tone of Mike's thoughts. "Please, love," he pleaded with her in a last-ditch effort.

"Edward, what do you want me to do? Go back on my word and tell Mike no?"

"YES!" he shouted.

"No, Edward, he's my friend, and now that you've decided to step out of my life again, I'm not going to let you push my friends out, too. You'll just have to trust me on this. Just know I love you."

She hung up on him and he sat there stunned. He finally pulled himself together and yelled for Alice.

"God, Edward, if you'd just man up, she wouldn't even be hanging out with Mike right now."

"What?" he snapped and then glanced at the clock. It was 4:15 pm. Mike was sure to be at Bella's by now. "What's going on? What's happening?" he begged.

Alice just rolled her eyes at him. "Nothing, Edward, it's just English homework, what did you expect to happen?"

He snarled at her, frustrated she wasn't helping him. He ran to Bella's house and stood under the kitchen window listening carefully. He heard a pencil drop.

"Oh, you dropped your pencil." 'How about I drop my zipper and you pick up my dick, too.' "Did you find it?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I got it."

'I got something for you, baby.'

Apparently, she touched his knee, using it as leverage to get off the floor because he suddenly thought, 'Oh, fuck yeah, slide your hand up a little further, baby, and let me show you how to study anatomy.'

Bella's words broke them both out of their silent thoughts. "The outline you have here is okay, Mike, but you've forgotten some major pivotal points in Romeo and Juliet."

Edward groaned. He had forgotten that this was what they were working on. How could he have let that slip his mind? He had to stop this; he couldn't let her study a romance with the likes of Mike Newton.

"Oh, I guess I didn't take very good notes, I find it kind of hard to follow. Can you show me what points I'm missing?" 'And I'll show you the point in my pants.'

"Sure, no problem," she agreed.

Edward just about lost it. He reminded himself that she did not hear the last part, that it was just in Mike's head and she was not agreeing to see his point.

He heard chairs shift and Bella spoke. "See, right here in this paragraph…"

Mike zoned out on her, he leaned in close and had his arm on her shoulder. He was focused on how good she smelled and how soft her skin was. He wanted to lick her neck. Edward couldn't take it anymore and burst in through the front door.

"Bella," he all but yelled and they jumped, a little startled.

She smiled widely at him, even though he was glaring furiously at Mike. "Hey, Edward!" She got up and quickly wrapped herself around his stiff angry form. "I was just helping Mike with his English assignment."

Mike was thinking 'oh shit' now, but he smiled innocently. "Yeah, Cullen, that Shakespeare crap might as well be in Chinese."

Bella laughed at his comment, but Edward just sneered, wrapping his arms around Bella possessively. "I'm sorry, Newton, but something's come up. I need Bella for something very important, right now."

She looked up at him and raised a questioning eyebrow.

He smirked at her. "I have some more data for our research project in Biology."

Mike was thinking of fighting with him, but Edward cut him off. "It's time sensitive and needs to be taken care of right now."

Bella was just catching on to what Edward meant and smiled. "I'm sorry, Mike, maybe another time?"

"Sure thing, Bella," he said in a defeated tone and gathered his books and left.

As soon as the door closed, Edward's mouth was on Bella's. He growled into her lips, "Mine." He noticed her smile at his declaration which fueled his excitement even more. He licked up her neck, savoring the taste he had been obsessed with.

"Oh, god, Bella, I need you so bad. I shouldn't have come."

She was about to pout, but decided to fight instead. She gripped him through his pants, "But what about our research, Edward?" She licked his neck and sucked on his earlobe. "I've been practicing my sucking. I've gone through a whole jumbo-sized bag of monster suckers to strengthen my mouth so I can please you. Don't you want to see if it worked? I know I want to."

He started to purr as she stroked him. He was trying to form thoughts that would take him away from her, but then the smell of her arousal hit his nose and he lost it. He had her naked and on her bed under him in a blink of an eye. He was kissing her roughly and knew he needed to slow down, he just didn't know how. She gripped him in her tiny hot fist and started pumping him fast.

"Let go," Bella whispered. "You need to let go at least five times, right?"

He looked up at her, surprised that she knew this and she smiled back at him.

"Alice?" he asked.

"Who do you think got me the bag of suckers and the weights?"

"Weights?"

She squeezed him tighter and pulled harder. "I've been working out."

"God, Bella, you're amazing."

Her breasts were suddenly very distracting and he found his mouth on one as he listened to her moan out his name in pleasure. Her free hand wound into his hair, pressing him hard into her soft warm breasts and he lost it, climaxing all over her stomach.

He gained a glimmer of composure and pulled back. "I'm sorry, love."

"One down; four to go," she just smiled at him and before she grabbed his shirt to wipe her belly, she ran a finger through the mess on he had left on her. She stuck her finger in her mouth, tasting his sweet juices and moaning with pleasure, making him instantly hard again.

Yeah, vampire recovery time was pretty impressive indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Research

"Lay back, Edward, I want to try something," Bella said licking her lips as she settled between his knees. She looked at the daunting member pointing at the ceiling in front of her. She suddenly felt very nervous and swallowed hard, "I've never done this before."

He leaned up on his elbows to give her a concerned look, "You don't have to do this, love."

"I want to," she snapped at him, "Just give me a minute. I just have to figure out how you do it."

Her hot hands rested on his thighs and he groaned at the closeness of her body. She watched as he grew a little larger with her touch. She mindlessly started rubbing his thighs as she tried to figure out what angle to take him in. It kept jumping and moving, making her a little nervous. She wished that sucker would just hold still. She wondered if she would be strong enough to restrain it. Did his penis have vampire strength as well? She decided to play it safe and touch his balls first because she hadn't really gotten to mess with them last time and she was curious. Technically, this really was still research.

"You mind if I touch these?" she asked pointing to them.

"Please do," he smiled encouragingly at her.

"Just let me know if I hurt you."

"You can't hurt me, Bella, don't worry about that. Just enjoy yourself," he grinned widely at her.

She couldn't help but smile back. "Okay, just let me know if I make you feel uncomfortable."

He chuckled at her, "Alright."

At that, she enveloped his balls in her hot hands and his eyes rolled back in his head. She took one ball in each hand, marveling at the coolness of them and then she noticed that they seemed to pull from her grip as his cock grew more. Hmm, she thought to herself and grabbed them, fisting them tighter and gave them a gentle tug and Edward groaned out, "Fuck yeah."

She raised a pleased eyebrow at him and felt them pull back towards his body again, his member growing even larger and twitching with each stroke of her thumbs over his balls. She smiled, pleased with her new discovery and repeated the process a few times more. She realized her mouth was free to suck him and decided to take a tentative lick. She had notice the pre-cum dripping from the tip. She didn't want it to go to waste and licked it up.

Edward's constant purr turned into a loud growl. His eyes opened, watching her carefully with a predatory gaze. She gave a playful tug on his balls, smirking at him and he smiled back, growling louder. Her tongue snuck out and swept around his cap and his cock started throbbing. "Bella," he hissed. She smiled and took just the tip into her mouth, giving it a hard suck, and he lost it instantly. She quickly swallowed, trying hard not to gag on the amount of icy liquid shooting into her mouth. She struggled to keep her lips wrapped tight as she drained him. She felt the pull of his cock against her as it throbbed. So his cock did have vampire strength. She let go of his balls, gripping his thighs and bracing herself, fighting to keep him in her mouth.

When she was sure she had sucked up every last drop, she released him from her mouth and smiled. "That's two down, three more to go. I didn't even get a chance to try out the pointers I got."

He growled softly at her, "Your turn."

She smiled, "Not yet, I haven't gotten to show you what I learned yet. You have to let me blow you at least once," she said with teasingly pleading eyes. Her words were enough to work him up again and he conceded to let her have her way with him.

She looked at his cock and licked her lips. It twitched in anticipation and her nerves acted up again. She was hoping she didn't end up breaking a tooth on his monster cock with super strength. That would be fun to explain. 'Yeah, Dad, I busted my front teeth on Edward's cock when I was giving him a blowjob. Now that's what I call hard.' She giggled to herself a little and Edward smirked at her, curious about what she was thinking, but before he could get the words out, she grasped him in her hot little hands and changed his focus. She fisted one hand over the other and gave it a testing stroke. He responded by growling louder and she knew she was doing good.

She pushed her hands down his shaft to his base and then licked up the length of his exposed cock, starting by her knuckles and working her way up to the tip. His loud growling was accompanied by heaving panting and she smiled. She carefully licked around the cap, paying careful attention to the edge like she was instructed by Alice and she got a quick roar. His predatory eyes watched her carefully, his fists gripping tightly to the edge of the bed.

She finally dipped down, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could. She felt him twitch and decided instead of fighting against his movement this time that she would move with it. She swirled her tongue as she sucked and rocked with his cock in her mouth, following the twitching movements. She grabbed a hold with her teeth and clamped down hard. Alice had reassured her that it wouldn't hurt Edward like it would a human boy, but she was still nervous about the move. She watched as his eyes darkened and he let out a hiss. She slowly began to drag her teeth up his shaft and his hips rose up off the bed. She worried that she was hurting him, but his growl turned into loud roaring and he gripped the bed so tightly she was sure she would need a new mattress after this.

He was struggling to keep his hands to himself. He couldn't touch her; he didn't have enough control at the moment to not hurt her. She dragged her teeth roughly over his tip and then nipped at him, causing him to sit up and nuzzle her neck. She thought for a moment he was losing control again until she heard him whisper, "You're next." She smiled widely as he slowly leaned back, watching as she took him in her mouth again. She bit him hard a few more times, dragging her teeth up his shaft. She reached down and tugged his balls and he started throbbing again. She gripped him with both hands and sucked hard, taking in his entire climax, letting his cock pull at her as he released.

Once his roar died down to a soft purr again, she smiled widely. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think you have some amazing findings in your research and I want to explore a few of my own studies if you don't mind."

She smiled at him and silently wondered if he was okay as he kissed up her neck. He seemed to know what she was thinking and whispered, "I think three is my number, I'm in complete control now."

She quickly grabbed his face and pulled him to her lips. She kissed him roughly, excited for her turn, but he pulled back a little, kissing her softly. "Let me show you how much control I have."

He worked down her neck, licking and kissing as he went. He made sure each breast was receiving equal attention and when her hips jumped off the bed looking for friction, he grabbed her clit and pinched it softly, smiling as she screamed his name. He worked his way down her stomach and tasted the remnants of himself dried on her belly. He kissed down her thighs and spoke softly. "You know, love, I wonder if you taste as heavenly as you smell."

Before she could say a word, he buried his face between her thighs, rubbing his nose into her roughly as his cold tongue dipped inside of her. Then his tongue slipped out and circled her clit, playing with it roughly before repeating the circuit. She started to buck and his fingers plunged into her, wanting to feel her body reaching for him. He purred softly at the feeling, causing a vibration to shoot through her body, making her reach her climax quickly. He smiled as she screamed out his name and begged for him. Of course, being the gentleman he was, he gave the lady what she wanted.

It was a little after midnight when Edward decided to let Bella rest. He pulled her to his body, curled around his mate protectively, and kissed her shoulder. "Rest, my love," he whispered. Her eyes were already shut and she was well on her way to dreamland. Edward glanced at the clock on the nightstand and worried that he had kept her up too late or wore her out. They'd had sex for eight hours straight. He had climaxed seven times, not including the three during foreplay. He looked down at the angel in his arms. She had climaxed six times, too exhausted to climax their last round. He felt a little guilty, but she didn't seem bothered by it. In total, she only had seven orgasms and he wished he could even the score without exhausting her, but he didn't see a way that was possible. Maybe he could keep a tally in his head and pay her back once she was changed, he thought to himself. He smiled smugly to himself; that was definitely what he would do.

He looked over at his arm; there were four deep bite marks on the right one and three on the left. The need to bite was still overpowering during sex, but he had been able to redirect it to his arms. He gently licked the wounds, leaving behind his healing venom. Once she was changed, he would bite her and then lick the wounds shut, sealing in his venom and giving her part of himself. He smiled at the thought, knowing she would do the same to him. He liked the idea of having her venom inside of him.

He heard a car pull up. It was Charlie's cruiser. It was just as well because all the thinking about biting was getting him excited again. He carefully laid her down and picked up her shirt. He realized it was covered in his spunk and quickly stashed it and grabbed one from her drawer. He could hear Charlie in the house now. He knew he was on his way to check on Bella. Edward gently pulled the shirt over her head and tucked her arms into it just as the knob on the door started to turn. He quickly grabbed all of their clothes at vampire speed and silently disappeared into the closet as the door began to open.

Charlie smiled at his sleeping daughter. Edward felt a little guilty when Charlie thought, 'My sweet baby girl.' Charlie shut the door again and Edward quickly wrapped her up in her blanket and held her in his arms. She was too exhausted to even stir. He felt bad for wearing her out; he decided he would make it up to her in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Feral

Bella woke up, a grin still plastered on her face as she looked up at Edward.

"Morning, love," he whispered and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Bella wasn't sure why, but her body wasn't moving yet. Though she felt a sense of euphoria, her body seemed to protest any effort she made to move. Instead of being upset, she just giggled, thinking of what she had done to cause her body to give out so completely. She finally was able to worm her way to the end of the bed, but as she attempted to stand, her legs turned to jelly. She put her hand out to catch herself on the dresser, but her arm was not in any better shape and buckled as well. Of course, before she could collapse, Edward had her wrapped safely in his arms. His worried eyes looked over her newly-exposed body. The blanket lay haphazardly on the floor.

He let out a worried groan. "I'm so sorry, love."

His hand brushed down her arm lightly, grazing a bruise. She was covered in bruises, all in the shape of his hands, except the ones on the inner sides of her thighs. He had obviously pounded into her harder than he should have. She looked up at his pained face and scowled. "I'm fine, Edward. I actually feel quite wonderful, so stop with that look, you're killing my buzz." She tried to move her arms to touch his face, but her muscles just screamed in response.

Edward buried his sad face into her hair. He could sense her attempting to move her arms and failing. He had completely destroyed her. A soft sob left his throat. "I'm so sorry, love. I thought I had control last night."

Bella turned her face to his and pushed on his ear with her lips. Her head was the only thing she had control over at the moment. "Edward, I'm alright, a little worn out, but I'm okay." He was about to protest, but she stopped him. "Edward, I really am fine. Now if you don't mind, could you help me into the tub?"

He talked her into staying home and waited on her hand and foot. His constant insistence on helping her and doing everything for her was starting to get on her nerves, but she was still immobile. She hoped it would wear off soon. She didn't want to worry Edward so she had lied and told him that it was sore muscles that were keeping her bedridden. In truth, she was terrified that they weren't compatible. She had decided that if she did not show improvements by morning, she would ask to talk to Carlisle.

Emmett caused several diversions to keep Charlie away. He had dropped trees across every road in Forks, causing all sorts of small town commotion. Alice brought by Bella's homework and some cream to help the bruises heal quickly. While she was there, she had a vision and glared at Edward. Edward just hung his head in shame and walked out.

"Alice, what's going on? Why is Edward leaving?" As annoying as he was, he was still pretty to look at.

"In about ten minutes, he's not going to be able to control himself so I sent him away."

"Ten minutes? Alice, what are you talking about? What's going to happen? Can't we just change it so he can stay?"

Alice smiled widely, "Nope, not possible. Let me get you a hot water bottle and some more painkillers."

"What? Why?" Before Alice could answer, Bella suddenly curled into a ball and whimpered in pain. Alice gave her the hot water bottle to tuck by her tummy.

"Well, I'm going to let you get some rest. Your painkillers are on the nightstand. I need to keep an eye on Edward. If he catches a whiff of you while you're on your period, he'll go nuts."

"What…why on earth would he do that? It's never bothered him before."

Alice just laughed at her for moment. "Bella, surely you can't be so blind. Haven't you ever noticed when it's that time of the month for you, he goes on his long hunting trips? The boy was struggling before to keep it together, there's no way he could now."

"I don't understand."

"Okay, honey, I know you haven't seen any porn before, but I assume you've heard of people using food for seduction. Just think about it; Edward's favorite pussy drenched in his favorite food in the whole world. He was barely holding on before he had you. Now, well, it just isn't possible; he's just too feral when it comes to your blood and your body."

Bella hung her head, she was in complete shock. "Are you serious?"

"Yup," Alice said with a smile and then left, leaving Bella to stew in shock.

Bella's period hit with full force and she noticed that when it started, the numbness that had been paralyzing her before dissipated quickly. She was both relieved and sad at the same time. This month seemed to be insanely painful, much more so than she was used to. Bella had only spoken to Edward a few times on the phone all week. He was frequently short with her and cut her off before she could say that she missed him. On her last day, she was feeling well enough to go to school.

Mike greeted her with a smile. "Hey, Bella, how are you feeling? I heard you were out sick."

She blushed, hoping no one had told him what she had been out sick with. "I'm good, I'm feeling better."

"I'm glad to hear it. How are things with you and Cullen? Last I left you things seemed to be going well."

Bella looked away and then shifted her bag up her shoulder, hugging it to her. "Um, I think they're good, he's been really busy lately so I haven't seen much of him."

Mike looked at her worried. "Didn't he stick around to take care of you when you were sick?"

Bella shook her head no. "He sent Alice to look in on me, though," she defended. She heard Mike mumble something about him being an asshole.

"Look, Bella, next time you feel like shit, call me, I'll come take care of your snotty ass," he said with sincere finality that made Bella laugh.

"Thanks, Mike, that's really sweet."

"Yeah, well, don't let word get out; yours is the only snotty nose I'll tolerate."

She blushed and shook her head at him. "Alright, Mike, my lips are sealed, but only if you promise me the same. I make a wicked chicken soup."

He smiled widely. "Thanks, Bella."

They almost made it to their first hour English class, but before Bella could step in the door, she was pinned by Edward against the wall. He held her firmly and growled low in her ear. Mike stepped out of the class, wondering where she was. He looked at her worried; he could see her cringing under the force of Edward's grip. "Bella, are you okay?" Edward changed his focus, snarling at Mike. Bella panicked. She had to get Mike out of there if she didn't want Edward to kill him over his prey.

"I'm fine, Mike," she groaned under Edward's grip. "Fuck, Mike, get Emmett, quick."

"Bella," he called to her with worried eyes. He stepped towards them and Edward suddenly dropped her and went into a defensive crouch.

Bella started to panic. "Dammit, Mike, go get Emmett, NOW!" Mike saw the steel in her gaze. "I'll be fine with him. Just tell Emmett to come find us." Edward was still snarling at Mike, but he noticed that she wasn't afraid of Edward. Mike took a few steps back, watching them carefully. He was shocked to see Bella move in front of Edward, cooing to him softly. "I'm yours, all yours, baby."

He heard Edward growl, "Mine!" as he picked her up, burying his face in her neck.

Bella ran her fingers through his hair, trying to soothe the beast. "That's right, yours. I'm yours."

Edward suddenly turned his head and snarled in Mike's direction, causing Mike to take off running full speed. He took the corner blindly and slammed right into Emmett. "Thank god, your brother's flipped, he's got Bella."

"Shit, Jasper, get your ass out of class now!" he shouted. He turned to Mike, "Go to class, me and my brother got this. Um, if you see Rose or Alice, send them as well. I've got to go before he gets too out of hand." Mike just nodded dumbly as Emmett took off around the corner. He wondered how Emmett was handling Edward and peeked around the corner, but the hallway was clear, they were all gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Redirection

Once Mike had taken off running in the other direction to get Emmett, Edward had thrown Bella over his shoulder and ran at vampire speed out of the school. Edward was rubbing his nose into her hip and squeezing her thighs and ass as he ran with her through the forest. A soft purr emanated from his throat as he ran. He finally slowed and Bella saw they were in the meadow. He laid her down and began to circle her as if she were his prey. She decided to do her best to keep him distracted from killing her. She slowly started to unbutton her shirt. He stilled, watching her.

She stood and he postured to pounce, but relaxed when she just started to lower her zipper. As her pants came off, his nostrils flared and she suddenly found herself on her back with Edward's face between her thighs. Angry snarls erupted from his mouth as he attacked her. He had a painfully tight grip on her thighs. She knew she had to calm him down or he was going to break her legs. She reached down and started to run her fingers through his hair. His eyes snapped up to her face and she smiled at him. She felt him smile and his grip on her thighs loosened as he started to gently work her with his mouth, purring softly.

She continued to stroke his hair and his eyes rolled with the pleasure. She knew he had to release a few time to settle down. She had to find a way to get her hands on him. It was hard to focus as he was bringing her to climax. He growled as her hips bucked against him. He lapped up her juices hungrily. She pulled herself together enough to speak through her panting.

"Edward," she spoke and his eyes snapped up to her again, "Let me touch you." He growled in response, gripping her tighter again, leaving more bruises and she groaned in response. "Please, baby, you can stay there, just turn around. Let me touch you while you eat."

He growled again, but not defensively. His grip loosened and she let out a deep breath. She reached out to him, encouraging him to move. "Come on, baby, let me get my hands on that cock of yours."

He suddenly released her, but as fast as he was gone, he was there again. He had removed his clothing and changed his position, his knees now on either side of her head. She ran her hands up his legs and he purred softly. She rounded the curve of his ass and ran a finger down to his balls. She grabbed them and tugged roughly, knowing she wouldn't hurt him. She grabbed his cock with her other hand and pulled with both hands, tugging his ball and his cock at the same time. He paused what he was doing and just buried his nose in her for a moment as she worked him. His soft purrs quickly reach the growling stage and she knew he was close. She just hoped he didn't bite her. He normally only bit his arms during sex, but he was usually in better control of himself.

He finally released with a loud roar and then immediately sucked her clit hard. She lost it and bucked hard in response. One down, she counted to herself. She ran her hands up his legs again, letting him know what she was doing and gripped him again. He lapped at her in the same rhythm as she pulled on him. His purrs accelerated to growls again. It took longer this time. She was worried she would get worn out before she could get him reasonably sane. He finally released a second time with another roar and responded the same way, quickly burying his face against her clit and sucking hard. Her body bucked in immediate response. She hoped one more would settle him enough. He seemed to be holding her more gently now.

She worked him one more time with her hands. She hoped this settled him enough, because she thought her arms would fall off. After his third release, he seemed more settled down and started licking her thighs, cleaning and tasting her skin. She started to move and he didn't fight her, just looked at her to see what she was doing. She considered that an improvement. He smiled as she slipped her head between his knees and then pulled him down with her arms. She took him into her mouth and he purred loudly. She bit down hard, scrapping with her teeth and pulling on him with her mouth. It didn't take long for him to lose it again.

She swallowed everything and began sucking again, not releasing him. His body responded to her quickly. She gripped his balls as she sucked and traced the curve of his ass as she worked him. He finally released a fifth time and after he roared out his climax, he stopped and was panting hard. His eyes came more into focus and he saw the bloody mess between her thighs he had made. He looked up at her worried. He quickly wiped his face with his shirt and was hovering over her.

"Bella, love, I'm so sorry."

She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him down to her, kissing his ear softly. "You're okay; you're making your way back to me."

Being so close to her, pressed against her naked body, was too much for him. He started to shake with want. His worried eyes rose to hers. She surprised him by positioning him at her entrance and nodded for him to go. He entered her slowly, his eyes focusing on her face. "Are you okay?" he whispered shamefully. She answered by meeting him with her hips and telling him harder. He did as she asked.

Bella lay exhausted in his arms. He used his shirt to carefully clean her up and redressed her. The bruises from before were yellow, but there were fresh purple bruises on her thighs where he had gripped her. He rested his head on her shoulder as he clutched her to his chest. His chest heaved in dry sobs as she dozed off. Alice walked through the trees slowly. He looked up at her defeated.

"She's fine, Edward, just tired, she'll be fine."

He just shook his head at her. "This is not FINE!" He pulled Bella tighter to his body, sorry he had hurt her.

"Edward, she understands."

"That doesn't make it okay! I could've killed her, Alice."

"I knew you wouldn't or I would've had Jasper and Emmett stop you. I knew she could handle you and she can, she did. She'll be okay, Edward, she's just sleeping."

His hands ran over the new bruises hidden by her jeans. "I hurt her," he choked out.

Alice let out a sigh.

"Edward, she understands, you'll see when she comes to, she won't be angry."

"I need to leave, Alice. I have to get away from her, I can't hurt her anymore."

"Edward!" Alice snapped angrily at him, "Look what happens if you do."

The vision was of an emaciated Bella, completely devastated, curled up in a ball in her room and crying hard. "Watch, Edward." There were flashes to different visions and they all showed the same thing; her crying constantly, unmoving and wasting away as the days and nights changed.

"You can't do this to her, not again. You have to stay, Edward; you'll work through this together. She won't always be in this weak human form, it'll get better. She's going to need you, though. You need to stay with her. Look." Alice's vision flashed to the morning Bella lay unmoving as Edward carried her to the tub again to soak her sore body.

Edward looked up at Alice with sad eyes. "Will I ever stop hurting her?"

She smiled at him. "Are you sure you're really hurting her, Edward? Talk to her."

He nodded and slowly lifted Bella, carrying her gently in his arms. He took her home and tucked her into bed, snuggling up next to her, whispering how sorry he was for hurting her.

She woke with a smile when she felt Edward's cool body under her cheek. "Morning, baby, feeling better this morning?" she asked him as she yawned.

He looked down at her with repentant eyes. "I'm so sorry, love."

She shushed him before he could go on. "I'm fine, Edward, it's part of being with you, though I have to admit, it's kind of fun to tame the animal in you."

"Bella," he growled, "That was not safe or fun."

"Speak for yourself, Edward. Last I checked multiple orgasms were a good thing."

"Bella."

She cut him off again. "Quit complaining, Edward, you're killing my buzz again." She buried her head in his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't deserve you, love."

She laughed at him, "I guess you'll just have to worship me for eternity then."

He pulled her up to him and kissed her softly. "Always, now let's get you in the tub."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Camouflage

Bella's body was numb again and she wondered if it had to do with the semen. She knew venom had a paralyzing agent in it and hoped that it would wear off again as quickly. It took almost a full day before she could move last time.

She giggled to herself as Edward lay next to her in bed. "What's so funny, love?" he asked surprised at her happy mood.

"You realize we had sex all day yesterday? What time did you bring me home?"

His nose wrinkled; he didn't like that she thought this was funny. "I brought you home about five o'clock. I'm sorry, love."

"Okay, enough with the apologizing! So what was that, nine hours of sex?" She giggled again. "Just wait until I'm a vampire and can keep up with you."

He closed his eyes and rested his head next to hers on the pillow and she really wished she could move so she could run her fingers through his hair and comfort him.

"Edward, please don't be upset."

He dipped his hand down, caressing her thighs. "I hurt you, love, how can I not be upset?"

"Edward, I'm fine. You know I bruise easily, this is nothing to be upset about."

"Right, and the fact that you can't even move, you think that's nothing?"

She let out a sigh. "I'm just exhausted, Edward. I'll be fine with a few hours of rest."

"A few hours? Bella, you've been asleep since five o'clock yesterday. You slept for over fourteen hours."

"I'll be fine, okay?" She thought back to the last time they had sex and it did this to her. She did the math; she was paralyzed for sixteen hours then. "I'll be fine." She glanced up to the clock, "Just give me until around nine o'clock to recover and then I'll get dressed and we can still make third hour."

"Bella, do you really think you can go to school like this?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, you'll see. It's not as bad as you think."

At just before nine o'clock, she pulled herself to her feet. She was still a little shaky, but she was holding her own. "See, baby, I'm fine, nothing to be upset about."

He regarded her warily and helped her put on her shoes. "Fine, I'll take you to school, but I'll be keeping an eye on you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Edward insisted on carrying Bella down the stairs and he buckled her up in his car. He drove silently toward the school, watching her for any signs of distress. She looked fine. She had on a long-sleeved shirt and jeans, hiding all of her bruising. Unfortunately, his vampire mind helped him remember each mark clearly. He quickly helped her out of the car and kept his arm around her, worried she was not quite as stable as she said she was. He walked her to her class, taking her all the way to her desk and setting her books up for her. She pulled him in for a light kiss before he left and thanked him.

"I'll be here after class to get you, don't try and get up without me, please," he whispered.

She smiled and nodded in response.

As he was leaving the classroom, Mike was entering, his eyes narrowing as he passed. Edward quickly pushed into Mike's mind, watching through his eyes as he entered the room. Mike's gaze settled on Bella and he was filled with relief. 'Thank god she's okay. I thought Cullen was going to kill her.'

Edward cringed at Mike's thoughts; they were too close to the truth.

"Hey, Bella," Mike greeted her with a smile.

She smiled in return. "Good morning, Mike, how are you doing today?"

"I should be asking you." 'You're the one with the psycho boyfriend.'

"I'm fine; I told you I could handle him."

"What the fuck was that?" Mike whispered low to Bella.

She let out a sigh and smiled sweetly. "Edward has an issue, that's all."

"What, he forgot to take his happy pill? That shit was fucked up, Bella."

She scowled at him. "Mike, it's none of your business, it's been taken care of, now please drop it."

"Fine," Mike said slightly annoyed. He stayed at her desk a moment longer, as he thought, 'That bastard better not have hurt her. Anything, say anything, you'll never forgive yourself if he hurts her.' He looked down at the desk and up to her face again. "I'm here, you remember that, alright?" 'If you need anything, I'll do anything.'

Bella grabbed his hand and smiled up at him. "Thanks, Mike, that's sweet."

"Yeah, well, don't go spreading it around." 'That I love you. Shit, did I really just think that? That's fucked up, I can't love her.'

"I know, and my lips are sealed." She smiled at him and he went to his desk in a bewildered state where he watched her for the whole class. Mike's mind flitted around how beautiful she was and questioned his feelings for her constantly. He wasn't sure when the lust had turned to more. 'Just a crush,' he decided, 'nothing more. I can't have her.'

When class was over, he saw Edward walk in as the bell had rung to release them. Edward was at her desk quickly, gathering her things up for her and kissed her cheek softly. It did not go unnoticed by Mike that Edward helped her out of her desk and that she was leaning on him as she walked. He saw the pained look in Edward's eyes and Mike knew he had hurt her again. Edward caught his thoughts and glared at him, pulling her tighter against his side. "Mine," he growled too low for anyone to hear, but Mike could read his lips just fine.

'That's fucked up! She's not a possession, she's a person, you sick bastard,' he thought angrily in his head, but he held his tongue. He didn't believe Edward was fine, far from it.

Each class went as the first. Edward set her in her desk, laid out her things, and then collected them at the end, helping her to where she needed to be.

He walked her to gym. Even though he reassured her that he could get her excused, she insisted she go. "I'll just dress out and stand in the back; it's not a big deal. I just have missed so much of it already. It'd totally suck if I failed P.E."

He let out a sigh. "Are you sure? You know I can take care of this for you."

"I know, baby," she kissed him lightly, "But I'll be fine."

He kissed her forehead. "Alright, just let me know if you want out. You know I'll be watching."

She smirked at him. "I know." She patted his chest and disappeared into the girl's locker room.

Mike had watched their exchange from a distance and couldn't believe Cullen had told her he'd be watching her. 'What kind of sick bastard is this freak?' He was really starting to worry about Bella and decided to talk to her in gym just to be sure she was okay.

Bella dressed out and was thankful that Alice had put wrist bands in her gym cloths to cover the bruises on her wrists. They just barely peaked out so no one would notice them and the rest of the bruises were all yellowed and barely noticeable. She traced them up her arms and smiled. She waited last minute to change out of her jeans, wanting to do it alone. She wore her shorts low on her hips, trying to cover the bruises. She checked the mirror and it seemed to be fine.

She could do this.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Intervention

Bella walked carefully into the gym and stood in the back, trying to stay hidden. She noticed the boys playing basketball on the far side of the room. Mike waved so she smiled and waved back. She looked back at the teacher who was setting up teams for volleyball. Perfect, she thought, hoping she could stand in the back. They all took their places. Mike was waiting for an opening and when he found it, he threw the ball off by Bella and ran after it. He tossed it back and called to her, "Hey, Bella, what's up?"

He noticed her wristbands. He knew Cullen had grabbed her too tight and was looking for the bruises. He saw them peeking out. He grabbed her wrist and moved the band to see them. "Shit, Bella, I'm sorry, I should've stopped him."

She smiled at him and rolled her eyes. "It is nothing really, Mike. You have nothing to be sorry for." Her eyes met his worried ones. "Really, Mike, I'm fine. I can handle Edward."

Just then, a ball rolled over by her so she bent down with her back to him to pick it up and threw it back. "What the fuck did he do to you?" he whispered angrily. She turned around surprised and then noticed his gaze on her shorts. He reached out and lifted them a little and she smacked his hand away, but not before he saw the purple flesh, "Bella?"

"I'm fine, Mike, you need to leave it alone."

"He shouldn't hurt you like this."

"It was an accident, just leave it."

"No, Bella, I'm going to kick his ass."

She panicked, knowing Edward would kill Mike. He had been much too volatile. She grabbed his face. "Look at me, Mike. I'm fine. I have Emmett and Jasper that help me when he gets out of control, okay?"

"God, Bella, why are you with him?"

She let out a sigh. "I love him, Mike, and he's a good man."

Mike shook his head, not believing her. "If he touches you again, you tell him I'm coming for him. It's not alright for him to hurt you, Bella."

"It's not what you think, Mike. He isn't beating me or anything. He's just really strong and sometimes he just holds me too tight, but he doesn't mean to, okay? Really, he loves me and is very upset with himself. He doesn't need you making it worse." Mike's hands fisted a few times. Her hands rested on his chest. "Please, Mike, for me?"

"Would you tell me if you need help? Please, I need you to know I'm here, Bella."

She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Mike, I know."

He nodded stiffly and then went back to his game, but he couldn't focus. All he could think of was how he was going to get Bella away from Edward Cullen because that sick bastard was hurting her.

Edward was waiting for Bella outside the doors and quickly took her things. He kissed her lightly on the head, wrapping his arm around her. "Are you okay, love?"

She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine?"

"Yes, well, you can be a bit stubborn and say you're fine, even when you're not."

"Well, I'm telling the truth now, I'm fine."

"Mike doesn't think so."

His words caught her off guard. "I know, let me handle Mike. He's just worried that you're hurting me."

"Rightly so, love."

She shook her head at him. "Don't be ridiculous, Edward. You're not hurting me."

He held up her wrist, moving her shirt and exposing her bruised wrist. She pulled it away upset. "We're still learning, Edward. You didn't do this on purpose, you weren't in control. We'll get better at this and soon I'll be changed and it won't matter anyways."

He rested his head on her shoulder and breathed in her relaxing scent deeply. They leaned against his car for a moment when Mike's angry thoughts burst into his mind. 'I'm going to beat that bastard bloody.'

Edward raised his head to see Mike coming towards them and his instincts started to push forward. He fought off a growl. Bella felt his chest rumble and looked up to see what was wrong. She saw Mike and quickly moved to head him off. "Mike, don't, you need to leave."

"He can't hurt you like that, Bella, it's not right."

"Please go, Mike." She glanced back at Edward and saw him flexing his hands and fighting off his crouch. "Don't start anything. You're going to set him off. You need to leave. I have to go settle him down."

"Bella, you shouldn't have to settle him down, and if he's going to go off on someone, better me than you."

She grabbed his face. "Look at me, he doesn't want to hurt me, he sees you as a threat. You need to leave." She glanced at Edward as he dropped down into his defensive crouch, unable to fight it anymore. She quickly ran to him, collapsing in front of him. "Edward, baby, look at me, you're fine, I'm here, I'm yours."

She turned and screamed over her shoulder, "Get out of here, Mike. Just go, NOW!"

Mike took a few steps back, watching as Bella clung to Edward. She kissed his cheeks softly and was running her fingers though his hair while she rubbed his back and whispered to him.

Edward eventually stood, slowly taking her in his arms. "I'm sorry, love."

She let out a sigh of relief. "It's fine, let's just go home, please."

They sat silently for a while in her room when Edward finally spoke. "He's right you know."

"What?"

"You shouldn't have to settle me down."

"When I'm a newborn, are you going to settle me down?"

"That's different, love."

"I don't think it is. Just think of us as even; I help you now, you help me later."

"Bella."

"Edward, you're still adjusting to this part of you, it's understandable that you're struggling with it. It's not a big deal."

He nuzzled closer to her. "I'm sorry you have to go through this."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I'm not. I love getting to know the animal side of you. You never let him come out to play."

He frowned at her. "He's not safe, Bella."

"I can handle him."

"Bella," he said in a warning tone.

"Edward, I know what needs to be done when he comes out. I can handle your beast; I've done it twice now."

"He's dangerous, I don't have control."

"I know and I have enough control for the both of us. Just like when I'm changed, you'll need to have enough for the both of us then as well."

He kissed her neck softly, his burgundy eyes held a deep sadness.

"We're going to be okay, you'll see. Heck, just ask Alice. She knows this is all going to work out, you and me forever. You do want me forever, don't you?"

"Of course, love; I've never wanted anything so much in my life."

"Good."

Alice found them and told Edward that he was not to go to school anymore. The most believable lie would be that he had gotten an offer to intern at an office this summer, but he had to start early. He was going to test out of school. Alice saw him losing it and killing Mike Newton in front of everyone. Edward had to stay away from him. Mike was too much of a threat to a feral Edward. Bella pouted, upset that she would be missing Edward all day, but she understood. He had almost lost it today and she would have plenty of work trying to explain this as it was to Mike. She didn't need Edward there freaking out while she did it. She kissed him softly and reassured him that they would get through this.

Alice narrowed her eyes at Edward. "Stop it, I've shown you what happens if you do that, so don't," she threatened.

His sad eyes met Bella's and she climbed up him and kissed his lips softly. "This is just for a short time, not forever, it'll get better."

"She's right," Alice backed her up, "So don't even think about the other…"

His mind had flitted to leaving Bella to live a normal life again. He hated that he hurt her and he knew that Mike was in love with her and would take care of her. The thoughts made his face twist in pain.

Bella patted his cheeks. "Hey, stop it. Whatever you're thinking, stop it. I love you, I want you, and I need you. That's all you're supposed to be thinking."

"She's right, Edward, you've seen what happens. If you go through with it, it won't play out like you think it will," Alice said too low for Bella to hear.

He softly kissed Bella. "I'm sorry, love, I know you love me, I love you, too, so much. I just hate that I'm hurting you."

"It's alright, Edward. We can get through this as long as we stay together."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Breaking

Adjusting to Edward not being at school was difficult. Mike was on her every chance he could get. The way his eyes examined her, not sexually but medically, irked her. He was checking for new bruises.

"So, Cullen is gone then?" he asked.

"Yeah, but just from school, he's still in town."

"So you're still seeing him?"

"Yes, Mike, we're still together."

"He hasn't, you know…"

"No, Mike, really, he's the perfect gentleman. I know you find that hard to believe, but he only ever hurts me on accident. He just doesn't know his own strength sometimes. He just holds me a little too tight; he doesn't hurt me on purpose."

"Bella, I saw your legs."

She just shook her head. "Drop it, Mike."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. She panicked, knowing Edward was probably watching. "You need to let go, Mike."

"Why?"

Her eyes darted left and right. "Please, Mike, before he comes, you need to let me go. I don't want him to hurt you."

"Bella, what are you talking about? He isn't even here, there's no way he can see us."

Alice quickly made it around the corner and grabbed Bella from Mike. "Go now!" she told Mike, but he stood still, looking at her like she was nuts.

Alice pulled Bella to the exit. They burst through the school doors and she was moving them quickly to the edge of the forest.

"Edward, she's fine," Alice spoke in a normal voice, but she knew he would hear even over the distance. "Settle down, you don't want to hurt her again, do you?" she scolded as Bella waited next to her.

His form appeared in front of them. He quickly took Bella in his arms. "Are you alright, love?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"He didn't hurt you?" he touched the arm that Mike had grabbed.

"No, you know he was just worried." She ran her fingers through his hair soothing him. "I'm fine, I promise. Now go wait for me in my room."

He lifted her and kissed her deeply before he left. Alice let out a relieved breath. "I swear I'll beat Mike myself if he doesn't back off."

Bella felt bad as she spent the rest of the week avoiding Mike. He tried to speak to her in class a few times, but she wouldn't acknowledge him.

Finally, after lunch on her way to class, he grabbed her and pulled her into a deserted classroom.

"What the hell, Mike?" She moved for the door, but he stopped her.

"Bella, please, what happened? We were friends and now you're not talking to me."

She shook her head. "I can't explain it, but it's not safe, you have to let me go, Mike."

"Not safe? Bella, don't be ridiculous, we're alone no one will know we were together. Has he threatened you if you talk me?"

"No, Mike, it's just…he doesn't want to hurt you, that's why he left." Mike noticed how nervous she was getting. "Look, I can't explain it, but he knows; he always knows. You have to leave me alone and stay away from me. I'm sorry, Mike." She pulled on the door again, but he didn't let go of it.

"He's not good for you, Bella. I don't care what excuses you make, anytime someone hurts you, it's not good."

She glared hard at him. "It wasn't his fault, and as I said, I can handle him. I know how to settle him down."

"Then why did you have me get Emmett, and why did Emmett freak out, yelling for Jasper?"

She shook her head. "It's complicated, he won't hurt me, but I can't guarantee anyone else's safety when he gets like that. Now you have to let me leave. I have to cut him off before he gets here."

"What are you talking about? Why would he be coming here?"

"I told you, Mike, he knows. He knows you have me now, he keeps an eye on me at all times."

"That's insane, Bella, no one saw us come in here, there are no cameras, no nothing, you're safe with me. I won't let him find you and hurt you just for talking to me."

"Dammit, Mike, he doesn't need a camera." Just then, Edward came bursting through the door, ready to pounce on Mike. Bella stepped between them. She sighed in relief when Emmett and Jasper zipped in behind him, grabbing Edward before he had a chance to go for Mike. They started pulling him out of the classroom into the now-deserted hallway when Bella ran up to him. Her eyes were wet with frustration.

"I'm sorry, baby," she whispered. "I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen."

Edward's eyes snapped to the glaring Mike. "MINE!" he growled out.

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward. "That's right, baby, I'm yours, all yours, only yours," she kissed his neck softly.

He purred and said softly, "Mine."

She ran her hand up into his hair. "That's right, baby, I'm yours and you're mine." She pulled his face down and kissed him. His hands were free, his arms bent at the elbows where Jasper and Emmett had him. He pulled her closer to him so she was pressed against him. His hands gripped her tightly as his tongue ran from her lips to her neck. "Mine," he purred out again. She felt his finger gently dig into her neck, breaking the skin. She gasped, but didn't scream or fight him. Jasper immediately released him, running out of the building. Emmett gripped Edward's shoulder as Edward wrapped his free arm around Bella.

"Let her go!" Emmett demanded. "Dammit, Edward, you're going to hurt her, you need to let her go!"

Mike ran up, pulling on Edward's arm that was wrapped around Bella. "Let go of her, you sick bastard!"

Edward's eyes snapped up to Mike and he snarled at him. "Mine!" He threw Mike across the hall, knocking him out. Emmett quickly grabbed Edward's free arm, wrestling him against his chest. Edward's focus was still on Mike.

Bella stepped in front of him, blood still dripping from her neck. "Edward, I'm here. Look at me, he's knocked out, he won't touch me, look!"

She touched her neck where her blood was dripping and coated her fingers in it. She pressed her fingers to Edward's snarling lips and grabbed his neck, forcing her finger into his mouth. "I'm yours, only yours, please, baby," she whispered.

Edward's sad eyes found hers as he licked her fingers clean. He leaned down and licked her neck, cleaning and healing it in one stroke of his tongue.

"I'm yours, Edward, I'm fine, okay?" She kissed him softly, but Emmett kept him from getting a grip on her again.

"Emmett's going to take you home, baby. I'll be there soon." She kissed his cheek one more time and then nodded for Emmett to go.

Edward started fighting, but Emmett spoke coolly. "Come on, Bro, you need to cool down. She's coming to see you and you need to go calm down so you don't hurt her. Edward, you heard her, she's yours and she's coming to see you, now settle down," Emmett continued soothing Edward all the way home.

As soon as Emmett was out of sight, Bella ran to Mike's side. She laid him down and gently brushed the hair back from his face. She tapped his cheek lightly, "Mike, Mike, wake up," she called to him.

She felt his head gently and found the knot that was forming. She bit her lip in worry and leaned further over him to look at the bump. Mike woke up to the heavenly sight of Bella's breasts in his face up close. He groaned, but not out of pain. He grabbed her sides just under her breasts and moved her to his eye level before he shamed himself by nipping at her breasts. Her worried eyes found his and she quickly hugged him. "Oh, thank god you're okay," she whispered in his ear as she pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, pulling her down on top of him. He enjoyed the feeling of holding her in his arms for the moment, knowing it wouldn't last, she wasn't his. He felt a cool tear run down her cheek. He moved them into a sitting position and shifted her in his lap. He wiped her tears, searching for answers but finding none.

"I'm so sorry, Mike. I told you, you need to stay away from me. He didn't mean to hurt you."

He pushed her hair back and saw the healed scars on her neck and then found her eyes. "Did he do this to you?"

"No," she lied horribly.

He closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder. "I don't like seeing you hurt."

She let out a deep breath. "I'm not hurt, he didn't hurt me, Mike. I told you, he doesn't ever want to hurt me."

He ran his finger down the scars on her neck. "I suppose these were just accidents?"

She pulled her hair forward again, covering them up. "He won't hurt me, Mike."

"Right, that's why his brother was yelling at him to let you go."

She got up and started pacing. "He just wasn't himself. He wouldn't have hurt me, Emmett was just worried."

"For good reason, Bella; I've seen what he's done to you."

"I told you he doesn't beat me or anything, he doesn't hurt me on purpose. They were just accidents and he's gotten much better at controlling it so just drop it, Mike."

She paced a few more times, trying to pull herself together. Mike watched her as she slowly started losing it. She finally crumpled to the floor and started to cry. Mike picked her up and carried her into the vacant classroom and held her as she cried. "He doesn't mean to, he doesn't," she repeated as she cried. "You can't let him know, you can't tell him it hurts. Please, Mike, he'll leave me, he never wants to hurt me. If he knew I was in pain, he'd leave, he can't leave me, Mike, I need him."

She burst into heavy sobs and he pulled her closer to him. He wished he knew how to save her. He held her until she cried herself to sleep, then moved her out to his car and drove her home. He carried her inside, sat on her couch, and held her a while longer, listening to her whimper in her sleep. He brushed the hair from her face and kissed the top of her head. He had to save her. He needed to find a way to save her.

Bella woke up confused that warm arms were holding her. She looked up at Mike and jumped up, looking around panicked. "You need to go before he comes, Mike, please." She hurried to the door and looked toward the tree line worried.

Mike grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "I'm here for you, Bella; when you're ready to get away from him, I'll be here for you."

Resigned, he kissed the top of her head and finally left.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Handler

Bella shut the door and then went to her room sobbing. She knew if she let Edward know how hard it was to handle his animal side, he would leave her. She couldn't handle him leaving again. She cried until she had cried herself to sleep.

She woke late that night to a cool hand on her cheek. When her eyes opened, she worried which Edward it would be that she had to deal with.

"I'm so sorry, love," he whispered and she knew he was in control.

She wrapped herself around him and held on to him tightly. This was the Edward she loved and needed.

"I'm sorry," he spoke again, "But when I didn't see you in class, I panicked, and then I saw you with Mike and he wasn't going to let you go. I'm sorry, but I just lost it."

"I know, baby, it's okay," she soothed him and kissed his cheek. "It's all over now. He wouldn't have hurt me, Edward, you know that."

"No, he wouldn't," he growled knowing how Mike felt. Mike wanted to take her from him. He loved Bella and wanted her for his own. "You're mine," he growled.

He felt tears run down Bella's cheek. He knew he had to get himself under control.

"That's right, baby, I'm yours," she reassured him.

He could hear the tears in her voice even though she tried to hide them. He was hurting her again and it was killing him. "I'm so sorry, love. I'm in control again. I'm okay; I promise I won't hurt you."

He pulled back to see her face. She had quickly wiped her tears, trying to hide them, but he had seen them anyway. He gently kissed her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, baby. I have you all stressed, let me make you some tea to help you relax." She nodded okay. "Some toast, too?" he offered and she smiled in return. "Yes, please."

"Anything for you, love." He disappeared downstairs and quietly pulled together a tray of tea and toast. Charlie was upstairs sleeping and he didn't want to wake him. He hurried up with the tray and she was sitting on the bed waiting with a smile.

"Here you are, love." He set the tray in her lap and kissed her cheek.

She reached over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out two bottles. When Edward saw what they were, he frowned and looked away, ashamed of himself. She popped the multivitamin and the iron pills into her mouth and quickly swallowed them, not saying anything as she put them back in the drawer. She wanted to say something to him to make him feel better, but she didn't know what she could say. Nothing sounded right to her. She finished her tea and toast and asked him to hold her while she slept. He climbed up next to her, wrapping her in her blanket.

She kissed him softly, "I love you, Edward, more than anything. You know that, right?"

He looked down at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, love." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, too. Now sleep, you need your rest." He started humming her song to her and she quickly fell back to sleep.

She awoke to a cool kiss to her lips and smiled.

"Morning, love, I made you some breakfast."

She opened her eyes to see Edward holding a tray of food. She scooted up and took the tray from him. "Thank you, that's really sweet, Edward, but I could've gotten it myself. I know you don't like food."

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Ah, but I believe I promised to worship you for eternity, it just makes sense that I bring food offerings."

She giggled at him and smiled, happy to see he was in a better mood today. She finished her breakfast and he quickly cleared her tray for her as she got up and got ready for school. When she came downstairs, she noticed the kitchen was spotless and Edward had made her a lunch to take. She couldn't help but smile at his effort, "Thank you, baby."

"Anything for my goddess."

She blushed in response and he pulled her to him. "You are my goddess, love, and I do worship you, you're my everything."

She pushed up on her tiptoes to kiss him. She deepened it, not wanting him to let go of her yet. But he stopped her; scared he might wake his inner animal. "Let's not wake the monster," he whispered and she nodded in agreement.

"Would you like me to drive you to school today?" he asked

She looked at him worried. "Did you ask Alice?"

His smile only faltered for a moment, but then he nodded yes. "She said it should be fine."

She smiled widely, "Well then, I'd love for you to drive me. The more time I get with you the better."

His smile became more genuine as he led her to the car. He held her hand as he drove and when they arrived, he quickly opened the door for her and helped her out. She kissed him again before he pulled away. He took a deep breath and then smiled at her. "You're coming home with Alice today. According to her, it's makeover time. She spoke with Charlie; he thinks you need to get out. Apparently, you've been spending too much time in bed. He's worried you're depressed."

"Oh, poor Charlie, I really should do something to let him know I'm okay."

Edward brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure Alice will help you find the perfect thing to put his mind at ease. Now, off to class, little girl."

He swatted her behind as she walked away, making her giggle. She was happy he was in a better mood and seemed to be controlling himself today.

She worried when she noticed that Mike didn't make it to first hour or their third hour classes. She had another class with him after lunch and sat quietly with Alice eating her lunch. Alice was going on and on about what they were going to be doing this weekend when she finally noticed Bella's worried face. "What is it?"

"Alice, can you check on Mike for me? He wasn't here today."

Alice got a worried look on her face, but then agreed to it. When she was done with her vision, she smiled at Bella. "He's fine, Bella. I guess he just got a cold or something. He's at home sleeping."

Bella became really worried, knowing he had banged his head and feared he had a concussion. "Alice…"

Before she could ask, Alice stood up and jingled her keys. "Let's go, we have to hurry if we're going to make it back in time for class."

Bella had never been to the Newton's home and was surprised that Alice knew where it was. They hurried up the front steps and knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

Alice was tapping her foot impatiently. "Are you ready to go in my way?"

Bella looked at her confused when Alice walked around to the back gate. There was a dog that barked for half a second, but Alice growled at it and it went whimpering away from her. She went to the back door and opened it. Apparently, it wasn't locked. Bella followed her down the hall and Alice pointed to a bedroom door.

"He's in here," Alice told her and then leaned against the hallway wall.

Bella knocked lightly at the door, but again there was no answer. She opened the door and saw Mike's still form on his bed. She rushed to his side and listened to see if he was breathing. Her hand slid up his neck and found his pulse. He was fine. Her touch was waking him up.

He smiled up at her. "Hey, girl, what are you doing here?"

She let a sigh of relief. "I was worried, you weren't at school today."

He smiled at her, pleased to know she cared. "Well, I'm fine, just a little under the weather." He sat up and the sheet that had been covering him slid down his bare chest. She suddenly felt very nervous sitting on his bed.

Alice knocked on the doorframe, drawing her attention away from Mike's bare chest. "Move it, Swan, we're going to be late and you know he'll be checking." Bella knew she meant Edward would be looking for her in her next class.

"I'm sorry, Mike, I have to go. Um, if I get the chance, I'll see if I can bring you some chicken soup like I promised." She shot a worried look at Alice and Alice nodded yes to her. She smiled back at Mike. "So I guess I'll be coming back to check on you again, okay?"

He smiled at her, knowing that she was probably risking upsetting her psycho boyfriend to check on him. "Don't get yourself in trouble, Bella."

"I won't, that's what I have Alice for," Bella said with a smile.

He let out a breath. "Alright, later then, Bella, take care of yourself."

"You, too, Mike."

Alice was right; they had timed it just right, getting to class on time. Bella sank down into her seat and glanced around, wondering who Edward was watching her through.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Madly

Alice informed Bella on the way to her house that they would be making the soup for Mike at the Cullen's. She was worried. Alice reassured her that she had years of practice in blocking Edward.

So they made soup and Bella ate some, then under the guise of feeding Charlie, she packed it up to take with them to drop off to Mike before they headed to Port Angeles to go shopping. Alice had warned Edward that he could not look in on them because Bella would be changing and he would risk going off on her when she returned. Alice had thought of everything. Still, Bella's chest ached with worry. Why was she being so selfish? It was Mike that was at risk, not her she determined.

Alice broke through Bella's internal ramblings. "You know if he was himself, he'd be okay with this."

"I know." And it was true, Bella did know. If Edward had been willing to let her hang out with Jake, who was a wolf...okay, maybe he wasn't alright with her hanging out with Jake, but he had never tried to kill Jake.

"This won't last forever; you guys will get past this."

Bella hoped to god Alice was right because she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

They pulled up to the Newton's home. It was dark and Alice walked straight for the gate so Bella followed. Bella made her way down the hall to Mike's room and Alice followed behind her. Bella knocked lightly on the door, but there was no answer. She peeked in and saw Mike fast asleep again. She walked in and set the soup on the nightstand and then checked again for his breathing and his pulse. He was still fine. Again, he woke to Bella's touch, smiling up at her as if he didn't have a care in the world, as if there wasn't a vampire looming in the distance waiting to kill him. It was a good thing he didn't know that. Bella smiled back, trying to cover her anxiety.

"I see he let you out of your cage," Mike joked.

Bella glanced back at Alice. Mike's eyes followed hers and then he smirked. "I guess not."

"Edward is just not himself right now."

"Yeah, well, they need to adjust his meds or something," he said rubbing the bump on his head.

"I'm so sorry, Mike." Bella suddenly burst into tears, feeling like this was all her fault, and in a sense it was because she was the one who had pushed Edward and was the one who had used Mike. He had no idea what he was getting into. Mike pulled her into his arms where she cried for a few moments before she realized she was being held against his bare chest. She pulled away from him and gently wiped her tears from his skin. He was very well built, not quite as big as Emmett, but not nearly as lean as Edward. Mike was actually a pretty hot guy.

His hand grabbed Bella's chin, forcing her to look into his baby blue eyes. "Hey, girl, this is not your fault. There's no reason for you to be sorry."

Bella shook her head at him upset, but she couldn't explain. There was just no way she could. Mike's warm hands wiped her tears away. He pulled her to him again and this time she buried her face in his neck and let him hold her.

"Just tell me what to do to help, Bella, I'll do it." His words were sincere, but she wondered if he could really do what she asked.

"I have to stay away from you, Mike. I'm sorry. I'm so worried he's going to hurt you. I can't be around you. It's not safe."

"What about now? Is it safe now?"

I shook my head no. "Not really, he knows I'm with Alice, but if he checks with her and finds out where I am…"

"Alice won't tell," he gave her a pleading look.

"It's not that simple, Mike," Bella said drawing his attention back to her. She struggled with what to tell him.

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "I can't explain it, but it's just not. She's risking a lot by helping me see you. He trusts her."

Mike was looking deep into Bella's eyes, willing her to tell him, but it was not her secret to tell. "I'm sorry, Mike, but until I can get Edward under control again, it isn't safe for you to be around me."

He looked at Bella defeated. "You know I'd do anything for you, right, Bella? Even risk the wrath of Turdward." Bella laughed at his name for Edward. "There's that smile I love so much."

His words made Bella blush. He wiped that last of her tears from her cheeks. "I'll stay away if that's what you need, Bella, but if you can get away, my door is always open," he looked to his door and smirked, "as you've already figured out. Please feel free to use it." He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her cheek. As she got up to leave, he said, "Take care of yourself, Bella."

"I will, Mike, and you, too."

"Alice," he called to her, "Look out for my girl. I have a feeling she isn't doing a very good job of it herself."

"I will, Mike," Alice answered back sincerely and Bella knew Alice did always look out for her.

They didn't stay long in Port Angeles. Alice knew Edward was getting impatient. She had Bella change clothes and promise to shower as soon as they got home. Apparently, Bella smelled like Mike. That thought made her blush.

She sat in the shower for a while, trying to fight off her glum mood. She knew she should have been happy. It wasn't too long ago that she would have been thrilled to be spending the night with Edward. She just wondered which Edward she would be spending the night with tonight.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Edward was waiting for her eagerly with a steaming cup of tea.

"Feel better, love? I brought you some tea. I thought it may help you relax. Would you like me to rub your feet? I know after keeping up with Alice, you're probably exhausted."

Bella felt a pang of guilt for lying to him. She smiled and took the tea. "Thanks, baby."

He picked her up gently in his arms and kissed her neck softly. Her skin hummed where he touched her. He was still her Edward. He sat her down on the bed and started to rub her feet. She eventually rolled onto her belly and had him rub her back as well. She was all tied up in knots because of this mess. His cool loving hands relaxed her and she felt a soft kiss on her neck as she dozed off.

It was still dark when she woke up. She heard Edward's shower going. The rest of the house was silent. Bella figured they all had probably left so they wouldn't wake her. Suddenly, she heard Edward roar and then sob. Something was wrong. She found him in the shower, cock in hand, his fingers through the tile on the wall. He looked up at her ashamed.

"How many?" she asked.

He shook his head at her and continued working himself. She knew he was trying to give her a break. Her last set of bruises had just barely healed. She slipped off her nightgown and panties and stepped in front of him, grabbing his cock. His arms wrapped around her and he nearly collapsed on her, hanging heavily on her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered and she knew he was.

"How many?" she asked again. The icy cold shower was causing her to shiver. He was trying, he really was. She felt so bad that she had been the one to have unlocked this beast within him.

"Four," he finally answered.

Thank heavens, she sighed. One more and they could safely move to the bed. He released again and Bella rinsed off, turning the water to warm. He pressed into her back as the water ran down her chest. He buried his nose in her neck, whispering how sorry he was. His arms held her tightly against him, possessively, but not painfully.

"Are you done, love?" he asked softly

Bella didn't answer; she just reached forward and turned off the water. He lifted her out of the shower and wrapped her in a towel. "I need to leave, love. I can't be here with you right now."

She looked up at him surprised. It was then she noticed he was holding his breath. "Are you worried you're going to bite me?"

He shook his head no.

"Well, then what is it?" She was truly confused.

"You're ripe," he said with pleading eyes, willing her to understand what he meant, but she didn't. She had just gotten out of the shower, how could she be ripe?

Bella sniffed her armpit and he laughed. She was pleased to see him smile. "That's not what I meant, love. You smell so amazingly perfect," he inhaled deeply. He was suddenly on her, breathing in deeply and started kissing down her body, licking her nipples as he passed them. Her skin was set on fire. His icy touch made her body scream out to him wanting more. He licked down the curve of her hip into her center. He pressed his nose into her. "Here, love, you're ripe here."

His tongue lapped her up, leaving her panting and wanting more.

"So sweet," he whispered, "So good, and all for nothing."

"Not for nothing, for you."

He smiled and kissed up her body. "I wish I could give you a baby, use your sweet luscious juices for what they were intended. What I wouldn't give to see you round with my child." He licked up the shell of her ear. She was sure he could hear her pounding heart over her heavy breathing. "You, my Bella, would make beautiful children." At that he kissed her.

She was quickly lost in his touch as Edward eased himself into her. He was a lot more careful with her than he had been the other times, more in control, sweeter, gentler. To Bella, this felt more like making love, how she had always imagined it would be, slow, sweet, tender, and amazing. He took her four times, but he was just as gentle each time. She was exhausted, but she was pretty sure that she wouldn't be bruised. She also lasted a lot longer this time than she had before. She curled into his naked form and fell fast asleep.

Bella awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. Edward had brought up a tray and was setting it on the nightstand. She had yet to open her eyes, but she knew he knew she was faking. He had learned the difference in her breathing and heartbeat. She felt him crawl across the bed, realizing her back was exposed when he kissed her shoulder and neck. "Morning, love, I know you're awake. I've brought you breakfast and I'm pretty sure it's edible." He kissed her cheek and she couldn't help but giggle.

She reached back and pulled him down on her, kissing him sweetly. "Thanks, baby."

He smiled widely, his eyes excited. "You can move!"

Bella rolled over and sat up, thinking maybe her venom theory was wrong; he just had to be softer with her. She sat up smiling and wrapped her arms around him. "Last night was amazing."

She kissed him softly and slowly, but he stopped it all too soon. "I love that you can move, but let's not tempt fate," he warned. She just rolled her eyes at him and he shook his head at her as he brought the tray to her lap.

"I'm absolutely starving. How long did you let me sleep?" Bella asked looking toward the window. It didn't look like she had slept the day away.

"It's about four o'clock in the afternoon, but I did keep you up most the night," he said with a smile. "You only slept about ten hours this time, a perfectly reasonable amount of time for a human."

"Hmm, maybe we're finally getting the hang of this."

He smiled widely. "I sure hope so. I was ready to exile myself."

"Oh, baby, don't you dare," Bella scolded him for even thinking of leaving her again.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I don't think I could stay away even if I tried, love."

Bella smiled. She didn't want him to go away and was pleased with his admission. She felt the same way. Even when he was feral, she still loved him madly.


	18. Chapter 18

SM owns it dollybigmomma beta rocks it.

Chapter 18 – Jealous

Edward had watched over her sleeping form, worried about the repercussion of his actions. He had, with great difficulty, been very gentle, but she was just too tempting and he'd had to have her. Her scent had filled him up and he knew he couldn't resist. He had been careful with her, using only feather-light touches in hopes to not leave any new marks on her. The yellowed flesh from his last break taunted him, reminding him she was just a human; a beautiful, tempting, magnificent human, but breakable nonetheless. After he had gotten breakfast for her and helped her with a bath, chastely, he was proud to say, he just wanted to spend time with his love.

"I was going to have a movie night with you since I didn't think you'd be able to move, but since you can, I'll let you pick what you want to do."

She smiled slyly at him and he shook his head. "Love, please, I don't want to risk hurting you. How about some board games, maybe cards? I can rarely get anyone to play with me."

She smirked in response. "That's because you're a cheater."

"It's not my fault they're all simple-minded and focus solely on the game," he said teasingly.

"Get some cards and a blanket."

"A blanket?" Edward asked confused.

"Yes, we're going to the meadow to play cards."

He eyed her suspiciously for a moment and then disappeared as she went to get dressed for their outing.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

She was sitting back on the blanket, watching the clouds as Edward dealt the cards. "Alright, love, we're ready to play," he announced.

She sat up, eager to play, and then laughed when she picked up her hand. "Edward, where did you get these cards?"

"Why?"

"Um, you do realize there are cartoon fish all over these, right?"

"Of course, how else would we play go fish?"

She just laughed at him. "Of course, how else would we play go fish." After three rousing games of go fish, Edward sat pouting and shocked that she had beaten him twice and suspected that she'd let him win the third time. "Edward, why don't you go for a run?"

He looked up at her, shocked that she was trying to get rid of him. "A run? Would you like to join me?"

She laughed at him. "No, definitely not, the ride out here is enough fun for me, thanks."

He pouted at her.

"Edward, I know you enjoy running so just go for a run."

"What will you do? Sit here and wait?"

"No, I plan to play in the creek over there," she pointed to the water in the distance.

He took a deep breath and tried not to imagine her naked and dripping wet like she was last night. "Yeah, a run would be good." He was up and gone before she could say another word.

She only waded into the water up to her ankles, it was cool and refreshing. She lay back on the bank, closing her eyes and soaking her feet. She didn't realize she had dozed off. She felt a hot hand on her cheek and jumped away, her eyes flying open.

"Bella?" a soft voice whispered.

Recognizing who it was immediately, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Jake, I've missed you!"

"Shhh," he whispered, "Where's your vampire?"

Bella looked around; she was surprised Edward had not returned and their picnic was still set out. "I don't know; he went for a run."

"He left you here alone?"

"I sent him away, Jake."

"Why?"

Bella let out a sigh. "Don't worry about it; he needed to go for a run."

Jake pushed her hair off her neck like he was checking for something. He saw the scratches, but thought nothing of it as he was checking for a bite. "You smell funny, Bells."

"Thanks, Jake," she said annoyed. "You smell funky, too."

"No, that's not what I meant," he shook his head and took a few steps back and looked around. "Are there any of his family around?"

"No, why?"

Jake furrowed his brow. "I don't know. You shouldn't be here by yourself."

"If I called for him, he'd return and take me home, Jake. I'm safe."

"No, you're not. Do you really think he's keeping that close of an eye on you if I can sneak up on you?"

He was right and Bella knew it. She had a worried look on her face and Jake patted her shoulder. "I'm sure Edward's fine. I'll keep an eye on you until he returns."

Jake sniffed towards the blanket and smiled. Bella knew that look, he was hungry. She laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the blanket. "Come on, Edward always makes way to much food. I'm sure there's even enough to fill you."

They were sitting across from each other, laughing and catching up as they ate when they heard a deep growl in the distance. Jake took an immediate defensive stance between Bella and where the growl came from.

Bella recognized the growl at once. "Edward!" she ran in the direction of the growl.

"Bella!" Jake called, worried she would be hurt.

He was shocked when she turned and yelled at him to stay back.

"Bella, are you insane?"

"I'm sorry, Jake, but you need to go."

"I'm not leaving until I know you're okay."

"I'll be fine. Edward won't hurt me."

Edward stalked forward out of the forest. He didn't just look feral, he looked pissed.

"Jake, get out of here now!"

"I'm not leaving you here with him acting like that, Bella."

"I'll be fine!" she screamed furious and panicked. She had to get Jake out of there.

Bella ran up to Edward and reached for his face, but he grabbed her arm and twisted it away from him. "I leave you alone for a few minutes and you run off with this fucking mutt? How long have you been seeing him behind my back, Bella?"

"I'm not, I swear! Please, Edward, let go, you're hurting my arm!"

He just growled in response and Jake lunged at him. Edward threw Bella at Jake, moving out of the way of his attack. Jake landed on Bella, knocking her out and making Edward even more furious.

"You can have the cheating bitch!" Edward shouted and ran off. Jake phased and chased after him for a while, but realized he wasn't going to catch him and hurried back to check on Bella. She was still out when he found her. He took the blanket and wrapped it around his waist and carried her to his home.

Bella woke up feeling something hot pressed against her side. She blinked a few times, confused at where she was. There was loud thundering in the distance. It sounded like a bad storm would be coming soon. It took a moment for her to recognize the room she was in and that the heat was coming from the body next to her. She glanced to her side to see Jake fast asleep. Her whole body ached and she struggled to remember why. It all came crashing back to her in a panic. Edward had lost control; he was pissed and threw her at Jake. She knew she had better call Alice. She reached for her phone, groaning at the movement. Jake was still sleeping like the dead.

Bella dialed Alice's number, but there was no answer.

She knew she needed to get home. She had to get home so she could get her truck and get over to the Cullen's and fix this. She nudged Jake, but he didn't wake.

"Jake?" she whispered in his ear. He smiled and pulled her closer. That boy had a vice grip. She slapped his naked chest a little harder. "Jake!" she called a little louder. He just moaned and rolled away from her. Great!

Then she remembered the one thing that would wake this monster. "FOOD!" she shouted.

He jumped, sitting up on the bed and looked around bleary-eyed. His gaze landed on Bella and he smiled. "Hey, Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Good, but I have to get home. I need to get to the Cullen's, we need to go find Edward and calm him down."

Jake was scowling at her, but she didn't have time for this. "Bella, what the hell happened yesterday? Why did your boyfriend go all psycho on you?"

"It's a long story and I don't have time to explain it."

"Well, you'd better because there's no way I'm letting you anywhere near that asshole right now."

"Jake!"

"Sorry, Bella, not happening," he said casually, getting up and strolling over to his dresser. He pulled on a shirt and scratched himself as he yawned. "I'm going to grab some grub, you want something?"

"Jake, I don't have time for this! I have to get back to Edward. I'm the only one that can calm him down."

"No can do, little girl, that asshole knocked you out cold. I'm not taking you back to him until he's calmed down."

Bella rolled her eyes at him, "And how will you know when he's calmed down?"

"The banging will stop," he said nonchalantly like she was supposed to know what that meant.

"Banging? What the hell are you talking about? All I hear is the thunder of an approaching storm."

Jake laughed at her. "I'm sure that's what everyone thinks it is, but nope, that's psycho-vamp tearing up the forest. Damn bastard is causing so much damage it's probably going to take centuries to repair itself."

"Then let me go. I can stop it," she pleaded.

He just smiled at her widely. "Sorry, not going to happen."

"You can't keep me here against my will!"

"Nope, but it's a long walk home."

"I'll call Charlie to come get me."

He smirked at her. "He's fishing with my dad, not going to be home until sometime Sunday night."

"Jake, please," she begged, "Edward needs me."

His brow furrowed. "Bella, why can't you see you're not safe with him?"

"But I am, Jake."

"Really, Bella? HE THREW YOU AT ME! I was one second away from phasing into wolf form and attacking him. I would've killed you if I didn't have my wits about me! Fuck, woman, you were completely knocked out as he was yelling and pitching his damn fit! He thinks you were cheating on him with me. Seeing you will not calm him down and it's not safe. If you want to talk to him, you can call him on the phone, but I doubt it'll do any good while that banging is still going on."

Bella hated to admit it, but Jake was probably right. She sat sulking for a moment and he finally sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. "You want to tell me what's going on, Bells?"

She let out a sigh and shook her head no. He did not need to know about her sex life; time to distract him. "Come on, Jake, I'll make you some breakfast."

After breakfast, they went to the beach and went for a walk like old times. Bella's hand rested comfortably in Jake's warm one. He talked about his time up north running in wolf form. He said he was tired of staying away and wanted to see if he could come back and convince her to not go through with the wedding and the change. When he told Bella this, she didn't say anything. They found their log and settled down. Bella wasn't going to discuss the change with him. At this point, it was a requirement. Edward was slowly going insane with her being human and she knew she had to go through with the change to help him regain his sanity.

Bella rested her head in her hands and then heard Jake speak. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

She shook her head no.

"Come on, Bells, I'm going to find out one way or another. I'd rather it be through you."

"I don't think it's something you want to discuss, Jake. I'm pretty sure you'd get pissed off and I've already been thrown around enough, don't you think?"

He looked at Bella concerned, but she didn't know what to tell him. "So, his losing it has to do with you?"

She just nodded her head yes.

Jake sat silent and she felt her tears pushing forward. She knew she had ruined everything with her impatient hormones. Her sweet, wonderful Edward was acting like the monster he was and there was nothing she could do about it. The thundering of his tantrum continued in the distance. She felt Jake pull her up into his lap and she wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

She just laughed. "Can you make time move faster?"

"Why do you want time to move faster?"

"I'm not going to be changed until after graduation, Jake, and Edward isn't going to be himself until I'm changed. I screwed up everything."

Jake stiffened a little and then pulled her face up to meet his. "Bella, you need to tell me what's going on right now."

Bella shook her head no like a defiant toddler. Jake let out a low growl and she climbed off his lap. "I can't discuss this with you. You won't be able to handle it, Jake."

She picked up a rock and chucked it into the ocean. It just barely crested the waves. Jake picked up a rock the size of his head and chucked it. It was out of site before it splashed down.

"Show off," she teased and shoved him. He didn't even budge. "Why can't I have normal friends that can't throw and I can knock over when they're being obnoxious?"

Jake just laughed at her false complaint. "You know you love me. I'll let you knock me over if you really want to that badly."

She laughed and shoved him again and this time he fell, but not before grabbing her and pulling her down on top of him. His body felt hot under her. Hot and solid; he was hard, but not as hard as Edward. Jake was all muscle. He pulled her up his body and she felt his muscles ripple under her as he dragged her up him until they were face to face. He folded one of his arms under his head as he tucked her hair behind her ear with his other hand. "See, Bells, you can knock me over." He smiled his sunshine smile at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

Bella folded her arms on his chest and rested her chin on her hands. "I'm glad you're back, Jake."

"I know," he said with a cocky grin and she whacked his chest. He didn't even flinch, the butthead.

"You could at least pretend it hurts."

"Why, would you kiss it better?"

Bella just rolled her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Separation

Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle had Edward pinned. It took them all night and most of the following day to catch the crazed vampire. He was furious at everyone it seemed and it didn't help that he could read everyone's mind and move faster than them. It was a surprise attack by Rosalie that threw him off and the men were able to finally tackle him. In the fight to pin him down, they ended up taking off one of his arms. Esme stood by holding it, sobbing dry tears as she shook her head. They carried him back to the house by his three remaining limbs. Jasper pushed as much calming emotion on Edward as possible, but he was still growling.

"What the hell happened?" Rose asked.

The three women gazed at Edward, but he did not speak. Rose and Esme looked at Alice, but she just shrugged. She sniffed the air and then cried out frantically, "Edward, where's Bella?"

He just roared in response and the whole family panicked. "Oh, my heavens, you don't think he…?" Esme couldn't even say it.

Carlisle looked sadly down at his son and shook his head. Edward's eyes were black with anger. They couldn't tell if he had fed off of her as long as he was mad. "Alice, can you see Bella?"

She checked several times, getting more and more upset each time. "I can't see her. I can't see her! It's black, just black. SHE"S GONE!" She ran over to Edward's body and to everyone's horror, she ripped off his other arm and started beating him with it, then she pulled off his head and threw it, sobbing dryly the whole time.

Jasper and Emmett ripped off his legs. "It'll be easier to deal with him this way anyway," Jasper stated solemnly.

Fearing that Edward had done the worst and eaten Bella, Carlisle sadly tucked Edward's torso under his arm to carry his body home. To everyone's surprise, Rosalie volunteered to go find Edward's head.

When they got home, they quickly got to work packing up, keeping Edward's body parts separate. Rose had still not returned with his head.

They packed him in a few separate crates and shipped him to Alaska. That would be their jumping off point to finding a new home. They would have to stay with the Denali's until then.

By the end of the evening, the whole house was packed and shipped, but they were still waiting for Rose to return with Edward's head. Emmett volunteered to stay behind and wait for Rose and the rest of the family hopped into their cars and left.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Bella lay on Jake's chest. "You hear that?" she asked excited.

"Hear what?"

"Exactly, he stopped." She jumped up and grabbed her cell phone and called Edward in hopes that he or someone would answer. She sighed in disappointment when his voicemail kicked on. "Edward, please call me when you're settled down."

"No answer?" Jake asked. She just shook her head no.

"Give it a day, Bells; let him chill out a while longer."

She decided Jake was probably right, it did take a lot to calm Edward down these days. She would try him again tomorrow.

"Can you take me home?" she asked sadly.

"Sure, Bells; come on," he said pulling her along.

When she got home, she quietly said goodbye to Jake and got ready for bed.

The next morning, she tried Edward's phone again and there was still no answer so she got dressed and drove over to the Cullen's. It seemed a little too quiet for her liking as she made her way up the steps and then her heart stopped. Several pieces of furniture were missing and the ones that were left were covered. She tried the door and it was locked. They never locked the door.

"No, no, no, no!" she screamed. "This can't be happening, not again!" She collapsed on the steps and blacked out.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Rose found a bucket and filled it with water. She had located Edward's head, but it continued to growl and snap at her so she gingerly picked it up by the hair and dropped it into the water, drowning out the noise and headed back home to find Emmett waiting for his wife.

"You find Edward?"

She held up the bucket in response and he shook his head at her. "Alright, babe, the family's in Alaska waiting for us."

They quickly got in their vehicles and drove off into the night to meet up with their family.

Carlisle paced in the Denali's guest house, furious with his son who still lay in pieces. Esme spoke softly on the phone, making arrangements for their house in London. They decided it would be best if they left the continent all together to avoid being found by any authorities after Bella's murder.

Alice sat quietly in Jasper's lap, stone still in mourning over losing her best friend. She felt guilty, it was her fault. She blamed herself for pushing Bella to seduce Edward. Jasper held her tight, trying to soothe her, but nothing was working.

The next day, Rose and Emmett drove up to the Denali's and trudged into the house, leaving Edward in the back of Emmett's Jeep.

"Did you find Edward's head?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, it's in the Jeep," Emmett replied.

"Has he calmed down?"

"I don't know. Rosie put him in a bucket of water so we wouldn't have to listen to him."

Carlisle shook his head and went out to the Jeep. He looked in the bucket and sighed. The water had frozen and he saw Edward's black eyes glaring up at him and knew he was still upset. "Son, you need to settle down. We won't take you out and put you back together until we're sure you can control yourself."

There was a loud roar that could be heard even through the ice, causing several fractures in it, blurring the view.

"Now look what you've done," Carlisle said annoyed. "Now you can't even see out. How am I to tell when your eye's go back to normal?"

The bucket vibrated with Edward's deep growl.

"Enough!" Carlisle roared. He had never lost his patience before with Edward, but he was losing it now. "You'll stay in there until you learn to behave!" He set the bucket down in the snow, leaving his son's head outside to stay frozen in the ice.

Esme met him at the door and gave him a weak smile. "So, they found him?"

Carlisle nodded, not trusting himself to speak to his wife. He didn't want to snap at her.

"The house in London is ready for us; we just need to see about shipping Edward's head. Have you thought of how to send it?"

"He's in a bucket. We can seal it and pack it in a sound-proof box, he should be fine."

"Alright then, dear, would you like me to take care of that?"

"I'll do it," he cut her off. "Go ahead and send the kids to London, someone needs to be there to receive his body parts we shipped off this morning."

"Of course, dear."

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

"How can there be nothing? The wolves would've found her body by now," Alice glared at the local news webpage. There had been no word on Bella's disappearance or any word of their mysterious disappearance.

"Maybe they think she left with us," Jasper offered.

Alice closed her eyes and shook her head. "Charlie is probably losing it. I should've stayed behind."

"No, Alice, he would've used you to get to us. He would do anything to try and find his daughter."

"I know, Jazz, I just…I just hate this!" she sobbed.

"I know," he wrapped her tightly in his arms. "I know."

Carlisle sat silently on the plane, his son's head in the cargo hold. His mind drifted over the years he had spent with Edward. He ached at the thought of his son's vigilante days. So many deaths and they were all his fault. They all fell to his shoulders because he was the one that had created the monster that was Edward Cullen. His heart ached as he remembered how pleased he had been when Edward brought Bella home. He had seen a marked change in his countenance. Edward was happy for the first time in almost a century. He couldn't believe that Edward had killed the one person who made him happy. He wondered what more he could have done for his son to prevent this from happening.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Bella woke up in a hospital room, her father sitting next to her. "Hey, Bells," he smiled down in relief at her. "You gave me quite a scare when I found you out cold on the Cullen's porch."

Bella felt the old familiar hole open in her chest. They were gone once again. She started to hyperventilate and the nurse rushed forward, giving her oxygen and telling her to calm down. The tears fell down her face, she couldn't stop them. "They're gone," she whispered.

Charlie understood immediately what she was talking about. He had tried tracking down the Cullen's to find out what had happened to Bella, but there was no sign of them anywhere. He took his daughter in his arms and kissed her head. "I'm sorry, baby." He knew this time was going to be worse than last time. He was set on sending her to Florida with Renee.

Once Bella was sedated, he went home and packed up her things and bought her ticket. He loaded them into the cruiser; he was going to take her from the hospital directly to the airport. He would miss his daughter, but he truly believed she needed her mother for this. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened last time.

He picked her up early the next morning and drove straight to Seattle. Once she realized where they were headed, she started fighting with him, but he didn't back down this time. She was going. The last hour of the drive, she sat silent, refusing to speak to her father. They pulled up to the airport drop-off point and he took out her suitcases and handed her the ticket. She snapped it from his hand, not saying a word to him, and walked away. He knew this was what was best for her, but it still hurt to send his baby girl away.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Esme met Carlisle at the airport; his only luggage was Edward's head. She stood silently, waiting for him to claim his container. They didn't speak as they made their way to the car. He set the head in the trunk. Esme passed him the keys and kissed his cheek. He offered her a weak smile and opened her door for her, helping her into the car. Once he climbed in, she turned to him and smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

"Thank you. I don't like to be away from you, either, my dear," he said softly.

"Do you think he's settled down yet?"

"I don't know; we'll check once we get to the house."

She patted his hand in acceptance as they drove to their secluded English manor.

Emmett carried the crates with Edward's body parts to his room and set them on the floor. Rosalie came in after him. "Do you think we need to guard them? Alice is pretty pissed. Do you think she'll try and burn him?"

"No, babe, she's pissed, but she loves Edward, they're two weird peas in a pod."

"Sounds like Esme's back with Carlisle."

"Well, shall we go see if our little brother has settled down enough to explain himself?"

They went down to meet Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle tossed Emmett the keys to the trunk. Emmett opened it and carried the crate into the foyer. Rose followed behind. "Do you think he's settled down yet?"

"I don't know, Rosie, we'll find out in a minute." Emmett set the crate down and ripped the top off of it. Rose helped him remove the soundproof packing. "He sounds quiet," she whispered.

Emmett lifted the bucket out of the foam and they could hear a soft sobbing.

"Carlisle," Emmett called to his father, "I believe he's calmed down and it sounds like he's crying."

Carlisle nodded for him to set the bucket down and take the lid off. The sobbing became clearer. "Edward?" he called to his son, but he continued to sob. Carlisle reached into the bucket which was now full of water and as he lifted Edward's head out, the sobbing became louder.

Esme hurried over and took the head from Carlisle and cuddled it to her, "Oh, my sweet boy."

Carlisle told Emmett and Rose to get Edward's body ready. They sped upstairs to his room and ripped the crates open, gathering his body part and laying them on the bed, shoving them together to let the venom reach out and pull the joints back into place. Once the body was together, Esme brought in his head and lay down next to his body. She carefully held his head in place as it reattached. He continued to sob and once he was able to move his body, he held on to her and continued to cry. It was times like this he wished he was human and could cry himself to sleep.

Jasper held Alice tight to him, bombarding her with calming emotions, but she was furious and wanted to find out what Edward had done to her friend. "Let me go, I have to know!" she shouted at him.

"Just calm down, baby, you hear how upset he is, it was obviously an accident and you shouting would make it worse. I can feel how horrible he feels."

"Well, he should after what he did to my friend!" she burst into sobs again.

Jasper was finally able to calm Alice and she made her way into Edward's room. He was still wrapped around Esme crying. "Edward?" Alice called to him, "Do you remember what happened? I have to know. What happened to Bella?"

Edward cringed visibly at the sound of her name. He let out a deep breath, trying to calm himself and looked to his family who were all standing around waiting for the answer of what had happened to their sister-to-be.

"She was with Jacob Black in the meadow, they were having a picnic and I don't know what got into me. Jacob was thinking all these things about taking her away from me and keeping her for himself and she was just there sitting with him smiling and I couldn't take it. I lost it. She told Jacob to leave, but he wouldn't, not with me upset, and I couldn't look at her, not when she smelled like that dog. She tried to settle me down, but his smell on her made me furious. I was mad with jealously, sure that she was cheating. I grabbed her and when she asked me to let go because I was hurting her, I threw Bella at him, furious at the pair." Everyone gasped, knowing the dangers of a wolf, and to throw Bella at one would have surely killed her. "I don't remember what happened after that, I completely lost it."

"She never would've cheated on you, Edward, Jacob was just her friend!" Alice snapped. "How could you do such a thing?"

Edward buried his head back in Esme shoulder in shame. He knew Bella loved him, she would never have cheated on him, he just couldn't handle hearing all of Jacob's thoughts and seeing them together sharing the picnic he had made for her. His dead heart ached.

Alice continued yelling at him furiously, but he tried to tune her out. Jasper picked her up and carried her out of the room. "I think we're going to take a little vacation for a while, alright?" Jasper told Carlisle. "I don't trust that my wife won't rip him apart again. She's mighty furious with him."

"Very well, please let us know where you are once you get there," Carlisle said softly, still too upset to look anyone in the eye.

Jasper patted him on his shoulder and whispered so only Carlisle could hear, "This is not on you, you have to know that. There was no way to know this would happen, Carlisle, this is not your fault."

Carlisle said nothing in return and Jasper let out a sigh, feeling the guilt that had not lifted. "We'll keep in touch," Jasper promised and then carried his wife out to the garage and sped away.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Not Dead Yet

Charlie let out a deep sigh as he sank into his favorite chair. It wasn't as comforting as usual. He missed his daughter, but he couldn't help but be relieved when the Cullen's disappeared. They were an odd family. Being on the police force had made him hyper-aware of the differences, but they were never anything but nice. The kids never caused any trouble and Carlisle was good for the town just as Esme was sweet and frequently sent Bella home with food for him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew the family was just…off, and now that they had up and disappeared in the middle of the night like they had done once before, it just proved it.

Their ability to disappear so quickly and completely was unnerving. He was glad that they didn't take Bella with them as he knew they saw her as family. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her. He sat back and scrubbed his face with his hands, realizing in a sense that he had lost her. She was so mad at him that she wasn't speaking to him. He just hoped her mother could help her through this better than he did last time. He felt like he had failed her horribly. His phone rang, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hello," he answered gruffly not wanting to be disturbed.

"Dad?"

"Bells, oh, my Bells, I miss you, I'm so glad you called. Did you get to Florida alright?"

"Um, yeah," she answered hesitantly.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. I'm sorry I sent you to your mother; I just thought she could handle this better. I just feel like I botched it up so bad last time."

"Oh, Dad, you didn't, you did fine."

"Thanks, Bells, that's sweet of you to say."

"Well, um, I have to go. I just wanted to check in."

"Thank you, Bells, and I love you."

"I love you, too, Dad."

"Bye, baby girl."

"Bye, Dad."

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Alice sat back, gasping after she had hung up with Charlie. They had assumed he would think Bella had run away with them and Alice couldn't stand the thought of Charlie worrying over where Bella was so she finally decided to call. However, now that she had, she was shocked with what she had heard. Charlie had sent Bella to Florida? How was that even possible? She quickly looked for Bella, closing her eyes. She had not looked for her since that day in the forest, too upset with what she would find. Now she was shocked with her stupidity. She could make out Bella, even though it was blurry. Alice was frustrated by the fuzzy picture, but she was sure that what she saw was not Florida, which was even more confusing. Where the hell was Bella? The picture was too fuzzy to make out any landmarks. The only thing she was sure of was there was snow.

"Jasper!" she shouted, "Jasper, quick, we have to go home, we have to tell the others!"

"What, sugar? What's going on?"

"Bella's alive! I don't know where she is, my visions of her are too damn fuzzy and it's just so frustrating, but we have to go home and tell them. We have to find her, Jazz. Charlie thinks she's in Florida, but she's not, she's somewhere snowy. I know it isn't snowing in Florida. We have to go quickly if we're ever going to find her."

He nodded, knowing that packing with anything less than vampire speed would not be fast enough for his wife. Within five minutes, they were on the road, flying down the back streets of Paris.

They made it home in record time and burst through their front door in London.

"She's alive!" Alice screamed and everyone rushed into the front room to see what was going on.

"Bella, she's alive," Alice repeated. "I called Charlie; he'd sent her to Florida after we left. Edward didn't kill her." Her eyes landed on Edward, but she noticed he was only marginally relieved.

"Come on, everybody, let's pack up, we've got to find her!" Alice snapped.

At that, Edward's head snapped up. "What do you mean find her?"

"She's not in Florida, unless they had a sudden cold snap and it's snowing. She's somewhere snowy. Charlie thinks she's in Florida, but in reality, I have no idea where she is."

"Are you sure, Alice?" Esme asked shocked and Alice nodded in response. "Alright then, we need to find her," Esme stated with resolve, she wanted her daughter back.

Alice noticed Edward's hesitation as he moved much slower than everyone else as they packed.

She finally pulled him aside to talk. "Edward, don't you want to find Bella?"

"I want to make sure she's safe, but I'm sure she'll be upset with me. I'm a monster and I acted like one. I treated her horribly and what frustrates me the most is I can't promise I won't do it again. It's not safe for her to be with me, Alice."

Alice looked at her brother's heartbroken face. "I understand, Edward, but you just have to have faith that she loves you. You know she does and she'll forgive you for this, and now that she's disappeared from her family's lives, there's nothing stopping you from changing her now. When we find her, you'll be able to make her an official member of the Cullen family and she'll be safe." Alice pulled him into a hug and he hugged her back weakly, not really believing that Bella would still want to be with him, but he would find her and make sure she was safe.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Bella stared down at her plane ticket, too furious for words. Edward was gone and now her father was getting rid of her, too. She paced back and forth, glaring at the clock. Her flight to Florida was supposed to leave in thirty minutes. She ran her hands through her hair frustrated. What was she going to do in Florida? Sit around and mope, that was it. She'd had enough of that last time, this time she wasn't moping; this time she was pissed. How dare Edward leave her again! She wanted to find him and give him a piece of her mind.

She glanced at the flight board, checking her flight and then she looked down at her ticket again. That was when the word in black ink jumped out at her for the first time. Refundable. She nearly squealed with joy, the ticket was refundable. Charlie must have expected her to put up more of a fight. The truth was she was still a little groggy from the meds in the hospital. Her eyes traveled across the flight board again. Where to look for them?

She was wondering this to herself when her eyes landed on a flight to Alaska. A wide smile crossed her face as she raced to the counter, making her request. She didn't know if the Cullen's were in Alaska, but she knew the Denali's were and would be able to tell her where to look for them. The lady at the ticket counter looked at Bella like she was crazy as she traded her ticket in for a different one that would take her to the snow instead of the sun. She pulled her coat tighter around her, hoping it would be warm enough and looked up again as the lady handed her the ticket. "You'd better hurry, Miss. Your flight leaves in ten minutes and is on the other end of the terminal."

Bella thanked her and ran full speed, praying that she would not trip on the way to catch her flight. She was pleased as she just made it before the doors closed. She let out a sigh of relief and settled into her seat. She wasn't giving up this time. She wasn't going to mope around and do nothing this time. No, she was going to fight. She was going to find Edward Cullen and kick his ass this time, at least verbally. She smiled silently to herself as she felt herself getting closer to finding the Cullen's.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Into the Unknown

Bella walked into the tiny airport and looked around. She suddenly felt very stupid. Alaska was the largest state in the U.S. and she had no idea where to start looking for the Denali's. She went and sat down, trying to think of where to go next. She glanced up and saw a payphone with phone books hanging down. She doubted they would be listed, but thought what the hell and thumbed through the white pages. No such luck. She needed someone who could help her track down the vampires. Jacob, she thought. He was the last person she wanted to ask, but she didn't know who else to turn to. She called him and hoped that he would be home.

"Hello?"

"Jake?"

"Hey, Bells, how are you? I heard your dad sent you to Florida."

"Well, I'm not exactly in Florida, Jake, that's why I'm calling. I kind of need your help."

"Sure, Bells, where are you?"

"Alaska."

"Alaska? Why the hell are you in Alaska?"

"I'm looking for the Cullen's. I don't know what I was thinking, it just seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that I'm here, I realize Alaska is kind of big and I don't know where to start."

"Bella, do you want me to come get you to bring you home?"

"No."

"No? What the hell do you want me to do then?"

"Help me find the Denali's. They'll know where the Cullen's are."

"The who?"

"The Denali's, they're like cousins, extended family of the Cullen's."

"Vampires?"

"Yes."

"NO! No way, Bella, I'm not taking you to a coven of vampires, that's insane."

"They're animal eaters like the Cullen's, Jake, they won't hurt me."

"No, Bella, absolutely not!"

"So you're going to just leave to wander around Alaska alone?"

"Dammit, Bella, let me just come get you and bring you home."

"NO, JAKE! I refuse to sit around and wait for that dumbass to come home this time. He's left me for the last time. He needs to know this is not okay. I'm going to find him and beat the crap out of him."

Jake laughed, "That I'd like to see." He let out a sigh. "Where are you, Bells?"

"Juno."

"Alright, do you have money for a hotel?"

She checked her bag and thanked god that her dad had put her wallet with her bank card in it. "Yes, I can get a hotel."

"Alright, go check in and stay inside, I'll find you when I get there."

"How will you find me?"

"I can sniff you out, Bells; just give me a day to run there, okay? I'll be there soon, just don't go walking around alone."

She let out a huff.

"Please, Bella?"

"Okay, fine, I'll stay in my room and wait for you."

"Thank you. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks, Jake."

"Anything to see you go off on Cullen."

She just laughed and hung up, relieved that she would have help finding the Denali's. She made her way out of the tiny airport and looked around. She shivered and pulled her coat tighter, it really wasn't warm enough. She started running towards town, trying to keep herself warm. The cold air burned in her lungs and stung her nose. She was glad she had a wheeled suitcase and that someone had had the presence of mind to clear the sidewalks of snow. She saw a little neon sign flashing "rooms for rent" and crossed the street, carrying her suitcase as she entered the little building.

"You have rooms to rent?" she asked the little man at the counter.

"Um, yes, is the room for you or someone else?"

"Me, just me, oh, and Jake, my friend, he'll be coming tomorrow."

The little man eyed her curiously. "You and this Jake fellow?"

"Yes."

"How long do you plan on staying?"

"I don't know; we're working on something together here."

"Working?"

"Yes, now how much is your room?"

"Will you be needing one or two rooms?"

"Are the rooms furnished?"

"Yes."

"What kind of beds do you have available? Any chance of bunk beds?"

The man suddenly smiled, "No, but there's a room with a queen bed and a couch."

"That'll work; Jake can take the couch since I got here first."

The man laughed. "Alright, that room is four hundred dollars for the month."

Bella smiled widely. She didn't think she would need it for a whole month, but it was cheaper than most hotels for a week. She pulled out her wallet and brandished her check card.

"Do you have any ID?" he asked and she was suddenly relieved she was eighteen for once. She showed him her ID and he ran her card through the machine and smiled as he passed her the slip to sign.

"Right this way, Ms. Swan."

He led Bella up a narrow staircase to the last room at the end of the hall. "This is actually our deluxe suite. It even has its own bathroom."

"That's wonderful, thank you. Um, do you know somewhere I can get something to eat?"

"Yes, there's a café next door." He checked his watch, "You'd better hurry, though; everything in town here closes down pretty early."

"Oh, okay." She set her suitcases down and he passed her the key to her room. She followed him out and he pointed her in the direction of the café. She hurried in through the doors before they had a chance to lock her out. The woman at the counter smiled when she saw Bella rush in.

"Are you new here in town, honey?"

"Yes, I am, I just rented a room next door and was hoping for some dinner."

"We have some meatloaf left with green beans and mashed potatoes if you're interested."

"That'd be perfect, thank you," Bella said grateful they were still willing to serve her even though they were on the verge of closing.

The woman brought her a plate of food and surprised Bella when she sat down with her. "So, where are you from?"

"Oh, I just came up from Washington."

"Really, whereabouts?"

"A little town called Forks."

The lady let out a laugh, "What a name."

"I know, right? My dad is the chief of police there."

"What brings you out here, honey?"

"I'm looking for some distant relatives."

"Really, what are their names? Maybe I know them."

"I doubt it, they're not very social."

"Just try me."

Bella hesitated. Most people would not say it, but she would bet the town was a bit put off by the Denali's, just like the people of Forks were put off by the Cullen's.

"They may not even live anywhere near here, Alaska is huge you know."

The woman laughed again. "That it is. Let me get you something to drink, honey. Tea?"

"Yes, that'd be fine."

The woman came back with a cup of hot tea. "So, if you don't think they're from around here, then how are you going to find them?"

"My friend is coming to help me; he's kind of like a tracker, I guess you could say."

"Oh, really, is he from around here?"

"No, he's from La Push in Washington."

The woman raised an eyebrow at Bella and she wondered if the woman had ever heard about their legends. "This fellow of yours, is he Native American?"

"Yes, actually, he is."

She smiled widely. "So, when will he get here?"

"Tomorrow sometime, I hope, at least that's what he told me."

"Well, you'll have to bring him by to eat."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be by, Jake doesn't like to miss a meal," Bella laughed and the woman smiled.

"Good, you and your friend can keep us in business."

After dinner, Bella made her way to her room and tried to think of the easiest way to find the Denali's. Maybe if she got a map and they started searching areas and marking them off as they went, it would work. That was how they did it with search parties. She decided she would try and find a map of Alaska tomorrow. She noticed the phone in her room and wondered if she could call long distance on it. She knew she really should call her mother and let her know she was not coming. Her flight was supposed to have been landing in less than an hour.

Bella called her mother's phone and it rang twice before Renee picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's Bella, I didn't get on the flight."

"Bella, honey, why not? Your dad and I both think it'd be best for you to come and stay with me this time."

"I know that's what you guys believe, Mom, but I know it wouldn't be what's best for me. I'm not coming so don't worry about going to pick me up, okay?"

"Are you sure, honey? I bought some fudge brownie mix."

"That was sweet, Mom, thanks for thinking of me, but I'm going to try and stick it out." Bella cringed at her half lie. She didn't technically say _where_ she was sticking it out.

"Alright, honey, but if you change your mind, you know you're always welcome here."

"I know, Mom, thanks."

"I love you, honey."

"I love you, too, Mom."

Bella hung up and let out a sigh. She couldn't believe what she was getting herself into. She hoped Jake would get there soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Found Her

Jake looked down at his appearance as he reached the edge of town. Cut off sweat shorts would definitely make him stand out in this cold, but he hoped he would find Bella soon and could duck out of sight in her room. He stretched, cracking his back and neck. Transforming always took a lot out of him and he was hungry. Clothes and then food, he decided, and then hopefully Bella would let him take a quick nap.

Becky was clearing tables when she saw a mountain of a man walk past her window wearing nothing but shorts. She noticed he wasn't shivering and didn't even look remotely cold and her mouth dropped open. His beautiful dark skin rippled with taut muscles as he moved. She had never seen a more handsome man in her life. She knew right away this was Bella's Native American friend and felt a pang of jealousy. Of course, Bella was a beautiful girl so she would naturally keep company with handsome men. She watched as he disappeared into Bob's apartment building and oddly, her heart ached. She was sure she would never see a man as beautiful as him ever again.

When Jake stepped into the building where Bella's scent was the strongest, he was met by a shocked little old man. "What in tarnation?"

"Uh, I'm looking for my friend, Bella?"

The man's eyes widened with recognition. "What do you want with Ms. Swan?" he asked taking in the odd appearance of Jake.

"She asked me to come help her with something so here I am."

The old man narrowed his eyes and Jake rolled his.

"Don't worry about it. I'll find her on my own." Jake hurried up the steps despite the old man's protests and was at the end of the hall knocking on the door by the time the man made it to the top of the stairs.

Bella open the door and threw her arms around Jake. "I'm so glad you made it. Quick, come on in. I'll go ask where a clothing store is since you'll need some stuff if we're going to spend any time in town."

"Thanks, Bells, you mind if I crash while you're out?"

"Be my guest. I'll be back soon."

He was already snoring as she reached for her purse. She was surprised to find the little old man that had checked her in standing in the hallway. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"That man…"

"That's Jake, I told you about him yesterday. I need to buy some clothing; do you know where I'd find a clothing store?"

The old man muttered something to himself and then informed Bella that there was a store three shops over to the left. She thanked him and hurried out to try and find something for Jake to wear. Once inside, she realized she didn't know his sizes, but she figured the largest and tallest size she could get would have to do. She was disappointed that most of the racks had clothing for short people. Apparently, this town's people were not that big. She finally found a big pair of sweatpants she thought might work and a plaid shirt that was huge. Apparently, this town's people were short and fat, she laughed to herself. She looked at the shoes and was sadly disappointed. "Is there something I could help you with?"

She remembered Billy complaining about not being able to find size sixteen shoes for Jake. "I'm looking for a men's size sixteen shoe."

The man coughed in surprise. "I'm sorry, Miss, but I don't carry that size."

"I can see that."

"Look, the cobbler is next door to the right. He might be able to make you something."

"Oh, thank you, I'm ready to check out then." She put four pairs of sweats and four plaid shirts on the counter and smiled. The man rang her up and told her to have a good day. She slipped into the cobbler's store and found a little woman behind the counter.

"How can I help you?" the woman asked looking at Bella's shoes.

"I was wondering if you could make a pair of shoes for me."

The woman looked up at her confused. "Doesn't Kevin have your size?"

Kevin? That must have been the name of the man in the clothes store. "No, they're not for me, they're for my friend, he's a men's size sixteen."

The woman's face paled. "Good heavens, girl, is he a giant?"

Bella laughed; in this town, he would be considering he was almost seven feet tall and so far she hadn't met anyone over six feet tall. "Pretty close."

"Is your friend here?"

"He's sleeping now in the room we rented."

"Oh, are you staying with Bob?"

That must have been the name of the little old man that had rented to her. "Yes, should I bring him by when he wakes?"

"Yes, it's best if I measure his feet myself so I can make the best fit."

"Of course." Bella looked at her watch, "We should be here in about an hour if that's alright."

"That's fine. I'll see you then."

Bella walked over to the little diner she had eaten at last night and collapsed into one of the chairs. She smiled as the same waitress from last night came over. Bella made it a point to look at her name tag today. Becky was her name and even though she was kind of nosy, she was pretty nice.

"Morning, Bella, what can I get you?"

"I'll have a large order of eggs, some bacon, and a glass of orange juice."

"Oh, do you want that to go for your friend?"

Bella laughed, "No, that's for me, you'll know when I order for Jake."

"Did he make it into town alright?"

"Yes, he's resting now and I'll need an order to go. You know what; I'll order it now because by the time you have it ready, I'll be done eating."

Becky let out a laugh. "Alright, what'll he have?"

"He'll need the super stack of flapjacks."

Becky smiled. "I'll get right on it."

"Oh, no, I'm not done yet. He'll also need six orders of bacon, a large carton of gravy, and could you make him a dozen fried eggs as well?" Becky's eyes widened in shock. "He's a big guy," Bella defended.

"I guess so."

"Oh, and he'll need a gallon of orange juice to go as well."

"Alright, I'll get it packed up for you."

Just as Bella finished her food, Becky came out with three large bags of food and a gallon jug of orange juice in hand. "There's one container of pancakes, one of eggs, one of bacon, and a large carton of gravy. The eggs came with hash browns and biscuits so that's in the other two containers, and then I put in a large carton of syrup, a stick of butter, and some utensils for him to use."

"That's perfect, thank you so much."

"Will you be coming in for lunch?"

Bella thought for a moment; she really wanted to get to work looking for the Denali's, but they couldn't do anything until they got Jake squared away. "Is there any chance we could get sandwiches to go?"

"Yes, when do you want to pick them up?"

It was nine o'clock now. "How about around eleven o'clock, is that alright?"

"Sure, would you like drinks or fries?"

"Yes, that'd be cool. Could I get a combo meal for one, tea and a regular ham and cheese sandwich for me, and six of those for Jake?"

"Would you like the six orders of fries that come with those?"

"Yes, we'd better get them as well."

Becky let out a laugh. "Are you going to bring your big boy in for dinner?"

"Oh." Bella had almost forgotten that they closed early. "We won't be back in town until late. Is there a chance you could send something over to our place for us?"

"Of course; Bob has a kitchen, I'll take it over myself, I'm sure it'll be fine for you to heat it up in the kitchen there."

"Great."

"Is meatloaf again okay with you?"

"Yes, please; just one full meatloaf and a large container each of potatoes and green beans. Jake will just have to share with me."

"Well, with the way that boy eats; I hope you don't lose a finger."

Bella laughed. It was true, Jake was a pig. "Thanks, Becky, I'll be back to pick up our lunch at eleven."

"It'll be ready," Becky's heart sank a little. She would not be seeing the gorgeous hunk of a man today, but maybe tomorrow.

The smell of food woke Jake from his deep sleep. He sat up and smiled. "This must be heaven because you're an angel," he said as Bella handed him the bags of food.

"I'm going to freshen up, Jake, why don't you get changed?" she said as she went to the bathroom. When she came out, he was just starting to button up his shirt.

"So, what's the plan for today, Bells?"

"We need to get you some shoes. There's a cobbler here that can make some for you."

"Cobbler, like peach and apple?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Do you ever think of anything other than food?"

"Yes, but you get mad when I do," he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Come on, Jake," she said ignoring his advances, heading for the door.

"What about my food!" he whined.

"Bring it."

He dumped the eggs into his mouth along with the hash browns and then washed it down with the gravy. He wiped his face and grinned. Bella was making a face at him and he just laughed. "Oh, come on, Bells, you know you love me."

"Sure, Jake, the way you wolf down food is so sexy," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah, baby." He dumped the cup of syrup into his combined buttered pancake-bacon stack and she carried his gallon of juice. Becky peeked out the window when she heard the door to Bob's place chime open. She watched as a mountain of a man shoved a whole stack of pancakes into his mouth at once. Bella wasn't kidding; that man could eat. She decided to make his food extra special.

The cobbler gasped when Jake entered the store. He had to turn sideways and duck down to go through the door and had to watch his head so he wouldn't bump into the light fixture hanging from the ceiling. She hadn't found her voice yet and just pointed to a seat. Jake sat down and stuck his foot out for her to measure.

"What kind of shoes do you want?" she finally asked.

"Something I can slip on and off fast," Jake said and shoved the last of his breakfast into his mouth. The woman nodded nervously at him and hurried to the back of the store. They could hear all sorts of machinery going and finally she came out with a pair of simple black leather slip-on shoes.

"I gave you a thicker sole. You'll need it for traction here."

"That's perfect," he said as he slipped them on and Bella passed her credit card to the lady.

"I really owe you, Bells, these are awesome," Jake beamed as he was trying out his new shoes.

"Just help me find the Denali's and we're even."

The woman froze and looked up at them in fear. Bella noticed her freeze. "Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all," the woman said nervously as she handed Bella back her card.

"Alright, thank you," Bella said cheerfully, trying to figure out what was wrong, but decided to just leave it. She told Jake to run up and get her backpack for his clothes and meet her out front. One more stop, then it was time to go find some vampires.


	23. Chapter 23

Dollybigmomma is my beta lover

Chapter 23 – Not a Man

While Jake was getting her backpack and preparing to head out to find the Denali's, Bella stopped by the café to pick up their lunch.

"Hey, Becky, is our lunch ready?"

"Yes, it is." Becky pulled out three bags of food and Bella thanked her and hurried out to meet Jake. Becky noticed the way Jake sniffed toward the bags smiling and was amazed that he could be hungry. That boy did have a huge appetite.

They walked to the edge of town and when they were sure no one was around, they started to plan. "Have you caught the scent of any vampires, Jake?"

"Just you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, Bells, you still smell funny, what's with that?"

She shook her head at him. "Don't worry about it, Jake. I was thinking since they eat wildlife, we should head to a more secluded part of the forest. Will you be able to find your way back to town?"

"Yeah, no problem. Um, Bells, do you mind riding on my back? We could cover a lot more ground that way."

She laughed, "Only if you promise not to drop me."

"I won't; you just have to promise to hold on."

"Oh, believe me, I'll be holding on for dear life."

He laughed at her as he jogged into the bushes. She tried not to watch, but his changing always amazed her. She glanced back to see him standing in human form, shoving his clothes into the backpack. She blushed, realizing that if it wasn't for the pack that she would have gotten a show. Jake looked up and winked at her, and being the cocky ass he was, he walked up to her naked and handed her the backpack. "Could you hold on to this for me?"

She just nodded in response and he couldn't help the smirk on his face as her eyes widened at the size of his manhood. He took a few steps back, changed into wolf form, and then trotted over to her. He nudged her with his nose so she would turn around, and when she did, he laid down so she could climb up on him.

She slung the backpack on her back and clutched the bags of food in her hand. "Don't go too fast if you don't want me to drop the food."

He nodded his head and took off at what he considered a slow speed. Bella held onto him for dear life and buried her face into his back. She let his scent comfort her. This was Jake and he would never let anything happen to her. Suddenly, he took off faster. She wanted to look up and ask what was going on, but she was too afraid. They had run at a high speed for a while when he finally started to slow. He stopped by some rocks, dusting them off with his tail and lay down so she could dismount before he phased back.

"What's going on, Jake?"

"I caught an old scent of a vampire. They were probably out this way a few days ago. There's a town over that way," he pointed, standing perfectly nude and unflinching. She was looking everywhere but at him. "I thought after lunch we could go ask around."

She set up the lunch on the rock as he dressed. After lunch, they walked into town, trying to blend in, but the fact that Jake wasn't wearing a jacket seemed to make him stand out. "In here," Jake led her to a catalog store.

"Hello?" Bella called. The store seemed empty. "Is anyone here?"

"They were here; hopefully they left the owner alive."

"I told you, Jake, they don't kill people."

"Well, their kind has been known to slip up."

"We're not discussing this here. You shouldn't judge people before you even meet them!"

"They're not people, Bells, when are you going to realize that?"

"Excuse me?" a voice broke up their fight.

"Oh, hello, we were wondering if you could help us out. We're looking for some friends of ours."

"Friends of yours," Jake corrected Bella.

"Friends of mine," she glared at Jake. "We believe they may have stopped here?"

"They might have, what's their name?"

"It's Denali."

The man shook his head no. "No one by that name's been in here."

"Have there been any creepy patrons?" Jake asked and Bella rolled her eyes.

"What?" the man responded.

"Creepy, you know, give you the creeps and make you want to run the other direction, even though they're perfectly nice and probably good looking."

The man shifted uncomfortably and then looked left and right before he motioned for them to come closer. Jake inched closer and leaned into the man. "There is a man who fits that description," he whispered. "He lives far outside of town. He goes by the name of Smith, but many of us don't believe that's his real name." He glanced around again. "No one knows how he gets around, he always walks into town, but I know for a fact he lives thirty miles away. How is that even possible?"

Jake patted the man on the shoulder. "Thank you for your help, that doesn't sound like who we're looking for, but he may know if they live in the area."

The man nodded and as they left, he warned them to be careful.

"We should probably head back to the room tonight, we can check out this vamp in the morning," Jake suggested.

"How long will it take to get us home?"

"Not sure, but I worry about traveling with you at night. I don't want you getting sick."

"I'll be fine."

"Right," he said sarcastically as they headed out to the edge of town. He stripped as soon as they were out of sight.

"Jake! Really, come on, what's with the constant naked?"

"What, you want to walk back to Juno?"

"No, but do you have to do that in front of me?"

"I didn't know you were so shy."

"Well, I am, so could you change already so I'm not looking at your nakedness."

"You know you don't have to look, Bells," Jake said chuckling. He shoved his clothes into the backpack and phased as soon as she had it on her back. She climbed on, finding it easier to hold on now that she didn't have the bags of food. The day was long and she was cold so she nuzzled down deeper into Jake's fur. He felt a little giddy feeling her snuggle up closer to him. He hoped she would let him sleep with her that night.

He stopped outside of Juno and lay down in the snow. He changed slowly and then shifted carefully so that Bella stayed asleep on his chest. He unzipped the backpack and wiggled into his pants and slipped on his shoes. He decided to forgo the shirt because she was curled into his chest and he didn't want to wake her. He zipped up the backpack and carefully carried her into town, surprised she had not woken yet. The nervous man at their rental eyed him curiously as he carried Bella in. "Long day," Jake said and started up to their room when the man stopped him.

"There's food in the fridge that Becky dropped by earlier, meatloaf and some sides. You can heat it up in the kitchen if you'd like."

"Thank you, I'm just going to tuck her in and then I'll be down."

Jake was just finishing off the last of the food when he smelled someone standing behind him. "What do you want?" he asked unafraid.

"Why are you asking around about me?"

"Who are you?" Jake asked as he shoved the last bite into his mouth.

He heard the man cringe. "Smith," he finally answered with disgust, human food was nauseating to him.

"I'm not looking for you, per se; I'm looking for someone like you."

The man laughed blackly, "Like me?"

Jake stood up and turned around, finally facing the rugged-looking vampire. He noticed this vampire had red eyes, definitely not an animal eater. "Yes, a coven of vampires, the Denali's."

The man twisted his face in disgust again. "They're sick."

"Why do you say that?"

"They deny their true nature."

"So they live off of animals?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"That's my business. Do you know where they live?"

The vampire shrugged, "What's in it for me?"

"I don't kill you."

"What makes you think you can kill me?"

Jake stepped closer and the vampire wrinkled his nose, "What are you? You're not human."

Jake smiled, "I'm more human than you and I can kill you."

"That I doubt."

"You wouldn't be the first vampire I've killed and you won't be the last. So you either tell me where the Denali's are and I let you walk out of here or I kill you and find them on my own."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Bob fired his shotgun at Smith. Of course, it did no damage, just pissed him off. Jake jumped in front of Bob and yelled at him to get back while quickly kicking off his new shoes, but there was no time to undress. He burst into fur, lunging at Smith and taking out the kitchen table at the same time. Jake ripped off Smith's head and his arm before he phased back. He looked back at the shocked little man standing next to the vampire's head. "Watch yourself, he's still alive, you don't want that thing biting you."

Bob hopped away, looking warily at Jake's naked form. Jake looked down at the scraps of clothing and shook his head. "There goes another set. Stupid vampire." He picked up the head of the creature. "So, are you going to tell me where the Denali's are or is it time to roast some marshmallows over a purple fire?"

"I don't know! They live further north, I don't talk with them; they're a disgrace to our race."

"Sure, sure," Jake said bored and turned to the old man, "Hey, you got some matches?"

"What? No! I told you everything I know, please."

"What, and leave you to keep killing people? I don't think so."

Bob pointed a shaking finger toward a drawer and Jake found a lighter. "Thanks." He glanced over at the large hearth, "You mind?" he asked and Bob just stepped back wide-eyed as the vampire continued to plead.

Jake chucked the vampire's head in and lit it on fire. "Whiny bastard that one," he said as he picked up the arms and threw them in after. Jake walked over to the body and pulled out the vampire's wallet and cell phone, then broke the rest of him down so he would fit into the hearth. Jake sat quietly, still naked, watching the vampire burn; he wanted to make sure he was completely ash before he left. Bob finally came over and handed Jake a blanket.

"That was not a man."

"Nope."

"Are you a man?"

"Yes, I am, well, most of the time, unless their kind threatens another man."

Bob nodded in understanding.

"You can't tell anyone about this, you know that, right?"

Bob made a zipping motion across his lips.

"Their kind will kill you if they find out you know of their existence. It's best to keep your mouth shut."

"And what of your kind?"

"As I said, I'm human most of the time, and I protect humans. It's best you don't say anything; if you do, I'll have to go away and you'll be left alone with them," Jake said motioning to the fireplace.

Bob nodded okay. The fire died down and just to be safe, Jake scooped up the ashes and scattered them into the wind.

"Goodnight," Jake said as he headed up to his room. He took a shower to get the smell of vampire ash off of him and threw on some sweatpants before he snuggled up next to Bella. When she felt him there, she curled up on his chest and seemed to relax. He kissed her head and dozed off to sleep.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Alice stood with her family; they were all packed and ready to leave to go look for Bella. "So," she said, "Time to go."

"Um, Alice, where exactly are we going?" Rosalie asked and Alice looked worried.

"Maybe we should split up, she probably flew so we'll stop at all the snowy airports maybe?" she offered.

Emmett groaned. "Look, sprite, I want to find Bella just as much as the next guy, but we have no idea where she is."

Alice checked again and stomped her foot in frustration. "I can't see her! I don't know what's wrong with me, why can't I see her?"

"She's with Jake," Edward offered sadly. "We don't need to find her, she's with Jake." With a heavy sigh, he turned and went back to his room.


	24. Chapter 24

Dollybigmomma is my beta lover

Chapter 24 – Heroes

Bella woke up to a ringing noise. The cell phone she'd had with her died days ago and so she wasn't sure what was ringing. She looked over at the dresser to see a wallet and phone sitting there and she wondered why she hadn't noticed it on Jake earlier. "Jake," she nudged him, but he didn't wake. "Jake!" he still didn't move. "FOOD!" she yelled and his eyes cracked open. "Your cell phone is ringing," she pointed to it when he gave her a confused look.

"Huh? Oh, right." He got up, stumbling over to the dresser, then he cleared his throat and answered the phone, changing his voice. "This is Smith," he said curtly.

"Smith, what the hell took you so long?" the voice said annoyed.

"I was in the middle of something. Now what the hell do you want?"

"I just got word that our shipment will be in tomorrow. Will you be able to make it down to Seaport in time to collect it?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, like you said, you were in the middle of something."

"I'll finish up my meal and head out. We're meeting at the same place, right?"

"No, they'll be docked at Pier 51 this time. Don't forget to bring your cut of the money."

"Why is it we don't just kill this guy?" Jake asked.

"If we killed him, he wouldn't be able to bring us more girls, dumbass."

"Fuck off; I'll be there with my cut."

Jake hung up and looked at Bella. "What the hell was that?" she asked.

"Smith came looking for us last night. I took care of him and kept his cell phone and wallet, hoping it might give us some clues as to where your vamp buddies are hiding out. Smith had some interesting things in his possession."

"Who were you talking to?"

Jake pulled up the call log. "Looks like my buddy, Vlad, called me to tell me about the shipment of girls we're splitting in Seaport tomorrow."

Bella gasped, "Oh, my god, Jake, you have to save those girls!"

He smiled at Bella, "I knew you'd think that. That's why I told him I'd be there. I need to leave right now if I'm going to make it in time to save the girls."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. This is my trip and I'm coming, now let's go. I'll run next door and grab us some food, you pack an overnight bag."

"Bella..."

"No buts, I'm coming," she said and hurried out of the room.

Bella met Jake just outside of their room and they hurried out of town. It was late afternoon the next day when Jake stopped running and trotted to the outskirts of town with Bella on his back.

"Is this the place?"

His large head nodded yes.

"Okay, I guess you should change and we'll go scope out the meeting place."

Jake lay down and she slid off his back. She immediately missed his warmth. She kept her eyes closed and smiled when Jake wrapped his arms around her. "You look cold."

"I am. I'm lucky I have a space heater for a friend."

"Yes, you are." He kept his arm around her as they walked into town. The air was colder closer to the ocean and it was hard not to shiver, even next to Jake. She wondered how he was holding up, but he didn't shiver like her.

The pier had several crabbing ships in port with crates stacked around. There were several warehouses which would be the perfect hideout for vampires. "Smell anything?" she asked.

"I smell one," Jake nodded toward a warehouse. "Stay here and I'll take care of it." He tucked her behind some crates and slipped into the building. She heard tearing of metal and screaming of the vampire. Jake came walking out with a box and dropped it in the ocean.

"What was that?"

"His head, if I start a fire now it'll draw attention. I don't know how many more are expected so I tore him up, stashed his body parts, and ditched his head so they can't hear him screaming."

She stood there shocked and just nodded dumbly at him. They moved closer to the warehouse and hid behind some more crates. It wasn't long before three more vampires showed up. Bella began to worry; she knew Jake couldn't take three alone. She slipped out of her hiding spot, trying to steady herself.

"Hey, you in the navy jacket," she called out. The vampire looked up and smiled. "You, I like," Bella continued and took a deep breath, trying to give herself courage. "Why don't you slip over here into the alley and let me show you how much I like you?" The vampires started laughing and she hoped it was good laughing, because she turned her back on them and started walking into the alley just past Jake. She prayed he would get a clue and know she was trying to split them up for him.

She walked about halfway down and leaned against the wall just out of sight of the other two vampires. She held her breath for a moment, hoping it worked and at the same time hoping it didn't. The vampire in the navy coat came into view and she pushed off the wall and smiled at him. She brushed her hair away from her neck and tilted her head, exposing herself to temp him to bite.

"Take off your coat," she whispered.

"But it's cold."

"Not for you it isn't."

His focus shifted from her body to her neck. He touched her neck softly, sending a chill through her body.

"Someone's drank from you before."

She smiled in response. "Yes, after the most amazing sex of my life, so are you interested?"

The vampire hummed in pleasure, "You're a pretty little pet. Who let you go?"

"No one you know, but it doesn't mean I'm not addicted to what he gave me."

The vampire inhaled her deeply and smiled widely. "You still smell of your master, how did you get away?"

She pouted and her chest hurt as she spoke. "He was tired of me, he didn't want me anymore."

"Why didn't he just…" He licked his lips and she shrugged in response.

Suddenly, his head was removed from his body and Jake stomped on his jaw, busting it and removing it so he couldn't warn the others. He quickly dismembered the vampire, but it was too noisy and one of his buddies came to check on them. Jake quickly dispatched him as well and went after the last one. Jake tossed Bella some matches.

"Start the fire!" he shouted to her.

She lit a match and dropped it on the body part closest to her. She was amazed at how flammable it was. She quickly started throwing more parts on the fire and they all lit instantly. Jake came back, throwing the last vampire on the pile and then went to fetch the pieces he had hidden of the first one. In the distance, he saw a ship pulling into port.

"I think they're here." He handed her the cell phone. "Call the police so they can take care of the humans on the ship."

She quickly called and the voice on the phone promised they would send help right away.

Jake stepped forward and nodded to the man that stepped off the ship and started directing the large ship's container to be unloaded. "Do you have it?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I do." Jake handed him the wad of hundreds he had picked off of four of the five bodies.

"You're three thousand dollars short."

"My buddy's running behind." Jake looked around nervously, playing his part. "He should be here any minute with the rest."

"He'd better be," the man said shoving the money down in his pocket as the container settled on the ground in front of him.

Suddenly, a single policeman came around the corner with a wide wicked grin. "Step back, young man."

Jake did as he was told, thinking the cop would have backup coming and keep his gun trained on the bad guy, but he was wrong; the cop pointed the gun at Jake. "Lenny, this isn't your customer."

Jake's jaw dropped in shock. "You're in on this?"

"They pay me very well," the cop said. Bella stepped into view, not knowing what was going on.

"He's not the bad guy!" she shouted.

"And there's the pretty face that went with that voice that called me. Is there anyone else in your group?"

"No."

"Good," the cop said and shot Bella in the stomach, the force of the bullet throwing her back and knocking her out.

"NO!" Jake screamed and grabbed the man from the ship, throwing him at the dirty cop, but not before the cop got a shot off, killing the shipmate and hitting Jake. The ship's captain saw the commotion on the deck and quickly pulled out of port to avoid getting caught, leaving Jake and Bella bleeding on the dock.


	25. Chapter 25

Dollybigmomma is the one that said I should leave it a cliffy. I think I cliffy-ed you enough. She is still my beta lover.

Chapter 25 - Help

Bella woke up feeling cold and looked down at her body where she ached. She softly touched her stomach, fully expecting to find blood, but found none. There was a hole in her shirt with burn marks from where the bullet had bounced off of her and she was glad her clothes where non-flammable. She rubbed the bare spot again. It was smooth and hard like Edward and she worried even more why her body was changing the way it was. She carefully got up and saw Jake lying on the ground. She ran to him and did her best to ignore the blood.

"Jake! Jake, can you hear me?"

He turned his head toward her and cracked his eyes open. "Bells?" he rasped out.

"Don't talk, okay, just don't talk." She looked around and saw that the cop who had shot her was long gone and the ship was gone. The man that had gotten off the ship appeared to be dead.

"Help!" she screamed, "Please, I need a doctor!" Jake was too big to move; she had to get someone to come here. "Help!" she screamed again through tears.

Then she heard a thudding. She looked up and saw it was coming from the container.

"I'm a doctor," a muffled cry came from the container.

Bella ran to the dead man and pulled out the keys from his pocket to unlocked the container. She swung the door wide open. "My friend, he was trying to save you and they shot him. Please, you have to help him!" She turned back to Jake, not looking back to see if anyone was following her, but a small dark-haired woman came up behind her. She spoke with a thick accent, but Bella couldn't place it.

"Your phone, call for help," the woman said in broken English.

"I can't, it was the police that shot him, he's a dirty cop, they pay him," Bella pointed to the dead man.

The woman nodded. "Clean?" she asked holding up her hands, "Um, where is restroom?"

Bella looked around in despair. "I don't know."

A tall blonde woman walked up behind them. "You have a phone?" she said in perfect American English.

"Yes," Bella said and handed her the phone.

The little dark-haired woman went back to the container and yelled something at the girls. They quickly started moving out of the container and spread out. It was a few moments later when one finally came running back yelling something.

"She find restroom," the dark-haired woman said nodding with a smile. "Clean," she said again holding up her hands and ran after the other girl.

Bella was too busy trying to stop Jake's bleeding to notice the woman talking on the phone. "Mom," she said through tears.

"Baby, my god, Katherine, is that you? Where are you?"

"I'm not sure." She turned to Bella, "Where are we?"

"Seaport, Alaska," Bella answered not really looking to see who she was talking to.

"Mom, I'm in Seaport, Alaska. Can you send the jet to get me? There are a lot of other girls with me. They're going to need help, too. You need to send a doctor."

"I'm coming, baby. Roland, its Katherine, she's in Seaport, Alaska, come quickly!"

Katherine's father got on the phone. "Katherine, honey, is that really you?"

"Yes, Daddy, please come and get me. I want to go home," she cried.

"We're on our way right now, baby. Who are you with?"

"I don't know, but her friend is bleeding out, he got hurt helping us, Daddy."

"Where in Seaport are you?"

She looked around and saw the Pier 51 sign, "We're on Pier 51."

"I'm on my way, pumpkin; we're coming to get you. I love you, honey."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

"I'm at the airport, pumpkin, I have to go, but I'm on my way, okay, just stay there. I love you, sweetheart," her father said breaking down as he had to hang up on his daughter who he thought he'd lost months ago.

The dark-haired woman came running back and another girl came running forward with a first-aid kit. The woman sat across from Bella and opened the kit. The woman smiled when she saw there were gloves and some sutures. She moved Bella's hand and quickly started working, pulling out the scraps of debris from Jake's gut and quickly sewed up everywhere blood was leaking out. It was a good forty minutes later that the woman finally sat back and gave Bella a worried look. "Um," she sat for a moment looking for a word, "Infection," she finally said.

Bella knew exactly what she meant; Jake was at risk for an infection. The woman looked in the box again. "I not have," she motioned to the first-aid kit, "Sorry, no medicine for him."

The girls all gathered around Jake, watching their would-be hero fight for his life.

Bella sat crying over Jake. "Come on, you can fight this, Jake. You have to live."

The doctor felt his neck for a pulse and frowned. "He too hot," she said concerned.

Bella nodded, knowing he was supposed to feel hot. She checked herself and he felt his normal hot self to her. "He's okay," she told the doctor who just looked on in worry. There was a coat draped over him covering his wound.

He groaned and started to wake again.

"Don't move, Jake."

"Bells?"

"I'm here."

"I thought you were shot."

"So did I, how are you doing?"

"I feel like shit. What happened?"

"You were shot. One of the women from the container was a doctor and she stitched you up, but I'm still scared, Jake."

"I'll be fine, Bells, I just need a little more rest."

His hand slid down to where his wound was and the doctor tried to stop him. "No touch," she said.

Jake looked around at the women who were all huddling together trying to stay warm. "We should move inside somewhere, get them out of the cold."

Bella helped him off of the ground and he hung heavily over her shoulder, still weak from his injury.

"We can't leave," Katherine spoke up. "My parents are coming with help."

"We're just moving into a warehouse," Jake said hobbling with Bella supporting him. "Come on, ladies, get out of the cold, you'll all freeze to death."

The doctor turned to the group and yelled something at them. They all followed them into the warehouse and huddled close. They pulled down tarps for more warmth, using each other's body heat. One of the girls found a heating unit and they quickly turned it on, huddling around it.

A little girl who couldn't have been more than twelve came up to them. "What are you going to do with us?" she asked nervously.

Bella looked up at her in shock. "We'll send you home to your family."

The little girl looked at her shocked, "Really?"

"Yes, really, honey, why else would we save you?"

The little girl threw her arms around Bella and started to cry.

Katherine sat down next to Bella. "Do you have a plan to get them home?"

"No, we really didn't think this through."

"I can make sure they get home," she said and the little girl curled up in her lap so Bella could move next to Jake. Before she knew it, Bella was sound asleep.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Bella didn't know how long she had been asleep when she finally woke up to someone yelling for Katherine.

She felt the woman next to her stir as the name was screamed in panic again. Bella got up and walked out of the warehouse.

"Please," a well-dressed man and woman begged, "We're looking for our daughter, Katherine; she called us and told us she was here."

The man glanced warily over at the large empty container. He pulled out a picture of his daughter. It was the woman who had been asleep next to Bella.

"She's in here. Please be quiet as a lot of the woman are sleeping and really need their rest after what they've been through."

The man followed hesitantly and told his wife to stay outside, but she refused. They saw their daughter sleeping with the little girl in her arms and ran to her.

"Katherine. Oh, Katherine, honey."

She woke to her parent's voice and smiled widely, reaching out only to find she had a little girl in her lap. Bella took the child from Katherine so she could greet her parent. They sobbed openly with happy tears to finally have their daughter back. "We have to help the rest of the girls get home," Katherine finally said.

Her dad turned around and took in the sight of thirty girls all looking up at him. "Of course, honey, of course." He pulled out his cell phone and called for several car services and hotel rooms. Then he noticed that Bella was dressed differently than the other girls and she stayed curled up next to Jake the whole time.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"They're the ones who saved us."

Jake was still in a deep sleep and Bella watched nervously as the man approached her. "What's your name?"

"Bella, Bella Swan, and this is Jacob Black."

"Well, Bella Swan, thank you for giving me back my baby girl."

"It's really Jake you should be thanking."

"Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Can you help us get back to Juno?"

"Of course."

Bella let out a sigh of relief as the cars pulled up, loading up all the girls. She helped Jake climb in to a car.

The man driving turned around and smiled. "You're the pair going to Juno?"

"Yes, please," Bella answered.

"Alright, go ahead and rest. It'll be a few hours before we stop."

Bella woke to her stomach growling so loud even the driver heard it.

"There's a town up ahead; we can stop for some food. I was told I'm supposed to trade off drivers after you eat so you don't have to wait for me to rest up."

"Thank you," Bella said sincerely.

It wasn't long before they were back on the road with a new driver and he drove nonstop which was fine with Bella. She was ready to get back to their little room and take a shower. She fell asleep again and woke up to the man nudging her. "Ma'am, we're here."

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you," she said and climbed out, and then she turned back to Jake's sleeping form. "Jake, Jake, time to get up."

He groaned in response and rolled over.

"FOOD!" Bella shouted and he sat up groaning.

"Take it easy, Jake, let's get you up to our room and I'll bring you something to eat."

He didn't answer, just hung himself over her so she could lead him to the room.

Bob gasped as they entered. "Is he alright?"

"He will be; he just needs rest and food."

"I'll tell Becky to get right on it," he said running out the door.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door. It was Bob with three bags of food. "Becky said he was a big eater."

Bella smiled. "That he is."

Becky had packed enough food to feed a hungry Jake very well. She had also put a bag of what looked like handmade fudge and cookies in with everything. She was a very nice person and Bella hoped when this was all over, she would be able to stay in touch with the sweet girl. Bella could see her being a good friend for sure.


	26. Chapter 26

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it like a beta boulder.

Chapter 26 – Healing

It'd been a week since Bella and Jake had returned to Juno from Seaport. Jake had slept constantly, only waking to eat and go to the bathroom. Part of the time, Bella had been sure that Jake was delirious. She knew he was fighting off the infection the little dark-haired woman had warned her about. Wolves healed quickly, but this wound had been near fatal and very bad, taking longer. Bella stayed by his side as Bob and Becky delivered their meals. It did not go unnoticed by Bella the way Becky gazed almost lovingly at Jake's silent form. Bella knew she would have to introduce them once Jake was feeling better.

Bella looked nervously at the mark on her side. The blue ink mark stood out brightly against her pale skin. It had been a week and it didn't seem as if the stone-like skin had spread much further. She had marked her skin the first night they had returned to see how fast the vampire venom was spreading. She knew she would have to find Carlisle for the answers and she thought keeping track of the rate of it spreading seemed like a good idea. She was relieved to see it had not spread any more that day. She needed to find the Cullen's and she needed to find them soon.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Alice stomped around. "What's wrong with you people? Don't you want to go home and see Bella?"

Esme gave Alice a sympathetic look. "I know how you feel, dear, but she's not home, we have no idea where she is."

"Yes, we do," Edward mumbled grumpily, "She's with Jake."

"That's right!" Alice chimed in and everyone looked at her curiously. "We just have to go home to Forks and ask a wolf, they're all mentally connected, right? So he would check in..."

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? SHE'S _WITH_ JAKE! She doesn't want me anymore. Can you blame her after what I've done to her, after what I've put her through?"

"Edward, you're being ridiculous!" Alice snapped. "Tell him, Jasper, tell him he's wrong."

Jasper gave Edward an aching smile, feeling all of Edward's pain. "Alice is right, Edward, like usual. I've felt the way she feels toward Jake. It's the same as she feels towards Emmett and me." If Jasper could blush, he would have. "She loves us, but like brothers. Her feelings for you are eon's deeper. She loves you just as much as you love her, even if she isn't a vampire; she somehow found a way to love you as deeply as one."

Edward let out an annoyed growl.

"Look, you brooding idiot, Bella is my best friend and my sister. I'm going to find her whether you like it or not."

"NO!" Edward roared at Alice. "I told you, I'm not safe! She cannot be around me!"

"That's a load of crap, Edward, and you know it!"

"Is it? You were pretty quick to believe I'd killed her. What makes you so sure that I won't hurt her now?"

"I was shocked! I didn't want to believe it. I think deep down I didn't," Alice said somewhat apologetic. "She was miserable the last time we left, Edward. We can't do that to her again."

"Where are you going to look for her?" Edward asked.

"Forks, I'll see if I can get a wolf to talk to me. If I can't, then I'll just wait for her."

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Alice paced the treaty line, waiting for a wolf to appear. Jasper stood stoically to the side, pushing calming waves toward her. "We have to find her, Jazz, we just have to. I won't feel better until I can set my eyes on her and know she's okay."

"I'm sure she's okay, sugar. Jacob's her friend; he'd take care of her," Jasper tried to reassure her.

"He's right," Embry stalked up warily followed by Quil. "Why are you here?"

"We were wondering if you could tell us where Bella is. I can't see her. Is she with Jake?" Alice asked slightly panicked.

Embry and Quil exchanged a look and then Embry answered. "Jake's with her, or at least he was a few days ago. He went to Seaport, Alaska to save some girls that were being sold to some vampires."

"A few days ago? What do you mean a few days ago? You haven't heard from them? You don't know if they're alright?" Alice panicked and Jasper put a hand on her shoulder to settle her down.

"Have you sent someone to go check on them?" Jasper asked diplomatically.

"No, we were waiting, hoping he'd change so we could get an update. A story broke out of Seaport, Alaska about thirty women being rescued so we believe he succeeded. There's no reason to think anything bad happened to him or Bella at this point," Quil answered with a shrug.

"What are they doing in Alaska?" Alice suddenly burst.

Jasper picked her up and walked away from the treaty line. "Can you give us a minute?" he asked.

Quil and Embry smirked and nodded yes as Jasper carried Alice away.

"Alice, you need to settle down."

"What if they got hurt, Jazz? What if they need help and no one is coming? How can they leave them all alone like that?"

"Alice, they have no reason to believe he was hurt. The mission he set out to do was accomplished. I'm sure they're fine."

"We have to go find them, Jazz. We have to make sure. I need to see her, and I can't see her from here," Alice scrunched up her face.

Jazz walked back to the treaty line alone. Quil and Embry were giving off friendly vibes. "Please excuse my wife. She gets a little upset when she can't see our friends. Could you tell me why Bella is in Alaska?"

"Jake is helping her look for a family called the Denali's," Embry answered. "They're supposed to be animal eaters like your family."

"Yes, they are. We consider them our cousins," Jasper answered. "Why are they looking for the Denali's?"

Quil looked at Embry and then answered, "Bella's looking for your family. She refused to sit around and wait for Edward to come back." They both snickered. "She's going to give it to him royally when she finds him. She's pretty pissed at him for leaving. I'd avoid her and lighters if I was Edward."

Jasper smiled widely, feeling their amusement. "I best get to Seaport so I don't miss the show," he said with a smirk. "Thank you for your help. Would you like us to send a message to Jake when we find them?"

"Just tell him to check in. We're sure he's fine, it'd just be nice to hear it from him."

"I'll let him know. Thank you again." Jasper turned to Alice who was bouncing up and down waiting. He could hear the boys laughing and joking as they trotted away in a jovial mood.

"You ready to go to Seaport, sugar?" Jasper asked sending more calming waves in his wife's direction.

"Yes, let's go, you're driving and I'm calling the rest of our lazy deadbeat family to meet us there."

Jasper kissed his wife and they started flying down the highway. She spoke quickly and excitedly, shouting at times and threatening to bring Bella back and help her kick Edward's ass if he didn't get on the next plane to Alaska. "I'm bringing her home, Edward, whether you like it or not! She's in Alaska looking for us. It's time we let her find us!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 - So Close and Yet So Far

There was no sign of Bella in Seaport anywhere. The scent was long covered by days of weather and fish.

"Don't worry, sugar, we'll find her," Jasper tried to console his wife.

"Why can't we smell her anywhere? It's like she was never even here, Jazz. We can't even smell that stinking wolf of hers!" Alice said frantically.

"Edward will be here soon and will be able to find Jacob's mind. He'll be able to tell us where they are."

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Jake sat up and stretched. He was feeling great this morning. He looked around the room and was surprised to see Bella fast asleep on the couch. It didn't go unnoticed that her eyes were red and swollen from crying and he wondered what was upsetting her. He knelt down next to her and brushed the hair back from her face. Her eyes cracked open and she smiled widely. "Jake!" she exclaimed as she threw herself into his arms.

"Good morning, beautiful. What has you so upset?"

She let the beautiful comment slide because she was just ecstatic to see him up. "You've had me so upset. I was so worried. You've been out of it for days," she said clinging to him and kissing his cheeks.

He smiled widely. "Well, if I'd known that would be your reaction, I would've gotten better faster."

"Oh, Jake," Bella said with an eye roll and then hugged him tightly again.

That was when he noticed how cold she was. "Are you feeling alright, Bells? You feel a little cool."

She blushed and then choked out the words, "I'm fine."

She was never good at lying and it was very obvious at this point. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked seriously.

She looked down and shook her head no. "I just really need to find the Cullen's."

He couldn't fight the sneer that enveloped his face.

"Please, Jake, it's more important than ever that I find them."

He could hear the worry in her voice. "Bells, please, tell me what's going on," he pleaded.

She just burst into tears and so he hugged her tighter. After a while, she settled down and he spoke again. "I'll help you find them, Bells, but you need to tell me what's going on."

She looked up at him worried and then stepped back, standing across the room from him. "Maybe we should do this outside. You promise you'll help me find them?"

"Yes, Bells, I already said I would."

"And you promise not to hurt them?"

"Hurt them?"

"Promise?" she snapped a little firmer.

"What's going on, Bella?"

"Promise me, Jake!"

"Alright, I promise, now tell me what's going on."

"Outside."

"Why outside?"

"Because I think you're going to be upset and wolf out on me."

"What the hell are you talking about, Bella? You know I wouldn't do that to you."

Her eyes started to water and she looked up at him sadly. "I know you wouldn't usually, but this is something really bad and I need your help and I don't know what to do."

"Hey, hey, hey," he said wrapping her in his arms again, "You know I love you and I'm here for you, okay; whatever it is, we'll get through it together."

She couldn't hold back. She burst into sobs again. "I messed up, Jake, and I mean bad, and it's all my fault. He really didn't want to and I made him. I told him that I'd run off with Mike if he didn't, and if he killed Mike, I'd just run off and fuck you because I knew he couldn't kill you."

Jake stepped back and looked at her, shocked by her revelation. "What are you saying, Bella?"

"It wasn't his fault, Jake, you need to understand that. I didn't know it would cause him to react the way he did or do this to me," she pointed to her stomach.

"Do what to you, Bella?" he asked nervously stepping away from her.

"Jake, you saw me get shot."

Flashes of that night ran through his mind. "Oh, my god, Bella, are you okay?"

"I was fine, Jake, I am fine." She dug out the shirt with the holes. He touched it and looked up at her for an explanation.

She took a few steps back just to be safe and lifted her shirt, showing him her stomach. He looked to her stomach and then back to her shirt. "I don't understand. I hear your heartbeat and you're breathing. You were asleep; you can't be one of them," he said fighting off his shakes.

"I'm not, Jake, look." She lifted her shirt more, showing the mark between her changed skin and her regular skin.

"Then what the hell is happening to you?"

"I don't know, Jake, that's why I have to find the Cullen's, so I can figure out what's going on with me."

He started to remember more of that night and his memory settled on the conversation she had with the vampire in the alley. His eyes darted up to hers. "Did Edward bite you?" Jake said fighting back his shakes even harder.

"No, he'd never bite me before it was time, Jake."

"Time?"

"I want to be with him, and the only way to be with him is to be changed. We were waiting until I 'went away to college' so it wouldn't upset my parents."

"He can't fucking bite you, Bella! And why the hell did that vamp in the alley say someone was drinking from you?"

"Jake, you need to settle down."

"Are you fucking him? Is that why this is happening to your body? His shit is changing you isn't it?"

"Jake, please, you need to settle down!"

His whole body was vibrating and Bella ran to the door and flung it open trying to escape, only to run smack into Becky.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Becky looked back into the room to see the mountain of a man she had been ogling now looking at her oddly.

Bella looked back at Jake and saw the sudden change in his demeanor. Her eyes darted back and forth between Becky and Jake. Their focus was locked on each other and they both slowly started walking towards one another.

"I'm Jake," he whispered and she blushed.

"I'm Becky, I'm glad to see you're feeling better. I brought you some food."

Out of nowhere, Jake reached down, lifting Becky's small frame and pressing her against him. He kissed her deeply like there was no one watching. Bella stood there shocked as Becky encouraged his advances by wrapping her legs around him and tangling her hands in his hair. Once he started pulling on Becky's clothes, Bella decided it was time to leave, so she quietly shut the door and stood in the hallway stunned. She looked back at the door when she heard the bedsprings start bouncing.

Bella couldn't help but wonder, what the hell was with that? She had never known Jake to be loose. Was he just fucking Becky because he was mad at her for being with Edward? She ran over what had happened in her head and it just didn't make sense. He was seconds from wolfing out on her and now he was...Bella looked back at the door shocked. As far as she knew, Jake was a virgin, well, had been a virgin; he obviously wasn't one anymore.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Alice ran up to Edward faster than she should have. "Do you hear him? Is he here? Where are they? Are they okay?"

Jasper pulled his wife back from Edward's scowling face. "I don't hear him anywhere here. If they were here, they're gone now."

"But they were here. I know it. The wolves said they saved the women." She held up a newspaper with the story about the rescue of the women, but the names of the heroes were left out for privacy.

"Maybe the police know something, sugar. How about we go ask if they've seen them?" Jasper smiled at his wife.

Esme let them know she was getting them a place for the evening and pulled Carlisle along with her. Emmett and Rose stood waiting for something to happen and Alice hooked Edward and Jasper's arms and pulled them toward the police station.

The five policemen in the office stood up when Alice burst through the door towing Jasper and Edward in with her. Emmett and Rose followed, but stood back.

"Can I help you?" a friendly officer asked only slightly nervous.

"We're looking for our friends. One is a huge Native American who's even bigger than Emmett back there, and our friend, Bella; she has brown hair and is beautiful."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, I think I would've noticed if someone that size came through town."

"They had to be here. They were the ones to save these girls!" Alice said exasperated, holding the paper up in the officer's face.

Edward's head snapped to the side and Jasper grabbed him and yelled for Emmett's help.

"He killed them!" Edward roared and the cops all jumped up. "Officer Anderson killed Bella, Jake, and some guy named Zeek who was paying him to keep the sale of the women quiet!"

"Now, now, don't you be going and making accusation like that without any proof," one of the officers defended his comrade.

"He has the proof; he has twelve thousand dollars hidden in a can in the back of his freezer he took off of Zeek that night. You'll also find the hush money of fifty thousand dollars along with it! You fucking killed her! She was calling you for help and you killed her and her friend! Then you robbed that guy and left the girls to freeze to death in the container! You fucking KILLED THEM!"

The officer that had greeted them looked at the pale face of Officer Anderson. "Is this true, Ted?" He motioned for the other two officers to grab Officer Anderson. He ordered one to search the accused officer's house.

"You can't do shit without a warrant! I know my rights!" he yelled.

"We'll see about that." He picked up the phone. "Hey, Jim, I need a warrant to search Officer Ted Anderson's residence. Yes, Sir, I do. Okay, I'll have Tom meet you there; he'll be doing the search. Thank you." He turned back and looked at Officer Anderson. "There's your warrant, now lock him up!" he yelled annoyed. "I'm heading to Pier 51 to look for evidence."

Rose was holding Alice as she sobbed loudly. They finally dragged Edward and Alice out of the little police station. The calming waves Jasper was sending Edward and Alice didn't seem to help them at all. Edward followed the officer's mind out to Pier 51. The man looked around; there where two large patches where blood had spilled and he took samples and called out the forensic specialist. She confirmed that the amount of blood on the ground would have resulted in death. They looked for the third blood spot, but did not find any. "The third was a girl; do you think the traffickers would've taken her to sell?" the woman asked.

"I don't know. I hope for her sake she's dead."

Edward ended up going on a rampage, destroying the little cabin they had rented and he had to be dismembered again. He wanted to kill the officer that had hurt his Bella; that had killed his mate. Alice stayed curled in a ball, sobbing for days on end as they awaited the results of the blood tests that would confirm Bella's death. The money was found and they also found the body of Zeek and matched the bullet in him to Officer Anderson's gun. They were charging him with Zeek's murder because they knew they could make it stick. It did nothing to ease Alice and Edward's pain. Edward plotted the murder of Officer Anderson. The vile man would pay for the lost life of Edward's mate with his own, slowly and painfully.


	28. Chapter 28

Dollybigmomma is my beta lover

Chapter 28 - Nothing but Trouble

Bella wandered through town, waiting for Jake and Becky to finish their afternoon delight. Apparently, wolves had quite the stamina. She cringed, shaking her head, not wanting to think about Jake like that.

She decided she would ask around to see if the Denali's had ever been through town. Thinking of how Tanya enjoyed the company of human men, she decided to slip into the local bar and ask if anyone had ever met her.

She glanced around, noticing there were only two other women in the bar and they were the waitresses. Apparently, this was not Juno's social scene, but she was at a loss as to where one would find someone to "pick up" in Juno. She really doubted Tanya would slip into the one-room church on a Sunday afternoon for her next conquest. Of course, that might have been just her style. Bella sat down at the bar and smiled at the gruff-looking bartender.

"What can I get you?" he growled.

"Do you have root beer?" she asked. She was still underage after all.

"Sorry, little lady, I only have the regular kind of beer. I think I have a can of Coke around here somewhere."

"That'd be perfect."

The man laughed. "Perfection is what I strive for." He found the soda and poured her drink and slid it down the counter to her. She smiled widely, feeling accepted.

The bartender leaned over the counter and looked down at her. "So, little lady, are you going to tell me what you're doing here? I highly doubt you came in looking to wet your whistle on my high-class sodie-pop."

"Don't doubt the power of a good sodie-pop," she said with a smile, she liked the bartender. He was very friendly. "But you're right; I'm here for more than your perfect drinks. I've lost touch with some friends of mine and I've been looking for them. I was wondering if anyone had seen them or heard from them."

"Small community, Miss, there ain't much goes by that we don't all know."

She smiled widely. "I'm looking for the Denali's." The bartender's eyes narrowed and seemed to look at her more carefully. "Do you know them or know of them?" she asked.

His eyes glanced over to a table of rough-looking men and then he asked, "Which of the Denali's are you looking for?"

"You know them?" she asked excitedly.

"I know of them and I know of one that comes and goes like a thief in the night. No one knows where they live, though. They don't come into town that often. Only one ever comes in here and she ain't nothing but trouble."

Bella started to laugh. "Tanya, right? Edward said she was trouble." She caught herself before she said too much, shaking her head at herself.

"You know the she-devil?" he asked shocked.

"Well, in a sense. That she-devil is the cousin of my fiancé."

"That's an odd family you're getting in with. You should think twice before you run off with the likes of them."

"Oh, I have, but my heart is set and I really do need to find the Denali's. Does anyone know the direction they go in when they leave town?"

"That lot over there might, but I don't see how that'd help you," he said motioning to the table of rough-looking men.

"You just leave that to me." She finished her Coke and made her way over to the table he had pointed out. She was surprised Tanya would mix with such characters. It wasn't that they were not handsome, but some had extensive ink work done on them along with several scars and she wondered for a moment if Tanya was the one that had left the scars. She subconsciously touched her neck where the scars Edward had made remained.

"Excuse me, Gentlemen," she started.

Rumbling laughter filled the table and one man shoved the other in the shoulder. "Ya hear that, mate, we're gentlemen. What can we do for you, Madam?" he asked exaggeratedly.

She didn't let the men's manners stop her mission. "I'm looking for the Denali's and I heard you might know Tanya?"

Some of the men smiled and some of them scowled. "Does this Tanya have strawberry-blonde hair, an amazing body, and like it rough?" the man asked suggestively.

"Yes, that sounds like Tanya. Do you know where she lives or the direction in which she lives?"

A couple of the men smiled at each other and it made her a little nervous. "Yeah, we know where she lives. In fact, we wouldn't mind taking you out there now."

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

When Edward had told the family that the police thought the traffickers had taken Bella, Rose flipped out. She grabbed Emmett's arm and raced down to Pier 51. They sniffed out the wolf's blood and Zeek's blood, but there was nothing that smelled like Bella's blood and that scared Rose even more. "We have to find her, Emmett. We have to find her before those men…" She couldn't finish her own sentence. She knew all too well what horrible things evil men could do to a helpless woman.

Emmett wrapped his arms around his wife. "We'll find her, babe, even if it's just her body, but we'll find her and make sure she gets a proper burial, for Edward's sake. We just need to find a clue."

He looked down in the water and his sharp vampire eyes seemed to pick up on something. After having looked at Edward's head in a bucket of water hours on end; he was able to decipher what he thought might be a head.

"Hang on here, Rosie," he said as he slipped into the water. He popped up grinning as he passed the head to Rosie.

"Thank god!" the head shouted. "Have you seen any more of my body parts lying around?"

Emmett looked back into the water. "Were they thrown in with you?"

"I don't know. That damn wolf tore me apart and dropped my head in the water, saying he'd take care of me later and then just left me here."

"Wolf? Was a girl with him?" Rose asked anxiously.

"I didn't see one, but I did hear him talking to one, so yeah, I guess a girl was with him."

"Do you know what happened to her?" Emmett asked.

"No, but if they were still around when my business associates got here, I doubt they made it out alive," he said grinning evilly.

"Were you one of the vampires buying a shipment of girls?" Rose asked trying to hold back her distaste.

"Hey, we all have to grocery shop somehow," he said with a cheesy grin. "It was a few easy meals, and I see no harm in playing with my food. They're only humans."

Rose glanced around and saw smoke rising from a smoke stack. Emmett saw where she was looking and tried to stop her. She was off like a shot and he was just barely able to stop her from throwing the head into the furnace before they could question him further.

"Thanks, man, that chick is crazy!" the head said to Emmett.

"Who did you buy the girls from?" Emmett asked ignoring his thanks.

"I talked mostly to this guy, Zeek."

"That guy is dead. Anyone else you talked to?"

"If I tell you, will you help me find my body?"

"Yeah, it's the least we could do," Emmett said glancing at an irate Rosalie.

"Estefan Rodolfo is Zeek's boss. He's the one that decides which girls go where. He does most of the buying of the women. He has offices in India and Cuba. Can you help me find my body now?"

"No problem, in fact I'm pretty sure it's in here," Emmett said as he tossed the head into the furnace.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Edward sat sulking in pieces. He had all the time in the world to exact his revenge. He just had to calm down a lot more so as to fool Jasper into thinking he was trustworthy enough to be reassembled. Edward was much faster than everyone else and knew if given the chance, he could get away; he just had to have it all planned out. Maybe on the next hunt, he would slip off with the intention of getting some prey further out and not return. He had to lose his family before he could go after Officer Anderson, and with Alice's talent, that would prove difficult. Maybe he could convince her it was his right to take the man's life. In truth, it was his right in the vampire world and he was starting to resent his family for keeping him from exacting his revenge.


	29. Chapter 29

SM owns it, dollybigmomma rocks it. I just write it.

Chapter 29 – Finding

Bella stood nervously among the group of men.

"Tanya lives just out this way," one motioned north. That was the direction Jake had been planning to look. She looked warily that way as two of the men started walking out of town, expecting her to follow.

"I don't know; maybe I should just have my friend check it out."

"Suit yourself, lady; I was doing you a favor by walking you out there tonight."

"That's okay. I really appreciate you helping me out, though. I really just needed to be sure what direction to take," she said backing up.

Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her and cover her mouth.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Eleazar was coming home from a polar bear hunt much further south than he usually ventured. He was trying to avoid the town, not in the mood to deal with the stares of the town's inhabitants. As he passed the bar on the outskirts of town, his ears perked when he heard his surname. Someone was talking about his family. He paused to listen, curious as to what they had to say or if they were getting suspicious.

There was a girl talking to someone about Tanya. The men's voices seemed deep, gruff, and less than trustworthy. He was curious to see who this girl was; worried it was a scorned woman of one of Tanya's lovers. He didn't get that impression of her by her tone of voice.

The men had convinced her to step outside so they could give her directions to Tanya's home. Eleazar knew for a fact that no one knew where they lived. These men were trying to lure her out for devious means. He listened as she sensed the danger and tried to take her leave. Eleazar contemplated making himself known, but it was not his place to intervene in such affairs. Surely if one man tried to take on three ruffians, his superior strength would be exposed.

That was when the wind changed and he caught the girl's scent. She smelled of the Cullen's; more specifically, of Edward. Why on earth would this girl smell of Edward when he was sure Edward's mate was dead? His family had moved hastily because of Edward's actions.

Eleazar found himself compelled to step forward into the dim streetlight. "Good evening, Gentlemen," he spoke in a friendly tone.

The men looked up at him startled, thinking they had been alone. The one that held Bella released her. She hurried toward her would-be rescuer. Once safely standing behind him, she noticed the paleness of his skin was much like the Cullen's and she prayed this was one of the Denali's and not another bad vampire. She had been so distracted trying to figure out if he was a bad vampire or not, she had missed the look he gave the men that caused them to flee in fear. He turned to her to see who this strange-smelling girl was. He was surprised by the wide smile she gave him when she looked into his eyes. Most humans avoided looking his kind in the eyes.

"You're an animal eater. Do you know the Denali's? I need to find them."

He smiled at her. "Why is it so important for you to find the Denali's?"

"I have to find them so they can tell me where the Cullen's went. I need Carlisle's help and, well, I just need Edward in general."

"Really? What's your name, young lady?"

"Bella, Bella Swan."

Eleazar stepped back surprised. "Bella Swan? Impossible! The reason the Cullen's left the states was because Edward had..." He stopped himself, not wanting to say anything else.

"Edward had what? Last time I saw him, he'd lost his temper, throwing me at a shape-shifting wolf, knocking me out." She reached into her pocket, pulling out her wallet and handed him her ID. "I assure you I'm Bella Swan, Edward's mate, and I need to find him. I need Carlisle's help as well. Now, do you know the Denali's or not?"

"How could such a mistake have been made with Alice's visions?"

"She can't see everything," Bella cut him off. "You know who I am, who are you?"

"I'm sorry, my dear. You have to understand my shock. I'm Eleazar Denali, I'm who you're looking for, but I'm not sure how much help I can be."

"Do you have any idea where they Cullen's are?"

"Well, I believe they went to London, but I'm not sure which manor they've taken up residence in. They own three homes there."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. Three addresses in London was a lot easier than somewhere in the world. "That's fine. I'll check all three. Do you mind coming back to my room so I can write down the addresses? Unfortunately, I don't have the memory you do."

Eleazar let out a chuckle. "Very well, I should see you back to your room safely regardless. I know the Cullen's would be very upset if something happened to you on my watch."

"Thank you."

They made their way to Bella's room and to her relief, it was silent. She knocked to be safe and heard Becky call, "Come in."

Becky was brushing her hair and Jake was sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes locked on Becky like she hung the moon he howled at.

Jake's nose crinkled and his eyes flashed to the door. "Bells, what's going on?"

"I found them, or rather he found me. This is Eleazar Denali. Mr. Denali, this is Jacob Black and Becky."

"Good evening," Eleazar greeted nervously as he eyed Jacob.

"I'm a wolf, but if you truly are a friend of the Cullen's, you don't need to fear me."

"I consider the Cullen's as more than friends. They're family."

"Yes, Jake, cousins," Bella added.

Eleazar smiled at Bella. "Exactly, we're cousins."

"Right," Jacob said skeptically. "You get what you need from them, Bells? Will they help you find your leeches?"

Bella chastened Jake and Eleazar scowled at the name Jacob had given Carlisle's family.

"Yes, he believes they're in London. They own three homes there, but that shouldn't be a problem. That's what Google is for, right?" Bella said happily.

Jake looked longingly at Becky. "Are you going to need me to go with you, Bells? I hate for you to travel alone, you're kind of accident-prone."

"No, I should be fine, they even speak English there."

Jacob got up and wrapped his arms around Becky. "Can you come home with me to La Push?" he asked her.

"I'd follow you anywhere," she whispered softly and kissed him.

Bella groaned and rolled her eyes. Really, she'd had quite enough of their mushy mush. She understood that Jake had imprinted, that much was obvious, but she really had seen enough.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright? It hasn't spread any more has it?" Jake asked concerned, he didn't want to leave her a newborn vampire unsupervised to kill half of London.

She lifted her shirt to check her line and Eleazar gasped.

"No, it hasn't moved for the past week." Her eyes met Eleazar's worried ones. "Have you ever seen anything like this?"

He shook his head, "No, I haven't. How long has this been going on?"

"I first noticed it just a little over a week ago. I put the mark on my side to see if it'd spread more, but it hasn't so far. I'm not sure what's happening."

Eleazar ran his hand over his chin several times before he finally spoke. "I think you should come back with me. My family will assist you in locating the Cullen's. Carlisle will want to see this immediately and I don't want to let you out of my sight. If this starts to spread again...well, I don't want to leave you unsupervised if your appetite changes."

Jake cringed at Eleazar's words and Bella nodded in agreement.

"I'd hate to put you out, but I really appreciate the help," Bella said with a smile.

"Well, you're family. As Edward's mate, you're technically my cousin."

Jake scowled, but Bella let out a laugh, "Of course." She looked back at Jake and hugged him. "I'll be fine, Jake, he's family. I'll call you when I get settled and let you know that I'm alright."

"Fine," Jake said gruffly, "Just…be careful, Bella."

"I will. Keep an eye on my dad for me?" she pleaded.

"You know it, Bells, he's family," Jake answered.

Bella packed up her things quickly and headed into the night with Eleazar Denali. They were not far out of town when he stopped and asked if she would not mind riding on his back because it would take days to get to their home at a human pace. She agreed and told him stories of Edward running with her as they traveled. It was not long before they finally arrived at a large log home. The front of the home was glass, reaching up into the peak of the roof.

Eleazar set her down on the porch and opened the door for Bella. Carmen made her way over to them at human pace. "My love, what have you brought home?" she said eyeing Bella curiously.

"This, my dear, is Bella Swan. She's not dead after all and needs our assistance in locating the Cullen's. It's most urgent."

"I'd say so, Edward must be mad with remorse thinking he killed her. How is it that they didn't know she was alive? Alice should have seen her."

Bella spoke up for the first time. "Alice can't see the wolves."

They both looked at her surprised.

"I was with Jacob Black. Edward had thrown me at him, knocking me out. Jacob took off with me to get me away from Edward until he could settle down. Of course, by the time he'd settled down, they were gone."

Another voice broke into the conversation. "Well, Edward would be difficult to handle once they consummated their relationship. He was a wreck the first time he came here and he was literally in pieces the last time he was. He's out of control," the strawberry-blonde beauty said as she descended the stairs.

"I mean really, it's nearly impossible to be in public for the first decade after a pair has mated. The need to claim and mate is just too overwhelming. Being around others would just aggravate his state. Truly, I'm amazed he got out of Forks before he killed someone. You being his singer, he must've had it so much worse," she said eyeing Bella. "Not to mention you went to a public high school full of horny boys and he could read their dirty teenage minds," Tanya finished with a smirk. "It's a wonder he didn't go off and kill them all. Of course, Edward always was known for his self-control. Even Carlisle bought an island to exile himself and Esme to when they first mated so he wouldn't kill anyone. Really, that's what should've happened. The pair of you should've gone away somewhere secluded for a decade or so until the honeymoon phase passed."

Suddenly, everything made sense to Bella now. She would have to find Edward and go away with him. She would have him change her as soon as she found him and they would go away together.


	30. Chapter 30

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 30 – Still in Pieces

Bella couldn't hide the yawn that escaped her mouth and blushed in embarrassment. Carmen smiled and reached a hand out to her, "Come, Bella, I'll show you to a bed."

Bella smiled, taking her hand and Carmen took it in both of hers. "You're so warm. It's quite interesting to feel. You must understand; we don't usually touch humans. I thought you wouldn't mind."

Bella smiled at Carmen. "I don't mind. I'm used to it. Between Esme's mothering, Alice's makeovers, and, well, Edward in general, I really am used to it."

"That's wonderful. We really must get you back to them. I know they were all very heartbroken. I'm sure Alice will throw a party in celebration."

Bella groaned. "Oh, heavens, you're right. She's going to want to throw a huge party and dress me in the most ridiculous outfit and then force feed me mass amounts of food until I'm sick because Alice doesn't do anything small, evil pixie," Bella murmured the last part, but everyone heard it and laughed.

"Oh, heavens, where did you come up with that name for her? It's perfect!" A blonde-haired woman at the top of the stairs asked.

"Edward, actually; he was always calling her evil pixie when she'd steal me away from him and then wonder out loud how someone so small could be such a big pain."

Laughter rang through the house and then the blonde-haired woman spoke again. "Don't get me wrong, we absolutely love Alice, but at times she can be a bit…enthusiastic," she added carefully.

"That's a nice way to put it. I'll have to remember that the next time Edward complains."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Bella. I'm Kate. It really is wonderful to find you alive and well."

Bella gave her a soft smile. "Well, I'm definitely alive, but it's urgent for me to find Carlisle."

"Oh?" both women examined her curiously.

Bella finally lifted her shirt, showing her changed stomach and the pair gasped.

"What the…how did this happen?" Kate asked shocked.

"I'm not sure. I really don't know what's going on, that's why I need to find Carlisle to see if he's ever seen or heard of anything like this."

"Yes, of course. We'll get you there as soon as possible, but first, you should rest up. We'll leave in the morning."

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

They drove through the English countryside and pulled up to the last manor. This was the third and last place to look and Bella was anxious to see Edward. The other two homes had obviously been packed up decades ago and stood untouched. As they drove up the drive, it was obvious this place was well manicured and being maintained as a residence. They hurried to the front door, but no one answered. The women fanned out, peeking in the windows.

"This looks like the right place," Kate said hopeful. "Maybe they just went on holiday," she offered peering into the obviously deserted house.

"Well, we'll stay in town and wait a few days," Eleazar offered. They all agreed and made their way back to the car.

Bella fell to her knees crying. "No, no, I'm not leaving, he has to be here, he has to!"

Carmen looked on with sad eyes. She knew it was painful to be away from your mate and to be away from them during the first decade was unheard of. "I'm sure he's here, dear, we just have to wait until he returns."

"EDWARD! Please, please, come home," Bella begged hysterically.

Kate walked over and sat next to Bella. "I'll wait with her. If it gets too cold, I'll get her inside somehow. I'm sure the Cullen's won't mind."

The others nodded in agreement and left Bella crying into Kate's shoulder. The night was drawing close quickly. "Wait here," Kate said and walked around the back of the house and sprang up to the second story balcony. She tried the doors and to her surprise, she found one that was open. She made her way to the front door and unlocked it for Bella. Kate brought Bella in and set her on the couch and started a fire in the fireplace.

They were sat silently waiting when Bella's stomach growled. Kate looked up at her worried.

"I'm just a little hungry. I'll go check to see if there's anything in the kitchen to eat," Bella said quietly, her voice hoarse from crying. When she walked into the kitchen, her heart broke. There was a bowl of fruit sitting on the island, but it had all rotted. The Cullen's had been gone for a while. She opened the fridge to find more bad food. She made her way to the pantry and pulled out a box of crackers and a can of spray cheese. She sat quietly, trying to convince herself how it was a good thing that the Cullen's had been gone for a long time. It just meant they would be back sooner.

After her snack, Bella told Kate she was going to go find a bed. She made her way upstairs. She seemed to be drawn to one of the doors. She opened it and found mostly boxes and a black leather couch. She grabbed the throw and pulled it over her and snuggled into the familiar scent that was Edward. She slept better that night than she had since leaving Forks, dreaming of her lover's arms.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Esme paced the new cabin frustrated. Her son had not calmed down yet and it had been over a week. She had been hoping he would settle down so they could travel back to England with Edward as a whole. It had broken her heart having to ship him in pieces the last time. She had regretted it, knowing that with time he would settle down. As a vampire, time was something they had plenty of.

Alice picked up Edward's head gently and laid it in her lap facing up so they could talk. She ran her fingers through his unruly hair, trying to tame his mane. Edward's depression just seemed to deepen.

"Edward, please settle down. I want to go home," she pleaded.

"By all rights, he's mine, Alice, you know that. Please put me back together and let me take what's rightfully mine," Edward admonished her.

"They've been investigating Officer Anderson, they found out there are charges against him in Texas and he's being extradited. They're expecting he'll get the death penalty."

"No, it's my right to kill him. It's my right to do it and watch him die slowly as he did my Bella."

"I know it is, Edward, but he's gotten a lot of attention from the media. There's no way for you to kill him without drawing attention to yourself."

"I don't care, Alice; he's mine, by all rights, he's MINE!"

"What would Bella have you do? Her father is in law enforcement; wouldn't she tell you to let the justice system work?"

"The system has failed her! They're not charging them with her murder, even though her death is still clear in his mind. He shot her, Alice. The force of the bullet hitting her threw her tiny body and he left her there to die a painful death alone!"

Edward started sobbing and Alice lifted his head in her arms and cradled him. The blood samples had not proven that Bella had indeed been shot, but what Edward had seen in the mind of Officer Anderson seemed pretty conclusive. She wanted to look for her friend and see if the traffickers had possibly taken her still alive and she had survived, but she knew if she saw Bella being abused, Edward would, too, and she knew it would surely destroy what little sanity he had left. So, she closed her eyes and tried to think peaceful thoughts, if nothing else but for her brother's sake.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Bella had stayed at the Cullen's home with Kate for a week and still they had not returned. Eleazar came to the house and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Let's go home and we'll leave them a note that you're with us in Alaska. They'll come to get you as soon as they return, I'm sure of it."

Bella was hesitant to leave. She changed out of her shirt and into one that smelled of Edward and took a couple of extra ones with her to keep him with her. His scent seemed to be the only thing that could comfort her.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Carlisle had decided it would be best to keep Edward dismantled until the trial and execution of Officer Anderson was complete. Knowing this could take a while, he sent generous donations to the people in charge to push the trial through. It had been a grueling six months, but it was finally done. Officer Anderson was sentenced to death and received his injection at noon. They watched the execution over the internet as they packed up to go home. They reassembled Edward and took him for a hunt before the flight home. He was very weak and had them all worried. His will to live had died along with Bella.

When they finally reached their home in London, he thought he was going insane. He went straight to his room, flopping down on the couch only to smell the scent of his love. He got up and looked around and found a shirt he was sure was hers. That was impossible.

Then he heard Alice squeal, "She's alive! She was here looking for us! She's in Alaska at the Denali's! Edward, come quickly, we need to go now!"

Carlisle stepped out of his study, holding the note with a worried look on his face and Alice followed after him, wondering why he looked so upset. Carlisle grabbed his doctor's bag and made several phone calls as he headed to the car. Edward hurried after, feeling a little hopeful, but he was terrified that again, he would not find his love. His mind flipped to Carlisle's thoughts. They were worried about Bella's health and caused Edward to panic.

"Eleazar said she was fine, that her condition has not spread for a few weeks. Let's hope that fact still holds true."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 - Never Again

Bella had spent most of her time curled up in bed, snuggled into one of Edward's shirts. It had been weeks since they had left the note and still there had been no response. Maybe Edward didn't want her; maybe he truly believed that she had cheated on him with Jake. Kate reassured her that was not the case and they would be there, likely very soon. She reminded Bella that a vampire holiday was usually much longer than a human one. "We do have all the time in the world you know."

It had been three months since the Denali's had left the note and Bella was getting restless. Boredom caused her to eat more than usual. Of course, she didn't realize this until her jeans seemed to be getting a little tight. Apparently, her butt didn't appreciate all her snacking.

Bella decided it was time to unpack her things. She sorted through her bags carefully, putting things away. She had not fully unpacked her things when she was in Juno and just now decided to unpack. She came to a bag of bathrooms things and decided it needed to be put away. She walked into her bathroom and started filling her cabinets when she came across a box of tampons. She looked at it and worried, but only for half a minute. She looked down at her cold stone skin and touched it with her hand. Her body had been frozen in time; she would not have gotten her period anymore. She shoved the box into the back of the cabinet just in case Carlisle ever figured out how to fix this or if it ever went away.

Only time would tell.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

It had been four months since they had left the letter and Bella was lying on her bed on her back. It had gotten uncomfortable to lie on her stomach. Her breasts were tender. She figured it was because they were not stone so they still were suffering through her PMS. She dropped her hand to her stone stomach, feeling the different skin. Since she was still mostly human, Bella still had the ability to put on a few pound and she had. At least that was what she assumed until she felt a thump against the hand that was resting on her stomach. She sat up shocked. Kate was just passing in the hall and heard her gasp and stepped in to see what was wrong.

"Bella, are you alright?" Kate asked as she looked at Bella's shocked face.

Bella shook her head no and then looked down at her stomach. She put her hand back on her stomach. "Are you sick?"

Bella shook her head no. Kate was getting nervous and sat next to her on the bed. She rested her hand on Bella's that was sitting on her stomach and both jumped when there was a clear thump against them. Kate flew back across the room and then pointed to Bella's stomach,

"Did you feel it, too?" Bella whispered.

Kate nodded yes.

"Kate, I think I'm pregnant."

Kate looked at Bella's stone stomach then back to her human face several times, not sure what to say. It wasn't possible for vampires to have children so it didn't make sense.

"How…who…?"

"Edward, of course! I've never been with anyone else."

"But it's not possible."

"I know, I know it's not, I didn't even consider it until, well, until I felt that," Bella pointed her stomach.

Kate crept closer cautiously, as if she was frightened by Bella's stomach. She turned her head and listened carefully for the first time. She gasped, her eyes widened as her hands flew to her mouth.

"What? What is it?" Bella asked frantic.

Kate pointed at her stomach. "I can hear it," she said in awe.

"What do you mean, you can hear it?"

Kate's eyes met Bella's, "It has a heart, a fast-beating little heart. There really is a baby in there. Bella, you're pregnant."

Suddenly, Bella's room was filled with the inhabitants of the house, all their ears trained on her tummy. They all looked at each other in surprise.

Eleazar was the first to speak. "Well, that explains the stomach thing."

Carmen smacked his arm and quickly moved to sit next to Bella, wrapping her arm around her. "Are you feeling alright, dear?"

"I think so," Bella said softly looking down at her stomach. "We didn't know this was possible."

"Well, as far as we know, it's not, yours will be the first vampire-human hybrid baby in history," Carmen said with a small smile. "It really is exciting. I do hope the Cullen's hurry. I know they'll be just as thrilled as we are."

Bella gave Carmen a sad smile. "Thank you."

"Can we get you anything?"

"No, I think I just need to rest."

"Of course, dear, we'll get out of your way." Carmen kissed the top of Bella's head. "Everything is going to work out, you'll see. Edward will be so excited. A baby!" Carmen clapped her hands. "Out everyone, she needs her rest. Goodnight, dear."

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Things had been quiet around the Denali home for a while, even with a human in the house, so when Eleazar's phone rang, it surprised everyone. This would not have been such an odd thing except that everyone who would have normally been calling was sitting in the room with him. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Eleazar, it's Carlisle, do you still have Bella, is she still alright?"

Eleazar looked over at Bella asleep on the couch across from him and smiled. "Yes, she's fine and will be thrilled when you get here. I'm glad you called, we'll be in need of your assistance in a month or so."

"Assistance?" Carlisle asked worried.

"You'll see what I mean when you get here, old friend. It's quite amazing, really."

"Eleazar, what are you talking about."

"Well, I don't want to spoil the surprise now, do I? Just hurry and bring Edward. His mate has been miserable without him."

"Yes, of course."

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Edward raced towards the Denali's home. It had been almost seven months since he had last seen his mate and he was dying to have her in his arms again and see that she was alright. He had been so sure she was dead that he would not believe she was alive until he had set eyes on her.

Edward burst into the Denali home, not bothering to knock. He followed Bella's intoxicating scent into the kitchen. He stopped in shock, seeing her standing by the stove. She was putting some bacon on a plate. He whispered her name like a prayer. He thought for a moment that he was hallucinating. The Bella before him had her back to him and was wearing one of his shirts. He hadn't even noticed it missing. "Bella," he said a little louder so she would turn around. He was surprised by the rage he found on her face when she did.

Bella had a large cast iron skillet full of frying hot bacon grease in her hand. She swung it at Edward, catching him by surprise when she wracked him in the balls with the smoking pan. He dropped to the floor and she whacked him in the head, sloshing burning hot bacon grease all over him. She was screaming at him the whole time she continued to pound him with the skillet him. "How dare you! Don't you EVER leave me again, Edward Cullen! Do you hear me? NEVER! Never again! I don't give a fuck what happens, Edward; you will not leave me again!"

Kate was quickly at her side, trying to calm Bella down. Bella burst into tears, sobbing loudly as Kate tried to comfort her. Carlisle was quickly at Edward's side with a cool dishrag, wiping the burning hot grease from his son's face. His flesh that had scorched under the hot grease quickly cooled and healed as Edward looked up at Bella and took in her appearance for the first time.

Edward stood up carefully, looking at Bella's swollen form. "What happened? How did…?" He was at a loss for words, not understanding how she could be pregnant and still be looking for him. It didn't make sense that she was with someone else and still wanted him.

"What happened? What happened?" she hissed, eyes blazing. "You're what happened!" She grabbed his hand and slid it under her shirt over her stone cold stomach and he gasped in shock. He lifted her shirt carefully to look at the skin. Her rounded belly was completely covered in stone-like vampire skin.

"Oh, my god," he whispered. "Carlisle!" he choked out. "You need to see this, you have to fix this. You have to help her!"

Carlisle looked at her exposed stomach stunned. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Is she going to be alright?" Edward asked his father slightly panicked.

"I don't know, Son. Bella, have you seen a doctor?" Carlisle asked.

She shook her head no. "I didn't think it'd be a good idea to let people see my stomach looking like this."

"Right, of course, dear. I assume you have a bedroom here. Do you mind if I perform an examination?"

"That'd be fine. Thank you, Carlisle," Bella said and as she walked passed him, she grabbed onto Edward. "Never again!" she growled as she jerked his hand to follow.

"Never, my love, I promise. Never again will I ever be apart from you," he responded kissing her hand and wrapped his arm around her, helping her up the stairs.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 – Hallucinations

Edward helped Bella sit up off the bed. His eyes kept darting to Carlisle. "Well?" he finally asked.

"It's truly amazing, Son. It seems her body has somehow adapted to carry your child. I'm not quite sure how it's possible, but her body has gone through a change to accommodate the baby and protect her at the same time. Her whole lower half seems to be completely changed, allowing her to nurture the baby's growth, but protecting her vital organs at the same time. I've never seen anything like it before in my life, but in my opinion, I believe she'll be fine. Her body seems to be taking care of everything. I don't see why that'd change when it's time for her to give birth."

"So you truly believe she'll be alright?"

"Yes, Edward, I do. As I said, her body has changed to accommodate carrying your child. I don't know if this change is permanent or not, but I do believe she'll be able to handle giving birth without any outstanding risk of a regular birth."

Edward looked at Bella's swollen belly in awe. She was pregnant with his child. She was going to have his baby. He was going to be a father. Never in a hundred years did he ever think such things would be possible and yet here was the woman he loved carrying his child.

"Edward?" Bella spoke softly, "How do you feel about having a baby?" she asked a little worried. They had never discussed having children. She had believed it had not been an option so it never came up.

His wide eyes met her worried ones and he realized he had not expressed anything but worry about her having the baby. He smiled broadly. "It's truly amazing. I can't believe it. In all of my long life, I never thought such a thing would be possible for me. That I could fall in love and that I could have a family and yet here you are, giving me what every man dreams of; a beautiful wife and a child. Bella, I'm over the moon excited. I'm in awe and if it wasn't for your adorable belly, I wouldn't believe it."

Tears of joy ran down her face as she let out a laugh. "I'm so glad you're happy. Of course, you're jumping the gun. I'm not your wife yet."

"That's just a small technicality I'll rectify as soon as possible, my love." He leaned down and kissed her, wrapping one arm around her waist and resting the other on her belly. He felt a little thump and his face lit up. "Was that the baby?"

"Yes, they're saying, 'Hello, Daddy.'"

He knelt down and kissed her belly. "Hello, little one. I'm so excited to meet you. You're going to be amazed by how beautiful your mother is. You're a lucky child if you take after her."

"Edward," she laughed at him, "Don't be silly, you're the pretty one."

Edward scowled at her. "I am not pretty."

"Fine, absolutely drooling gorgeous, I truly do hope our child looks as handsome as you," she said leaning in for a kiss. He kissed her softly in return and she moaned in pleasure as he purred. The kiss quickly deepened and the next thing Bella knew, she was on the bed and Edward was taking her, but she matched his pace and his passion, he had been gone for too long.

Her stone body seemed to come in handy for more than just carrying Edward's child. Edward loved that he could let loose a little and though he feared hurting the baby at first, he felt the cool wet stone of her body and knew she could take it. He was able to pound into her with all his force and she only cried out in pleasure, calling for him to go faster, loving his depth. He made love to her all day and well into the night before she finally dozed off in his arms, whispering her love for him.

She slept late into the next day, but when she woke, she was fine. Edward thought she was radiant and kept her wrapped in his arms. Even if she tried to walk, he carried her, not wanting to be away from her. He needed to touch her always. He needed to feel her presence constantly to be sure she was really there and that this wasn't some amazing dream he never wanted to wake from. He laughed at his last thought. He didn't dream, but truly, if he ever went mad, this would be what he would hallucinate.

He helped her to dress and prepare her meals. He stayed with her always with a hand on her shoulder, back, or leg. When they were alone, he was wrapped around her or had to be inside her. He just needed to feel every part of her and know she was really there.

Bella hadn't noticed his problem until she needed to go to the bathroom. He didn't like being shut out and then she could hear him leaning against the door listening to her. He talked with her to make sure she was there and alright. She dismissed it at first, but then she started noticing that his hands never left her. She didn't really mind. She loved having him touch her, but she was worried about what would happen when he needed to go hunt. Would he have the strength to leave her? He seemed to panic when she stood up to fetch salt for her eggs and his hand slipped from her leg. He stood and walked with his hand on the small of her back as she fetched the salt.

It was late that night when she woke to use the bathroom and he begged to follow her.

"Fine," she finally conceded, knowing that there was more to this than he was letting on, "But you'll stand in the shower with the curtain drawn."

He agreed and she was not surprised that his hand rested on her shoulder the whole time.

She looked at him in the mirror as she washed her hands. His eyes focused solely on her as his arms wrapped around her stomach. She noticed for the first time that he had not blinked in some time. Her heart broke a little, realizing that Edward truly thought that she would suddenly disappear.

She turned in his arms and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him softly. "Baby," she whispered, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere unless it's with you. Do you understand?"

He didn't answer; he just kissed her softly, as if pleading with her, begging her to make it true.

"Edward, I love you. I was ready to scour the world to find you. I held vigil in your room for a week not wanting to leave, waiting for you. I was a mess when they finally dragged me out of the house to bring me here to wait for you. You're all that's in my heart, you and your child."

As if on cue, the baby pushed out, thumping against Edward's body and he smiled. "It's so hard to believe. It's as if this is a wonderful hallucination and I don't want it to stop. I'm terrified to let you go. What if you're just in my head and you really are gone and this is all I'll have left of you?"

"I'm really here, Edward, and I understand. Sometimes I snuggle closer in my sleep because I'm afraid you'll not be there when I wake. But you are here, right? You're here with me."

"Always."

"You promise?"

"Promise," he said as he leaned in and kissed her again. "I need you. I need you so much. I can't go on without you, Bella. Please, please be real."

"I am. What do I need to do to prove it? Hit you with another hot pan?"

He flinched and pouted. "No."

Bella hummed. "Come with me." She pulled him to the bed and sat on the edge. "Come here," she whispered pulling him between her knees. "Now, you must hallucinate very well if you can feel this." She ran her hand up the front of his trousers and then slowly started to open them. His eyes were fixed on her as she worked. "This is not your imagination." She kissed his tip and then licked him from base to tip. She grabbed his balls and took him in her mouth at once, sucking him and enjoying his sounds. He growled loudly in pleasure. She bit down hard as she sucked him and yanked on his balls. He roared and spilled into her mouth. She swallowed the sweet liquid hungrily and smiled up at him. "Please tell me that your imagination is not that vivid."

He shook his head no and then picked her up, moving her to the center of the bed. He had to have her again. She took him in eagerly, over and over, knowing he needed this, that this was part of being his mate, that if things had been as they should have been, they would have been alone somewhere right now doing this very thing. She was just grateful that her new stone body could handle him so well.

As soon as she safely had the baby and was recovered, they would go away together. They would take their new little family and live alone as they were meant to. She gazed up at him lovingly, his eyes still fixed on her. She would tell him after she rested, in the morning, when he could hear her. Right now, between her panting and his growling, words would just be lost. She kissed him again, loving that he was here in her arms, really here…finally.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 - Hard Labor**

Bella was resting. Her large body was getting harder to maneuver and she was exhausted. Sleeping was difficult as the pressure from the baby was uncomfortable. She snapped at Edward, but then would burst into tears. The poor man was getting frustrated. He felt like he could do nothing right for her. He hated to see his love in tears, but it was obvious that she was miserable. He rubbed her feet and back at night so she could rest a little, but often she would wake gasping for breath or trying to shift unsuccessfully. She was due anytime now, but she was sure that time would never come and that this whole pregnancy was just a cruel joke. She burst into tears when Carlisle suggested Edward take her for a walk. Moving in general was difficult. Edward finally got her bundled up and outside for a walk. She felt light pains, but she had been feeling them on and off for weeks and ignored them. They walked for about ten minutes when she finally talked Edward into taking her home for a hot bath. Edward set her in the warm water and watched as Bella soaked.

"Would you like to join me?" she asked smiling at him. His heart warmed as she smiled so little lately.

"I'd hate to cool your water."

"You can make up for it by rubbing my back." She scooted forward and motioned for him to climb in. She didn't have to ask him twice. Her pains had gotten stronger on the way home, but didn't hurt as much while she soaked in the tub. She had him rub her lower back that just wouldn't stop aching. She noticed Edward watching her curiously and wondered if this was true labor. He helped her out of the tub and wrapped her in a fluffy robe, wanting to keep her warm. He noticed she was moving slower than usual, pausing every few minutes or so and breathing deeply and then taking a few more steps. He had her sit in the chair by the fire as he went to fetch her clothes. She was reading when he returned. She moved forward and asked him to rub her back again. She made no move to get dressed.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked a little worried. She wondered if she should tell him about the pains that were getting more regular and sharper. From what she had read, this would take a while and she did not want to be confined while it happened.

"I'm just a bit hungry, dear, you mind getting me something to eat, something light?"

"Salad, no, a sandwich would be good, and some fruit. Does that sound good, love?"

"Yes, and take your time. I want to finish reading this chapter."

Edward pouted as she dismissed him. He hated being away from her for any amount of time. It took him weeks to let her use the restroom alone and his only consolation of being sent to fetch things for her was that he could use his vampire speed and return almost instantly, but this time she told him to take his time.

He kept his ears trained on her as he worked. He listened to her breath deeply. He thought for sure she was having contractions, but she kept telling him she was fine. She could be the most stubborn woman, he thought as he put the sandwich together at human speed. Esme found Edward in the kitchen and asked how he was doing.

"She sent me away. She told me to take my time so she can read."

"Well, dear, you have been on her since your return. She's just feeling a little crowded in her own skin. She doesn't even have room to breathe, literally, and you wouldn't keep your hands off her for weeks, and now you crowd her in whatever room you're in."

"But she's my mate."

"She's pregnant, heavily so, and miserable, Edward. This is a miracle she's paying for dearly, not you. You need to take care of her. She's giving you the greatest gift. You can at least repay her with your patience."

Edward pouted as he put the tray together, distracted by his mother's words. He didn't hear what was going on in Bella's room. He opened the door and dropped the tray. She was kneeling on the floor in front of the chair she had once been sitting on. Her book was opened in front of her like she was trying to read.

"Bella?" Edward ran to her in a panic. "Are you okay, is it time?"

"Will you shut up, I'm trying to read!" she snapped and then cringed. She breathed in deeply, trying to deal with the pain.

"Love, I think you might be in labor."

"I know, damn it! You and your fucking walk!"

Edward stood back dumbfounded, not sure what to say or do. He had three medical degrees, but none of them told him what to do when his love was mad at him while she was in labor. Carlisle patted his shoulder as he passed. He had delivered a baby or two in his lifetime and knew this was totally normal.

"Bella, I have some pain medication, would you like to try it?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Not yet, just a little more, I just need to focus on reading if you can just keep it quiet in here," she glared at Edward. Carlisle nodded yes and put his arm around his son and walked him to the doorway where he whispered. "Stay here silently, she'll call for you when she's ready. Don't take it personally, Son, she's just trying to cope with the pain the best way she can."

Edward watched as Bella tried to focus on the book. He watched her cringe and cry out in pain. Her face twisted and hand gripped the chair and he could smell the salt from the tears she was crying. He wanted to go to her. This was the worst kind of torture anyone could devise, to make him sit back and watch his love endure such pain that he had no power to stop. He had been excited for the baby, but to watch her go through this was horror that outweighed the excitement. He wished he could stop it.

After what looked like a horribly painful contraction, she finally whispered his name. He was at her side instantly, his arms around her. "What do you need, my love? Tell me and I'll do it, anything," he pleaded to help her.

"Please," she pointed toward the bed and so he carried her. When he sat her down, she asked him to sit behind her. Alice came running in with some thick towels and laid them under her. Moments later, Bella's water broke and she was screaming in pain as her next contraction hit.

Carlisle came running in with his bag, "Time for some medication?"

Bella just nodded in response.

"Her water broke, Carlisle," Edward said worried, knowing that the labor would be more painful and move faster now.

"Good. It sounds like you're making excellent progress, Bella," Carlisle said proudly.

She didn't answer.

"I'm going to check you now."

She just nodded for Carlisle to go ahead.

"Eight centimeters, Bella, you're almost there, and then you can push," Carlisle said excitedly.

Bella let out a sigh of relief, she was worried he would tell her it was all for nothing.

The house had been cleared when Alice warned that Bella's water would break and that there might be blood.

"Help her sit up, Edward. It'll help move things along."

Edward pushed Bella forward and she cried out in pain. He went to move back, but she stopped him. "Just stop moving!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, love. Just tell me what to do."

"You have the baby!" she yelled.

"I would, love; I swear if I could take this pain from you, I would," he whispered in her ear.

She just whimpered as tears ran down her face. She wished her mother was there, or Esme. She looked up at Carlisle who was beaming with excitement. She felt the change in her body. She had never had a baby, but she thought it was time to push. It felt like the right thing to do.

"I think I need to push."

"I'm going to check you again to be sure. Just hold on. You're making excellent progress."

She was fully dilated and Carlisle encouraged her to push as Edward helped by pressing against her back and holding her knees.

"I see the head! You're almost there!"

Carlisle caught the baby with the bronze tuft of hair. He handed the baby up to Bella wrapped in a towel. She smiled and laughed, amazed that she had done it. Edward kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around the pair as Carlisle finished cleaning up. He passed Edward some snips to cut the cord. He did so proudly and then took the baby from Bella so he could weigh it.

Bella watched in awe as Edward lovingly cleaned up the baby, cooing to it and kissing it gently as he dressed it. He brought it back to her and kissed her softly. "You, my love, are truly amazing. Thank you."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 - The Big Mac**

Edward held his son in awe. He was perfect. Bella was resting quietly for the moment and he took the opportunity to hold his son when he had started to stir. Bella was always so quick to get him. Edward felt he hardly had a chance to hold him.

It had been four weeks since the boy was born. They had gotten into some sort of routine and Edward wished he could be more a part of it. Bella's body had changed hours after giving birth, the cold stone of her belly shifting upwards and now covered her breasts, allowing her to breast feed. They were worried that it was spreading, but Carlisle was quick to note the receding of the vampire skin on her stomach.

Edward looked over at Bella's sleeping form, amazed how perfect she was. He still didn't want to leave her side and almost couldn't believe he was holding his son in his arms. This was supposed to be impossible, yet here he was holding his child. Bella wanted to name him after Edward, but understood an eternity with two Edwards would just get confusing so she compromised and still used Edward's name, or names. Their son was Masen Anthony Cullen, or affectionately referred to by Emmett as the Big Mac. He had no idea why that name sounded so catchy until Bella pointed out it was the name of a famous hamburger. That did not stop Emmett from using the name and thinking of suing McDonald's for nickname infringement. She was going to say something to him about it, but Emmett called to Edward, using his "official name" of Mac Daddy. Edward was a bit appalled, but burst out laughing when Emmett started rapping about Mac Daddy and Big Mac. He smiled as he recalled it.

"Hey, Mac Daddy," Emmett whispered, "Rose was wondering if she could get a turn with the Big Mac."

"Not right now, Emmett. Later, okay?"

"Later," Emmett whined. "That's what Bella keeps saying. The kid is going to be a Mac Daddy himself by the time she hands him over."

Edward smiled to himself, it was probably true.

"Hey, Edward?"

Edward looked up from Masen to see a serious look on Emmett's face. It looked very out of place.

"What?" Edward finally whispered.

"Are you guys gonna, you know, have more kids?"

Edward stood stunned and looked over at his sleeping Bella. "I don't know. I'll do whatever Bella wants."

"Can you see if she would? Rose, she really likes babies and, well, you're kind of hogging this one."

"He's my son, Emmett."

"Well, it isn't like I wouldn't have one if I could."

The baby started fussing. "Now look what you did."

Bella started to wake.

"Great," Edward griped, "Now no one gets to hold the baby."

Bella's blurry eyes found the pair of men standing across the room looking serious. "What's wrong? What is it?" she sat up taking notice of their serious faces.

"Nothing, love."

"Don't tell me it's nothing. You always say it's nothing, but it's always something."

Emmett spoke up quickly. "It wasn't anything, Bells. It was just me and Rose, we were kind of wondering if you planned on having more kids."

Bella looked at Edward in shock and then back to Emmett and then back to Edward again. "What did you say, Edward?"

"Um, well, I figured it'd be your decision so I said it was up to you. It's your body."

She flopped down on the bed. "Emmett, could you please excuse us for a moment?"

"Are you going to discuss having more kids?"

"Yes."

Emmett smiled widely, "That'd be great, and just so you know, me and Rosie would help out with however many rugrats you want to have," he said eagerly.

"Dually noted," Bella said with a tense smile.

He hurried out the door, but even Bella could hear Emmett telling Rose what they were about to discuss.

She patted the bed next to her and Edward sat lightly, not wanting to disturb the baby who had settled down in his arms again.

"Edward, do you want to have more kids?" she asked outright.

Edward didn't answer. He looked down at his son and ran his fingers through the baby's fuzzy bronze tuft. The child looked so human, but he still had traits of a vampire. Masen opened his eyes and looked up at his father. The smile that spread across Edward's face seemed to radiate. His son's emerald eyes were his human color. His son would have been the spitting image of his human self. He softly kissed his son's forehead and Bella let out a sigh. "How many?"

Edward looked up shocked, he hadn't answered.

"You're an amazing father," she said moving closer and snuggling next to her boys, kissing Edward's cheek. "You light up when you look at him. I want to give you more, if that's what you want, so how many?"

He softly caressed her cheek and kissed her lips. "I love you."

She laughed a little. "We're not starting now. Some things Masen should not be present for."

Edward laughed. "Of course not, you're just amazing. I saw how much pain you were in, what you had to go through to bring him here, and you're offering to do it all again."

"Well, I think the results were definitely worth it," she said kissing Masen's head. "The question is, how many kids do you want, Edward? How many do you think we can handle?"

He chuckled to himself. "Bella, you realize we're vampires that don't sleep, or tire, we can handle a lot. How about we discuss how many you think you're willing to have. It takes nine months to have a baby and then you'll have to nurse them because they don't sell half-breed formula," Edward chuckled to himself, "So that right there would be twenty-one months of your life being put off before the change."

She looked down at her hands. She didn't want to be too much older than Edward. As it was, she was going to be almost twenty before she could stop nursing and be changed. She looked up at Edward sadly; at most, he could have maybe one more child with her. He leaned over, silently understanding, and kissed her forehead. "It's alright, love. He's everything I could've ever wanted."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I just, I'm going to be so much older than you already."

"You'll learn in time that age is all relative. How many times has Emmett played a sixteen-year-old, when in fact he's twenty-two? Really, after you're changed, you'll look much younger than your human years and will very seldom go by your actual age, love."

"But I want to look young enough to pass for sixteen. I don't know if I can do that at twenty-three."

"Twenty-three?" He looked up at her confused. She would only be just over twenty-one if she had another child.

"You know, the standard two-point-five kids. I'd be twenty-three if we had two more."

Edward smiled, "You want three kids?"

She just shrugged. "How many did you want?"

That was a loaded question if he'd ever heard one. She saw him trying to find the right answer.

"Really, Edward, tell me, if there was no time limit, if we had normal human lives, how many kids would you have?"

"With you? I don't know, as many as you'd give me." He looked down at his son, his little miracle. "This is just amazing, Bella, such a gift. I won't ask for more, but if given the chance, I'd have lots more. I just don't want to tempt fate into taking you away from me. Childbirth is dangerous, love."

She smiled at him. Carlisle had found that the venom had healed her body immediately after the birth of her son. She didn't believe there was as much risk in giving birth to Edward's children as there would have been if she'd had an all-human child. The problem was that human time was not on their side.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 – Surprises**

It was time to go home to Forks. Masen was almost six months old and Bella had not contacted either parent for over a year. It was time for her to introduce her son and see if her father would be willing to walk her down the aisle.

She stood on her front porch as Edward pulled their son from the car. She glanced back at them nervously as she knocked on the door. She could hear the TV on so she knew Charlie was home. He made no move to answer the door. She knocked again and then opened the door, peeking into the living room where he sat in his chair.

"Dad?"

His head whipped up to see her. He jumped up and took her in his arms. "Bells, oh, Bella, where have you been?"

She smiled at him, "A few places, but I'm home for a while. I have someone I want you to meet."

He glanced down at her hand and saw her engagement ring. "Did you meet someone?"

"No, not quite." She heard Edward step up on the porch. She opened the door and Charlie stood stunned, staring at the little boy in Edward's arms.

"Dad, this is my son, Masen Anthony Cullen." She took him from Edward to show the baby to Charlie.

"You…you had a baby?" He looked over at Edward sternly.

"Dad," Bella snapped cutting off his glare. "Dad, I was hoping you'd walk me down the aisle."

"Are you sure about this, Bella? You're not just doing this because of him," he motioned to the baby.

"No, Dad, I'd planned on marrying Edward before I got pregnant. Masen here was just a happy surprise." She smiled at her son, running her fingers through his bronze locks. She smiled at Edward who wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly and then his son. Charlie watched the little family together and let out a sigh. It was obvious that his daughter was in love and he could not deny the look Edward had for his daughter was genuine.

"So, when is this shindig so I can be sure to take off? Is it going to be in town or will I be going somewhere to walk you down an aisle?"

"Oh, Daddy!" she squealed hugging her father and kissing him. "Thank you!"

"As long as you're happy..."

"I am, Dad, really, I am."

He reached forward and shook Edward's hand. "There's no denying that kid," Charlie laughed pointing out the bronze hair that stood on end just as Edward's did.

"No, Sir, nor would I ever think to try," Edward smiled down at Bella, kissing her again and taking his son.

"That's a striking eye color he has."

"Yes, it was my mother's," Edward said with a smile.

"Right, you were adopted."

"Yes. His last name is Cullen, but Masen, that was my last name before the Cullen's adopted me. It was Bella's idea to name him that so I could keep part of my heritage."

"Masen, sounds like a good strong name. I'll bet he'll make a wonderful pitcher someday."

Everyone laughed. "No doubt," Edward said. "Emmett already has a good name for him that'd be perfect for a pitcher."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he calls him Big Mac," Bella chimed in giggling and Edward scowled.

Charlie grinned. "What's the story behind that?"

"His initials are M-A-C. That makes Edward the Mac Daddy. Emmett's made up a rap for them, it's quite hilarious, but Edward has never been one for rap music, he's always leaned more toward classical."

Charlie smirked at Edward. "Is that right?"

"Yes, well, I tried to educate my siblings when it comes to music, but some people are just thick-headed," Edward said with a bit of a smirk.

Masen started cooing, trying to get into the conversation and Charlie encouraged him, smiling widely and asking him, "Is that right? Tell me more; I want to know all your secrets."

Bella smirked at Edward when he tensed at Charlie's words. She knew her father was no threat and her son could not speak, let alone spill secrets.

Bella decided to get down to business. "Alice will contact you about your tuxedo fitting. She's doing most the planning."

Edward chuckled a little. "Yes, it's all we can do to rein her in. Bella said a small family wedding and I'm sure she's invited the whole northern part of U.S. and Canada."

"Oh, do you have a lot of family attending?" Charlie asked Edward.

"There'll just be some cousins, extended family on Carlisle and Esme's sides, and some family friends. My father had practiced abroad for a while. I don't know why they think they need to invite the whole world. We finally got her to cut the list down to one hundred people, which is still quite a few. Alice doesn't do anything small."

"She's not so bad. At least I don't have to worry about doing anything and can just worry about taking care of Masen and spending time with you," Bella smiled.

"What are your plans after you're married?"

Edward knew Charlie was wondering how he would support his daughter and grandson. "Well, we were going to take a couple of years off just to be a family. I have a very large trust fund that we can live off just the interest comfortably. I wanted to take Bella to see the world for our honeymoon. I think that's going to take a while as we plan on taking our time."

"Trust fund?" Charlie asked not sure he believed Edward.

"Yes, my parents were very well off when they passed away, leaving their entire estate to me, their only child. Carlisle invested it wisely for me and it's grown very extensively over the years."

"Having a little savings isn't a bad thing, kid; don't go squandering it all away."

"I won't, I have separate college funds for us and little Masen. As I said, we could live off the interest alone very comfortably. I just want to enjoy my family while I can. I'm sure you understand how quickly children grow up. I don't want to miss a thing. Nothing is more important than my family; work can wait since I already have the means to provide."

"Well, if you're sure about that, but don't be ashamed of working if you need to."

"I promise, they'll have everything they need or want and then some if I can talk Bella into letting me spend the money on her. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty, but if losing my parents has taught me anything, it's to cherish the moments you do have and I fully intend to do that."

Bella smiled up at Edward adoringly. She knew he wanted to stay home and help with their son, but to hear the motivation behind it was just endearing. She pulled Edward down to her lips and kissed him softly and smiling. "You're amazing," she whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, my Bella," he whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

"Alright, alright," Charlie broke them up, "That's how Masen got here in the first place, save it for the honeymoon."

They all burst out laughing.

"So, Bells, have you told Renee about this yet?" he pointed to her ring and she rolled her eyes.

"I was getting to it."

Edward laughed, "Yes, she wanted to tell you first. She considered you the easier parent."

"Well, Bells was right on that. Renee's going to explode when she hears you're getting married, and I wouldn't be surprised if she has your head for having a son without telling her. Feel free to use my phone," Charlie gestured to his kitchen phone and Bella looked at it nervously.

Edward walked her over and handed her the phone. "We need to tell her, love, we need to get their plane tickets."

Bella let out a deep breath. "Okay." She dialed the phone and it only rang twice before her mother answered.

"Charlie, have you heard something? Have you heard from Bella?"

"Hi, Mom."

"Bella? WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN, YOUNG LADY! Why have you not called? We thought you were dead! You're in so much trouble, missy!" Her mother burst into tears and Bella could hear Phil trying to comfort her mother.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I just got a little distracted."

"What on earth could distract you so much you couldn't pick up a phone?"

Charlie made a face at Masen who was looking worried at his mother. Charlie's goofiness caused Masen to giggle and Edward started to tickle him, making him squeal.

"That's my boy, that's my good boy, happy smiles," Edward cooed to him and Charlie smiled at how natural Edward was with his son.

"Bella, is that a baby I hear? Where are you, I thought this was Charlie's number?"

"It is, Mom, and that's my son, Charlie and Edward are playing with my son."

"Son? You have a son, is that why you left?"

"No, I had to find Edward and I did, I just found out I was pregnant while I was looking."

"So, is he Edward's?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Well, I just wanted to be sure. I thought we'd talked about being safe."

"I know, Mom, really, though, we're happy with the way things worked out."

Her mother was silent and she knew that wasn't a good sign.

"We're getting married and before you say anything, we'd planned on getting married before I found out I was pregnant. Masen was just a pleasant surprise."

Her mother let out a sigh. "Are you sure about this, Bella? Are you happy, is this what you want?"

"Yes, Mom, more than anything. So, can I count on you being there for my wedding?"

"Of course, dear, you know I'd never miss it, no matter what. I do expect you to come down and visit. I want to see my grandson. Oh, heavens, I'm too young to be a grandmother. I can't believe I'm a grandmother. Oh, and pictures, Bella, send me some pictures of my grandbaby."

"I will, Mom, and we'll visit as soon as possible. I'll call back again with the wedding details so Phil can see about getting off."

"You'd better."

"I will, I'll be in town and I'm sure Charlie will be keeping tabs on me," Bella smiled at her father.

"He'd better. I love you, Bella. You have a good night and kiss that baby for me."

"I will, Mom. I love you, too."

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

_Six months later… _

_(Masen would be one year old)_

The wedding was everything Bella would have ever dreamed of, her mother cried and so did she. Charlie looked sharp as he walked Bella down the aisle and Edward was ecstatic to receive her from him. They pledged to love each other for eternity, knowing that they truly meant eternity.

They were going to spend two weeks alone and then pick up Masen and see the world. Bella had planned a special present for Edward. She had spoken privately to Carlisle and once they started weaning Masen onto blood, she had asked him to help her with some fertility medication. She wanted to be sure and get pregnant on their honeymoon.

Edward carried her into the beach house on Isle Esme. He had been dying to get her alone and he finally had her all to himself. He worried about taking her again because once she had stopped nursing; it seemed her body had gone back to reacting badly to his. The last two times he had spent evenings making love to her, he ended up spending the next day caring for her because of the paralysis. She said she didn't care and that she loved him and loved being with him, but it made Edward nervous. He wanted her to enjoy their honeymoon, too. He was determined to show some restraint and love her gently.

He went into the spare bedroom and hopped into the shower as Bella dressed and readied for the evening. He had worked himself over five times before she found him and took over. He wanted to be in full control. He was until he caught scent of her. He shredded her nightclothes and buried his face in her, breathing her in. "So ripe," he growled out deeply.

She smiled at him. "It's your wedding present." He looked at her confused. "I've been taking fertility drugs. I want to give you another child."

His growl was deep and wanting. He spread her out on the bed and pressed into her. "That's the most amazing gift you can ever give me, love." He kissed down her neck to her breasts that he was thankful to finally get back. "Thank you for everything, my love." He kissed her with as much control as he could muster as he slowly pushed her over the edge. She panted out his name and he roared in pleasure, hearing his name fall from her lips. She was his everything.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 – Delight**

Bella stretched out on the bed like a cat. Edward had left her wrapped in the blanket, trying to keep her warm while he snuck off to the kitchen to make her breakfast. She flopped down on the bed, waiting for her husband. Her hand rested on stomach and she smiled.

It had been a week since they had arrived on the island and she could see the instant relief engulf Edward once he finally had her alone. Spending a blissful week with Edward just solidified her plans further. He wanted to show her the world, but she knew once she was changed that they would have plenty of time for that.

Edward came in sporting a wide smile and carrying a tray with her breakfast.

"Good morning, my love, or should I say good afternoon," he chuckled as he set the tray down and climbed up the bed next to her. She immediately pulled him down and started kissing him hungrily.

He purred softly, "Love, if you want to eat, you need to stop now."

She pulled him against her moaning, and then her stomach growled.

He laughed, "Well, my dear, your stomach is rebelling and you need to eat." He sat back and passed her a plate of food. She ate the eggs and nibbled the bacon with a smile on her face as she thought of her discovery. Her belly was cold and now she knew what that meant. She set her plate aside and downed her orange juice.

"Done!" she announced. "Now can I have you?"

Edward got a wide wicked grin and pulled her into his lap. She guided his hand to her stomach and smiled at him beaming.

His eyes popped wide as he felt the coolness. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Crazy wild sex?" she asked.

He laughed and kissed her neck, "That, too, my love, but I want to know, are you carrying my child?"

She kissed him roughly, pushing him down on the bed, licking his skin and then nipped his ear. "Yes," she whispered.

She was pinned instantly and he was inside her in a blink of an eye, pounding into her once-again stone body. God, she liked it rough. She was thrilled they would have another week of this together before they had to go home.

It was the last night of their honeymoon and Bella was looking forward to seeing her baby. She could see Edward tense as they packed. She knew it would be hard for him to return to a life where he had to share her with family and the public in general.

She let out a sigh and then tucked her clothes into the drawer. He looked up at her confused. "We'll just take overnight bags. Do you think we can set up the other room as a nursery for Masen? Do you think Carlisle and Esme would mind if we stayed here?"

Edward looked up at her hopeful, "You wouldn't mind?"

"As long as I have you and my son, I'll be happy. Do you think you can handle me being pregnant on your own?"

"Yes, love, I believe I can. Of course, we can always have Carlisle and Esme make scheduled visits for checkups."

They were surprised to hear someone knocking on the front door. Edward focused his thoughts and found Alice and Esme's mind thinking excitedly about decorating the nursery. "Come in," he called to them. They were holding little Masen while Jasper and Carlisle were unloading the boat. They were carrying stacks of large boxes filled with nursery furniture. Bella ran over to her son, taking him up in her arms.

"Alice, how did you see this?" Edward asked.

"Oh, Bella decided to stay the first day you arrived. I was ready to come decorate right away, but Esme didn't want to interrupt your honeymoon."

"Thank you, Esme," Bella said with a smile.

"There was no way I was giving up my grandson before I had to," she said smirking and kissed Masen.

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" Bella asked looking down the dock at Jasper and Carlisle.

"Oh, they're on the other side of the island with the ship. It's deeper over there."

"Ship?"

"Yes, we thought it best to build a house more suited for raising little ones. Once Alice saw that you and Edward were going to be staying here for your mating season, we thought it best to give you a place more comfortable to raise your family. Also, it'll free up this place when we come to visit so we don't interrupt Masen's routine."

Masen was resting his head on Bella's shoulder and Esme moved quickly to take him, "Careful with him, dear."

Bella looked at her confused.

"Since his diet has changed to animal blood, he's started developing more as a vampire. He's teething and has started producing venom. He's bitten us a few times, but it wouldn't be good for him to bite you before you're ready. Besides, I believe it's Edward that wanted to change you."

She looked at her son worried and Edward took him in his arms. "Hey, little man, you really are turning out just like Daddy."

Emmett's voice came booming in, "Not quite, he's taking after his mommy in his ability."

Bella and Edward looked at him surprised. They knew their son was silent to Edward, but any other abilities had not surfaced yet.

"Little man had us running around all confused. Stuff was falling left and right and we couldn't figure out what was going on. I swear I thought it was a ghost!" Emmett said excitedly and Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.

"I noticed how he was clapping and laughing every time one of us went darting to catch something," Rose stated proudly. "That's when I figured out it was him."

"Yeah, the Big Mac has a shield that he was pushing out and knocking stuff over with, and then when I went to grab him, he laughed and burned me with the fucker."

"Emmett, language!" Esme snapped as Rose whacked his head.

"Sorry, but look," he held up his hands, showing Edward and Bella his scorched palms. "This happened four days ago and it's taken this long to heal them to this point even with my venom. That's the last time I play the 'I'm gonna getcha' game with him."

Bella looked worried at her son. Raising him was definitely going to be a challenge.

Carlisle and Jasper stepped into the room and wrapped their arms around their wives. "It's all in there, sugar," Jasper said kissing Alice's cheek.

"Thank you, Jazz."

"Wait, before you run off, Bella and I have an announcement." Edward pulled Bella to his side and the family looked at him curiously, all except Carlisle who had a wide, knowing grin.

"We're having another baby," Edward said proudly and everyone erupted into cheers and ran forward, hugging Bella and Edward. Carlisle congratulated them and immediately started setting up prenatal checkups with them.

By the end of the week, they were moving into their new home, complete with indoor playground for the children, which was being used daily since Bella was feeling so sick and Edward didn't want to leave her.

She was worried something was wrong this time. She hadn't been this sick the first time. In fact, she hadn't even noticed she had been pregnant until she was almost five months along. Carlisle told her that it was most likely morning sickness and to do her best staying hydrated.

When she was two months along, she was sure something was wrong. Even though she was struggling to eat, she had gained weight faster and was already showing. Carlisle and Esme came immediately when she voiced her concerns.

"Well, Bella," Carlisle said with a smile as he helped her up from the examination table, "We discussed this as a possibility when you asked about the fertility drugs."

She looked up at him wide-eyed, remembering what he had said.

Edward didn't wait for him to say it, he read Carlisle's mind and then shouted, "Twins!" He started laughing, giddy with joy. He kissed his wife, "Twins, my love, truly amazing!"

"As long as they get into position when it's time to deliver, I don't foresee any problems," Carlisle nodded.

Bella was still in shock.

"Two babies! Two!" Edward said as Esme entered the room.

She smiled at Bella, "Are you going to be alright, my dear?"

She looked over at Edward, who was practically bouncing out of his skin and she smiled. "Yes, I think so. I think Alice may have possessed my husband, though."

Edward scrunched up his nose at the idea and kissed his wife. "Two," he whispered, "Truly amazing. I love you so much. Three children, Bella, just like you wanted, we'll have three!" he kissed her again.

"Well, since we know everything is alright, we'll leave you and Edward to celebrate. Would you like us to take Masen for the evening?"

"Yes, please," Bella said with a smile. Esme clapped her hands, excited to get them on her grandbaby.

Once they were gone, Edward carried Bella into their bedroom and laid her down on the bed gently. He climbed up her body and kissed her tummy. "Hello, little ones, you be good for Mommy now." He kissed up to her chest as he removed her shirt. He snapped her bra off with one finger and smiled at her. "I'd better enjoy these while I can," he said taking her breast into his mouth.

She bucked against him, looking for friction and found it when he pressed between her thighs with his hand. "So eager," he whispered and she just moaned in response. His fingers dipped inside of her. "So wet and ready for me, love." He licked his fingers and smiled. "So good, I think I need more." He slid down her body, burying his face between her thighs. "Perfect," he purred against her, licking her roughly because she could take it now. His fingers plunged inside of her. "Come for me, love," he growled out. "I want to taste you."

Bella knew he wouldn't last long. His hands felt warm and tingly against her changed skin. Her body reacted instantly to his purr and his growl shot through her body, making it coil tightly. He pinched and rolled his lips on her clit as he growled, sending shockwaves through her body. He commanded her to look at him and she met his eyes, but only for a moment as things quickly went black and lights sparked as she reached her peak. She screamed out incoherently as her orgasm ripped through her body. Edward did not cease his ministrations, but doubled his efforts, encouraging her to come again and again as he lapped up the fruits of his labor. She was panting hard, struggling to catch her breath when he finally gave her a break and climbed up her body, kissing his way to her lips. "You taste amazing, my love. Even better than blood," he whispered in her ear and then licked the scars he had left on her neck.

She just groaned in response, exhausted from his talented tongue.

"I'll let you rest, but then I'll be back." He pressed his hard cock into her throbbing center. Her grip tightened on him.

"I want you now," she whispered. "Don't make me wait," she panted out, still trying to catch her breath.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" he asked a little worried, but she nodded yes eagerly, causing him to smile widely and wickedly. "Very well." He thrust into her, setting her off again and making him growl loudly in response. He held still, riding out her orgasm and then he thrust swiftly, again and again, setting her off once more, but he didn't stop this time. Roaring loudly, he spilled his seed into her, panting in her ear. His cool breath washed over her, relaxing her further. He kissed her neck, thanking her for everything. Thanking her for giving him a family. He didn't bother to withdraw from her as he was already hard again; he just pulled her over on top of him so she could sleep, feeling whole with him inside of her. He kissed her softly while she slept and rocked her gently, giving her the most amazing dreams.


	37. Chapter 37

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it…**

**PEER PRESSURE**

**Chapter 37 – In-Laws**

Edward survived most of Bella's pregnancy. He cared for Masen and made metal teething rings for him to use. There was no way to know if the twins would be boys or girls or one of each so they tried to keep the decorations neutral. Alice insisted that she would return with Esme once they were born to help redecorate and help care for the babies. Bella was worried. Caring for Masen had been difficult, but she got through it because Edward was there to help. This time, though, Edward would be busy with Masen and she would have two little ones to handle.

She waddled her huge body into the room set up for the delivery and took in her surroundings. There were two little incubators and it made her nervous. She was thirty-six weeks along and nervous that the babies would not be healthy. Carlisle and Esme had moved to the island when she hit thirty-three weeks, just in case she went into labor early. They had helped out by bringing several gallons of blood regularly for Masen and Edward to drink so Edward would not have to leave.

Edward had just put Masen down for his afternoon nap and found his wife looking worried. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her belly a little. She leaned back and sighed in relief as the weight was taken off her body for a moment. "They're going to be fine," he whispered. "Even if they were born today, they'd be strong and healthy. You'll see," he said and lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. "You, my love, need to get some rest while you still can." He laid her down, tucking the pillows around her like she liked them and then lay down next to her.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Do you think your mother and sisters would mind coming to help me with the babies?"

He smiled as he answered, "I don't think you could stop them if you tried."

She let out a sigh of relief.

"Have you thought of names for them yet?" he asked.

"I have a little; I'm kind of stumped on boy names. I used all the good ones," she said smiling at him.

"We could always name him after your father. I'll bet your dad would like that."

"Hmm, yes, he would. What if we have two boys?"

Edward laughed a little and sighed. "We should get a baby name book."

"Yes, we should, do you think you can have someone fetch one for us?"

"I'm sure Alice is already on it." He kissed her softly. "And if it's a girl?" he asked.

"Well," she kissed him back softly, "That one is easy; Elizabeth, after your mother."

He smiled widely with excitement and kissed her passionately. "Have I told you how amazing you are today?"

She laughed at his response. "No, I don't think so."

"Well, let me show you how amazing I think you are," he said kissing gently down her neck.

There was a knock at the door and they both groaned for the interruption. "I'll get it," Edward said and then laughed. "You're going to be surprised." He hurried to the door and Bella sat up in time to hear her mother squeal with excitement.

"I can't believe you live on an island! Where's my Bella?" she asked excitedly.

"This way," Edward said with a smile. He led Renee into the bedroom.

"Oh, my heavens, honey, you're as big as a house!" Renee exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm pregnant with twins, Mom, and due anytime now," Bella pouted.

"I know, dear, it's just that I've never seen you pregnant and now you're pregnant with twins. I didn't even know twins ran in the family."

Bella's big belly shifted with the babies' movement and Renee squealed excitedly. "Can I feel them move?"

"Sure." Bella made sure her shirt was down all the way, covering her vampire skin so her mother couldn't feel it.

"Bella, honey, you feel so cold. Here, let me tuck you in." Renee pulled the blanket up around her and Bella smiled, loving that her mom was here and acting like a mom.

"Now, where's my grandson? I know he's around here somewhere."

"He's napping right now, Renee, but he'll be up in about half an hour," Edward answered.

"Edward's been on daddy duty since we found out I was pregnant. Carrying the twins is a lot harder on me than I thought it would be."

"It is so nice that Edward can stay home with you like that. I'm glad you have someone to take care of you and Masen," Renee smiled at Edward.

"Would you like me to bring you in a chair, Renee, or will you be relaxing on the beach?" Edward asked.

"I can't believe you have your own beach, Bella. What on earth are you doing cooped up in here when you could be down on the beach?"

Edward answered for her, "She's been having trouble staying hydrated. We try and keep her out of the sun for now."

"Nonsense, floating in the ocean would be great for her. Why don't you get your suit on and we'll go down together."

Bella looked at Edward nervously. "I don't know, Mom." It was a sunny day and if something happened, Edward would not be able to help her.

"Love, if you really want to go, you should. I'm sure your mom could handle getting you to and from the beach. I'll stay here with Masen, okay?"

"Yes, Bella, come on, please?" Renee urged.

Bella started wiggling toward the edge of the bed and Edward pointed Renee to the guest room so she could get settled and changed while he helped Bella.

"I can barely walk, Edward. How on earth am I supposed to get to the beach?" Bella whined.

"You want me to run you there while your mother is changing?"

She let out a sigh. "I hate that you can't come out with me."

"I know, love, but it'll mean a lot to her if you do this."

"I know, I know. Let's hurry so you can run me out there before she notices."

He quickly carried Bella and one of the lounge chairs down for Bella and also set one up for her mother, then he zipped back to the house. Edward slowed just as he hit the porch and almost ran into Renee.

"Oh, heavens, I was wondering where you two had gone off to."

"I just helped Bella down to the beach and was hurrying back so Masen wouldn't be left alone when he wakes. Do you mind taking out a couple of bottles of water for her? It's important she stay hydrated."

Renee smiled at the man that loved her daughter so much. "Of course, Edward. You know, you're a wonderful husband. I wouldn't have had her have the kids so young, but she seems happy."

"Well, we have our whole lives ahead of us and this way we can share our lives with our kids as well," he explained handing her two icy bottles of water. "You just let me know when you two are done so I can help Bella back into the house."

"You're such a good boy. Esme did a wonderful job with you."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to tell her that."

"Is she around? Maybe she'd like to join us on the beach?"

"She's resting right now. She helps me with Masen a lot. We had a difficult night last night so I'm sure she's still napping, but I'm sure she'll be by this evening after dinner."

"Wonderful, we can have a woman's chat about how to help Bella with the new babies."

"That sounds good. I'm sure she'll be excited to see you."

She hugged Edward and ran down to the beach, laughing and waving the water bottles at Bella, excited to spend time with her daughter.

Renee pulled Bella up out of the seat and led her into the ocean. Bella sighed in relief as her belly floated up.

"See, I told you. I lived in the tub the last month I was pregnant with you."

Bella laughed. "The tub in Forks?"

"Yup, it took some bending and I fit barely, but I managed. Have you talked to Charlie?"

"Yes, I have, now and again. You know Charlie, he isn't one for chatting. I think he's going to come for a visit after the twins are born."

"That'd be nice. He'll probably bring a fishing pole."

They both laughed at that, knowing it was true. Thick clouds started rolling in and Edward came out holding Masen, both dressed in shorts.

Renee laughed. "You guys are the whitest family I've ever seen living on a beach."

Edward laughed nervously and Bella rolled her eyes. "We don't just lie around all day, Mom, and I've been sick. Poor Edward here has been stuck in the house all day taking care of me and his boy."

"Mommy!" Masen squealed excitedly. He wanted to go play in the water.

"You can go to Mommy, but no bites, Masen, okay?" Edward scolded as he passed Masen to Bella.

"Are you okay holding him, love?"

"Yes, we're fine. The water has taken the babies off my hips for now and Masen is just floating here in my arms so we're fine."

"Okay, just let me know if you need me to take him," Edward worried.

"I will," she said and kissed her son. "How is my big boy? Are you ready to be a big brother?"

"Oh, let me see the little man, Bella. Masen, come see Grandma." Renee reached for him and Bella felt him start to warm, knowing he was starting to expand his shield. Edward saw Bella's uneasy look and quickly took Masen from her.

"Masen, this is Grandma Renee, she's Mommy's Mommy," Edward explained and Bella hugged her mother and kissed her cheek for show.

"See, baby, we love our Grandma Renee, she's come to help take care of the babies when they come," Bella explained.

He looked at Renee nervously.

"Oh, I know what would help, Bella, I brought him a present!" she said in a sing song voice.

His little face lit up excited. "Masen, can you go into the house with Grandma Renee so Daddy can carry Mommy in?" Edward asked.

He looked at Renee and then his mommy. "I promise we'll walk right beside Mommy and Daddy as we go in," Renee said reaching for her grandson. He finally gave in, leaning out to reach for her.

"No biting," Edward reminded and Masen sighed. Edward lifted Bella out of the water with ease.

Renee smiled and talked to Masen. "Look at that, Masen; do you see how strong your daddy is? I'll bet you're going to grow up to be big and strong just like him, right?"

Masen nodded his head smiling as they followed Edward and Bella into the house. Bella smiled at her mother chatting with her son. She only wished she didn't have to worry about her son accidently hurting her mother.

All of Bella's worrying was not in vain, either. Renee had brought Masen some toy cars and he bit the wheels off of one and Renee promptly reached into Masen's mouth to fish them out as would any mother or grandmother.

Edward yelled, startling Masen so he wouldn't bite her finger off and she was able to pull her finger out. Renee was shocked when Edward grabbed her hand before she had a chance to look at it and stuck her finger into his mouth. He quickly sucked the venom out as he smiled at a shocked Renee and directed her to the closest first-aid kit. He would have sealed the wound to heal it, but that would have raised questions. She kept looking at him like he was a little crazy as he scolded his son. "I said no biting, Masen, and I meant no biting. Now you tell Grandma Renee sorry."

Renee was putting a Band-Aid on her finger, examining the deep bite mark. "That boy sure does have a set of chompers. I see why you get after him."

"I'm so sorry, Renee. We've been working on it with him, he usually doesn't bite, but most of us know not to stick our fingers in his mouth. I'm sorry I didn't warn you. If he puts something in there he isn't supposed to, just hold out your hand and ask him to spit it out. He's still teething. He's cutting his molars right now and I swear he chomps on anything he can get his hands on."

Renee smiled at Edward's explanation. "It's alright, Edward, now I know to watch my fingers," she wiggled her bandaged finger at Masen and smiled.

"Oh, I should also warn you to hold him facing out like you did when you brought him in. I seriously have a scar where he bit my shoulder. I'm afraid sharp teeth run in my family."

"Thank you for the advanced warning."

Edward reached in the freezer and pulled out a metal teether and handed it to Masen who promptly chomped down on it. Renee could see the teeth marks in the part hanging out of his mouth. "Heavens, you weren't kidding."

"No, I wasn't. Would you like to hold him now that his teeth are occupied? I was going to fix him a sippy cup."

"Yes, I'd love to. Come on, Masen, let's go visit with Mommy." Renee took the little boy into her arms, kissing his cheek.

"Sowee, Mam-maw," he whispered.

"Oh, you're such a sweet boy," Edward heard her say as she walked out of the kitchen. Edward sighed.

If she only knew…


	38. Chapter 38

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma wrestles her computer and hopes she sent me the right file.

Chapter 38 – Aliens

To everyone's surprise, Charlie ended up coming the following week after Renee arrived. He brought a gift for little Masen as well. It was a kids' fishing pole and tackle box. Masen was actually excited to try it out and went fishing several times with Charlie. Bella was worried at first, but the more she thought about it, Charlie wasn't one to stick his fingers in a kid's mouth. He was well-warned by Renee to watch out for Masen's teeth as she showed her battle scar proudly and kissed little Masen's head. Charlie had a calming sense about him. He never pushed or made anyone uncomfortable, which was just what Masen needed.

They were on their way back from one of many of their fishing trips when a scream rang out from the house.

Bella was in labor. Her back had been hurting all morning, but she thought nothing of it since her whole body seemed to ache from carrying the twins. Edward was watching her closely again, as if he could senses something going on with her. He quietly called Carlisle down and requested that he come check her out. Moments later, her water broke and the next contraction ripped through her body with force, making her crumble to the floor. Edward was able to catch her before she fell all the way down. He carried her to the room they had set up for labor and delivery and tried to help calm his wife.

Carlisle rushed into the room and told Bella he was going to check her. She caught her breath just long enough to tell him something was wrong. Edward's worried eyes flashed from Bella to Carlisle, trying to discern what was going on. Carlisle checked her and looked up at her worried. "Are you pushing, Bella?"

"NO!" she screamed out as another contraction hit. To Edward's surprise, Carlisle put his hand on the bottom of her stomach and pushed up.

"Edward, I need you to hold her tummy up. There's too much pressure and it's causing her to tear. Her body is healing itself only to re-tear again. You need to hold her tummy up, giving her a chance to dilate."

Another contraction hit and she screamed out again in pain as her body was still in the middle of healing from the last tear.

"Do you have her, Edward? I want to give her something for the pain," Carlisle said rushed. He knew for her to dilate quicker, she needed to calm down and she wouldn't be able to do that without help.

"I have her," Edward said holding up her belly. He kissed what he could reach. "I'm so sorry, love. I'm so sorry," he whispered to her.

"Never again," she panted out. "No more. This is it."

"I swear, love, this is it. No more; as soon as you're ready, we'll change you and you'll never have to go through this again," Edward promised.

Carlisle gave her a shot of something that made her body feel like it was floating and her eyes roamed for a minute, finally landing on Edward. She reached out a hand to him and he looked at Carlisle who nodded in understanding and replaced his hands where Edward's once were. Edward took her hand and she pulled him up next to her. He kissed her forward as she panted, trying to catch her breath through the pain.

"I'm here, love. I'm right here," he whispered in between kisses.

There was a loud bang and the sound of several things falling down. There was a muffled sound of someone trying to talk and Edward looked at Carlisle and Bella worried. He could hear the minds of everyone in the next room. "It's Masen," he said so quietly Bella almost missed it.

"Is he okay?" she asked panicked.

"He's scared. He has everyone pinned under his shield, including your parents," his worried eyes met hers.

"Go! Stop him before he burns them!" she said worriedly.

He kissed her forehead one last time and zipped to the door only to be met with the shield.

"Masen Anthony Cullen, what are you doing?" Edward said in a calm cool voice. One might have actually thought he was joking when he spoke. "Son, you need to put your shield down if you want to come see Daddy."

"Daddy!" his small voice called with so much fear it broke Edward's heart.

"I'm right here, Son." He felt the shield waver a little.

"Want Mommy!" Masen cried.

"She's with me; we're getting the babies out of her tummy."

"Mommy cry!" he shouted panicked.

"I know, buddy, Grandpa Carlisle gave her some medicine to help. Now put your shield down and I'll let you see her for a little bit so you know she's okay." Edward glanced back at Carlisle and he pulled the sheet down, covering Bella's body.

The shield slowly receded and Edward walked forward as it did and picked up his son. He kissed him on the head and spoke softly to him. "No more shield, okay? We love our family and they'd never hurt us."

Masen glanced around the room, looking at the bewildered Charlie and Renee. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie all smiled at him softly, letting him know they forgave him. "Okay," Masen whispered.

"Now, I'm going to take you in to see Mommy, but then you're going to have to go back out again so we can get the babies out. Alright?"

"Mommy okay?"

"Mommy will be okay. Sometimes it hurts to get babies out, though. Grandpa is trying to help it not hurt and Daddy needs to help, too, so I need you to kiss Mommy and go play for a while."

Edward walked into the room and Bella put on a strained smile, trying to let Masen see she was okay.

"Mommy hurt?" Masen asked with concern. Bella reached out to him and hugged him as he kissed her.

"I'll be okay, Daddy and Grandpa are here. We're getting the babies out. I need you to go play so they can help me."

"Masen help?" he asked looking down at his mother worried.

"Yes, can you help find clothes for the babies to wear and get blankets ready for them? I think Alice will help you with that." Bella paused, panting through a contraction and Masen gripped tightly to his daddy. Edward hugged him tighter until the contraction was over. Masen's worried eyes landed on Bella again. "I need some good pictures to put up in their room, Masen. Can you make some pictures for the new babies and maybe some for me?"

The little boy nodded yes and Bella smiled at him. "Good, I need you to go out there and tell everyone I'm going to be okay. I think my mommy and daddy are getting worried about me. Can you do that for me? Can you tell them I'm okay?"

Masen nodded his head yes again. Edward leaned down and kissed Bella's head. "Alright, little man, time to go out so Mommy can finish getting the babies out, alright?"

"Mommy okay?" he asked again.

"Yes, Mommy is okay, but I need to help her, alright?"

Esme was at the door waiting for Masen with a smile. She took him in her arms and kissed his head. "So, is Mommy okay?" she asked and Masen looked back to Edward who smiled at him, and then he looked at Esme again and said with a little confidence, "Yep, Mommy getting babies out."

Esme smiled widely. "How exciting, then we need to get ready for them," she told him and walked off with the little boy.

Edward quickly made it back to his wife's side, focusing solely on her when her words broke into his thoughts.

"How are my parents dealing with Masen being different?" he panted out.

Edward looked down at her concerned and listened carefully. Renee was sure they were aliens and Charlie was just stunned. "They're okay. I'll talk to them the first chance I get. There's nothing to be worried about; neither of them are upset."

Bella just nodded, unable to answer.

Three hours later, the first baby was born. It was a little girl with reddish-brown hair and green eyes like her father. Alice had sent Renee in to help with the babies as she would not be too uncomfortable with Bella's state of undress or the blood. Renee quickly took the squirming little girl and washed her up and Edward joined her moments later, washing another little girl. This one had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Two girls!" Renee said with a smile. "Think of all the fun matching dresses!"

Edward smiled at her, pleased that Renee didn't seem to care that her family might be part alien. They dressed the little squirming bodies in the clothes Esme had brought in that were picked out by Masen. Bella called them over and Edward passed her one of their daughters. "She's gorgeous, just like you, love." He kissed Bella's temple as she smiled down at her daughter.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Bella stated in awe as her baby started to root, looking for food.

"Bella, why don't Renee and I take the babies out for the others to see while you dress, and Edward can help you to your bed and get you settled in? You're going to need a little more rest with two little ones to feed," Carlisle said with a smile and took his granddaughter, thrilled to be part of the family.

Edward stepped into the family room carrying Bella in his arms smiling. Charlie gave Bella a smile, happy to see that she was doing okay.

"Can you guys bring the babies to the room?" Bella asked Carlisle and Renee.

They followed her, happy to help.

"So, has your body adjusted so you can feed the girls yet?" Carlisle asked.

Bella peeked into the shirt she was wearing. "Yes, it looks like I'm ready."

Edward had settled Bella in the middle of the bed and Carlisle passed the first little girl to him. "I'll let you get to it. Please let me know if you need me for anything. I'm sure everyone feels the same."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Bella said sincerely.

He smiled widely. "Bella, what you do for my family, I can never thank you enough."

She blushed in response and Carlisle slipped out the door.

Renee sat in the corner rocking the baby in her arms as Edward helped get the baby Bella was holding situated.

"So, what are you going to name them?" Renee asked suddenly.

Bella was too distracted with the baby to hear the question so Edward answered. "I'm not sure. We hadn't decided."

"Oh, Bella, you and Edward should each name one of the babies."

Bella looked up at her mother and then over to Edward. "Sounds good to me, I only ever picked out one girl name anyway. I was thinking something like Elizabeth Carlie or Elizabeth Reneesme."

"Well, love, which middle name are you going to use? I'll use the other one," Edward said with a smirk. The baby started fussing and Edward took her to burp her so Renee brought Bella her green-eyed daughter.

"I think this should be Elizabeth since she has your mother's eyes. Elizabeth Reneesme, after our mothers, what do you think?" she asked looking up at them.

"I think it's perfect," Edward said kissing her forehead.

"So, what's the name of our other daughter?" Bella asked.

"Isabella Carlie Cullen," Edward said with a proud smile.

"Edward," she looked sharply at him and then glanced at her mom.

Renee spoke up. "I think that's the perfect name, Edward. She does look so much like Bella."

Bella let out a huff.

"Honey, she can go by Carlie," Edward explained.

"Fine," Bella finally conceded, "but if there are issues later on down the line, it's your fault!"

There was a light knocking on the door and Bella pulled the blanket up over the feeding baby.

"Can we come in?" It was Rose and Masen.

"Yes, of course. Come meet your sisters, Masen. This is Elizabeth and Mommy has Carlie. Would you like to hold Elizabeth?" Edward asked.

Masen nodded eagerly and Rose put him up on the bed next to Bella. Edward sat next to him and carefully helped him hold his little sister.

"She has green eyes like you do, that's how you know this is Elizabeth, okay?"

"The baby there has brown eyes like Mommy, that's how you know she's Carlie," Edward explained to his son.

Rose asked Edward in her mind if he could read the girls' minds. He just smiled nodding. Right now, what was on their minds was whatever was in front of them, all bright colors, the hard work of focusing their eyes, and the smell of their mommy. That was all they were thinking. Edward smiled at the simplicity, happy to enjoy their still-innocent thoughts while he could.


	39. Chapter 39

**This was a fun chapter to write. Dollybigmomma is my beta lover.**

**Chapter 39 - Secret Agent Man**

Charlie was sitting with Masen at the table. Masen was drawing a picture for his mommy and trying to be quiet as she and the babies slept. Edward slipped out of the bedroom with Elizabeth fussing on his shoulder. He wanted to let Bella sleep. He looked over at Charlie and Masen and smiled. Charlie was wondering how a kid so normal-looking could be so different and wondered if that was the real reason they lived on the island in the middle in nowhere. When he noticed Edward coming into the room, he thought Masen took after his father and wondered if the girls would as well.

"Masen doesn't take after me per se when it comes to his ability."

Charlie's eyes snapped up to Edward's. "You can't do what he does? Where did he get it?"

"See, that's where it gets complicated." Edward heard Renee grabbing a basket of clean baby blankets and she was deciding where to fold them. "Renee, can you join us in the kitchen?" Edward called to her just loud enough for her to hear.

She came in smiling when she saw the little baby curled up on Edward's shoulder sucking her fist. "You're so good with your kids, Edward, such a natural."

He smiled to himself, knowing that naturally, vampires didn't reproduce. "Thank you, Renee; that means a lot to me."

Renee sat down at the end of the table and started folding blankets. Charlie cleared his throat and she looked at him confused.

"Edward was just about to explain what happened the other day with Masen." Charlie looked at Edward expectantly. Renee's thoughts were excited. She would finally get to hear about the aliens. Edward couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"I was just telling Charlie that Masen gets his ability from Bella."

They both gasped disbelieving.

"Now, let me explain a little better. Masen's gift is obviously much stronger than Bella's and I believe she got it from Charlie. Bella's gift is much stronger than Charlie's as well."

Renee was eyeing Charlie curiously, thinking he was an alien.

Charlie was getting ready to deny whatever Edward was saying when Edward cut him off. "I also have an ability, one that allowed me to recognize Bella's."

"What, and you married her for this ability?" Charlie said offended.

"No, no, of course not, though it's a nice bonus for me," Edward said carefully and Charlie scowled at him.

Renee cut in. "What's your ability, Edward?"

"I can read minds…well, I can't read Masen's or Bella's, and Charlie, yours is really fuzzy at times. That's why I suspect she got it from you and it gets stronger with each generation," he glanced over to Masen.

Edward could sense Charlie's disbelief. Renee was just fascinated and wanted to try it out. "Go ahead and test me, Renee, I don't mind."

She clapped her hands and promptly thought,_ 'Are you aliens?'_

"No, we're not aliens. Like I said, Bella has an ability herself and she's not an alien."

'_But you all look so different.'_

"We try to blend in."

'_Oh, so you won't end up like lab rats,'_ she thought, still not fully believing they were not aliens.

"Yes, that's part of it. It's safest for us to fly under the radar since we're different."

"You're having a conversation with Renee in her head?" Charlie suddenly asked.

"Yes, isn't that so cool!" Renee answered excitedly.

"And you can't read mine?" he asked.

"Well, I can read it on and off. Sometimes I'll only get a feeling and sometimes images off of you, but everyone else is crystal clear. In fact, I have to be careful not to answer people's thoughts because their mind sounds just like their voice to me. When Renee speaks out loud, it sounds no different for me than when she thinks something."

"What about the rest of your family, can you read their minds? Do they have abilities?"

"Yes, I can read all of their minds. Alice is giving me pointers on this conversation right now."

"Alice? I thought she went home to her cottage on the other side of the island?" Renee asked.

"Yes, I can read familiar minds for quite some distance. So you can understand being alone on an island with just my family is a bit of a relief."

"Can you read the girls' minds?" Renee asked.

"Yes, actually, I can. They don't think in words yet, but in senses. How they feel, what they're looking at, the smell of things."

Renee nodded her approval. Edward could tell Charlie was still making up his mind about something.

"Did Bella know you were different?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, she did. In fact, I tried to avoid her for some time because she was so observant and it made me nervous. That coupled with the fact that I couldn't read her mind. I never knew what she was thinking, what she thought about me or my family, it was a bit unnerving. The fact that when I did talk to her, she never reacted the way I expected her to, well, that was just too intriguing and drew me to her more. I'd never met someone as amazing as Bella. It was impossible for me to not fall in love with her, no matter how hard I fought it."

Renee was beaming at the end of Edward's speech. Charlie was just looking hard at him, trying to see the truth in his words.

"Will the girls be different as well?" Charlie finally asked.

"I don't know," Edward answered honestly. "Masen didn't exhibit his gift until he was just over a year. I assume it'll be the same with the girls, but I can't be sure."

"So your family, you're all different then," Charlie stated.

"Yes, we are." Edward was not sure what else to say.

"Bella knew this?" he asked again.

"Yes, she figured it out her junior year. As I said, she was very observant and then when I saved her from the van, well, there was no denying it then. She watched me stop the van with my hand after appearing next to her from the other side of the parking lot. She knew I was different for sure. I was shocked when she said she wouldn't tell anyone and actually backed the lie my family had been spreading. Most people would take this information and exploit it. She didn't, she protected my family with no benefit to herself. She's selfless. Believe me; that's a very rare quality in humanity anymore.

"I started watching her through other people's eyes to make sure she wasn't outing my family. As I watched her through others' thoughts, I came to know her better. I saw her sweet nature, her genuine loyalty, even to those that didn't deserve it. She proved again and again she was selfless, caring, patient, and kind. I was so drawn to her. I had to know this amazing woman. I needed to know her. Even though I'd been short and rude to her in the past, she was kind and patient with me. I knew I didn't deserve such consideration, but she insisted I did, that I was worth her time. She became my whole world."

"Why did your family leave the first time?" Charlie asked abruptly.

Edward visibly flinched, remembering one of the worse mistakes he had ever made. "We left for her safety. There are others like us that do not live as we do. They are, for lack of a better word, evil. After what happened in Phoenix, I knew it'd only be a matter of time until another would come along, curious as to why we interacted with Bella, or word would get back to the Volturi that Bella knew of our existence."

"Phoenix, when she fell down the stairs and out the window?" Renee asked.

Edward shook his head. "That was a lie, she was hunted by one of my kind and my family was just barely able to save her." The pain was visible on Edward's face as he remembered finding Bella broken on the dance studio floor at James' hands.

"If someone was hunting Bella, why didn't you tell me? I could've had them arrested!" Charlie argued upset.

Edward passed Elizabeth to Renee. "My kind, we don't live by your laws. We have the Volturi and by their standards, what Bella knows is punishable by death. You don't have the ability to contend with us. If I thought you could've helped, I would've asked for your assistance, but I knew you couldn't and Bella wanted to do everything in her power to protect you. That's why we went to Phoenix, to draw the danger away from you."

"That's ridiculous! I could've helped! I can't believe you think me that helpless. Mindreading would only get you so far," Charlie argued back.

"There's more than just mindreading, Charlie. My family, as Renee pointed out, is different, as is Masen." Edward turned to Masen with a smile. "Masen, can you hand Daddy the fridge?"

His son looked up at him surprised and then jumped up excitedly, running to the refrigerator and awkwardly gripped it, easily picking it up and handed it to Edward who took it in one hand and kneeled down next to his son and kissed his head as he messed his hair. "Thanks, buddy, you can go back to coloring."

Masen beamed proudly at his grandparents' shocked expressions and plopped down into the chair and resumed coloring. Edward stood up, refrigerator still in hand, and walked over and gently placed it on the ground with graceful ease.

"We're different. As much as I wish you could've helped, you would've most likely ended up dead and that would've crushed my Bella," Edward finally said breaking the silence.

"Your family…and these others you say are different, what are you?" Charlie finally asked.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "It's against my laws to tell you. I didn't tell Bella, she figured it out on her own. Having the knowledge of what we are would have you and my family sentenced to death so I can't tell you. Just know we're different. We stay on the island because it's safer for us here and easier for me to deal with my ability here. It also gives us a private place to help Masen learn to control his gifts as well."

"Are you seriously telling me that if you tell me, you'll have to kill me?" Charlie said annoyed.

"I'd never harm your family, but there are others who would and would think nothing of it. So in a sense yes, I'm telling you I can't tell you or your life will be at risk, more so than it already is," Edward answered coolly.

Masen broke the silence by asking for juice. Edward quickly fixed a sippy cup of blood for him and made one for himself. He needed to keep his eyes from going black. That was the first thing Bella seemed to notice and he couldn't let them catch on to anything more. He listened to Bella wake and she spoke quietly to him. He knew her parents could not hear her as she asked for a drink.

"Mommy juice?" Masen asked.

Edward smiled. "I'll make her some tea. You go let her know that it's coming."

Renee went to stop him from waking her, but Edward cut her off. "She's awake," he said simply and Renee looked at him amazed, trying to figure out how he knew Bella was awake.

"I thought you couldn't read Bella's mind?" Charlie asked.

"I can't."

"Then how do you know she's awake?" Charlie argued distrustfully.

"I can hear her. She's feeding Carlie and needs a drink. She knows I can hear her," Edward stated plainly.

"What do you mean you can hear her?"

"I can hear her; I can hear her heartbeat. I knew she was in labor by the sound of her muscles tensing. I can hear very well."

"With your ears?"

"Yes, with my ears. I can also see and smell very well, and I'm exceedingly strong and can move very fast, as can all of my family, but only I can read minds. That gift is mine alone, just as Masen's shield is his alone as well, but he'll also have speed and strength, as well as superior eyesight, smell, and hearing, just like the rest of my family."

Charlie just watched Edward silently for a moment as he fixed Bella's tea. Edward finally turned and raised the cup of hot tea to Charlie, "Let's not keep her waiting," he said and disappeared before Charlie's eyes in a blur.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 - Charlie's Angel**

Edward was sitting with Bella on the bed when he suddenly got up and was pacing the room, trying to calm down. Bella recognized the low growl as Edward being agitated.

"What is it, honey?"

"He wants to take you from me. He thinks I'm keeping you here against your will. He's trying to find the best way to get you away from me." Edward was losing it fast.

"Who, baby, who's planning this?"

"Your father!" he practically roared at her.

"Edward, you need to calm down. I'm not going anywhere. There's nothing he can do or say to make me leave. Do you understand that? I want to be here. I like it here. It was my idea to live here with you. I want to be with you."

"He doesn't believe that. He thinks I have you trapped here," Edward paced quickly, almost invisible.

"Edward, please. He's my father, you're a father now of two little girls. Try and see it from his point of view; he just wants to be sure I'm okay. Once I show him I'm happy and want to be here, he'll be fine with it."

Edward was shaking his head no at her, growling lowly.

"Edward, he's my father, you will not hurt him!" she snapped. "I'm not going anywhere so quit acting ridiculous!" She stepped into his path and stopped him in his tracks. She ran her warm hand up around his neck and into his hair. "You're mine and I'm not giving you up. Not for anyone, do you hear me?"

He nodded yes and she pulled him down to her lips and kissed him softly.

Charlie was pacing franticly. His sweet baby girl was married to a freak and worse than that, he had his daughter trapped on an island in the middle of nowhere. He needed to find a way to save her, help her, and get her away from this crazy freak.

Bella stormed into the room. "Stop it right now!" she demanded.

Charlie looked up confused.

"I'm not trapped here. It was my idea to move here. This is where we took our honeymoon. I'm the one that didn't want to leave so the Cullen's built us a house."

Charlie looked like he was confused still. "I know he can read my thoughts, honey, but he can't read yours. You can tell me how you really feel. I'll get you out of here."

"I'm not leaving here, Dad. This is my home!"

"He's brainwashed you!"

"He's done nothing of the sort. He's my husband by choice."

"After he got you pregnant, forcing you to marry him!"

"He didn't even know he could reproduce! They can't have children and he didn't want to have sex with me. I was the one that pushed him! It was me! Don't make me choose between my husband and my father. I _will_ choose my husband," Bella sobbed. "I'm happy here with him with my husband and children, Dad."

Charlie paced back and forth for a moment and then looked at her like something clicked. "He said you'd do anything to protect me. You're saying this to protect me now."

"No, I'm not! Why can't you believe that he loves me? Why can't you believe that I love him?"

"He's not human, Isabella!"

"He's more human than anyone I've ever met. I love him!"

"You don't have to lie to me!"

"I'm not! He was human, Charlie, he was changed, but he was human and once my children are old enough, I'll be changed as well."

"NO! You're coming with me!"

"I will not leave my family!"

Charlie was shaking his head and suddenly Jasper came diving through the doors, Alice hot on his tail. He slammed into Edward.

"You will not take my family from me!" Edward screamed and Jasper tackled him to the ground.

Bella turned to face her father. She burst into tears at the sight of Edward being held down. "Get out!" she shouted. She turned to face Charlie. "Get out of my house!"

Charlie stood stunned, staring at the wrestling match going on before him.

Edward roared at him and growled, "They're my family! You can't take them from me!"

"Get out now!" Bella screamed at Charlie and ran to her husband. She ran her fingers through his hair, whispering that she loved him and that she would never leave him. She kissed him softly, pleading for him to settle down, promising their family would be with him for eternity.

Alice pulled Charlie out of the house towards the dock and put him in the boat. She climbed in and Esme appeared out of nowhere and handed them Charlie's bag. "I'm so sorry you had to go like this, maybe with time you'll change your mind. I know Bella loves you very much and Masen will miss you greatly. Do keep in touch," Esme said as she hugged Charlie awkwardly and Alice started up the boat. A few of the Cullen's waved goodbye to Charlie from the dock. He collapsed, stunned by the sudden events.

Alice took him several miles out into the ocean and then cut the engine off. Charlie looked up at her surprised. "So are you going to kill me now?"

Alice pouted at him. "Charlie, you know me. I'd never hurt you or anyone in your family. I stopped so we could talk."

He let out a sigh. "Why has he taken my daughter?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "He didn't take her. In fact, she hunted him down. She whacked him with a hot frying pan and told him never to leave her again, it was quite hilarious. What she didn't know was he didn't leave of his own accord. He was taken."

"By who?"

"You have to understand, I didn't know Jake was in town and when I couldn't see Bella, we thought that something had happened to her."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know that we have gifts. Mine is the ability to see the future, but I can't see Bella when she's around Jake."

"What? Why not?"

"Jake is not always human, either, but you'll have to talk to him about that, it's not our secret to tell. We thought she was dead. The last time Edward thought Bella was dead he went to the Volturi and tried to kill himself. We had to do something. I didn't want to lose my brother."

"He thought Bella was dead? When?"

"She jumped off a cliff in La Push. What I didn't see was Jake diving in after her and saving her. I only saw her fall into the raging waters and going under, not coming out. I came to your house to help you with the funeral and was shocked when I found Bella."

"What?"

"We didn't go to LA; we went to Italy, Charlie. Bella faced the Volturi and saved Edward. They know she knows and was allowed to live with the condition that she'd be changed."

"Changed? Changed into what?"

"I can't tell you, Charlie, and it's imperative that you tell no one about it. Especially your friends on the reservation, they'd kill us all."

"Why? They'd never hurt Bella."

"Once she's gone through the change, they'll believe she's not herself anymore and will be fair game. We have a treaty with them right now, but once Bella's changed, they'll consider the treaty broken."

"What happens if you don't change her?"

"We'll all be hunted down and killed by the Volturi. They're different like us and several have gifts like Edward and I. Escape would be impossible, they'll kill us all and you for knowing about us. You have to keep quiet about this, Charlie, and if your friends ask about Bella, tell them she's fine. Tell them she hasn't changed."

"But she will."

"Not for a while. Edward is adamantly against changing Bella. They've been fighting over this for years and will continue to fight over this. She wants him to change her and he wants her to stay human as long as possible."

"To keep her submissive?"

"No, because he loves her. Edward didn't want to be changed. He felt like his life was stolen from him. He doesn't want that for Bella. He tried to give her a normal human life, but they're always pulled back together. They just love each other too much. They've been matched as mates and it's physically impossible to stay away from your mate for long. It literally hurts; I know you saw what happened to Bella when Edward left. I know you know that was not normal. She's his mate, destined to be one of us. She loves him."

Charlie sat silent for a while, thinking over everything Alice had said.

He finally spoke, "But she's just a child. He's just a boy. They can't know for sure."

Alice knew he was speaking of his own heartbreak. He had been very young when he married Renee and his pain was obvious as he had stayed alone for years.

"How do I know this isn't just a fling for Edward, that he isn't just using my daughter?"

"You don't, but I can promise you that he loves her. Edward has been alone for over a century. Girls have thrown themselves at him left and right, our kind and human. He's always refused them, until he met Bella. She's his first and only love. He saved himself for his mate."

"Over a century?"

"Once we're changed, we don't age, Charlie. She wants to be changed so she can stay with Edward forever. She wants it to be soon because she doesn't want to look too much older than Edward."

"How…how old is Edward?" he stuttered out.

"He was changed when he was seventeen in 1918. He was raised a gentleman, Charlie. He loves and respects your daughter."

"How old are you?"

She just smiled. "It isn't nice to ask a girl her age, but I've been changed longer than Edward and I've watched him for several decades wander through this life alone. He didn't really come alive and accept his existence until he met Bella."

"But she's just a child."

"We all were. Carlisle is over three hundred years old, but he was only twenty-three when he was changed and Esme was barely twenty-six. They're the oldest age-wise and play our parents, when in reality they're only physically a few years older than us. Time-wise, Jasper and I are actually older than Esme, but she's the mother we all lost years ago and we love her as such. We're a family."

They sat silently for a few more minutes as Charlie let her words roll around in his head.

Alice suddenly stood up smiling. "It's time to go. You're ready to go home. We love your daughter very much and she does love us, Charlie. We want you to be part of her life. We'd never stop you from seeing her or her from going to see you. We're only trying to protect her. You understand now, don't you," Alice said as she started up the boat again.

They were silent for the rest of the ride. Once they hit land, she helped him off the boat and hugged him. "I love you, Charlie. I do miss you, don't be a stranger. I'll tell Bella we worked things out. I'm sure she'll call you once you get home. Safe travels," Alice wished him well and kissed his cheek before hopping back into the boat, leaving Charlie standing alone on the dock.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 - He Did What?**

Time on the island flew quickly and the girls would be turning one year old next week. Bella quickly got the guest room together. Her mother would be there any minute. That was not what had her cleaning nervously, though. Charlie would be coming back for the first time since she had asked him to leave. They had talked several times on the phone, but he had yet to return.

Charlie decided he didn't want to miss his granddaughters' first birthday when Bella invited him and asked him to please come. He never wanted to disappoint his little girl. Things got complicated fast. He had been dating Sue Clearwater for eight months now and invited her to come with him. Bella seemed excited that he was dating, but Sue seemed nervous about the visit. Before he knew what was happening, Sue had asked if her kids, Seth and Leah, could come, too. Bella seemed nervous about letting them come, but Charlie told her of his intention to propose to Sue next month and said he would really like her to meet them. She agreed reluctantly. When Charlie told Billy about the trip to visit Bella, Jake overheard and said he would like to join them. Charlie said he would need to call and ask Bella if it was alright. Jake brought the phone over and waited for Charlie to dial, backing him into a corner.

Bella answered the phone, curious as she recognized the area code and wondered who was calling. When Charlie's voice rang over the receiver, she smiled, excited to talk with her dad. Edward had taken Masen for his first hunt and left her with the girls. They had found out recently that the girls were not venomous.

"Bella!" Jake shouted excitedly over the phone. "How's my girl?"

"Good, how are things with you and Becky? Charlie told me you have a little boy now."

Jake laughed. "Yeah, things are good and William is doing good, too."

"You named him after your dad. I'll bet he was thrilled."

"Yes, he was. So what's this I hear about a big pow-wow going down on your island?"

"Okay, first of all, it's not my island; it's Esme's, Edward's mother."

"Right, because that makes all the difference."

She just laughed. "Anyways, my girls are turning one and Charlie wants me to meet Sue and her family before he proposes."

Jake smiled widely at Charlie, "So he's going to finally give up the bachelor's life."

Bella heard Charlie snap at Jake, "What the heck are you two talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing," Jake soothed and then laughed. "So, Bells, how's your family taking the idea of having my kind on your land?"

"They're fine with it. You knew they would be."

"Sure, sure. So listen, what are the chances of letting me tag along?"

"Is this pack business or friend business?"

"Friend business, of course."

"Well, then you're welcome to come and stay. You should bring Becky, make a holiday of it."

"I'll talk to her." He sounded unsure.

"Jake, you know they'd never hurt her, but you might leave little Billy at home."

"Why? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, Jake, it's just that my kids are kind of strong and I'd hate for anything to happen to him. I'd feel just terrible. With grownups, you can warn them to not touch the kids, but I think they'd want to play with him and they might hurt him on accident. They're good kids; you'll see when you meet them. It's just sometimes they don't know their own strength."

"You telling me your kids hurt you?"

She laughed a little. "No, Jake, they don't. Edward actually deals with most of the parenting. I'm the nice parent, he's the mean one. The kids are well-behaved. They know how to be gentle and not to bite. The girls aren't even venomous, just Masen, and he's old enough to know not to bite so it'd be safe for Becky to come. It'd be nice to see her again. We spent many long hours sitting by your bed talking when you were hurt."

"I don't know..."

"Just ask her, Jake. I know she knows so just tell her and let her know I'd like to see her. Do me a favor and let her decide."

Jake groaned.

"Please, Jake, I'll even buy your plane tickets. Come on, a tropical vacation with Becky is tempting and you know it. I'll even set up a bungalow for you two. It'll be like a second honeymoon," Bella sang enticingly.

"Fine, Bells, I'll ask her."

Bella squealed excited. "Wonderful, I look forward to seeing you, Jake. I do miss you."

"Well, you know where I am, Bells."

"I know, but like I said, our kids can be a bit difficult. It's easier to stay here in a controlled environment."

"I know, Bells, you sound all responsible, just like a mom."

"Gee, I wonder why that is," she deadpanned.

"Well, I'll see you soon, Bells. I look forward to meeting your kids."

"Be sure to bring pictures of little William."

"You know it!"

"Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Bells."

As Bella prepared for everyone's stay, she cursed herself for being so stupid. Edward was still very volatile, but saying no to the wolves would just raise suspicions. Edward grumped a little about it, but he gladly built bungalows for the wolves; one for Jacob and Becky, one for Sue and Charlie, and one for Seth and Leah. Renee insisted on staying in the house with her grandbabies.

There was a knock on the door and she heard the front door open. She heard Masen scream, "Grandma!" excitedly and she knew her mother was there.

"I'm in your room!" Bella called to her mother. "Kids, remember to be soft with grandma!" she reminded.

Her mother found her and smiled. "My room, I like the sound of that."

Bella laughed and hugged her. "Well, everyone else has their own bungalow, so yeah; you're the only one who visits that needs a room. Basically, it's your room."

Renee kissed her daughter. "You look happy."

"I am," Bella answered honestly.

"Good." Renee turned to the kids that were now jumping on the bed Bella had just made. "Where's your handsome husband?"

Edward had heard Renee's arrival and sped back to the house, leaving Alice to finish rearranging the furniture in the guest homes. He zipped up behind Renee and pulled her into a hug. He knew she still thought they were aliens, but he also knew she didn't care and truly loved him like family. "How's the most beautiful mother-in-law in the world?" he asked as he kissed her cheek.

She blushed and whacked his chest. "You're such a flirt!" She smirked at Bella, "I see why you keep him locked up on an island."

Bella laughed and Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and kissed her. "And here I thought it was because you loved me," he pouted teasingly.

"Well, that, too, but really, you've seen the way women look at you," Bella chided.

"No, I haven't. I'm too busy keeping the guys away from you, my most gorgeous wife," he said nibbling down her neck, causing her to shiver.

Bella was brought out of her distraction by Renee's giggling. "I just love to see you two together. It's just so sweet."

Just then, there was another knock on the door. "Jake's here with Becky," Edward announced. Bella ran out to greet them.

Renee hooked his arm and smiled. "I just love how you can do that."

Jake was just releasing Bella from a hug and passing her into Becky's waiting arms. Edward stood back smiling as his wife squealed and talked quickly with her friend.

"Thanks for bringing her," Edward said to Jake.

Jake just nodded. Edward could tell he was still nervous about Becky's safety. He could tell from Jake's thoughts that Becky was his whole world, much like Bella was his. "I want to apologize in advance about your bungalow. My sister, Alice, heard Bella say it would be like a honeymoon for you two and, well, she decorated accordingly."

They heard Bella call for Emmett. He appeared and smiled when Becky didn't flinch at his appearance. "What's up, Bells?"

"I want to take Jake and Becky to their bungalow. Do you mind bringing their luggage?"

"Ah, the honeymoon suite," Emmett laughed and patted Jake on the back with a brow wiggle. "Good luck with that bed."

Jake raised an eyebrow at Bella questioningly.

"Alice sort of went overboard a little. You'll see. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Bella hoped Alice was right when she promised that they would love it. The bungalow was borderline offensive. This better not start a fight, she thought to herself.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 - Honeymooners**

Jake laughed as they entered the bungalow. Across from an entertainment center was a heart-shaped loveseat. There were rose petals everywhere. The kitchen was all red and black. The bedroom was red and pink with a heart-shaped bed. The bathroom made him grin. The tub was a giant martini glass. The shower was huge with a big bench.

"We'll redecorate when you come back again," Bella offered nervously.

Jake just laughed and hugged Becky. "No way, Bella," he smiled down at his wife and winked, "I like it."

"Well, we'll let you get settled. Charlie should be here soon with the Clearwater's."

"I should warn you. Leah's really been bitching about this trip," Jake said with a pout.

"Leah was bitching? What's new?" Bella smirked. Becky laughed at her.

Jacob laughed along, "You're right." He looked at Edward, "Just don't take her bad attitude personally. She's a bitch to everyone." Thoughts of Leah yelling at different people flashed through Jake's mind.

"I see what you mean," he smiled at Jake. "I'll let everyone know not to let her get to them. Thanks for coming out, Jake, and bringing your wife. You've made mine very happy." Edward leaned down and kissed Bella on top of her head and pulled her out of the bungalow.

As they walked to the house, Edward announced the Clearwater's would be there any moment. He could hear Leah's bad attitude. "I feel sorry for poor Seth," he whispered to his wife.

"You'll just have to save him from her," Bella said with a smile.

They met them down at the dock and Charlie smiled when he saw Bella's beaming smile there to greet him. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. Sue hugged her hello and Edward didn't mind when she cautiously shook his hand. He gave Seth and Leah a nod and helped carry their luggage to their beach houses. Edward smiled as he listened to Seth's excited thoughts. He was a good, trusting kid and was truly excited to visit and hang out on the beach. He was thrilled when he saw the collection of surfboards and beach supplies for them to use.

"This is awesome, man!" Seth cheered as he flopped down on the couch in front of a big screen TV. "This is the life, Bella. I see why you don't come home. We need to come and visit more often."

Leah just glared, annoyed by her brother's excitement. Edward smirked as he read her thoughts. She liked her room, though she would never admit it.

Once the kids were settled, they led Charlie and Sue to their beach house. Edward smiled as Sue took in the surroundings smiling. Her thoughts were excited and grateful. She was ready for a vacation. She wrapped an arm around Bella and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Bella, this is beautiful."

"Edward and his sister did most of the designing and it was his family that built the place."

She smiled a genuine smile at Edward. "Thank you. You must be very handy to have around the house," Sue said as she thought of a broken pipe she'd had to deal with earlier this month on her own.

Edward smiled. "Yes, the kids definitely keep me on my toes when it comes to repairs and such."

Sue thought of a few things her kids had broken that she'd had to repair. "I know what you mean."

"Well, we'll let you get settled in. Dinner is at my house. Dad, you remember the way, right?" Bella asked.

He nodded yes.

"Okay, I'll ring the dinner bell when it's ready. You have about two hours to get settled in." She hugged them both and told them she was glad they were here.

Dinner was not as tense as people thought it would have been. Seth and Jake chatted with Emmett and Edward about surfing. Charlie visited with Alice and Jasper. Sue talked with Esme and Renee. Bella chatted with Becky and Rosalie. Everyone had been warned about Leah's bad attitude. Carlisle smiled politely and talked with her. She didn't speak to him, just nodded yes and no at him. The wolves were all surprised by the children's appetite. Masen and Elizabeth had woken from their naps early. They both had sippy cups of blood, but also downed large plates of food.

"They eat like wolves," Jake commented grinning.

Edward smiled. "Yes, they're big eaters. They keep Bella and I in the kitchen most of the day. If you ever need a snack, come on by, I'm sure we'll have one ready, you'll just have to fight off these cheeky little monsters for it," Edward said kissing his daughter's head.

Elizabeth suddenly burst into tears and looked at Leah. Edward could read both of their minds. Elizabeth had just recently shown her gift of mindreading.

"Leah," he said as politely as possible, "Please refrain from thinking ill thoughts about my kids. Little Elizabeth here can read your mind and she doesn't understand that you're normally unpleasant and not to take it personally."

Everyone's eyes snapped to Leah. Sue glared hard at her. "You made the baby cry? Really, Leah, that's just bad, even for you. Why don't you take yourself for a walk?"

"Fine, whatever," Leah snapped as she left.

Sue talked sweetly to Elizabeth and calmed her down. "I'm sorry, Edward; Leah hasn't taken well to me dating again."

Edward could see she was sincere and truly loved Charlie. "That's alright, thank you for sticking up for my daughter."

"Of course, she's just a sweet little baby," Sue said cooing to Elizabeth.

Halfway through dinner, Carlie woke up and Rosalie went to get her. She and Emmett regularly helped feed the kids at dinnertime, letting Bella eat in peace.

Bella introduced little Carlie to everyone and Seth stood up and took a step back. Everyone looked at him shocked, not knowing what was going on. Edward's eyes narrowed on him and Jake's thoughts were…oh shit.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

Little Carlie used her gift. She could push thoughts into other people's minds. She pushed the thoughts of Seth holding her into Bella and Edward's mind with a smile, asking permission. Bella looked at her confused.

Edward shouted, "No, absolutely not!"

"What's going on?" Renee asked.

Jake stepped in front of Seth. Becky asked what was going on.

"Seth has imprinted on Carlie," Jake said in a serious tone.

Everyone gasped shocked.

Seth shot a pleading look to Edward and Bella. In his thoughts, he pleaded silently with Edward to stay and promised not to take his daughter from him. He just wanted to be there for her.

Sue was standing shocked, staring at her son. "I know this kind of thing happens, I just never thought it would happen so soon. He's so young," she looked worried at Charlie.

"Imprint? What's that?" Charlie finally asked.

Renee chimed in as well. "Yes, what are you guys talking about? What's going on?"

Carlie started to cry and kept pushing the image of Seth holding her into Edward and Bella's minds. Bella looked at Edward worried and he passed Elizabeth to Rosalie and took Carlie from Bella. "Listen, little girl, you're too young for a boyfriend."

"I'm not, I wouldn't..." Seth said offended. "I just want to make sure she's happy. It's not like that."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Charlie snapped.

Sue stepped up. "Why don't we all go to our rooms and take a break and let this sink in. Edward, I trust you'll keep an eye on Seth's thoughts. I think with time you'll find them honorable."

Edward could see she was not happy about the imprinting. Not because their family was vampires, but because Seth was still so young. He was only seventeen and she considered him her baby and knew that he would move here to stay close to Carlie and it broke her heart. He nodded for them to go peaceably and everyone filed out of the house. Carlie continued to fight Edward and he sighed, not sure what to do with her. Jasper offered his services, but it didn't seem to help. Carlie wanted Seth. Bella was pacing back and forth in their bedroom and Edward wished he could read her mind.

"I've seen this before," she finally said.

Edward looked up at her shocked.

"A few years ago, Jacob's friend, Quil, imprinted on a toddler. I watched them together. God, I can't believe this is happening, she's just a baby." Bella sank into a chair and Edward passed Carlie to Jasper in hopes that he would be able to distract her or settle her down. Jasper took Carlie out so Bella and Edward could talk alone.

"You knew this could happen?" he asked.

"No, I didn't think it would happen. I said I'd seen it before. I never thought…this is just insane. I'm sure the pack will go nuts when they find out."

"She's just a baby," Edward said.

"I know, I know. Seth's a good kid, watch his thoughts and you'll see."

"You're okay with this?" he asked disgusted.

"No, I'm not okay with this, but there's no way to change it now. I've never heard of un-imprinting and it seems that Carlie wants to be around him just as much as he wants to be around her."

"This is insane, Bella. I invite him into my home and he wants to take my daughter!" he growled.

"He won't take her and you know it!" she defended.

"Just give it time and he will," he warned.

"Edward, she'll not be leaving for another twenty years."

"I didn't want her to leave for a century. It was just supposed to be us and the kids, seeing the world, taking our time."

"Well, now it'll be us, the kids, and Seth. Our kids will find their mates eventually, Edward. Not everyone waits centuries to find their love. Carlie just found hers a little sooner than we expected."

Edward was pouting.

"Just look at it this way. We don't have to risk another human life to expand our family. He's a wolf and protected by the treaty. The Volturi won't care if he knows about vampires and he's strong enough to defend your daughter."

"But a wolf?" he whined.

"Edward, you thought Seth was a good kid before he imprinted, he still is a good kid."

"Fine, but no more wolves on the island! I don't want anyone else imprinting on my kids."

Bella got up and kissed her husband. She walked out and took Carlie from Jasper. Carlie settled down as they started walking outside toward Seth.

"Seth," she called to him knowing he would hear her, "Come get your girl."

Seth appeared in front of them, looking hopeful, and Carlie squealed excitedly, reaching for him. Bella handed Carlie over to him and Seth hugged her and looked at peace. Carlie snuggled into him and sighed.

"Thank you, Bella. I swear, I'd never do anything to hurt her, I promise, and I'll kill anyone who ever tries."

"I know, Seth. Just take it easy around Edward. We'll figure out your living arrangements. You realize she won't be able to leave the island. At least until she's much older."

"I know, I'm sorry, Bella, I swear I never expected this to happen. I mean I knew I'd imprint at some point, I just didn't think it'd be on your daughter."

Bella gave Seth a hug. "I know. Bed time is at 8:00 p.m. There's peanut butter and crackers in your pantry, she should eat something."

"Thanks, Bella. I swear I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will, Seth."


	43. Chapter 43

**Okay, I know this is a major time jump, but it makes the story more fun. SM owns it, Dollybigmomma loves me, even if my grammar sucks balls and not in a good way.**

**Chapter 43 - Island of Doom**

_**Sixteen years later…**_

**(In this chapter, Masen is now 19, William is 18, Carlie and Elizabeth are 17, Tara is 16, Candace is 14, and Thomas is 15. Bella has also been changed already, not long after Edward Thomas Cullen's birth.)**

"Edward Thomas Cullen, you get in here RIGHT NOW!" Bella roared at the top of her lungs. Tommy had been a bit of a surprise and ended up delaying Bella's change another year. They weaned him onto blood early so she could be changed and help care for her children. Teenage half-breeds were a handful as it was, but Thomas seemed to have a talent for getting into trouble.

"Hey, Mom," he smiled sweetly.

"Don't you 'hey, Mom' me. You want to tell me why there's an eight hundred dollar phone bill to La Push?"

"Don't look at me, Mom; I swear Carlie is the chatterbox with the lover boy in La Push."

"See, that argument might work if the phone number was going to Seth's place, but this is going to the Black's house."

He just smiled guiltily. "Sorry, Mom, it's just we aren't really allowed to talk to anyone else and, well, the kids in La Push already know about us so I thought you'd be cool with me chatting with the Blacks."

She let out a sigh as Edward walked in and messed Thomas's bronze hair. His green eyes playfully glared at his dad.

"What's all the fuss about, honey?" Edward asked.

Bella shoved the phone bill into Edward's hands.

"Huh?" Edward looked at his son. "Feeling lonely, Son? Honey, don't you think it's time we invited the Blacks and Seth back for a visit?"

Bella sighed. "Seth was coming back next week, anyway. I guess I can talk to Becky and Jake and see if they want to come with the kids for a summer vacation."

The following week, Carlie, Elizabeth, and Thomas stood on the dock, anxiously waiting for Seth, who was accompanied by the Black's three kids. Jacob and Becky had decided to stay home for a quiet weekend alone.

William hopped off of the boat and looked around. He was followed by Seth, who was quickly jumped on by Carlie.

"I can hear what you're thinking, Carlie. You stop it right now! It's not happening!" Edward shouted from inside the house.

Seth laughed. "Not until you're older, babe," he said and kissed her cheek.

"Bella, you need to have a talk with your daughter!" Edward called to his wife. He could read Carlie's mind as she planned to undermine poor Seth's resolve in waiting.

Bella walked out and hugged Seth and William before helping his younger sisters, Tara and Candace, off of the boat and hugged them as well.

William was watching Elizabeth. He had seen pictures of her before, but something was different. It seemed like his world shifted. Elizabeth locked eyes with him and didn't look away.

"NO! Are you serious? This can't be happening! Not again!" Edward shouted.

Bella looked at him curious. "Care to explain, dear?"

"Your damn wolf friends and their imprinting!" he shouted at her and then roared at William. "You're not taking my daughter anywhere!"

Bella and Thomas grabbed Edward's shoulders.

"Chill, Dad," Elizabeth said_. 'Mom was my age when you met her.'_

"That's not the point, I want more for you!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, '_I can still have it, Dad,_' she thought.

"Not with him you can't. His father is the tribal leader. The pack leader! What do you think that makes him? Next in line, that's what! You'll be trapped in one spot and most likely indoors because you'll not age!"

"I'll pass it to someone else," William spoke up for the first time.

"You'd abandon your duty so quickly?" Edward accused.

"For Elizabeth, I'd do anything," William answered without hesitation.

Edward let out a roar and ran off to blow off some steam.

Bella let out a sigh and then smiled. "Welcome to the family, William. Keep in mind my husband can read your thoughts so keep them clean about his daughter, please."

"Yes, Ma'am," he answered politely.

Thomas took in the shapely forms of Tara and Candace. "Well, ladies, let me show you to your bungalow."

"Ew, Thomas, that's nasty! I'm telling Mom," Elizabeth said when she heard Thomas's thoughts about the girls.

"Thomas, whatever it is, just…don't. Jake will come and tear you apart if you touch his girls, and your dad and I won't stop him." Bella turned to the group, "Everyone, go get settled in and please be on your best behavior. I need to go calm Edward down some." She let out a sigh. "Dinner is at six o'clock," she said just before she disappeared.

She found Edward on the far side of the island. He was sitting by a waterfall pool, watching the fish swim. "They're all growing up so fast," he whispered to her.

"I know."

"It seems like we just had them yesterday. How can they be finding their mates so fast?"

"Now you know why my father freaked out."

He smiled at her and then leaned in and kissed her. "He still freaks out. He just doesn't let it show. I can hear it all the same."

"Hmm, I wonder why that is," she said climbing into his lap. She tangled her hands into his hair and kissed him roughly, purring into his mouth.

He chuckled lightly. "Yes, it's probably because we still go at it like teenagers." He licked up her neck and kissed her chin then bit her bottom lip. "You're still the most delicious thing I've ever tasted."

She deepened the kiss and pushed him down, ready to mount him.

"Aw, gross! Seriously, you guys? We have company on the island and two of them will be able to hear you!" Masen interrupted.

Edward threw a rock at his son. Masen deflected it easily.

"Why aren't you welcoming our company? I'm sure the girls need rescuing from Thomas already," Bella teased.

"Yeah, I think I'd like to find a girlfriend outside of the current gene pool myself."

"You heard William imprinted on Elizabeth?" Bella asked.

"Yep. See, this would've never happened if you'd let us go to public school," he defended.

Bella laughed. "You obviously don't understand imprinting, Masen. It wouldn't matter who your sister was with, she'd still end up with William."

Edward let out a low growl.

"Oh hush," Bella chided her husband. "You know the benefits of our kids finding mates within the pack. William is a fine boy. Becky and Jake raised him well."

"Masen, please go check on the others and make sure Thomas isn't violating any girls."

"Hey, if you'd let us be around girls more often, he wouldn't go so crazy."

"Enough, Masen, you know why we stay on the island," Edward scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, the fewer people who know of our existence, the better."

Masen formed a plan in his head, thankful that his mind was silent to his father. His parents had kept him trapped on this stupid island his whole life and he was ready to get away and see the world. His father often talked of traveling with the family, but they had yet to go anywhere. He didn't know what they were waiting for. He had heard of something called backpacking. He decided he was going to do it.

He packed his bag at vampire speed and found all of his identification. His father had gotten them all passports with the intention of traveling, only to never use them. He was going to use his now. He was nineteen, he was an adult. They had no right to hold him back.

Masen quickly slipped out the front door and ran to the dock. He hopped on the boat and started it, taking off full-throttle, knowing his parents would hear it and he wouldn't have much time.

Bella and Edward were distracted by each other, though, lost in the throes of passion. They didn't hear Masen leave, nor did anyone find his absence odd. Masen, like Edward, was a bit of a loner. He would spend hours alone sitting in different places on the island thinking. They didn't worry because they had Thomas.

Thomas's gift was tracking and though Masen and Bella blocked most people's powers, they were not able to block Thomas's. Eleazar believed Thomas was the most powerful tracker in the known vampire world. Of course, that just made an already-cocky Thomas even more difficult to handle.

After dinner, Bella called Thomas in and asked him to find Masen for her. Bella and Edward had discussed public school and they had decided once Thomas was a little older that they would join Esme and Carlisle and try out public school with the kids. She wanted to tell Masen the good news.

Thomas focused his power and searched the island. His power pulled him swiftly off the island and he could see his brother getting on a plane. He looked at his mom worried. He didn't want to give her the bad news, but Edward had already seen it in his mind.

Edward let out a furious roar and Thomas shrank back. Bella looked on worried.

"He left!" Edward said packing his bag furiously.

Bella put a calming hand on her husband. "Edward, I should go, you need to stay with the kids."

"But..."

"Edward, I can't hear what they're thinking. They can't do anything as long as you're here."

He let out a defeated sigh. He knew she was right. She kissed his cheek and then started to pack.

"I'll be back before you know it. Keep the kids in line."

"You know I will." He kissed her again. She deepened it for a moment and then pulled away. "I should get going." She found Thomas and had him track Masen again. She needed to know where she was headed in order to buy her plane ticket.

**A/N: Danged moody kid taking after his father.**


	44. Chapter 44

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I shoot rubber bands using my fingers.**

**Chapter 44 – Looking for Trouble**

Edward sat moping in his room, inhaling the scent of his wife. She had been gone for three days. This shouldn't have felt like a long time to someone who had been alive for over a century, but any time away from Bella seemed to be an eternity. She had called frequently to talk to Edward and to get an update from Thomas on Masen's whereabouts.

Edward listened to his children's thoughts, feeling slightly annoyed. If they weren't thinking about what they wanted to do to the opposite sex, they were thinking about Masen and wishing they were him, out exploring the world.

Edward's cell phone broke the silence of the room. He answered it quickly. He had let Alice know what was happening, so could keep an eye on Bella, Masen and the Volturi.

"Edward, whatever they're about to do, they need to stop now! The future I see is a bad one!"

"What is it, Alice?" He cursed himself for not being close enough to her to see the vision for himself.

"The Volturi find Masen. They want to know how he was made. Edward, they come out of hiding and enslave the humans for breeding. They use all the men to feed on and the women are…" her voice broke.

"I get the idea. I'll call them now." He hung up immediately and called Bella. She was camped out in an alley, waiting for the sun to go behind some clouds.

"Hey, honey."

"Bella, the Volturi are going to find out about Masen. Because of him, they'll enslave the human race."

Bella jumped up from her spot. She saw a door that led to the back of the bar Masen was in. She was going to wait until he came out intoxicated so she could take him out, but she couldn't wait any more. She shut off her phone and quickly busted the lock on the door and made her way through the back hall silently. She spotted Masen and didn't see any vampires in the bar. Masen was busy talking to a girl and Bella smiled for a moment watching their exchange. Bella looked to be about the same age as Masen so she had to play her part well.

She walked up and slid her arms around Masen's waist. The girl he was talking to raised an eyebrow at Masen, noticing Bella's large wedding ring. Masen looked over his shoulder and saw his mom. "Ah, shit."

The girl glared at him and slapped his face, thinking he was trying to cheat on his wife. Bella laughed at him. He glared at her and was getting up when she stopped him with her words. "Alice called." She pointed to the back hall. He looked at her carefully, trying to figure out if this was a trap. "It's just me, Masen. Dad's at home keeping Thomas off the girls."

He laughed a little and followed her. "So what's the news?"

She looked sadly at her son. "Nothing you want to hear. I'm sorry, Masen."

"What?"

"The Volturi are going to find you. Once they discover how you were created, they'll come out of hiding and enslave the human population to create more hybrids."

His brow furrowed and he looked up at his mother.

"Please, Masen; I'm not making this up, I swear. Before you left, I'd talked dad into going to school with Grams and Gramps as our parents once Thomas is eighteen. That's only two years away."

"I feel like I'm wasting away on the island, Mom."

"I know, Masen, don't you think I know?" She sat down and let out a breath. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to be a family, traveling the world."

They sat silently for a moment and then Bella got an idea and held up a hand to tell him to hold on a minute. She quickly called Alice. "Alice, what if..."

Bella didn't finish her thought. "Wow, that might work. You do understand you'd have to stay away from him. You and Edward, all of us. We'd definitely draw attention to him," Alice warned.

Bella's smile fell. "Could he come home?"

"Yes."

She looked at her son. "Thank you, Alice."

"Anytime, Bella."

Bella hung up her phone and tucked it into her pocket. She hugged her son. The sun finally started to set and she took his hand. "Let's get your stuff."

"What's going on?" Masen asked worried. He didn't want to go home.

"I'm taking you to my mother's."

"In Florida?"

"Yeah, how do you feel about living down there and taking care of her for a while in her old age? You can attend public school and she'll be your guardian. You'll absolutely avoid any vampires that may come by. It's important you act like a regular human. Dad and I will ship you blood. You're not to hunt. Do you understand?"

Excited, he squeezed his mother tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Masen. You know I love you and I expect you to call and bring Grandma home for the holidays."

"Yes, I promise!"

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Renee hugged them excitedly. "Bella! What brings you here?"

Bella pulled Masen into the little house Renee had in Jacksonville and sat on the couch with him. "Mom, how would you feel about having company for a while? Masen here is feeling cooped up on the island and, well, I thought he could try out public school. He could play a freshman and work his way through college."

Renee smiled widely and got up and hugged Masen. "I'd love to have you here with me. I miss you guys so much," she said cupping his face.

"Thanks, Grandma. I swear I'll be on my best behavior."

"Edward and I will be shipping Masen a special liquid that he'll have to drink with his meals. It'll need to be refrigerated."

"Please, Bella, I know this, I used to make his sippy cups," Renee chided.

Bella got up and hugged her mom. "Thank you, Mom, so much."

Renee kissed Bella's cheek. "Don't look so worried. I've done this parenting thing before and Masen is a grown boy, a solid one at that. He isn't going to fall down the stairs, break his leg and nearly bleed to death death like some people I know."

Bella rolled her eyes at her mom and Masen laughed. "Mom?"

"Oh shush!" She quickly changed the subject. "I have the documents needed for him to start school here. I also have a few credit cards for you." She handed three cards to Renee and three to Masen. "Now, whatever you need, you use these to pay for it. Pay the bills with them and buy food and clothes, too."

"I can take care of..."

Bella cut off Renee. "Mom, you've seen my kids eat, you let us handle the bills. It's fine, really, and I'll check with Masen. If you don't use our card, I'll have him steal your bills and pay them when you're not looking."

Renee rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you, little girl?"

"Love me, of course," Bella laughed. She glanced out the window. She had to get to the airport before the sun rose. "I have to go. Don't be strangers, you two. Holidays, I expect you back for all of them!" she said pointing to the credit cards.

"I know, Mom, I promised," Masen said.

She hugged him tightly. She kissed his cheek and hugged her mother. "Call me if he gets out of hand. I'll come kick his ass."

Her mother laughed. "Alright, baby girl." Renee kissed her cheek, "Be safe."

"I will. I'll call when I get home. Love you both, be safe," Bella called as she started the car and drove away. If she could have cried, she would have.

Bella was sitting in the airport waiting for a plane when she smelled another vampire. She looked up and across the terminal to see a man staring back at her through sunglasses, hiding his red eye. She smiled at him and he stood up and walked over to her.

"You, my dear, look familiar, do I know you?"

"I doubt that very much," she said and carefully and slipped her ring off her finger as she spoke, not wanting him to know about her family. She had to protect them. "What's your name?"

"Demetri."

"Well, Demetri, what brings you to this part of the world?"

"Business, I work for the Volturi."

"Oh, exciting, so is it top secret or can you share?"

"I can share anything you'd like."

Bella smiled flirtatiously, "So, what business are you here for?"

"There was a rumor that a vampire named Maria was trying to raise an army down here. I came to check it out. I found her and took care of it and now I'm on my way home."

"Took care of it?"

He glanced back over his shoulder. Two more vampires came walking into the terminal wiping their mouths. Bella smiled and nodded.

"So, you haven't given me your name."

She smiled, "No, I haven't."

"Have you ever been to Volterra?"

"Yes, actually, I have. I met Aro, Caius, and Marcus personally."

"Really, all three? What for, what did you do? I knew I've seen you before."

She smiled. "I'm sure you have. Please tell Aro hello for me, and tell Caius to stop scowling and Marcus to cheer up."

"And who should I say these greetings are from?"

"Bella Swan."

A/N Don't worry more is on the way. Now things get interesting.


	45. Chapter 45

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma is my beta lover**

**Chapter 45 - Recognition**

Demetri's eyes widened with recognition and then he smiled widely as he looked around. "Where is your boy, Cullen?"

"Oh, you know, around. Honestly, I don't know and I don't care right now. I needed to stretch my legs," she winked at him, "If you know what I mean."

The other two guys he was with started laughing. His phone rang and he spoke quickly into it. He looked up at her and smiled. "Aro would like to see you. See what you've become."

She was nervous, but she knew with her shield, she would be safe and playing friendly with Aro was always the best thing to do. She smiled. "If that's what Aro wants, that's what Aro gets."

She could hear a chuckle on the other end of the line and she wondered if it was Aro.

They led her to a private jet and it flew them straight to Volterra. They pulled out an extra robe for her to wear. "If you like the robe, I'm sure Aro would be please to let you keep it," Demetri said hinting at her joining the guard.

"I'm still young. I want to see the world. Maybe in a century or two when I've seen everything there is to see."

Demetri nodded and smiled.

They took her directly into the hall with the waiting brothers.

Aro smiled widely, "Isabella Swan, what a pleasure to see you again. I'm pleased to see you've complied with our ruling."

"Like Alice said, it was bound to happen anyway. Honestly, I was just glad you were able to force Edward's hand," Bella said with a genuine smile. She offered her hand to Aro. "Would you like to try again?" she asked knowing he would not be able to see anything.

"Why, thank you, my dear." He took her hand and waited a minute and then smiled again. "Just as I thought, not a thing." He waved over to Demetri and took his hand. When he was done, he was chuckling to himself and smiled at Bella. "You're right about those two," he glanced at his brothers and grinned at Bella.

Caius finally spoke, still scowling like always. "Bella, do you mind if we try a few other things?" he motioned to Jane and Alec.

"Go ahead," she said cheerfully, ignoring his scowl. "I don't mind."

Caius nodded to Jane who looked like she was going to bust a vein. Caius let out an annoyed breath, "Enough, Jane. Alec, it's your turn."

Bella waited patiently. Aro clapped his hands. "Fascinating, still nothing touches her. Have you exhibited any more powers, my dear?"

"Yes, I can move my shield, but it can be volatile at times. I wouldn't want to hurt anyone trying to demonstrate."

"Magnificent," Aro said walking around Bella. "This evening, would you mind demonstrating in an open area?"

"Sure, but I can't guarantee the safety of your guys. I hope that's alright," she said with false concern.

Aro waved his hand dismissively, "Please, don't worry yourself about that, my dear. Would you like something to eat? Our dinner will be coming in soon."

"No, I just fed. Overfed, really; I was planning on getting on a plane with a bunch of humans so I gorged myself in preparation to be safe."

"Such a responsible young girl," Aro said wrapping his arm around Bella. "Demetri, please show Bella to a room so she can relax until sunset."

Demetri nodded in the affirmative and Bella smiled at Aro. "Thank you." She chanced hugging him and then followed Demetri.

She heard Aro tell his brothers, "Such a lovely girl,"' as they walked down the hall.

Once alone, she called Edward.

"Honey, where are you? You were supposed to be home by now."

"I know, baby, I just got held up."

"Where are you?"

She let out a breath. "I'm in Volterra."

"What? Why? I'm coming to..."

Bella cut him off. "It's alright. I'm fine, Edward. You stay home, do you hear me? I'll be home soon. I'm just playing nice with them so they won't harass us. It was time for me to check in with them, anyway."

"Bella…"

"No, Edward, you will stay home. Call Alice; she'll let you know that I'll be fine, you'll see."

Edward growled. "I don't like this."

"I know you don't, but you also know they can't touch me so you have nothing to worry about."

He growled again. "Fine, just come home as soon as possible."

"I will, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too."

It was not too long after dinner that Aro came to fetch her personally. She hooked her arm in his and let him hold her hand. He smiled lovingly at the contact so many were hesitant to give him. "I've set up a few tests, Bella, I hope you don't mind."

She smiled. "Of course not, that's why I'm here."

He smiled widely. "You really are such a sweet girl. You know I'd love to have you on the guard someday. I saw how you told Demetri you'd consider it once you saw the world."

"Yes, I really haven't gotten around much. I don't have a set plan, just going where the wind takes me kind of thing. The bit of Italy I've seen is beautiful. I'll have to explore it some more."

Aro smiled proudly. "Well, you're always welcome here, my dear." They stopped in the middle of a field and Aro took a few steps back.

Bella looked over at him, "You might want to back up a little more," she warned him, "Um, about to those trees there," she pointed out a cluster of trees in the far distance where she knew he would still be able to see fine.

He zipped out to where she said and called to her over the distance. "I'm going to have one man attack first from one side and then another from a different direction. I'll continue to add more until you tell me you can't take any more, alright?"

"Okay, ready when you are."

She stood in the field. The man she knew now as Felix came running forward and she stopped him easily with her shield and pressed him into the ground, pinning him down. For each man that came at her she, did the same until she had fifty men pinned. She was straining not to burn them. When three more attacked, she pinned them quickly, but she couldn't hold back the fire any longer. When she heard the first man scream, she quickly pulled back. "Sorry," she called out, "I told you I didn't have very good control, I really was trying not to hurt them."

Aro was at her side instantly smiling. "Nonsense, you did wonderfully. Tell me what happened."

A couple of the men got up, nursing first-degree burns.

"When it gets to be too much, it explodes into fire. I told you it was dangerous. I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to hurt them."

"Don't worry about it, Bella, you did wonderfully. You have a very powerful gift. I really hope you find your way back to me."

She smiled widely at Aro, "Of course." Then she got an idea, knowing he would probably keep tabs on her when she left if she didn't do something now. "You know, I haven't perfected my gift, but I can give you my number if you need help with something. Demetri told me there were rumors of wars starting up in the south. I might come in handy for a job like that if there was a controlled environment; you know, if someone made sure no humans were around," she said playing timid and hopeful.

Aro wrapped his arm around Bella. "That's a wonderful idea; you could be sort of like a consultant for big jobs."

"Yes, exactly," Bella said with fake excitement.

"And what will your Cullen's think of this arrangement?" Aro asked curious.

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it. I mean you guys are just like the police so I'm just joining the force. I know they support and respect your family, it won't be a problem at all," she said casually dismissing his concerns.

He smiled at her words. He liked hearing that his power was honored. "They were not worried when you let them know you were here?"

"No, they know I can take care of myself. I came because I figured it was time to check in anyway, right?"

Aro laughed and surveyed the men on the ground still nursing their burns. "Yes, it was. Thank you for coming on your own accord."

"Of course," she said cheerfully.

"Wonderful, wonderful," Aro said realizing that Bella truly did come on her own accord because she could have easily overpowered the three guards that had brought her.

She gave them her number and was outfitted with a robe that she faked excitement for, twirling around in it. She thanked Aro and gave him a hug. "I hope to see you again soon, my dear," he said as he waved goodbye.

She could only hope she wouldn't.

She hurried home and as soon as her foot stepped off the boat, she was in Edward's arms. He was holding her tightly when he finally noticed her new robe.

He looked at her with fear, shocked.

"I'm just a consultant for big Jobs."

"Bella, you can't!"

"Edward, they know I'm powerful, they would've continued to seek me out if I hadn't joined. I did it to protect the children."

He growled and shook his head. "Please, baby, this is a good thing. I'll have inside connections to know if they suspect anything. I did it to protect our kids, Edward. It'll be fine, you'll see."

Edward buried his face in his wife's hair. He would have to consult with Alice and make sure she kept a close eye on the Volturi. This could end up going very badly.

A/N POW! Who saw that coming?


	46. Chapter 46

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma tries to beta it despite sleep deprivation, I just pull it out of my…

Chapter 46 - Heart

Bella had been sent on three missions, all in South America, and they ended up being disguised as drug wars. Much to Aro's pleasure, he had only needed to send Demetri each time to track the groups and Bella was able to dispose of them quickly.

Demetri knew Aro sent him in with only Bella as backup so she would be forced to use deadly force. Aro had voiced his concern about her kind nature, knowing she might want to spare the lives of those revolting against the Volturi. Forcing her into a situation where they would be outnumbered was his way of ensuring her ability to kill.

Demetri stood on a distant hill and watched as the fireball exploded, taking out the hundred plus vampires Bella had pressed into submission. Her first job, she begged them to please comply, and when they continued to fight and yell obscenities, she was left with no choice. Her shield burst into flames, setting them all alight and causing her to fall to the ground in tears. Demetri came to her side and gently pulled her to his chest.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Why did they not listen? Why did they refuse?" she begged for answers he did not have.

Her body heaved with sobs as the mass of purple smoke filled the sky.

He said the only thing he could to comfort her. "Maybe now word will get out and they'll listen."

This was her fourth job. Each one had taken its toll on her. Not physically, but mentally. She tried to push it out of her mind. She tried to ignore that she had killed hundreds of people. She tried to convince herself that in doing so, she had protected the humans they would have killed. She tried to hold on to that fact, but her job was starting to weigh heavily on her soul.

Demetri met her at the airport and gave her a concerned smile. He had witnessed her playful, kind nature before her assignments and he could see that it had scarred her to have to wipe out so many of her kind. She was a tenderhearted soul and not cut out for this work. He had so much as voiced this to Aro and made sure that he saw the way she would break down and cry pitifully after each attack, begging to know why they would not listen. Aro had nodded, acknowledging his concern, but he had not taken any action to release Bella from her post. In fact, he had used her even more and this annoyed Demetri to no end.

Bella gave him a polite smile, but it fell quickly from her face. He knew it was not because of his presence, but because of the reason he was meeting her.

"Come," he said kindly and wrapped an arm around her. She allowed it because at that moment, she felt as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

He opened her car door and helped her into her seat, allowing her to be silent, knowing why she was upset. He surprised her when he reached out a hand to her and spoke sincerely. "I swear, Bella, I'll do all I can to convince them. They have to listen."

She smiled, knowing he was trying to comfort her, or help her in some way. They had spent days together as they tried to coax groups into submission. Bella felt as if he were her partner, much as he would have been on a human police force. They were close and watched each other's backs.

They came up to a small shack and Bella looked at Demetri curiously.

"The leader of the group is here," he answered her unspoken question.

Bella found it curious that Demetri let her tag along for this part.

"Amos," he called, "You know why I'm here."

Hands seized Demetri and Bella as they entered. Neither fought because both of them knew they had the upper hand.

Demetri continued his orders. "You've been asked to dispose of the newborns you've created. It will be done."

"You and what army?" Amos snapped laughing.

"If you need assistance in disposing of them, we can be of service to you. We just ask you bring them to an open field," Demetri spoke in a kind, commanding voice as if he believed Amos would comply.

"No one is taking my army from me. I can make enough to take down the whole Volturi."

Demetri looked worriedly over to Bella, knowing that this was not going to end well for her. He was sure by this evening, she would be crying again.

"Please, Sir, don't make me kill you all. I take no pleasure in it," Bella begged.

Demetri tried to reach out to comfort her and glared as Amos laughed.

Bella was small for a vampire. She looked young and weak. Amos figured he could easily dispose of these two and continue trying to take over the American continents.

He pointed a finger at Demetri and just as her companion started to convulse, Bella pushed out her shield, blocking the attack and pinning everyone to the ground. She walked carefully over to Demetri to check on him.

"Are you okay?" she asked and watched Demetri carefully. She saw him moan and then open his eyes and smile at her.

"Thanks," he coughed out.

She glared at the guards that had previously been holding them, giving them a warning look before she released them and let Demetri up as well. She stalked over to the leader who was pinned firmly to the ground.

"You're so quick to sacrifice your men for greed. You're not fit to be a leader. Now give me your newborns and save your people!"

Amos laughed blackly. "Who are you to say I cannot lead?"

"You've been ordered by the Volturi to stop your advances and relinquish your army. You've been told this war would not be tolerated. You were not to encroach onto others territory and yet you go on antagonizing and costing lives for your greed! Now do as you're told and submit! Save your men!" she demanded.

Amos just held a smirk on his face.

Bella surprised him by turning her back to him, leaving him pinned and addressing one of his guards. That was highly inappropriate. "You, who's next in command?"

The guard looked at her nervously, but he felt her shield press against him. "Answer me! Who's next in command?"

The walls of the shack were suddenly ripped to pieces. They were surrounded, but Bella and Demetri did not flinch or show any fear. A tall blonde man stepped forward confidently. "I'm next in command."

Bella nodded. "Will you comply with the orders of the Volturi?"

He looked confused and glanced over at their leader.

"He's not in the leadership position any longer. He was not seen as fit to lead as his greed has caused him to sacrifice his men instead of complying. Now tell me, will you comply, will you surrender the newborns to us, maintain your territory, and stop this war?"

He looked around at his men and then up to her. "There's one I wish to keep. She's my mate."

She looked over to Demetri who smiled. "I know just who to call." He pulled out his phone. "Marcus, the group will surrender their newborns and comply with Volturi terms, but the leader has requested his mate be spared."

Everyone could hear Marcus's response. "No one should be deprived of their mate if it can be helped. I see no harm in letting her live since they're willing to complying."

"Thank you, Sir; I'll be home soon with my report." Demetri hung up and smiled at Bella. "Please collect those to be disposed of and take them to an open field."

The men started to move away, following the orders being shouted at them by their new leader to round up the newborns.

Demetri walked over to him. "Thank you, this is a very hard task for her, she doesn't like it when people don't comply and must die." The new leader looked back at Bella and he motioned for them to move back and nodded in understanding. Demetri pulled the vampire aside for his own safety, but allowed him to watch her work.

The body of the old leader burst into flames and she walked slowly from it, letting the flames engulf her for a moment, feeling the warmth and then finding her place by Demetri's side. "I'm sorry," she whispered to the new leader.

He looked at her curious. He had held his tongue, but when he saw the compassion in her eyes, he spoke. "It weighs heavily on my soul to turn these newborns over for death, is there no other way?"

Bella looked at Demetri hopeful.

He answered him sadly. "I'm sorry, I wish there was, but we're not equipped to transport newborns at this time. I'm sure you understand the difficultly in such a task."

The leader nodded sadly. His eyes found Bella again. "Thank you for sparing my mate."

"I wish I could do more," she said sadly. She glanced up and saw the newborns waiting for her in the field. She walked slowly and solemnly to the center. A woman ran frantically to the new leader and clung to his side. He shushed her and promised she was safe.

Demetri told them they needed to step back further as Bella prepared, slowly pinning the newborns to the ground.

The fire exploded, killing them all. The purple smoke filled the field, blocking their view of Bella.

"Is she alright?" the leader asked.

"Physically, yes," answered Demetri sadly.

When the smoke cleared, they could see Bella sobbing in the center alone.

"I need to go to her, thank you for complying. It gives her hope," Demetri spoke, not really sure if the leader was listening.

When Demetri heard the words of the new leader, he was surprised. "It's good to see the Volturi still has a heart and it still bleeds at the loss of life."

Demetri's response was so soft, he was sure no one heard him speak. "Yes, she does," he whispered. Bella was the reason for the compassion that had been shown today. She was the reason lives were spared. She was the heart.


	47. Chapter 47

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma makes it as yummy as pecan pie, I just add the nuts and stir…

Chapter 47 – New Love

Bella let Edward carry her to the bedroom where he dressed her for bed and tucked her in, snuggling next to her. She did not need sleep, but she needed to be held.

"The girls are packed and ready to go. They're very excited about attending our old school," he whispered to her. She did not answer.

"Thomas called when he landed in Florida, your mother was excited, that is until she saw the way his eyes about popped out of his head when they passed the beach. At least that's what Masen said."

She still did not respond.

"We're free to travel, love; we don't need to stay here."

She rolled over in his arms and nuzzled her face into his chest. "Edward, they complied."

"Well, that's good, right?" he said hopeful.

She shook her head. "I still had to kill the newborns. There was no way to spare them; there was no place to put them. There were so many."

"I'm sorry, love. I wish things were different. The children are all safely in hiding; you can resign your position. I don't think Aro would stop you. He knows you could take them all out."

She reached up and kissed him softly, wishing it were that simple.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Charlie had picked up the girls from the airport; they both hugged him excitedly and climbed into their mother's old truck to head back to Forks. Seth and William were standing on the porch waiting when they pulled up. They quickly grabbed the girls' luggage, excited the girls would finally be able to visit with their friends and families. Charlie showed the twins up to Bella's old room. He was able to squeeze another twin bed in the room they would share. "Thanks, Grandpa!" they both squealed as they put their things down and hugged him again. They were just pleased to be off of the island.

He was about to turn and walk out when he turned back to them. "Um, Bella warned me about the window, so if it's open, so is your door, understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Right. Sue will have supper in a few minutes; she's been cooking all day for those boys of yours."

"Thanks, Sue!" they rang out.

They could hear her laughing in the kitchen.

The next words he spoke wiped the smiles off their faces. "How's your mom?"

They both gave Charlie worried looks; they really could not tell him what was going on. "She's doing okay. She's taken a job that she's finding difficult," Carlie said vaguely.

He grunted and creased his forehead then looked at the keys in his hands. He tossed them to the girls. "Your mother said no running so the truck is your transportation. I figure since you'll both be going to school at the same time and most likely out to La Push, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks, Grandpa," they both said sincerely.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Masen and Thomas waited nervously at the bus stop. They knew someone had been watching them from a distance. A vampire, more specifically. They were doing their best not to give themselves away. They were both eyed thoroughly by the kids on the school bus as they stepped on. Thomas wanted to hold his breath, but his brother punched his gut, causing him to breath.

"We need to get a car. Mom and Dad both had them."

"I'll talk to them about it," Masen answered tersely. Then he noticed the boys on the bus looking out the window at someone. He glanced and saw the female vampire. She smiled when he made eye contact and waved at him. He quickly turned and looked the other way. He was worried for Renee's safety so he quickly called her.

"Renee, you need to leave the house and stay in a public place until we come home."

"Why?"

"Please," Masen begged. He knew he was her favorite.

"Alright, I've got some errands I need to run anyway."

Masen glanced back to see Renee pull out of her driveway. His eyes quickly searched for the vampire again. He found her hiding in the treetops next to Renee's house. He leaned over to Thomas, "We're going to go home sick."

Thomas looked at him confused and Masen whispered, "Tree."

Thomas looked and saw the girl watching them as the bus drove further and further away. He just nodded okay.

The boys exited the taxi they took home from school and Masen looked to Thomas, silently asking where the girl was. He focused and then looked worriedly. "She's in the house."

They ran inside and found her in the kitchen sniffing their jug of blood, turning up her nose. She didn't seem bothered by their presence. "How do you survive off this crap? Is it why you look the way you do?"

"Who are you?" Masen asked.

She put the blood back in the fridge and hopped up on the counter. "Just a friendly neighbor, it looks like you could use a cup of sugar, or human blood. Why do you live with humans?"

"Why are you here?" Masen snapped.

"I was just curious, that's all. I could smell another vampire, but it didn't smell quite right, you're different, fascinating really," she said as she walked closer to the boys. Masen pulled his brother into his shield as she reached out and touched them.

Masen grabbed her wrist as she touched his face. "Leave and never speak of us."

"Or what?" she rolled her eyes, thinking this threat was empty.

"You don't want to cross me."

"Well, maybe you don't want to cross me," she said as her hand sparked, but it had no effect on Masen. She met his eyes looking worried.

"As I said, you don't want to cross me." He released her wrist. "Now go and don't return."

Masen missed the way Thomas was looking at the girl. His eyes were sad and compassionate, as if apologizing for his brother's behavior. She was heading for the door when Thomas called to her. "Wait! What's your name?"

She looked back to see Thomas's pleading expression and decided to answer. "Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn Blue."

Thomas smiled. "I'm Thomas Cullen and this is my brother, Masen."

Kaitlyn smiled at the term brother. "Brother?"

Masen glared at Thomas for giving her too much information, but the pair looked so much alike they couldn't have even denied it if they tried.

"That must be nice for you, having your family with you."

"What about you, Kaitlyn? Do you have a family or a coven?" Thomas added remembering the vampire term.

"I did, but they were stupid and joined in the wars down south. I didn't want any part of it. I heard the Volturi was cleaning up down there and decided to get away while the getting was good."

"That was smart of you," Masen answered knowing it was probably his mother coming to take them out. Kaitlyn would not have stood a chance.

Kaitlyn shrugged her shoulders. "It's been lonely for me. Now I don't have a coven. I was hoping to find one on my way north." She looked at them again carefully. "How have you changed your skin? I've seen you in the sun, you're not like me."

"The less you know, the safer it'll be for you," Masen answered a little annoyed by her still being there.

To everyone's surprise, the front door opened and Renee walked in smiling. She noticed that the girl resembled Edward and Bella's features. She knew this girl was different. "Hello," she said cheerily, not realizing the danger she was in. Masen quickly took Renee in his shield and pulled her to him.

"My heavens, what's going on? Is everything alright?" Renee asked looking up at the girl.

The girl was rubbing her throat with her hand. Thomas walked forward and wrapped his arm around the girl. "Everything's fine. We were just going to go for a walk."

Masen shot Thomas a warning glance and he ignored it.

"This is Kaitlyn, she was just passing through and thought she'd stop in to say hi."

Renee smiled widely. "That's very sweet of you. Let me know if there's anything you need."

Kaitlyn swallowed the venom building in her mouth and smiled. "Thank you."

Thomas hurried her out the door and let out a breath when he knew she could no longer smell Renee. "You alright?" he asked looking at her throat and then to her eyes. They were almost black.

She looked at him confused by his concern. "Yes, thank you."

"Thank you for not eating my grandma."

"Your grandma?"

He just nodded yes.

"How do you control it? Does it not burn for you?"

"It does, but I love her more than I'm hungry and I've never tasted human blood so it's easier to resist."

"There's blood in the fridge, she must know."

Thomas shook his head no. "She thinks my brother and I have a medical condition. She doesn't know it's blood. We eat human food as well."

"How have you become like this?" she asked studying him carefully.

"It was how I was born," he said with a shrug. She just assumed he meant changed.

"It's like the venom didn't fully take hold of you, like you're not fully changed. Do you even crave human blood?"

"My throat burns, but as I said, I don't partake."

"I guess you being part human, it'd be like cannibalism, huh?"

He laughed. "I haven't thought of it that way, but since you used to be human, in a sense, you're a cannibal."

She glared at him. "I'm not human."

"Do you have no human memories?"

"Not really, nothing I understand."

He let out a sigh. "The coven I'm a part of, we all interact with humans. We live lives like normal humans for the most part. We live off of animal blood. I know the stuff in the fridge smelled bad; believe me we know. We're just trying to keep a low profile, but the blood of a carnivore is pretty good straight from the source."

She looked at him like he was nuts.

"Look, there are benefits to living off of animals. Your eyes change from red to brown; well, actually, amber-colored, so you look more human and you're able to blend in better. It seems to lessen the bloodlust as well, making it easier to be around humans."

She was still looking at him like he was crazy.

"It also makes it easier to form bonds to others. I don't know why, but my Grandpa..."

"Grandpa?"

"Yes, he's a vampire, he's the one that started teaching this way of life and we're a very tight-knit family."

"How big is your family?"

He shrugged. "Well, I have my brother, my two sisters, my parents, two aunts, two uncles, my vampire grandparents, and then two sets of human grandparents, and I also have cousins."

She looked at him shocked then shook her head. "You can't really be that close."

He pulled out his phone and called his aunt Alice for some insight. "Aunt, Alice…"

"Thomas, it's about time you called. Tell Kaitlyn hello."

"She says hello," Thomas said with a smile.

Kaitlyn gave him a nervous smile, "Hello, Alice."

"Oh, have her call me Aunt Alice. I see good things for you two," she said with a squeal. "You may want to hold off telling your parents, though. I'll be there in an hour to pick her up."

"Thanks, Alice."

"No problem. Oh, and tell Masen to try out for football. He's been debating whether or not to do it. He should."

"Okay, I'll let him know. Will you be coming to Grandma's house? You can tell him yourself."

"No, I don't want to draw too much attention to you guys. Oh, I'll talk to your mom for you. Oh heavens, that won't work. Don't worry, I'll figure it out."

"Thanks, Alice."

"Anytime, Thomas, love you."

"Love you, too."

Kaitlyn felt her insides twist when she heard him say he loved another girl and she wasn't sure why. "How did she know my name and why is she coming?"

Thomas looked at Kaitlyn nervously, he wasn't sure on how to make a move on a girl so he just looked her in the eye and cupped her cheek like he had seen his father do to his mother and leaned in slowly to see if she was going to pull away. She held still, watching him intently. He softly brushed his lips against hers and then she pressed her lips more firmly against his. They wrapped their arms around each other. Her hands tangled up in his hair and they both started purring.

Alice drove up and hopped out of her car and stood before the pair smiling. Neither of them had noticed her. She finally cleared her throat and Thomas got up and hugged Alice.

"Kaitlyn, I'd like you to meet my Aunt Alice."

Kaitlyn reached out to shake her hand, but Alice smiled, already knowing her power. Instead of taking her hand, she handed her an envelope.

"What's this?"

"Your new ID and credit cards, silly, how else can we go shopping?"

Kaitlyn opened the envelope and looked inside. She pulled out a driver's license, a few credit cards, and a passport. She looked closer at the name. They all said Kaitlyn Cullen. She looked up at them confused.

Thomas saw her name as well and smiled. "So, love, what do you say?"

His term of endearment caught her off guard and her lip quivered. He immediately took her in his arms and kissed her cheek softly, worried he had upset her. Worried she would reject him.

"We need to go, Kaitlyn, Thomas will join us in a week. We need to construct a good story for the school so they won't get suspicious and explain this all to his parents," Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'll be with you soon, Kaitlyn," Thomas spoke softly.

She looked into his green eyes that looked so sincere and then Alice's golden eyes that looked so excited. She snuggled into Thomas again and kissed his neck as a sign of love and trust. He returned the gesture, but kissed from her neck up to her lips. "Soon," he whispered against them and kissed them softly.

When he pulled away, she gave him a sad smile and nodded okay, trying to be strong. It was only moments ago that they had met, but their worlds had shifted and now revolved around the other already. Alice wrapped an arm around Kaitlyn. "You're going to love his grandparents," she said hugging her and leading her to the car.

A/N so Thomas has found his mate, now we just got to figure out why Masen needs to try out for football. Of course the Volturi aren't far away from finding them either…


	48. Chapter 48

**SM owns it Dollybigmomma stays up way to late beta'ing it. Why am I still up posting it? Time for bed!**

**Chapter 48 – Relations**

When Thomas told Masen he should try out for the football team, Masen thought he was joking. When Alice called and told him to stop laughing and try out for the damn team, he shut up and did it. Thomas and Masen were outcasts in a sense. The girls all liked them and the boys all hated them. The guys didn't mess with them because of their size and the fact that there were two of them.

When Thomas left to go stay with his "ailing aunt" for a while, things changed. Masen noticed the guys eyeing him a little closer now. Masen started dressing to hide. He dressed in black jeans, beanies, and hoodies. He frequently donned sunglasses.

He walked onto the field and sat on the ground in the back, waiting for the coach to start. The coach ran them all through drills. He lined them up to see who was panting hard and who was hanging on, seemingly impressed by Masen. The coach took the ten guys who were still breathing and moving okay and split them into teams.

Masen played softly, trying not to hurt anyone. He was used to playing with his family and using his full force so it took some adjusting. The first time he hit someone, the guy lost consciousness. He didn't notice the coach's eyes light up as he apologized profusely and offered to sit out.

The coach pulled another guy in and they all played, switching various positions. He was thrilled at Masen's ability to play each position perfectly, but he didn't notice the death glare Masen was getting from the rest of the guys.

As Masen walked into the locker room to change, he overheard the plot to jump him and beat him up. He let out a sigh, wondering what the hell Alice was thinking getting him into this mess.

He stepped out of the locker room and into the hall. Several cheerleaders went hopping by and flirting and he did his best to ignore them all. He was staring at the ground, willing them to pass by quickly, but he noticed one heartbeat remained and it wasn't beating as fast as the other hopping, bouncing girls. He chanced looking up and noticed a girl standing at the end of the hall, silently staring at her shoes as if he wasn't even there. He hadn't noticed her around school and wondered if she was new.

He took the opportunity to examine her as she wasn't bothering to look at him like the others. She had a dark blue beanie pulled low over her long dark hair; she wore a hoodie and gripped her books like her life depended on it. She was thin and small and he wondered what grade she was in. Her books were for more advanced courses so he assumed that she was smart. Her skin was pale for someone who lived in Florida. It looked soft and smooth. She was wearing glasses that she would occasionally push up as gravity and her looking down made them slip.

He was drawn out of his musings by the voices of the other guys on the team.

"Dude, I can't beat his ass with you today, I have tutoring with Nerdson," one voice said.

There was a round of ew's and teasing about him doing crude things with this Nerdson person.

The jocks finally made it into the hallway and were surprised to see Masen standing in the hall waiting for them. They ignored the girl and surrounded Masen, trying to look menacing.

"What's up, Dwyer? What the fuck are you doing in our school?" Greg, the leader, taunted.

Masen rolled his eyes. "You done pissing on the wall, little man?"

There was a round of ooh's and threats uttered.

Masen was trying to think of a way to not have to pretend to get his butt kicked, but he couldn't think of one. He would have to pretend like they were hurting him so he would look human. At the last moment, he remembered what his uncle Jasper had told him once. "You just have to cut off the snake's head to kill the tail." Maybe if he just carefully beat up Greg, the rest of the guys would leave him alone. That seemed more appealing.

Greg took a shot at him and Masen caught Greg's fist in his hand. "You don't want to start shit with me," Masen warned. He shoved Greg back, causing him to land on his butt.

Greg motioned for two of the guys to grab Masen, but as they reached for him, he elbowed them in the gut. They both stumbled back, coughing and gasping. "I said BACK OFF!" Masen shouted a little more firmly.

Greg stood up pissed and glaring. "I say fuck off, Dwyer, you stay out of my way!"

Masen leaned back against the wall, signaling he was done fighting. The guys all glared as they walked past.

Tyler walked over to the girl and grabbed her arm roughly. "Come on, Nerdson"

He yanked on her arm, causing her to drop her books and then yelled at her for it.

Masen was at his side instantly, "Back off the chick, Tyler."

"This isn't a chick, this is Nerdson."

"She looks female to me and you don't rough up girls, regardless of whatever the hell their name is."

"What are you, some kind of knight in shining armor?"

"No, I'm an older brother and if anyone ever touched my sisters like that, I'd kill them!" Masen pointed harshly at the girl as he yelled at Tyler. "She's a girl; you will respect her as one. If I hear otherwise, you just might disappear, understand?"

Tyler scowled, but he nodded okay and picked up the girl's last book and handed it to her carefully.

The girl spoke softly, "Thank you."

Tyler answered, "Yeah, whatever."

She snapped at him, "I wasn't talking to you, jackass."

She turned and looked Masen in the eye for the first time. Masen took in a deep breath surprised. Her eyes were a beautiful vivid deep blue. Not grey, but a deep, dark, almost purple-blue.

"Thanks," she whispered and then hurried after Tyler.

Masen stayed in the hallway listening after the pair, making sure she was alright. He stayed out of sight and waited for her to be done with Tyler, and then watched as she made her way to her car. He wanted to make sure she got to it safely. He saw her turn left and he zipped at vampire speed to the corner of the next intersection to see which way she would turn. To his surprise, when she pulled up to the corner, she rolled down the passenger window and called to him.

"Hey, um, do you need a ride?" she asked unsure of herself.

His eyes locked with hers and he couldn't look away and couldn't answer. He finally snapped out of it when someone honked at them and he quickly jumped into her car before she could drive away. She pulled through the intersection and drove a couple of blocks before she finally broke the silence.

"Um, so, ah, where am I taking you?"

Masen's eyes snapped to her nervously. "My grandma's house," he blurted out.

She smiled at him like she was about to laugh and then said, "That's nice, mind telling me where your grandma lives so I can drive you there?"

He felt like such an idiot, he wasn't used to interacting with humans so much, at least not ones outside of his family. "Uh, yeah, sorry, she lives down Palmetto Road, in the Orange Grove subdivision. Um, do you know where that is?"

She smiled at him and nodded yes, turning the car in the right direction.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Demetri took Aro's hand and let him review their latest mission. Aro turned and looked at Marcus and then back to Demetri. "Interesting," he finally said. "It seems that the killing is starting to take its toll on our Isabella."

Demetri held back a growl; he had already told them that.

"She accomplished the task despite the stubbornness of Amos. She staged a coup and removed him, putting another man willing to comply in charge. Interesting tactic," Aro said looking curiously at Demetri.

He knew better than to speak after Aro had witnessed events. There was no way to change what Aro had seen in his mind.

Caius looked over at Demetri and then to Marcus, who was looking out the window, completely uninterested. "The warring has stopped then. The factions have been either destroyed or have submitted to our ruling?"

Demetri nodded yes.

Caius gave Aro a knowing look that made Demetri feel uncomfortable. Aro smiled widely at him. "We have a new assignment for you. We'd like you to find more people like Isabella. She's very powerful and we'd like to have another shield like her in our guard. One that's full-time."

"How am I to find one? Do you have leads?" Demetri asked.

Caius scowled. "No, that's where your gift comes in."

"But I cannot track Bella. I have no read on her."

"Exactly," Aro said excitedly. "We want you to find vampires and humans alike that you cannot read. Go into crowds and find the ones that give off no readings and then bring them here so we can change them. If you come across a vampire with such a gift, let them know they're invited to meet with the Volturi. Call them in and we'll send someone to follow them."

Demetri hated this part of his job. Recruiting was annoying, especially when he was asked to bring in humans. His thoughts drifted briefly to Bella. She was sweet and kind to humans. He had seen her on more than one occasion stop to help someone for no reason at all. Those acts always baffled him, because she would be the one smiling at the end of them.

"Can I bring Isabella in on this job? She's better with humans than I am. She could probably talk them into joining willingly with excitement."

Aro smiled, knowing he was right, and glanced back at Marcus. What Marcus had said of Bella and Demetri's relationship weighed on his mind. "I suppose, but make sure she knows it's her choice to assist. I assume she'll want a break to spend time with Edward. Of course, you could always see if he'd like to tag along. He could find silent minds as well."

Demetri nodded in the affirmative. He knew he would have to extend the invitation to them both because Aro would see if he did not.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

The girl pulled up in front of Renee's house and put the car in park, waiting for Masen to get out. She looked at him and they locked eyes again. He stared at her until the intensity of it caused her to blush and look away.

His words stumbled out. "Sorry, but your eyes..."

She cut him off. "I know my glasses are just hideous, but..."

"NO! They're beautiful."

She looked at him confused and pulled off her glasses to examine them.

"No, not your, glasses, I mean they aren't ugly. What I'm trying to say is your eyes; they distract me because they're so beautiful."

She looked like she was going to cry for a minute and then looked away. "Get out," she said harshly.

"What? What did I do? I'm sorry."

"Look, I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play or what prank you're setting up, but I'm not falling for it!"

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're on the football team, right, with all those jerks?"

"Hey, don't associate me with those douchebags. I don't hang out with them. I only play football so I can legally beat the shit out of them on the field, it's very therapeutic," he smiled at her hopeful.

She laughed a little. "Maybe I should join the team."

"Nah, those assholes look scary in the showers, it's just nasty," he shivered for effect and she laughed and he thought it was beautiful. Her smile was perfect. He gently wiped a lingering tear from her cheek. "So, friends?" he asked, hoping she would be willing to talk to him again sometime.

She rolled her eyes. "I guess. Do you really have sisters?"

He pulled out a family picture. It looked like a group of siblings not including parents, but both parents were there as well.

She looked at them, seeing the resemblance and assumed they were all kids. "Wow, big family. Are you close?"

"Very, we all lived together and were homeschooled for quite some time until we were sent to care for the older people in the family. I'm here with my Grandma Renee." He pointed to the twins, "Elizabeth and Carlie are with my Grandpa Charlie and Sue. Thomas there..."

"He was here for a while, right?"

Masen smiled. So she had noticed them. "Yeah, he was. He went to go help out with my Aunt Alice."

"What about those two?"

"That's Bella and Edward, they're still at home." His face twisted into a pout that he tried to hide.

"You miss them," she stated.

He looked up surprised and then smiled, "Yeah, they weren't so bad. We used to play ball together and the games would get pretty wild."

"Yeah?"

He smiled and nodded yes, wishing he could tell her more.

"So, um, you want a ride to school tomorrow?" she asked hopeful. "I mean you're on my way, anyway."

"Really? Because that bus is just rank."

She laughed. "Yeah, no problem, I'll be here in the morning," she said relieved. She figured he must have really wanted to be friends if he was willing to be seen with her in a place as public as the school parking lot.

"Thanks," he said excitedly and then noticed Renee in the window. "Hey, I'd better get," he pointed to the window and she waved to Renee who smiled widely and waved back. "See you in the morning," he called to her as he ran into the house.

"Right, see you," she called back to him, smiling a beautiful split-faced grin.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.


	49. Chapter 49

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma beta's it. What was it I was doing again?

Chapter 49 – Nerdson

Masen was on the front porch, Renee watching him through the window with a smirk on her face. She could see the twinkle in his eye and see how anxious he was to see the girl again. This was just what he needed.

Masen had spent most the evening thinking about the girl and her amazing eyes. Such an amazing blue, he loved it. He wanted to see them again and wondered where she lived. He realized then that he didn't really know her name. Just that Tyler called her Nerdson and he was pretty sure that wasn't it. He also wished he had gotten her number and decided to make sure she had his. He didn't like the way Tyler had treated her and the way she reacted made him think others treated her the same way. He would make sure that she knew to call him if they did. He would take care of them.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Sofia Hailey Nelson hopped out of bed and ran to the shower. She wasn't late, but she was nervous about what would happen this morning. Panicked thoughts ran through her head and she wondered if he hadn't realized who she was yesterday and once he did, would he ever speak to her again? She silently prayed that would not happen.

She was surprised to see him smiling on the front porch waiting for her. He ran quickly to the car and waved to his grandma, smiling wide and excited. She couldn't help but smile. Sofia waved to his grandma as well.

"Your grandma is nice."

"Thanks, yeah, she is. She said she'd like to meet you sometime, um, if that's okay?" Masen mumbled out.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him shocked. "I, um…" She let out a deep breath. She had to get this out of the way. She didn't want to get her hopes up. "Dwyer, um, do you know who I am?"

He blushed and ran his hand through his hair. He got a nervous crooked smile and said, "I'd like to."

She sighed and shook her head. "No, you wouldn't. I'm not popular. I'm not cool and I get picked on a lot by everyone. I'm a bit of a book nerd and it was selfish of me to offer you a ride because once people see that you caught a ride with me, they'll probably give you a hard time for it."

"Hey, they give me a hard time anyway so it's not a big deal. It's nothing new. I figured you weren't popular when that jackass called you Nerdson." He paused for a second, "So, um, what's your real name? I have a feeling it isn't Nerdson."

She laughed and shook her head no. "It's Sophia, Sophia Hailey Nelson."

"Nice to meet you, Sophia," he said reaching out a hand to shake. "I'm Masen…" he paused again. He wished he could tell her his full name as well, his real name, but he knew it wasn't safe. "Masen Dwyer."

"Well, Masen," she took his hand to shake. Her eyes snapped to his, shocked by the feelings passing through his touch. She was glad they were stopped at a red light or they would have crashed for sure. She swallowed hard and whispered, "Nice to meet you."

He smiled at her, loving the new feeling racing through his body. She slowly pulled her hand away and put it back on the steering wheel. He wished he could take it back and wondered if she felt the same way. He suddenly wondered if this was what it was like for his parents. They were always looking at each other starry-eyed and they had been together for over twenty years.

Sofia started to get more nervous as they got to the school. She was sure this wasn't going to end well. She had seen how the cheerleaders all eyed Masen. He was the unattainable prize they all wanted and he never gave any of them a moments' notice.

She was surprised how quickly he hopped out. Her heart sank for half a second as she grabbed her backpack. Her door was suddenly opened and she looked up, surprised to see Masen's smiling face. He had rushed out so he could get her door for her. Her pulse quickened as she took his proffered hand. "Thanks," she said softly.

"Sure, my mom would beat me if I didn't. So, where's your first class?" he asked as he took her backpack from her.

It took her a moment to realize he planned on walking her to class. "I, um, have biochemistry in the science building."

"Cool, we'd better get going so I don't end up late." He turned and started walking in the direction of the science building. She stood stunned for half a second and then ran and caught up with him.

They hadn't gotten far when the cheerleaders made an appearance.

"Masen, you know you could've called me if you were that desperate for a ride. You didn't have to ride with Nerdson."

Masen looked worried at Sophia and glared at the girl. "Sophia is my friend. I ride with her because I want to and if I can't, I'd rather ride the bus than with the likes of you," he snapped harshly and then put his arm around Sophia and walked a little faster.

Once they got out of sight, he slowed down a little and dropped his arm from her. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize they'd give you shit if I rode with you."

Sophia rolled her eyes at him. "They would've given me crap for something else, anyway. At least I had you this time." She blushed when she realized how forward that sounded.

He smiled, loving that she'd said she had him, because she did, much more of him than she realized. "About that…" He noticed she looked away from him. He decided to just keep pushing ahead, hoping she didn't freak out. "I was hoping that I could, um, get your number." Her head snapped up and her blue eyes were wide. He panicked that he had said something wrong. "If not, that's okay, but um, I'd like you to have mine, um, if you don't mind. You know, so, um, if you need me or something to kick some jerk's ass or something…or if you just want to call me," he shrugged as he focused on his shoes, hoping she didn't walk away.

Suddenly, a little white piece of paper appeared, blocking his view of his shoes. His head popped up to see her smiling widely, as if she was about to laugh. He wished she would. He thought it was the most beautiful sound. He quickly jotted down his number and gave it to her, tearing the bottom off the page she had given him with her number. He felt like he could fly, like he was running full speed through the forest, but he was just standing still with a girl. It was an incredible high.

When Masen walked her to class, Sofia paused at the door and she looked at him, unsure about something. "So, will I see you at lunch?"

"Like sit with me? SURE!" he said a little too excited.

"Okay, see you then."

"See ya later," he waved and hurried to his class, just making it before the tardy bell.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Mike Newton went over his lesson plan one more time before the students arrived. He had another ten minutes. He glanced at his watched and wished this day would go faster. He never planned on getting stuck in this small town, but somehow he couldn't find it in him to leave, either. He grabbed the mail he had picked up from the office and was surprised to see the bright yellow flyer alerting him to a new student. He pulled it out and another one fell down. Interesting, he thought as he picked it up. It was rare that anyone ever moved to Forks.

His eyes popped wide when he saw the names listed. Isabella Carlie Swan. His eyes darted to the other slip. Elizabeth Reneesme Swan. What were the odds that these were the daughters of the girl he'd had a crush on all these years? They were using their mother's last name. Did that mean she was single? Did she finally wise up and leave Cullen? He looked down at the yellow slips like they held the answers. He noticed they both had the same birthday, they were twins. They were staying with Chief Swan. Was Bella staying with them as well? His heart raced and he tried not to get his hopes up.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

The twins jumped up, excited for their first day of public school. Alice had sent them first-day-of-school outfits that she said would totally rock. William and Seth had promised to pick them up and drive them and then pick them up today after school as well. The girls heard the rumble of the boys' motorcycles and ran down to meet them. They jumped into the boys' arms and kissed them soundly, thrilled to be able to see them every day.

The parking lot was practically full when the boys pulled up to the front of the school. The students all watched as they entered the parking lot. The girls made a show of stepping up on the seats and over their boy's heads before plopping down in their laps, their skirts flapping up, flashing the whole student body the lacy boy shorts they were both wearing. They kissed their boys soundly before hopping off and then joining hands with each other, they walked to the office to check in. They smirked at the looks on everyone's faces. They all stared in shock. One boy was thinking rather explicit things about the twins and Elizabeth looked him in the eye and said, "In your dreams," before they disappeared around the corner. She grinned to herself and thought…yes, this would be fun.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Kaitlyn sucked the last disgusting drop out of the dear and made a face. Thomas couldn't hold back his laugh. "Come on, babe, it's not that bad."

She scowled at him and threw the dear at his head. He easily dodged it.

"Alright, alright, Uncle Emmett swears by grizzly, do you want to give it a shot? Or do you want to try and catch a mountain lion again?"

She rolled her eyes, pissed he even mentioned mountain lions after she lunged straight into that damn mud puddle. She got a mouth full of shit and she was pissed. He could see she was pissed and wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck softly. "Oh, baby, don't be like that. I only suggested it because carnivores are supposed to taste better."

She groaned, "Do we have to eat this shit? I mean really, can't I just have one human?" she asked whining, already knowing the answer.

"You know your eyes are the most beautiful golden color right now?" he said as he licked the shell of her ear. "What you need is a distraction from this." He pulled her against him, "Stop thinking about food. There's more to the world than just blood." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She moaned and pressed against him, letting him continue his assault on her neck. Her throat wasn't burning anymore. Technically, she wasn't hungry, at least not for food. Thomas had been taking their relationship too slow for her liking. They had yet to consummate their mating and it was driving her crazy. She didn't know what the hell he was waiting for.

He pressed her against a tree and continued down her collarbone. His hand slid up her shirt and tweaked her nipple lightly.

"Come on, Tommy; just give it to me already."

He grinned against her neck and uncovered her breast, taking it into his mouth. She grabbed his hips and pulled him against her, looking for the friction she needed so desperately, making him groan.

"Katy," he panted, "We need to slow down."

He suddenly found himself sitting on the ground alone. He looked up at his very annoyed mate. He guessed that slow was not working for her anymore.

But damn did she look hot when she was pissed off.

A/N I hope you enjoyed the kids. Alice was sure the girls would enjoy high school the most if they were the queen b's of it and set them up to take everything over. We all know, "Alice knows best."


	50. Chapter 50

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma is my beta master.

Chapter 50 – Different

It was the first holiday break since the kids had left and everyone was supposed to descend on the island in less than twenty-four hours with their significant others and respective guardians. Masen had been seeing Sophia, or Fee as he had taken to calling her, for seven weeks now. He wanted desperately for her to come along and meet his family. When he invited her, he had been very vague so her mother had said no. He couldn't figure out how to get her there without telling his secret. He hadn't figured out how to break it to her that he was not normal, and she had not hinted that she thought he was different.

His siblings would be arriving shortly. They were going to spend the night with Grandma Renee before they all hopped on a plane to go down to the island. Thomas would be traveling alone as well since Katy was not ready to fly on a plane with so many humans and no relief. Masen sighed thinking about it. It was probably best that his girl not be around Katy right now, anyway.

Masen glanced up at his grandma with a worried look. He was pretty sure Katy wouldn't eat her, but he knew it would be a challenge.

He stepped out on the porch and looked up the street. Sophia would be there any minute now. She drove an ancient little car that made his mother laugh. Apparently, Jake Black had driven a VW Rabbit in high school as well. Masen listened carefully for the hum of the engine. He could hear it now about four blocks away. When she finally turned the corner, he ran down the driveway to the street to meet her. She was coming for dinner tonight and he was nervous that she would figure out that he was different and freak out like Grandpa Charlie had at first.

"Hey, Babe," he said sweetly as he opened the door. Her heart was pounding because she was terrified to meet his family. He had shown her a picture of them once, and it was obvious they were all beautiful. She knew she wouldn't fit in and hoped Masen would love her anyway.

"You seem a bit nervous, but you don't need to be. They're going to love you," he tried to reassure her, but the twins came bounding off the porch. They both had Alice's fashion sense and a bit of Rosalie's attitude. Thankfully, they had Alice's attitude as well and were sweet, most of the time at least.

"Masen, what have you got there?" Carlie called.

"Bring her over, we won't bite," Elizabeth said with a laugh and then looked at the girl oddly.

"What is it?" Carlie whispered low to Elizabeth.

She glanced at Sophia and then answered just as quietly so only Carlie would hear, "I got nothing."

"What, is she stupid?" Carlie asked startled, but still low enough to keep it from Sophia's ears, but Masen heard it.

He growled, startling all three girls. He apologized to Sophia who was looking at him worried, not sure what had just happened.

Carlie snapped at him, "Way to go, stupid, now you scared her." She hopped down off the porch and hooked her arm around Sophia and Elizabeth followed suit on the other side, pushing Masen out of the way.

"You two had better be nice!" he warned and they rolled their eyes.

"We're always nice," they said at the same time. He heard poor Sophia's heart rate pick up.

Thomas looked at the twins as they entered with a panicked-looking girl. He stood up and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Hey, who ate your puppy?" he teased her.

The twins smiled at each other. "We ate our puppies."

William and Seth started laughing.

Thomas shook his head.

Masen stepped in and glared at them all. "You know Dad is going to kill you, right?"

That wiped the smirk off of their faces.

Masen wrapped his arms around Sophia and kissed the top of her head. "Sorry about that. They were very eager to meet you."

The twins went to go sit on their boys' laps and Thomas sat down with a lonely pout.

"That's my brother, Thomas; you might remember him from school. Thomas, this is my girl, Sophia," Masen introduced her with a proud smile.

Thomas smiled at Sophia and took her hand. "Nice to meet you, Sophia, it's a shame you won't be coming with us to meet our mom and dad. Masen talks nonstop about you, you'll be missed."

Sophia blushed deeply. "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't make it this time. Maybe next time?" she looked up at Masen.

He kissed her lips softly. "I sure hope so, I hate that I'm leaving you."

Seth cleared his throat and Masen snapped his head up. "This is my sister, Elizabeth, and her boyfriend, William. Elizabeth has the green eyes and Carlie has brown, and this is her boyfriend, Seth."

"Nice to meet you all," Sophia whispered.

They all gave her genuine smiles.

Seth spoke up. "It's nice to see Masen's found someone worth staying in one place for."

Sophia looked up at Masen surprised. "Oh, did you used to travel a lot?"

Masen shifted uncomfortably and the others chuckled at him.

"What am I missing?" Sophia asked.

Thomas stopped laughing. "Masen hasn't traveled that much. He just ran away one time. Where did you go?"

Masen rolled his eyes. Everyone thought it was so funny that he ran away to Paris, France. They teased him like mad because it was such girl thing to do.

"Shut up," Masen snapped.

Sophia looked up at him curiously. Masen actually blushed and Thomas laughed harder.

"You haven't told her have you? Pussy!" he teased.

"Shut up, Thomas, or I'll burn something important of yours and your Katy will never be satisfied."

Seth and William both stood up between the brothers. "Come on now. Let's not mess up Renee's house. Your mom will burn you both if you do and you know it," Seth warned.

Renee stepped into the room. "Yes, boys, let's not mess up my house. If you want to wrestle, do it outside."

"We would, but we're not supposed to draw attention to ourselves," Thomas said without thinking. Suddenly, several pairs of eyes glared at him and his worried eyes landed on a confused-looking Sophia.

He looked up at Masen, "Shit, Bro, sorry, I forgot!"

Masen was growling again and Sophia stepped back, looking at him more curiously. She had heard him purr before when they were kissing, but this was the second time today she had heard him growl, and it sounded so animalistic. Masen took a threatening step towards Thomas and Renee stepped in front of him. "Save it for the island, boys; you know now is not the time or place."

"Island?" Sophia asked. "I thought you were going home?"

Carlie narrowed her eyes at Masen, pissed she couldn't push thoughts on him, so she stood up and shouted at him instead. "Have you told her nothing at all?"

"No, I told her some things. I told her about my family, kind of. I mean as much as I could. It's not like I have it as easy as you did with your boys or Thomas. I mean really, there was nothing to hide with Katy."

"Hide?" Sophia asked upset.

"Masen, have you told her nothing of the island at all? When you invited her, didn't you tell her where you'd be going?" Elizabeth snapped.

"I told her I wanted her to come home with me. I don't know; it didn't cross my mind to tell her any more. I'm so busy keeping the facts straight and holding my damn tongue, I wish she'd just figure it out already," he sighed and then smiled sadly at Sophia who was blushing furiously. He approached her carefully and she let him pull her into his arms. He could tell by her breathing and heartbeat that she was upset.

There was a loud squealing of tires and a slamming of a car door. The front door was thrown open and Elizabeth whispered, "Oh, shit."

"Alright, you idiots, what have you done? I couldn't see it because of them," Alice pointed at the wolves, "I just know Masen ends up miserable and Sofia ends up in trouble."

"Trouble?" Masen looked at Alice worried.

"Don't any of you have your phones on?" Alice snapped. Masen looked at his and realized it was dead. The others apologized as they had forgotten to turn them on since they had gotten off the plane.

Masen quickly plugged his phone in to charge and the others switched theirs on. He turned to his aunt Alice and asked, "How do we fix this?"

She let out a huff and then said, "First things first. Thomas, Katy is in the car pouting because she's worried you'll be upset with her. Carlisle got her a bag of the good stuff so she could handle the flight with everyone and you know how that affects her."

"I thought you guys were running?"

"We were until you all messed this up," Alice motioned to Masen and Sophia. "Now we're flying. Katy is safe to come in, but she refuses because she thinks you'll be upset," Alice pointed at Thomas.

"Oh, Katy, baby, you know I won't be mad, I understand," he said and then Katy knocked on the door. Thomas opened it and took her in his arms. "You're always beautiful to me, no matter what color your eyes are." He kissed her softly and she snuggled into his chest. Her eyes were a soft burgundy color that still looked almost human.

Masen put his shield around Sophia just to be safe; even though it was obvious Katy was holding her breath to control herself.

"Katy, you remember my brother, Masen. This is his girl, Sophia, and those are my sisters, Elizabeth and Carlie, their boyfriends, Seth and William, and my Grandma Renee."

She smiled at them, but didn't speak.

"You'll forgive her for not speaking right now with so many people in the room," Thomas explained.

Elizabeth got up and hugged Katy. "We completely understand and appreciate you putting up with us and our weird ways." She had listened to Katy's worried thoughts about how she was sure they would all hate her and kick her out of the family.

Thomas leaned in and whispered, "She can read your mind so if you want to talk with her you can."

Katy's worried eyes darted to Elizabeth who just she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Please, girl, there's nothing you can think that I haven't already heard," she giggled and Katy smiled and thanked her for being so kind.

It looked like the cat was climbing out of the bag as Sofia stood wide-eyed, taking it all in.


	51. Chapter 51

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it beta style.

Chapter 51 – Drink of Choice

Sophia watched the people in the room with fascination. She had suspected something was different about Masen. She had watched him play foot ball and practice after school, and while all the other guys were dragging themselves off the field battered and exhausted, he seemed fine. No one messed with him at school, but she tried to put it off as his bad attitude toward all the jerks. She just assumed they were scared of him. But she wondered about that thermos he brought to lunch every day and that odd drink he had after school in a covered cup that he had never offered to share. What was that? She had a feeling that held the key to whatever he was hiding. Whatever it was, she needed to figure it out now and fast.

"Renee, do you mind if I get a drink?" Sophia asked politely.

"Sure, honey, you know where the glasses are," Renee said giving her a half hug before she released Sophia into the kitchen.

She pulled out a cup and decided she would try some of Masen's drink. She pulled out the jug and removed the lid, took a sniff, and then wrinkled her nose. It smelled like meat or blood and it was thick. Masen was suddenly at her side.

"Sophia," he startled her and she dropped the jug, but he caught it before it could fall, moving too quickly.

"What is that?" He had a pained look on his face. He didn't want to tell her. "Is it blood?" she finally asked.

They could hear the collective gasps from the other room and Renee asked what had happened.

"Will you guys clear out so I can talk to my girl alone?" he asked talking just above a whisper.

"Sure, I'll take Renee to meet Sophia's mom and ask about the trip. We'll fix it so she can come," Alice promised.

Masen stood silently, listening to Alice ordering people around. "Wolves, you go take a walk, girls, you're with me. Thomas, take Katy for a run and have a snack. Renee, it's time to act like we're responsible adults."

He listened to the door close and then had Sophia sit down. She had tears in her eyes and her heart was beating wildly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I swear, please don't be scared of me," he said defeated. He knelt in front of her, resting his head on her knees.

"It is blood, isn't it?"

"Yes," he finally answered.

"Where did you get it from?"

"My parents send it to me. I can't hunt here. It would draw too much attention."

"Hunt? Hunt what?"

"Animals."

"Am I considered an animal?"

"No, no, not at all. You saw Katy, right? I'm sure you could tell she was different. Well, my parents are different like her. Most of their kind doesn't hunt animals. Katy just met Thomas and is trying to change her diet."

"If they don't hunt animals, what do they hunt?"

He didn't answer. "My family is different. You have to trust me, Fee. I'd never put you in any danger, ever. You're safe with me."

"But you drink blood?"

He nodded yes sadly, worried she would reject him.

"But I've seen you eat regular food, can't you just not drink it?"

"I need both and so do my siblings. The wolves eat more than we do, but they don't drink blood."

"Wolves?"

"My sister's boyfriends."

"Are wolves?" she asked skeptically.

He let out a breath. "You're just going to have to come with me to the island."

"What is this island that everyone is always talking about?"

"It's my home. We were raised on an island away from humans while we learned to control ourselves. I finally got fed up with being stuck on the island and ran away."

"Where did you go?"

"Paris, France."

She looked at him confused. "Why would you go there?"

"I was lonely," he shrugged. "They're supposed to be friendly there."

"Do you even know French?"

He blushed and then nodded. "Yes, I know several languages. My dad taught them to us. It was his dream to travel around the world with his family, but he didn't think it was safe. He's very protective of us and because we're all gifted, he's afraid that…"

He stopped. He didn't know if it was okay to tell her about the Volturi or not.

She broke the silence, "What do you mean by gifted?"

"Um, it's easier if I show you mine." He stepped back from her and brought her inside his shield and lifted her chair. She freaked out for a second and he gently put her down.

"So what, you're telekinetic?"

"Um, no, it's a shield I have around my body. I can bring things or people inside it with me, or usually in my brother's case, I hit him with it so he'll keep his big mouth shut," he tried to joke. "My mom has the same kind of power as me. Elizabeth can read minds and so can my dad, but for some reason, she can't read yours. Carlie can put thoughts into people's minds."

"Like brainwashing?"

"Well, she can strongly suggested stuff, but if they don't want to do it, they won't. She also uses it to talk to most people in the family. She can push through my mom's shield, but she can't push through mine, I'm not sure why. Thomas, he's a tracker. He can find anyone in the world just by thinking about them. He can see exactly where you are at the time. Which really sucks when you play hide and seek by the way, so don't play that with him," Masen chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"So what exactly are you and how did you get that way?"

He let out a breath. "Well, I'm not sure what you'd call us. My mother was human when she had us before her change and my dad was already changed. Once a human is changed, they can't actually have children, so I was a bit of a surprise; no one knew what I would be and that's why I look different than others of their kind. The twins were both honeymoon babies, it was my mother's gift to my father. As I said, his kind cannot have children, or so they thought, so kids were like the best gift ever for him. Thomas was just an accident and ended up putting my mom's change off a little longer."

"Change? What change? You keep saying that, but you won't tell me what you're changing into."

He glanced over at the jug of blood and looked at her with pleading eyes. "I can't tell you. It's against the law of our kind for a human to know. I'm pretty sure it's against the law for me to even exist. If you know, you'll be in danger and that's why I've had to put off telling you anything. I was just trying to keep you safe."

"Alright, everybody, let's go. You, too, Sofia!" Alice shouted into the house.

Sophia's heart raced again and Masen wrapped his arms around her. "I promise, Fee, everything is going to be fine."

Everyone hopped in their respective cars and Alice threw the keys to the Porsche to Masen. "That's a gift from your dad. He said you needed to have a fast car on hand."

"I hadn't bought a car yet for a reason, Alice," he said pointedly.

"I'm sure she won't mind still picking you up and giving you a ride to school," she winked at Sophia.

Alice chatted with Carlisle on the phone while they were flying and Sophia whispered, "Is it safe to talk on the phone? Aren't they supposed to turn it off?"

"Not in private jets, that's only commercial," Masen answered.

"Whose jet is this?" she asked.

"My grandfather, Carlisle's," he let out a sigh. "When we get there, you're not going to fully understand everything you see. I swear I'll tell you the truth about everything, just wait until we're alone in our own bungalow."

"Why?"

"This whole conversation, everyone has heard every word of it," he let out a growl. "Isn't that right?"

Carlie got up and plopped down next to them. "She'll get used to it. It's hard to have any privacy when everyone has super hearing and there are mind readers around. Have you told her about Uncle Jasper?" Carlie grinned.

"Uncle Jasper?" Sophia asked.

"Oh, yeah, he can feel what you're feeling. He can also make you feel things, but he usually doesn't interfere unless a fight is about to break out."

Sophia gulped, "Does that happen a lot?"

"What? No, before my sister's hooked up with the wolves, our family's relationship with them was somewhat strained." He nodded to Seth and William, "They change into giant wolves when they're pissed. Jasper came in handy when things got a little crazy with my mom."

"Your mom?"

He laughed, "Yeah, she dated William's dad back in the day."

"They didn't date," Elizabeth said rolling her eyes, "They were just very good friends and Jake didn't think it was safe for her to be around our dad."

Sophia furrowed her brow, "Why not?"

"Because of what he eats," Elizabeth said plainly.

Sophia gasped and Masen glared at Elizabeth. "Animals, Fee, that's all my dad eats, I swear. They just didn't like what he was."

"Masen," Sophia said his name to get his attention, he smiled at her. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Isle Esme, it's my grandmother's island. It's where my parents raised us. Where they settled after they were married."

"It's your grandmother's island, the whole thing?"

He just smiled at her and nodded yes. "It's actually pretty big."

Once they got off the plane, Sofia looked back and noticed Alice and Katy had both donned large cloaks. Masen could see the questions forming in her mind. He leaned in and whispered, "Later," and kissed her cheek.

Yeah, the boy had some 'splainin' to do.


	52. Chapter 52

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma is my beta lover.

Chapter 52 - Resemblance

Once the boat docked, they were met by Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Sue, Edward, and Bella.

Masen surprised Sofia by picking her up and jumping off the boat onto the island, leaping over the whole crowd and landing behind the waiting family. He carefully set Sophia down who was shaking with a look of shock on her face.

Bella stepped forward and whacked her son's arm. "Edward Masen Cullen, I taught you better than this. You scared the poor girl half to death. That's not how you treat a lady!"

Esme stepped forward and touched Sophia's shoulder, "Are you alright, dear?"

She nodded, still shaken up, but Masen was too excited to care. "Sophia, this is my mom, Bella, and my grandma, Esme."

Sophia looked at him confused. Bella smiled. "I know it's a lot to get used to. Masen, why don't you two go get settled."

Sophia looked back at the other passengers getting off the boat and greeting everyone. She noticed Alice hung back and took off her cloak. The sunlight sparkled across her skin before she stepped into the shade everyone had gathered in.

She gasped, amazed at the sight. It was beautiful, but she didn't understand it.

"Come on, Sophia. I'll take you to our place."

"Son," Edward called to Masen, "Take the two-room house, please. Alice said she'd be more comfortable there. The rest of the kids will be staying up here where we can keep an eye on them. You should have your privacy."

"Thanks, Dad," he called and Sophia took in the man that was Masen's father. He looked younger than Masen. Edward smiled and waved to her. She just gave him a weak smile in return and nodded dumbly.

Masen picked her up and ran to the bungalow with her in his arms. He stopped on the porch and set her down, opening the door for her. "So, what do you think?"

She was trying to catch her breath and he frowned. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean…I guess I should've warned you," he pouted.

"You're so fast," she panted out.

He shrugged. "For a human, yeah, otherwise, I'm just average. Come on, come in and see your room."

"Masen, I don't have anything with me."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Alice took care of it, she always does," he said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She loves shopping, got both my sisters hooked."

"But she wouldn't have had time to get me anything. Do you think someone would let me borrow…?"

Her words were cut off when he opened her closet. "Alice's gift, she sees the future, she knew you'd be here. Little warning, don't bother playing any board games with her, she always wins. You should see her and my dad play chess, it's just nuts."

"What? Why?"

"She can see the future, but my dad can read her mind and see it as well. Like I said, makes for a crazy game. Usually, they sit there for about three minutes, each one only moves one piece and the rest of the game gets played out in their heads."

"Masen?"

"Yeah, babe?" he smiled wide and excited. She had never seen him so carefree and it made her feel happy and sad all at the same time. She knew he could only feel that way here on the island.

"Tell me about your family. Why do your parents look like…?"

"My brother and sister?" he cut her off.

"Yeah."

"Haven't you figured it out yet?"

She blushed, "Maybe, but it sounds really bad and stupid and I don't want to offend you."

"Just tell me, babe."

"Are you guys like…vampires?"

"YES!" he said with great relief. "Finally! I'm a hybrid; my mother was human when she had me, my brother, and my sisters. My dad changed her after Thomas was born so she could stay with him."

"What do you mean stay with him?"

He scratched the back of his head and sat on the edge of the bed. "My dad is over a century old. We don't age. Well, I do, did, but I reached my peak and stopped aging at eighteen."

"Wait, how old are you?"

"I'm just nineteen, but I wanted to experience school. That's where my dad met my mom. Hey, you want to hear something crazy? My dad has actually been alive longer than my Grandma Esme."

"What?"

"Only by a couple of years, she's Carlisle's mate and he's the oldest, well, time-wise, anyway. But physical age-wise, of all of them, Esme's the oldest, then Carlisle, so when everyone 'goes to school,' Esme and Carlisle are always the 'parents.'"

"What do you mean? They're not really related?"

"Well, some of my family is not related by blood, but that doesn't make them any less family. They've always been my family, that's how I was raised, and seeing how we all live a different lifestyle than others of our kind; well, it just makes us closer."

She sat thinking about it for a moment when he spoke again. "My mother is here." She looked at him confused. "I can hear her. She wants to know if you're doing alright."

"Um, why doesn't she just come in?"

Bella stepped in the door. "I didn't want to overwhelm you. I know how scary it is to meet the family for the first time. I was still human when I met Edward's. Just be glad Rosalie has softened up since then."

"Rosalie?"

"That's one of my aunts. Apparently, she used to not like my mom," Masen explained.

"This life, it isn't an easy one. She just couldn't understand why I'd choose it. She wasn't given the choice. She understands now that I love my husband very much and it was actually him I was choosing." Bella walked over and kissed Masen on the head and messed up his hair. "This guy was just a happy accident. Speaking of which; Masen, Carlisle wants to talk to you."

"Grandpa, what for?"

"He isn't just your grandpa; he's your family doctor as well. It's been a while since you had a checkup. He's doing the others now, but I expect you up there in an hour. Bring Sophia with you. I'm sure he'll want to talk to her, too."


	53. Chapter 53

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma is my beta slave.

Chapter 53 – Replacements

Demetri stood on the shore looking out into the vast ocean. He was a tracker and at this moment in time, he was tracking Edward Cullen. He knew he could have just called and asked them to come and help, but it was always so much harder to say no in person. He also wanted to see the dynamics between Edward and Isabella. He wanted to make sure they were really mated.

He was attracted to Isabella. He wanted her, but not as a mate. She was attractive, kind, and sweet. Most vampire women were bitter and hateful. Those that were not seemed to still carry an air of depression about them. Bella did not; at least not until she joined the Volturi and he wished he could fix that for her. He wanted to. He wanted to tell her to come help him find a replacement for her so she could leave this horrible life behind in which she was torturing herself. Isabella was not his mate, but Isabella was someone he cared for. She was…family.

He pulled his robe around him tighter and looked up at the mid-day sun. He wondered what she was doing in such a setting. It must have been truly difficult to relax in a place where you were constantly hiding your true nature.

He was about to head towards the boat he had rented when he saw a young woman stomping down the dock carrying her suitcase. The way she flung it around made it look empty. He watched her amused, unable to take his eyes off her. He could hear her muttering about "damn leeches" and he wondered where she was coming from that she was ailed with such a parasite.

She chucked her suitcase down onto a nice boat, obviously privately-owned, and he wondered where she was going. She leaped onto the boat confidently and he found himself smiling at how agile she was. A gust of wind blew her scent toward him. He found it curious. His mouth did not water for her, but his body did react. He found himself thinking about her warm skin. It looked soft and supple. It had been so long since he had touched a human for anything other than eating them, but he wanted to touch her. The bright sun was glinting off of her black hair and he wanted to touch it. He purred softly as he watched her take command of the boat and he found himself wanting her to take command of him. That was when he realized she was leaving. He didn't want her to go.

He quickly tried to get a read on her, but found silence. He felt his chest tighten. He didn't want to lose her, he wanted to follow her. Part of his assignment was to find a silent human and he hoped that she would willingly come with him and join him. His mind thought of the anguish Bella felt after each attack and he suddenly ached for this dark-haired beauty. He didn't want her to hurt as Isabella did. He would have to let her go.

His mind flashed to Aro. Would he punish Demetri for passing up this woman? He decided to go straight to Bella and ask for her help to find the girl and then purposely not look for her. His mind drifted as he steered the boat. He wished he could have at least spoken to the woman, learned her name, but it was best that he knew nothing of her. It was safer for her that way. He focused on Edward Cullen again and headed in the direction his instincts pulled him.

Demetri pulled up to the dock and was instantly greeted by Bella. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. Bella was the only Volturi guard member that greeted him by hugging. It just proved she was not cut out for this work. He could hear a low growl coming from within the house that he assumed was Edward.

"Demetri!" she greeted excitedly, "How did you find me?" Her words were not really surprised or upset.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't be far from your Edward. It was simple enough to track him."

She smiled sweetly at him, "Of course." She glanced nervously at the door and frowned.

"Is now a bad time?"

"Does Aro care?"

"You'd be surprised when it comes to you."

"So do we have a new assignment? You could've called. I wouldn't have made you come all the way out here."

"Where exactly is here?"

"This is where I'm at for now," she said glancing at the ground and Demetri understood that she did not want to say too much because Aro would be privy to it all.

He smiled in understanding.

"So, what's the assignment?"

His mind flashed to the woman on the dock and then back to Bella. "I bring news, good news, actually. There's peace in the south; your efforts have not been in vain."

He noticed her pout at his words, knowing she was thinking of exactly what she had done. He gently brushed a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear and then pulled her into a hug. She snuggled into his chest. A growl reverberated from the front door, but he ignored it. She needed him and he would not be stopped.

"I have more good news, Isa. I've been pushing for Aro to release you from service since your first assignment."

She looked up at him confused.

"I saw how it hurt you, Isa. You're too soft and kind. You're not made for this kind of work. After our last mission, when Aro saw how you handled it, a decision was made."

She tensed in his arms.

"Please, Isa, know that if it ever came to that, I would conveniently not be able to find you," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. "So what's this decision they've made?"

"That you're not cut out for this work and they want someone that can be in the guard full-time."

She looked up at him confused. "Am I being fired?"

He couldn't help but laugh. Only his Isa would think she could be fired from the Volturi. "No, Isa, you're being replaced with someone that's willing to live in Volterra full-time."

"Oh."

He smirked at her. "I'm here to ask for your assistance in finding your replacement. You have a way with humans. I'd rather they come willingly. Aro also suggested that Edward come and assist in finding your replacement."

She looked up at him worried. "Do you have any leads?"

He thought of the silent woman. He wanted to say no and protect her, but Aro would know. He wondered if he could make it look like she had gone in another direction. He wanted to keep her safe.

Edward stepped out on the front porch. "I know who you're thinking of; she's safe from the Volturi."

Bella's head snapped to her husband, wondering what he meant. Did Demetri already find her children?

"The woman is safe?" Demetri asked confused.

Edward smirked at him. "Yes, I think it'd be very…entertaining to introduce you."

His mind instantly shot to the woman and how her soft skin would feel. He craved the warmth her body would give. He suddenly noticed that Edward was tugging Bella down toward the beach. They had no cover. He was about to protest as they stepped into the sunlight, but Edward stopped him.

"This is a private island, only those who are allowed to know may visit." Demetri glanced to the house where he had heard some heartbeats.

"Ah, yes, they think we're aliens, our secret is safe."

"Aliens?" Demetri snorted laughing.

He was surprised to see Isa glare at him. "It's not so farfetched. It makes more sense than what we are."

He shook his head at her. "So, did you tell them you come in peace?"

Bella reached out and shoved him playfully. "Oh, shut up."

She suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Edward, what the hell? Are you trying to start a fight? I don't want Demetri to get hurt."

Demetri looked at the little beach house and then to Edward.

Edward answered him before he could ask. "The girl from the dock is staying here. Would you like to meet her?"

"Edward, you know this is not a good idea, are you trying to start a war?"

"No, he was truly interested in meeting her and I'm just as curious to see her reaction to him," Edward said with an evil grin.

"What the hell are you guys doing out here? What do you want?" Leah's voice came from inside. She slammed the door open, stomping onto the porch and glared at Bella. Her eyes took in her company, skimming quickly over Edward and then pausing on Demetri. "Who are you?"

Bella smiled nervously. "This is Demetri, he's my partner."

"Your what?" Leah asked not taking her eyes off Demetri, who was smiling so wide he looked giddy.

Leah approached slowly as Demetri offered his hand to her. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Madam."

Leah raised an eyebrow at him and Edward chuckled, just waiting for her to throw Demetri across the sand. His chuckle was cut short when he read her thoughts. His jaw dropped.

"Demetri, this is Leah Clearwater," Bella introduced as he kissed her hand.

"Would you like to come in, Demetri?" Leah asked very sweetly and Bella looked at her confused, never having heard that tone of voice from her.

"I'd love to." He followed her in the door and Leah quickly slammed it in Edward's face, leaving him and Bella on the porch.

Bella looked at Edward shocked. "What the hell just happened?"

"She imprinted on him."

Then they heard, "Oh, yes, Demetri, ohhhh…so good..."

Bella and Edward shot off the porch like rockets to get away from what was going on in that little house.

Once they got back to the house, Bella looked at Edward. "Well, that was different. Definitely not the reaction I was expecting Leah to have."

Edward started laughing, "About damn time. I was getting tired of her constantly being a cranky. Maybe Demetri will soften her up."

From the pounding she was currently getting from Demetri, it was likely Leah would be quite tender, in more ways than one.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 - Learning the Truth

Demetri was kissing down Leah's back. They had spent a day of bliss in bed and he never wanted to leave her. He never thought he would find his mate. He had given up on such a woman existing, yet here she was in his arms; warm, soft and unlike any other he had ever met. Her strength let her handle him. She was able to take all that he gave her and return it with just as much power. He pulled her tightly against him; he loved the feel of her perfect body, so warm and soft. He couldn't get enough of her. She rolled him over and pressed him into her. Her heat enveloped him.

"Oh, my sweet god in heaven, angel, you're my everything. Please, stay with me forever," he murmured into her ear as she pushed him further into bliss. "Leah, my sweet angel, you make me believe god exists, he has to; if such a sweet, amazing creature such as yourself exists, only god could've made you."

She kissed him tenderly, loving his words, knowing she could not be without him, either. She needed him now. Her very soul would be rent if he left her. She knew she would not survive the pain. She snuggled into his cool chest after he filled her with his icy load. On some level, her heart hurt knowing she would never have children, but on another, she knew it was for the best because there was no telling what their children would be.

He pulled her face to his and kissed her nose. "What is it, sweet angel, why the face?"

She gave him a sad smile and shook her head at him. "It's nothing."

She pushed his hair off of his forehead and examined his eyes. "Your eyes are so red. Don't they usually just turn a dark brown when Carlisle gives you the stuff from the blood bank?"

Demetri tightened his grip on her, afraid she would run from him. He had never in his immortal life been ashamed of his lifestyle until today. "I'm sorry, my sweet angel."

"NO! No, no, no! Why would I imprint on the enemy? It doesn't make sense! This is not right!" she panicked. "It can't be!" She got up and ran out of the house, running towards Bella and Edward's home. Demetri followed, but not as quickly, he felt horrible for disappointing his love.

Edward heard their thoughts as they approached the house. He rushed the children into a back room and Masen quickly pulled them into his shield so they would appear to Demetri's senses as wolves.

Leah's thoughts were screaming and panicking, all at the same time. Edward almost felt sorry for her. Demetri's thoughts were silently pleading for her not to leave him, but knowing she would, anyway. His heart was breaking. Edward looked over at Jasper who was holding on to Alice tightly. It was obvious he was very uncomfortable. Edward himself felt uncomfortable and he only had to listen to the mess, not feel it, and for that he was grateful.

As soon as Leah stepped into the house, everyone registered her tear-stained cheeks. Seth was at her side and had his arms wrapped around her instantly. When Demetri stepped inside, a chorus of growls was set off; Demetri, because he didn't like another man touching his mate, Seth, because he knew it was Demetri that had made his sister cry, and William, because Demetri was growling at Seth. Bella jumped between them and Demetri let her press against him.

"That's just her little brother, Seth. He's concerned for her as a brother should be. He won't take your mate. He's already mated to someone else."

Demetri stopped growling, but stayed tense as did the boys.

"Leah, please," he begged, "Don't leave me, I'll do anything for you."

Her head lifted from Seth's chest. "Would you stop hunting humans?"

He got a pained look on his face, but then nodded his head yes, "Anything for you, sweet angel."

She threw herself into his arms and he held her tightly, kissing her everywhere frantically. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, my sweet angel."

Everyone looked over at Alice. She shook her head. "Don't look at me, she's a wolf; I can't see anything to do with her. Demetri's welcome to join me and Katy. They can learn together."

Demetri looked down at Leah sadly. "I can't, I have to go back to Volterra. They'll look for me if I don't check in."

Bella stepped up. "I'll work with him. He was coming to get me and Edward for an assignment, anyway." She looked over at Edward and he let out a huff and nodded yes. "See, we'll be with him. We can teach him."

Leah reached out and took Bella's hand. "Thank you."

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Things with Demetri were difficult. He struggled giving up his natural food source. Edward had taken them to the African jungle, insisting that the plentiful carnivores would be much more delicious. They still had to continue their mission, which was difficult as they had to move through heavily-populated areas looking for someone.

After eight months, Demetri's eyes were a beautiful golden color and Leah started to notice a change in herself as well. Demetri was sent back to Volterra to report, and this time Bella accompanied him. She went to help keep his thirst in check, but also to help him escape if the rulers decided they did not like Demetri's choice of mates.

"Aro!" Bella said with cheer as she entered the hall. She reached her arms out to him asking for a hug and he readily accepted, happy she had returned.

"Why Bella, what a surprise, it's so wonderful to see you. What brings you to Volterra?"

"You, of course. Imagine my shock when Demetri tells me you're looking to replace me. I didn't know I could get fired," she said with a little mock pout.

"Oh, sweet little Bella, no, you're not fired. Demetri has just pointed out on many occasions that your kind heart makes it difficult for you to work."

She was still pouting so Aro continued. "I suppose it's good that such great power was imposed on someone with a conscience. Could you imagine what evil would run wild if such power lay in heartless hands?"

"It's true, my job is difficult. I'm sure you understand, having been put in similar situations where you had to do things you don't like. No one truly enjoys taking a life," she said looking up at him with sad eyes, knowing full well that he actually did enjoy taking lives.

"So good, so innocent still. I see you do need a break. Have you had any luck finding a replacement?"

"No, Edward even came along to help with the search, but apparently I'm a rare breed. My silence as a human is one of the reasons Edward was so drawn to me. He'd never come across someone he couldn't hear. I simply don't know if another exists."

"Only time will tell," he said stepping back and patting her on the shoulder.

He motioned to Demetri to come and take his hand. He did so reluctantly, not wanting to give up Leah. Aro did not seem bothered by his mating and was surprised at where they were looking for Bella's replacement.

"Why all the third-world countries?" he asked.

"That was Isa's idea," Demetri offered. He was about to explain further when Bella answered for herself.

"I thought since life is so horrible for them, they'd eagerly accept the position and be grateful, serving loyally."

Aro smiled. "That's a good idea, but since you've come up with nothing, I think it's time to move on to the other countries."

"Of course. We were getting ready to move on, but decided to check in with our progress. Edward also wanted to check in with his family as well. We figured it was as good a time as any," she shrugged.

He nodded in acceptance of her answer and then looked back to Demetri. "Your mate had you change your diet. I hope you've not changed your mind in our service as well."

"No, Sir, I remain loyal to the Volturi as always," he answered not offering much more.

"Very well, but don't let this relationship cause you to slack in your duties. I know your instincts cause you to withdraw, but you must stay on task until another is found," Caius snapped.

"Why is this so urgent? Is there trouble? Am I needed?" Bella asked worried, feigning concern.

"No, my child, of course not, but if such a person exists, you can see how imperative it is that they're under our rule or chaos could ensue," Aro answered her.

"Yes, of course. We'll continue to sweep the globe looking for them," she answered, understanding how they wanted all the power under their control. "May we be excused to continue our search?"

"Yes, of course," Aro said with a smile and then turned to Demetri. "You need to be careful."

Caius stepped forward glaring at him. "Your heart has been taken, but we still own you," he threatened.

Demetri just nodded in acceptance and glanced over to Bella. "Are we excused?" he asked in a steady voice.

Caius flicked his wrist at him, shooing him away dismissively.

They quickly started out of the city walls when Bella suddenly grabbed Demetri's hand and pulled him in another direction. "Edward is here waiting for us."

He looked at her confused.

"He doesn't like to be away from me," she answered and Demetri knew that she could not have told him because Aro would have read in his mind that Edward was there and would have demanded to read him.

They ran towards Edward and found him pacing nervously.

"Is Leah with you?" Demetri asked, anxious to get her away from Volterra if she was.

"No, as she said, she was not feeling well. I took her to Carlisle and came straight here."

"Is she alright?" he asked panicked.

"I believe she'll be fine. We should continue with the search, they're anxious to find another like my Bella. We need to get back to work," he said and glanced at his wife. There was more, but he would talk with Bella later, out of Demetri's presence.

What he had seen in their minds was horribly dangerous. They were the worst kind of evil to have control over something so powerful. They were ready to rule over more than just the vampire population, and with such power, they could. They had become horribly corrupt. He watched as plans ran through Aro and Caius's minds to collect all gifted vampires and humans and force them to work for the Volturi. It all hinged on trying to control everyone and they knew they could only do that with someone like Bella, but they knew she would never do it. They had hoped to blacken her resolve and break her, but she had stayed steadfast and had proved so on her last mission. She would not lose her mercy or her conscience. They needed someone without mercy or conscience that would be willing to kill Bella because she would be a threat.

Edward anxiously pulled her along, needing to quickly get her as far away from the Volturi as possible.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

They regrouped at the Cullen's house in Forks and Demetri took Leah for a run so they could talk.

Edward quickly called a meeting. Most people were on speaker phones, but all would be able to hear what was going on. "The Volturi are looking not only to replace Bella, but to find someone strong enough to kill her. She's not in their complete control and they know that. They see her as a threat. They plan on using this new person to collect all the gifted people against their will and force them into submission."

"Are you sure about this, Edward?" Rosalie asked a bit annoyed to have to give up her husband to a fight.

"Yes, I was in Volterra and read their minds directly. They all are in agreement that Bella needs to die and all powerful vampires should be in their control. We're all seen as a threat to their power and existence."

Alice spoke up next. "That's because we are a threat. We can take down the Volturi, Edward, and I think it's time that we do."

"We can't just remove one rule without replacing it with another," Carlisle answered. "We need to have some order."

"The question is who can we trust with that kind of power?" Edward asked as he looked up at Carlisle.

Carlisle answered him back quickly. "It shouldn't lie with just one, just as hasn't with the brothers, but it does need to be spread among many, not just a corrupt few."

Alice spoke up again. "There should be branches in the countries. Carlisle, you know fair people in almost every country. The power should be given to them."

"Rulers may find conflict, wars may break out. We need more of a council with regional representatives. We'll take control and then call on them to be in the council. They'll have the right to refuse. We won't force anyone to do anything."

"We?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, we," Carlisle answered him.

Edward looked up at Bella. "Do you think Demetri will fight with us?"

She nodded yes. "They were very hard on him for his choice of mates. They all but threatened him. I don't think it'll be difficult to turn him in our favor."

"Very well, when he returns, we'll discuss it with him," Edward finished. He knew the others were on their way, but he hoped Jasper would arrive soon. He was the best at planning these things. The Major was definitely going to be needed in order to win this war.


	55. Chapter 55

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma interrupts her Christmas baking to beta it, I just write it and hope Santa likes my brand of naughty and fills my stocking with a new rabbit…and lots of batteries. :)**

**Chapter 55 – Alliances**

Caius glared at Aro's affection towards Bella. Marcus had told them her loyalties did not lie with them, but somewhere else, most likely with the Cullen's. It irritated Caius that she went through this charade with Aro and Aro seemed to eat it up. Isabella Swan was very powerful, extremely powerful, more so than any other vampire they had ever come across.

They had sent her on missions of killing, hoping to harden her heart and cause her to grow power hungry, but it did not work. She became depressed and upset over the killings, even going so far as to show mercy to the last group she was sent to destroy. It was then they knew they would never have full control over her. They would never be able to use her the way they wanted to. It was time to find another like Isabella, hopefully stronger than her so they could do away with her. She was a threat as long as she held feelings of mercy, as long as she loved someone outside of the Volturi.

Demetri's affection for his mate worried Caius. He could see that Demetri's loyalty was wavering. What he didn't understand was why he would feel any loyalty towards Isabella. Aro had not let on that anything had happened between them. He had seen that Edward had accompanied them, looking for Isabella's replacement, probably hoping they would release his wife from service. Caius smirked to himself. Edward could not have been more wrong.

Alec had called, informing the brothers that he had found two candidates, one girl and one boy, surprisingly in the same place. They were both in Jacksonville, Florida. What he had to say about the boy worried them, though. He smelled different. He acted like a normal human and according to Alec, had not once been out hunting in the two months he had followed the boy. He seemed strong for a human, but still very human. His skin in the sunlight had proved that. The brothers did not know what to make of him. A plan was devised. They would bring the girl in and turn her, then have her convince the boy to stay with them. The young couple was infatuated with each other and if his life was threatened, they were sure that she would cooperate with them.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Demetri paced the forest floor confused. "I don't understand. I don't…it just isn't possible."

"Believe me, I know," Leah answered him. "I've always known it was impossible, it was why I was sad that first day."

He looked up at her worried. "Then how?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "When I spoke to Carlisle, he said that your venom has healing properties in it?" She seemed unsure about what she was saying.

"Yes, it does, but that would not change my ability to…to..."

"Demetri, you've always had the ability, it was me. It took so long because my body needed to be healed from some previous damage, and before it could do that, I needed to adjust to the venom. It's poisonous to me. The small doses helped me build immunity to yours. Once that was done, it was able to heal me."

Demetri looked lost. She was worried she had upset him. She walked over, wrapping her arms around him and pulled him down to kiss her. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't think this was possible."

"I know, and I'm not upset, just shocked, and I'm unsure of what to do now. I can't go back to the Volturi with this information. I can't." He looked up at her worried. "If I don't, though, they'll hunt me down. You won't be safe, my sweet angel. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave you, especially not like this, with such a wonderful miracle we've been blessed with. I just don't know how to keep you safe."

Leah let out a breath, worried that Demetri would do something drastic. "Demetri, please, let's talk to my family first. I'm sure we can figure this out."

"As long as the Volturi are in power, you're not safe, sweet angel, and neither is our child." He had already decided. He would ask Edward to destroy him to keep his secret safe from the brothers. He knew they would keep Leah hidden, he trusted Isa to keep his angel and their miracle child safe.

He led her to the Cullen home where he knew they would be waiting for them. He asked Edward with his mind to not say anything as he pleaded his case. He was surprised when Edward patted him on the shoulder. "If we need to take down the Volturi to keep your family safe, that's what we'll do."

Bella looked up at them surprised. "Family?"

Demetri gave her a sad smile and pulled Leah into his arms, resting his hands on her stomach. "Yes, our family." He kissed Leah's cheek and she turned in his arms and held onto him with all her might. She knew this fight was dangerous and did not want her mate there.

Edward spoke up first. "I believe congratulations are in order. Leah is expecting their first child."

Everyone clamored around the pair, hugging and congratulating and promising to make sure they would be safe.

They heard Alice pull up with Jasper, Tommy, and Katy. Edward smiled widely at Demetri. "Well, friend, or should I say family, it's time I start introducing you to the rest of my family. They're on their way."

Alice came bouncing in and smiled widely. "The girls will be here in fifteen minutes. Masen," she said his name with a pout, "is having trouble. I hope he gets Sophia out okay. He's going to be a day later as he'll be trying to lose Alec."

"Alec?" Demetri asked surprised.

"Yes, did you really think you were the only one looking for Bella's replacement?" Alice answered.

Bella and Edward both stepped forward. "Are they going to be okay?"

"Yes, do you really think I'd be here if he wasn't? It's only Alec alone and they think Masen is human. He'll be able to handle him."

"But Alec is gifted!" Demetri warned.

Bella put a hand on his shoulder. "So is my son. He has the same gift as I do. Alec will be powerless against him."

Demetri looked at her surprise. "You have a son?"

She smiled. "Yes, and I'm glad it's finally safe to introduce you. We've been hiding them from the Volturi since their birth. I'm sorry I've had to keep them from you."

"No, Isa, I understand. I know my mind is not safe from Aro," he smiled at her. "So, that's why you joined the Volturi?"

She nodded yes.

"That explains it. I never understood why. You're so much more powerful than they are, so to serve them made no sense."

Jasper walked in, followed by Katy and then Tommy. Thomas walked up and patted Demetri on the shoulder. "Mom says we share a talent. Of course mine is a bit stronger coming from two gifted parents. At least that's what Carlisle tells me."

Demetri took in the sight of the flesh-covered boy with bronze hair. This was definitely Edward's son.

Thomas reached out his hand. "Hello, I'm Thomas, Edward Thomas Cullen, actually. I'm the youngest and coolest of the kids." Katy bumped his side. "And this is my love, Katy, or Kaitlyn Blue."

Katy reached her hand out to shake and Thomas grabbed it. "Play nice, honey," he whispered as he kissed her temple.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, you guys are no fun," she politely shook his hand.

Thomas smirked at Demetri. "You watch yourself around her. She can be a shocking experience."

Katy sent a little zap to Thomas and he jumped. "Hey, babe, come on, I wasn't saying anything that wasn't true."

Everyone started laughing. The twins interrupted. "What's so funny?" Carlie asked.

Elizabeth smiled at everyone's thoughts. "Katy zapped Thomas again."

"Well, we know who's in _charge_ in that relationship," Carlie teased.

Demetri stepped back surprised. The girls looked so much like Bella when she was human it was shocking. He noticed one had green eyes, just like the boy.

"I take after my grandmother, or my dad. He had green eyes as a human. I take after him in more way than one, actually. I'm Elizabeth Reneesme Cullen and I have a gift like my dad. I'll let Carlie introduce herself."

Carlie smiled widely and pushed her mind into Demetri's to introduce herself. _'I'm Isabella Carlie Cullen. I go by Carlie. My gift is different than my sister's, as you can see.'_

Demetri's jaw dropped open surprised and Carlie smirked.

Bella stepped forward. "Alright, girls, enough, why don't you go get settled. Where are the boys?"

"Seth and William will be here soon," Elizabeth answered and then looked to her father for confirmation.

"Yes, they're just a few miles away now," Edward said with a smile and patted his daughter proudly on the shoulder.

"So you have three children?" Demetri asked.

"No, we have four. Masen will be here tomorrow, he shares Bella's gift," Edward answered.

Demetri looked at Bella amazed. "How is this possible? You're a vampire, it isn't possible."

"I had them when I was human. That's why they look the way they do. They blend in better than a regular vampire, but we were worried about what would happen if word got out that such relationships were possible."

"Of course, I understand. There are many twisted minds among our kind. There's no telling what they'd do with such knowledge."

"Exactly, that's why my children have spread out separately, to hide their linage. Once we remove the Volturi from power, we'll finally be able to be together as a family again," Edwards spoke hopefully. "You're now counted amongst us, Brother."

Demetri patted him on the shoulder, "Then, Brother, we'll work together so our family can be safe."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 -The Getaway

Masen walked Sophia to the door. He knew he had been followed for the past two months and was worried that his presence in her life would put Sophia at risk. He had not gotten far when he heard Sophia scream. He jumped out of the car and ran back to her house on foot at vampire speed. The sight before him terrified him.

The vampire that had been following him had Sophia.

He smirked at Masen. "I knew there was more to you."

"Let her go!" Masen demanded.

Alec smirked at him. "I can't do that, her presence has been requested by the Volturi."

"She's not going!" Masen stated sure, "Let her go!"

"That's not going to happen, but you're welcome to join her in Volterra. How would you like a romantic getaway, an all-expense-paid trip to Italy?" Alec asked Sophia.

"That's not going to happen. I warn you, let her go!" Masen demanded again.

"Why so angry, boy? I don't want to hurt your girl; I'm just taking her to see some friends of mine. They'd like to meet you as well. We have a plane waiting for us so come along quickly now," Alec said in a patronizing tone.

Masen engaged his shield, stretching it and started to cover Sophia, starting at her feet. It crept up her body quickly, and once she was fully covered, he burned Alec, causing him to let go of Sophia. She ran into Masen's arms and he picked her up and bolted to his car. He sped out of town, trying to put as much distance between the shocked kidnapper and his girl as possible.

Alec stumbled around shocked for a moment. He didn't understand how the girl could have burned him, but everywhere he had gripped her to him was burnt and very painful. He was finally able to put a call in to the Volturi. He had failed in his mission, but the fact that a human girl could exhibit such power was amazing. Once she was turned, she would be invincible. It was obvious that she would be powerful enough to break through Isabella Swan's shield. They had found the key to destroying Isabella, they just needed to find a way to turn her and make her loyal only to the Volturi.

Masen and Sophia had been traveling for hours when Masen's phone rang. He let Sophia answer it.

"Hello?" she said timidly

"Fee! It's Aunty Alice; I know what's going on. I have your getaway planned."

Sophia let out a relieved sigh, they weren't alone in this. She listened carefully as Alice gave them directions to the hotel where she had booked a room for them. The room was set up with clothes and supplies to help change their appearance. Keys to a different car were waiting in the room as well. They were to rest up and then use what Alice had waiting for them to change their appearance as much as possible. They were to take the new car and head straight for the family home in Vancouver. They would be safe once they arrived. The only part of her instructions that bugged Masen was when Alice told him he needed to drop his shield all the way. He needed to be exposed and if an attack was pushed on him, Sophia was to act the same as well so they would think she did not have a shield. They had to appear to be completely different people

Sofia's heart was racing. It wasn't a matter of if they would find them, it was when. Alice knew the Volturi would find them and they had to do their best to play their part as different people. She could tell Masen was trying to act brave, but it was obvious to her that he was just as nervous with the whole setup.

His fingers entwined around hers. "It's going to be fine. My family would never let anything happen to us."

Once they arrived, they checked in to the hotel using both names. They paid the bellhop to collect the clothes they had worn and take them to the other room Alice had booked.

They were too geared up to sleep and started going through the bags Alice had given them. They laid out the pajamas she had sent and looked carefully at the bottles of dyes. They were to bleach their hair blonde and use a spray-on tanning lotion to darken their skin.

Sophia looked at Masen nervously. "I've never used this stuff before. I think I'm going to need help."

"Don't worry, I'll help you." He looked in the bathroom and was relieved to see a detachable showerhead that would make it easier for them to rinse out their hair.

"Let me practice on my hair first, alright?" he offered and she nodded okay.

He grabbed his nightclothes and disappeared into the bathroom. Sophia quickly changed into the tank top and night shorts Alice had left her and climbed into the bed. There was only one bed and though it made her nervous, she knew Masen would not push her to do anything. In fact, if anyone pushed anyone, it would most likely be her pushing him. They had kissed for a long time and he had touched her breasts over her clothes, but he always stopped, never pushing to go farther. She was fine with it at first, but it had been months and she wondered why it was that he constantly stopped. The day caught up with her and she fell asleep, dreaming of going farther with Masen.

Warm lips pressed against hers. She didn't need to open her eyes to know they were Masen's. She knew his lips well. She reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair only to be disappointed. She opened her eyes and pouted.

"That bad, huh?" he asked.

"No, it's fine. Just be sure to grow it out again." She kissed his lips again and he helped her up off the bed. He had cut his hair short and bleached it blonde, covering his head in short blonde spikes.

"Will I need to cut mine as well?" she asked as she brushed out her hair, it was really long and fell just past her tailbone.

"It might be easier if we trimmed it. Would you mind?" he asked holding up the sheers.

She sat on the edge of the tub with her back to him and he began to trim her hair. He cut it up to her shoulder blades, not wanting to lose too much of her beautiful hair. He loved it long and soft. He would miss her rich dark locks. Once he was done, he pushed a little stepstool to the tubs' edge and set a pillow on it.

"Take a seat, babe. I'll do your hair," he said with an encouraging smile.

She took her seat, tipping her head back over the edge of the tub. She closed her eyes as he worked over her hair. It felt so good she dozed off twice.

"Almost done, I just need to condition it now," Masen informed her.

He leaned over to the far side of the tub to reach the bottle of conditioner. As he stretched over her, his shirt lifted, exposing a line of his stomach right in front of her face. She couldn't resist it. She nuzzled her nose into it, taking in his scent and then kissed his stomach softly. Her hands gripped his thighs, holding him in place.

His body began to vibrate as he purred. "Babe, please," he begged but made no move to stop her.

She gripped his thighs tighter and licked from his belly button to the edge of his pants.

A loud growl left his throat and he finally pulled away. He was panting hard, his eyes dark with lust. "We can't do this," his voice growled out to her.

She suddenly felt embarrassed and quickly looked away trying to hide her tears, but he could smell them.

"Don't cry, please," he panted out still trying to get control of himself. He knelt down in front of her. "I love you, Fee, you're it for me. I do want you, it's just…we can't yet."

"Yet?"

"I, um, you know I'm different..." he started, trying to explain mating to her.

She nodded yes.

"Okay, we have mates. You know, you've seen my family, all with their mates."

"Yes," she answered, a little worried he would tell her she was not his.

"Okay, um, we only have one mate."

Her eyes started to tear up.

"Don't cry. Why are you crying, baby? Please don't."

"I'm not your mate?" she sobbed through tears.

"No! I mean, yes! Yes, you're my mate, baby," he stumbled out, panicked he had upset her. "You're it for me. I'll never want anyone else for the rest of forever, I swear."

She looked up at him hopefully. "How can you be sure?"

"Because no one has ever caught my eye like you have. You're my world. I need you more than anything. You're mine and I'm yours completely. No one else exists to me, babe."

She tried to get her sobs under control. "Then why don't you want me?"

"Oh, baby, I've never wanted anyone or anything more in my entire life." He caressed her cheek and kissed her lips softly. She let out a contented sigh.

"I want you, but we have to wait until I can keep you to myself for a while," he tried to explain.

She looked at him confused.

"My kind, once we consummate the mating, we get very protective and possessive of our mates. It was the reason my parents moved to the island. It'll be difficult for me to deal with other males looking at what I'll consider mine and only mine. I won't be particularly rational about it, either, not for a while." He looked into her vivid blue eyes, hoping he did not scare her.

She gave him a weak smile.

"Will you still love me, even if I have to take you away to an island to live for a decade or so?"

"A decade?"

He shrugged shyly, "That's usually how long it takes to get things under control."

She nodded okay. "If that's what you need then okay." She pulled him down to her face and kissed him softly. "I'm yours, wherever you take me."

He hugged her tightly and kissed her neck. "You're amazing. I'm sorry I'm making things so complicated."

"Eh, you make life interesting," she teased and they both laughed.

Sophia woke up the next morning with Masen wrapped tightly around her. One would think his grip painful, but she thought it felt good and snuggled deeper into his chest. The movement woke him and he started to stir, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"Morning," she whispered.

He kissed down her head to her ear and cheek until he finally reached her lips. "I can't wait until you're always mine," he purred out.

She moaned in response and pressed herself against him. He growled and moved off the bed. "Little girl, you're not helping matters any here."

She smirked and shrugged.

He laughed in response. "I'm going to go get dressed."

She watched him move to the bathroom to change. His new dark skin and blonde hair was still attractive on his muscular frame. Why he had chosen her she didn't know, but she would never refuse him. She stretched languidly and got up to get dressed.

Once they were dressed, they put on sunglasses and stood at the door, trying to find the courage to make their next move. They knew the Volturi had people outside waiting for them. Alice had told them to take the east exit so they would be downwind and to go straight to the brown car. Masen held the keys in his hand and closed his eyes. He had to relax all the way to drop his shield. It would rise instinctively when he was scared or nervous so dropping it now seemed like an impossible feat.

"You can do this," Sophia whispered as she rubbed his shoulders. "Just think of us alone on the island, you and I, relaxing on the beach, watching the puffy clouds overhead. I'm yours and yours alone and I let you claim me as yours over and over every night."

A smirk crossed his face as he pictured holding her in his arms. She was the only one he could ever drop his shield for. He felt her move around his body and pull his face down to hers. She claimed his lips, kissing him softly, and his body soon felt soft and pliable. She had completely relaxed him. "Keep your eyes closed. I'm taking you back to our beach house for a surprise."

She took his hand and led him blindly down the hall, and as they rode down the elevator, she described different sites she remembered from the island. She led him out the east exit and described the clouds in the sky as he tilted his face up toward the sun, imagining her in a tiny bikini on the beach with him. She was his and she would never hurt him.

Sofia tried to focus on Masen. She was glad she did not have his senses because as far as she could humanly tell, they were alone in the parking lot. She spoke softly to Masen, keeping him relaxed, when suddenly he stopped. She wasn't sure what it was at first and then remembered that Alice had warned of something like this. She quickly froze on the spot as Masen had, not moving and scared to breathe. Masen finally turned to her and grabbed her up in his arms and hurried to the car. It was another fast car and she was grateful for it. Masen peeled out of the lot and sped down the highway.

They both sat silently for a few hours, too scared to speak; terrified they were still being followed. Masen looked over at Sophia worried. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, how about you?"

"Yeah, I think we lost them. They didn't seem to follow. I think they fell for it."

Sophia let out a breath. "Thank god." She looked at him worried. "So when you stopped at the hotel, what happened?"

"I couldn't hear or see or feel. It was like someone suddenly shut off all of my senses," his voice was still thick with worry.

She pulled his hand to her lips and kissed it softly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

He smiled at her. "I'd do anything for you. We would've never gotten out of there if it wasn't for you. There was no way I would've been able to drop my shield alone." He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, and then he pressed it over his heart. "I love you, Fee."

She smiled at him. "I love you, too."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 - A New Family Member

Bella raced out of the house and took Masen and Sophia up into her arms. "Oh, my babies, I was so worried," she said kissing them both multiple times on the head.

Sophia smiled at the show of affection. She only lived with her mother, never knowing her father, and her mother worked two jobs and was often exhausted. She didn't have much time for Sophia and when she did, it was usually just to tell her a list of things that she needed to do. She was fast learning to love the affection she received from the Cullen family.

"Mom," Masen croaked out, "Can't breathe."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, baby," she said quickly releasing them. She checked them both over. "Are you alright? I'm sorry, I was just so worried, but Alice said that we needed to stay out of your escape."

"Yeah, Mom, we're fine. We're just glad to finally be home," he said wrapping his arm around Sophia again. She blushed in response.

"Very well, come on in, we have food ready. I'm sure you're both hungry," Bella pulled on Masen's hand, anxious to get them inside.

They sat down at the table and they were surprised when Demetri joined them, sitting next to Leah. He kept his arm wrapped around her possessively and his face stayed nuzzled into her neck as she ate.

"Demetri, I'm relieved to finally be able to introduce you to my oldest son, Masen," Edward introduced him.

Masen reached across the table and Demetri pulled his face away from Leah long enough to exchange pleasantries and shake his hand. "It's good to finally meet you, Masen. I hear your gift is just as strong as your mother's."

Masen looked to his father nervously and Edward encouraged him to speak. "Yes, it is, I have a little better control of mine, though. I can grab smaller things with my shield and move it carefully between things."

"Ah, that's how you were able to get Alec to release your girl?" Demetri asked.

Masen instinctively pulled Sophia closer to him.

"I mean no harm to you or your mate."

Sophia smiled at the acknowledgment of being Masen's mate.

"I've seen your mother work so when the Volturi called, telling me of a human girl that could burn a vampire when upset, I knew something was up."

Masen nodded his head in agreement. "That was me. So, they've called you?"

"Yes, they've asked your mother and me to look for you as well. The whole guard is on the lookout. That Alice of yours is very clever," he pointed out to Jasper. "To be able to pull off such a feat was brilliant. I didn't think it possible to sneak past the ten guards they had posted at your hotel, but apparently you did and the brothers are furious. Only the twins have survived the repercussions. Of course, that's because they're favorites of Aro's. The gifted are always favored."

"Are you going to turn us in?" Masen asked worried.

"What?" Demetri snapped. "No, I'll follow the plan our family has laid out to defeat the Volturi. It's my only chance to be with my sweet angel," Demetri purred and nuzzled back into Leah's neck again.

"He's joined our family, Masen, he's now a Cullen. Leah is expecting their first child," Edward announced with a smile.

Sophia's face lit up. "Oh, that's wonderful! Congratulations, Leah."

Leah smiled softly. "Thank you." She wound her fingers up in Demetri's hair and kissed his forehead. "We're both very excited." Demetri wrapped his arms around her possessively and purred louder.

Sophia couldn't help but smile at the sight. She wanted that to be her and Masen someday soon. She leaned into him and kissed his neck. He smiled down at her and kissed her lips softly, looking deep into her blue eyes. She knew he was thinking the same thing.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Caius was furious. They had sent ten guards to stake out the hotel and still the pair of human children was able to escape. It was a disgrace to the guard. He wanted to do away with all ten of them, but Aro stepped in to protect his precious twins. He used the pair to torture the remaining eight before they were killed. It made no sense that the children were able to give them the slip. It was as if someone was helping them, but whom?

Aro took Alec's hand and he watched the children. He smiled when the girl burned Alec. "Yes, she'll be perfect. We must have her!"

"She's difficult to track, so is the boy. You see what I mean. He looks human, but he clearly was very fast. Once he's changed, I believe he'll be the fastest vampire ever."

"Yes, that's very good. However, I do believe they'll take a little more finesse to convince after their initial encounter with you," Aro spoke with a slightly disappointed tone. Even though it was his plan to kidnap the girl, he still considered it Alec's fault that the children did not trust them now.

"What is it you're suggesting?" Caius snapped.

"We should send Isabella in. She has a softer touch. These children have proven resourceful and I don't want to be made a fool again, do you?" Aro asked. "I believe Edward will convince the rest of his family to help find this replacement for his wife. I'm certain he's anxious to get her out of the guard, no matter what Isabella says."

"Very well, put a call in to Demetri giving them the new assignment," Caius said in a bored voice. "If they succeed and Isabella accompanies the girl here, we'll make an excuse for her to stay until the time comes that the girl can destroy her."

Aro smiled wickedly. "Yes, of course. It wouldn't be unreasonable for us to request that she train her replacement."

The brothers all smiled at each other. "No, not unreasonable at all," Aro smirked.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 - Bring Down the House

Jake stood on the curb at the airport. There were three vans full of his pack. They were all going to Italy to help with the disposal of the Volturi. He was nervous to commit some of the younger boys, but Edward assured him that they would do their best to keep vampires from slipping through. He had seen Masen play with his shield before. He had watched in amazement as the boy used it to pick up a few logs and start a fire, never touching a thing with his hands. He hoped that his pack would not see any action.

There were several spectators lined up as the herd of huge boys unloaded and lined up, excitedly chatting amongst themselves. He made everyone dress for travel, meaning shirts and shoes. He didn't want any trouble with security.

"Settle down," he snapped. The boys quickly stilled and shut their mouths. They moved in three lines, following behind Jake, William, and Seth. There were forty-five pack members now and to move them anywhere all at once was quite a show. The Cullen's had provided a private jet and passports for everyone. Jake held the bag containing the ID's. They stepped in front of the private flight counter and the workers there literally stepped back. It was a bit unnerving to see forty-five extremely huge men waiting at their counter.

"Arrangements have been made to fly us to Italy on the Cullen jet," Jake stated.

One of the workers frantically looked through the records.

"Relax, we don't bite," Jake said with a teasing smile, hoping to settle the workers down enough so they could actually find their flight plan. Seth and William both flashed winning smiles at them. One of the girls behind the counter giggled.

"Ah, yes, here it is. One flight for," the old man looked over his glasses, "forty-five passengers. Wow, that's quite a group you have there."

"Yes, it is," Jake said with a smile. Several heads peeked around shoulders smiling at the workers.

"Right, it says here you're all boarding out of gate three. Have a safe trip." The old man pointed across the way to an open door where a flight attendant was waiting for them to board.

"Thank you very much," Jake said to the man and flashed another smile at the girl who burst into giggles again. He nodded his head toward the gate and the group moved quickly to board.

Once settled on the plane and in the air, food was promptly served. The flight attendant moved through the cabin like she was in heaven. Surrounded by so many large muscled men, she was sure she had died and gone there. They ate several large portions each and she realized that the Cullen's had not over-planned when it came to food. When she first saw what was to be served, she was sure it was a misprint. She was informed that the passengers must all be well-fed and rested upon arrival. She was about done with the well-fed part and started bringing out pillows and blankets.

Jake called them to order before they were to rest. "The plan is that we're to be backup only. We're not to let anyone escape the city walls, understood?"

Several heads nodded.

"Anyone found outside of the city is to be dismembered and questioned. You're all familiar with the family. You've seen them through Seth and William; they're our allies in this and not to be harmed.

"We'll sweep the woods and land surrounding the castle starting at about ten miles out and close in at half a mile outside of the city. Each younger wolf will be paired with their older mentor; you're not to go out on your own. This is their territory; we don't want to get lost on it. We're not to go any closer in toward the fight as it'll interfere with Alice's ability to help. Only approach when given the direct order by myself, William, or Seth, understood?"

Everyone's head nodded yes.

"Right, now get some sleep, we have vampires to kill in the morning," Jake ordered and several of the boys cheered excitedly.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

The plan was set; Bella would take Sophia and Elizabeth under the guise of bringing them in as her replacements. She would then secure the throne room, making sure the brothers were all disposed of and then light the upper floors on fire. Masen would enter with Demetri and Edward under the same guise. He would start setting small fires that could be easily put out in hopes of pulling more "help" into the castle.

Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Thomas, Rosalie, Carlie, and Esme would cover the exits, making sure no one could escape. If anyone got past them, the wolves would catch them. Alice stayed back at Jasper's insistence, but close enough for Edward and Elizabeth to pick up on her thoughts if she saw something new to help them. The plan was to trap and burn everyone in the castle. Bella and Masen would be able to keep their family safe in their shield as they made sure the whole castle was set alight.

Jasper was taking the main entrance alone. He had the most combat experience. Emmett and Carlie paired up as did Rosalie and Thomas, taking different sides of the castle. Esme and Carlisle took the last side of the castle, covering all the exits.

Elizabeth and Sophia took their places on either side of Bella. Demetri and Edward stepped next to Masen, waiting for the next part of the plan to be set into motion.

Masen paced angrily. "I don't like this plan."

"I know, but I'll keep her safe," Bella promised him.

"No!" he snapped. "I should be the one going with her."

"I need to bring her in, Masen. I need you to take out the lower levels, you know that. I understand she's your mate and you don't want to lose her. You have to trust me, honey. I'm your mom. I want you to be happy; she's what makes you happy. I promise you, Masen, I'll bring her back to you," Bella reassured her son.

The wolves let out a howl, letting everyone know they had finished their sweep of the woods and were in position half a mile out as planned. Jasper nodded to Bella, letting her know it was time to go.

Bella closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. She focused on her shield, stretching it to take in Sophia and Elizabeth. Elizabeth would be their link to the other group as Edward would be theirs. Elizabeth would pose as another silent human and Bella's shield would provide her with that gift.

Once safely encased in her shield, Bella reached out and took the girls' hands. "Don't be frightened, girls, I've got you. I'll never let anything happen to you."

"We know, Mom," Elizabeth smiled nervously and Sophia nodded in agreement.

They tried to put on brave faces, but as they moved through the castle, the girls felt like they wanted to climb under Bella's red robe.

Felix smirked at Bella proudly. He had never liked Alec's arrogant attitude and to see her succeed where Alex could not amused him greatly. "Good evening, Isabella, it looks like you brought some lovely company. Good evening, ladies," he said with a smile.

"Good evening, Felix, are the brothers ready for us?"

"Yes, and they're thrilled you're here. You may go right in," he said as he opened the door.

Aro's eyes lit up, he was excited at the sight of Isabella and the girls. "Well, my sweet Isabella, what do we have here?" She let go of the girls' hands and hugged Aro as she always had.

"I've brought you Sophia, and this is Elizabeth. They're sisters. It turns out Elizabeth here was helping Sophia and Masen."

"And where is the boy?" Caius asked.

"He's with Demetri. He's not as agreeable as the girls. He doesn't fully trust us because of Alec's blunder." She glared at Alec and he rolled his eyes in response.

"Yes, we're so very sorry, he doesn't get out much. It was a mistake sending him. I'm very sorry if we upset you, my dear," Aro apologized taking Sophia's hand and patting it. He smiled widely when he confirmed that she was unreadable. "So this is your sister?" he asked Sophia pointing to Elizabeth. She nodded yes to him.

Elizabeth was a bit calmer so she decided to speak. "Yes, Sir," she said reaching out her hand to shake Aro's. He took it smiling widely again, loving that Isabella had brought him two talented girls. He was going to sorely miss her. Bella was his favorite guard, but it was true, there was just no way to control her and these girls were young and pliable. They would mold easily to guard life.

"Ms. Bella explained that you're kind of like a secret police and only recruit the world's finest academic minds. She said you'd help pay for college and train us, that way we'd get to see the world?" Elizabeth played her part well.

The brothers all smiled at the girls.

"Yes, exactly, you and your sister have been chosen to join us. It's a rare and wonderful opportunity. I truly hope you accept." Aro smiled at Bella. He knew she was the one to send after the children. She had handled them perfectly.

Jane burst through the doors, causing Caius to scowl at her. "What is the meaning of this?"

Jane quickly bowed. "I'm sorry for the interruption, Master, but several small fires have been set by the boy Isabella has brought in." Jane glared at Isabella, hoping Isabella would get in trouble for causing such a commotion.

"Are the fires being handled?" Caius asked.

"Yes, we have them under control," Jane announced proudly.

"Then there was no need to interrupt us was there?" Caius snapped glaring hard at her.

The fires were the signal. It was time to put the plan into action.

"Aro," Bella called to him, getting his attention again, "I have something special for you," she said with a sweet smile. "Come here and take my hand," she reached out to him, poking her hand through her shield.

When their hands touched, Aro's eyes widened, amazed he could finally see all that was hidden in Bella's mind. "Amazing, truly amazing," he said excitedly until he came to the part of her twin girls and recognized Elizabeth as her daughter, not a "recruit" to be turned, and then he saw the unfurling of the plan to take down the Volturi.

Bella quickly expanded her shield, pinning everyone to the walls and floors and set them on fire. Once she was sure the brothers and the evil twins, Jane and Alec, were all burned to a crisp, along with the others standing guard, it was time to move on. The castle had caught fire and she grabbed the girls. "We're done with this room. It's time to go to the next."

The doors caught fire as they walked out. Felix jumped back in shock and looked at Bella in surprise. He could see past her into the ash-filled room, purple smoke billowing out the windows.

"Isabella?" he asked confused as she pressed her shield against him.

"Please, Isa, I swear to serve you. Please, just spare me," he cried.

Bella looked to Elizabeth who confirmed his plea. She reached out her hand and pulled him into her shield. "Welcome to the revolution, Felix."

Elizabeth smiled as Felix thought that serving Isabella would be much nicer as he actually preferred her over the creepy, cranky old brothers.

Emmett let out a loud laugh as vampires started jumping from the top of the castle trying to escape the blaze. Some were on fire, and some were too panicked to even notice Emmett and Carlie at the bottom waiting to dismember them.

A few slipped by so Emmett called a heads-up to the wolves in waiting, "Puppy chow coming your way!"

He heard a howl of excitement in response.

Carlie pulled Emmett's attention to screams she was hearing from below. They could also hear racing heartbeats, realizing they were humans.

"The dungeon, come on, girl, it's time to dig. Send them one of your mind-o-grams and let them know we're coming." He turned quickly to the woods where two wolves were positioned. "We need you to cover us while we go in after some humans," he shouted and began digging immediately. Just past six feet, Emmett came to a hallway and quickly jumped down. "You stay up here, girly, and I'll hand them up to you."

"I told them to stand back from the door," Carlie called to Emmett.

Emmett rushed about fifteen feet down a hallway that dead-ended at a door and busted it open, not bothering to look for keys. There was no time and the fire was spreading fast. "Quick, run to the light up ahead. There's a hole and my niece will help you through."

A crowd of about twenty people pushed out of the room. Emmett was about to leave when he heard a baby crying. He started over to the sound when someone called to him, "Be careful, he's a demon child, it'll growl if you try to touch it."

Emmett pouted at the woman that warned him. "Hurry out; I'll take care of it."

In the far back corner was a little blonde-haired baby boy. He had bright blue eyes and he seemed terrified. "Let's hope you don't take after my nephew, Masen, with that biting because I really need to get you out of here, little one."

The child growled and whimpered in fear as Emmett approached him. "Hey, it's okay, little buddy, come on," Emmett encouraged as he approached him. He finally picked up the baby and hugged him. "There, that's not so bad," he said rubbing the boy's back as he hurried down the hall. As he approached the humans, the baby bit him. Emmett just laughed a little. "Feisty little guy, aren't you," he said as he repositioned the baby to one arm. He surprised a man by grabbing his arm and throwing him up through the hole. "Catch, Carlie, it'll go faster this way." He quickly threw the last eight remaining humans up to the surface. There were no heartbeats left below so he dropped a torch to prevent any more escapes.

"Does anyone know where his mother was taken?" Emmett asked. The crowd all shook their heads no.

"She was taken and never brought back. When I asked if she'd be returned to care for the child, they told us no," answered a woman.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Edward, Demetri, and Masen moved quickly through the lower levels of the castle, Masen lighting up the tapestries as they went. The ancient wooden support beams were dry and catching fire fast and his father directed him to the rooms that were occupied so they could quickly dispose of the occupants. The castle would collapse soon, but they would be safe in Masen's shield. It was more important to make sure there were no survivors. Edward found in Elizabeth's mind that they had just finished clearing out the upper rooms and were heading out. "Son, let's go, we'll leave the wolves to sniff out survivors."

Masen pushed forward. "We need to set the back of the castle on fire before we back out! They can't have an out."

The three men ran forward, pushing through falling debris. "Masen, just push your shield into it," Edward called. "We don't have much time. This whole place is coming down."

Masen reached his hand out, forcing his shield to the last untouched corner of the castle. Once the fire caught, the three turned and started running toward the exit. Edward watched his son nervously. Inside his shield, he could read his mind and he could tell that his son was struggling and exhausted. He wrapped his arm around his son and Demetri did the same when he saw the boy stumble.

"Just focus on the shield, Son, we'll get you out," Edward promised.

Edward felt his son falter. He could feel the shield pulling tighter around him, pressing him and Demetri against Masen's sides. There were large sections of the castle falling down on itself behind them and the beam in front of them was giving way. They were almost out when Masen collapsed from exhaustion. Fire started to rain down on them, but was smothered out when a wall crumbled down on them. They were getting buried alive and would stay that way until they were rescued. Edward could hear Demetri's worried thoughts, they could feel the heat of the fire coming closer.

They felt the shift of the rubble, unsure of what was going on. Suddenly, they could feel the heat subside. Edward recognized Bella's mind at once. _'I've got you, love,'_ she thought as she pulled them from the ruins of the castle.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 - The Council

The wolves spent a week sifting through the rubble, making sure all vampire pieces were fully destroyed. Only three vampires were spared from the blaze. The humans were sent home or to their embassies after one of the vampires they had spared, a talented female with a gift similar to Carlie's, but stronger and able to make suggestive thoughts stick, made them all believe they had been on a movie set and had had no harm done to them.

After sleeping for two days, eating a large meal, and then hunting, Masen was fine. It was the first time he realized as a half-human that he did have limits and they must be respected. Sophia stayed by his side as he slept. Alice, whom Sophia deemed a miracle worker, smoothed things over with Sophia's mother so she could continue to see Masen.

Emmett introduced the blue-eyed baby boy to Rosalie and she fell in love with him instantly. They decided to raise him as their own son, giving him the name Nathan McCarty Cullen. He was named after Emmett's father and oldest brother. The name fit him well and he took to Rose quickly. Emmett was finally able to give her what she had always wanted; the chance to be a mother.

Carlisle took no time in gathering the new council. All recommendations were taken and invitations were sent to join. Bella, not knowing the name of the vampire in the south she had spared, traveled there to find him on her own.

Caleb met with her and welcomed her. He had no fear from her. Word of the fall of the Volturi and who had taken them down had spread fast. He knew from past experience she was a good woman and not to be feared, unless given reason.

"Isabella, what a pleasure it is to see you. I hope we've not offended anyone."

Bella smiled, pleased with his welcoming tone. "No, of course not. I'm sorry, but the last time I was here, I didn't have the chance to catch your name."

"Caleb, Caleb Jones," he said reaching a hand out to her.

She took it and smiled. "Well, Caleb, I'm sure you've heard that the Volturi is no more."

"Yes, I have, and a little birdie told me that you might've had something to do with that," he smirked.

"Well, yes, my whole family did, actually. The Volturi didn't like how I handled things here. I was too merciful for them and apparently that was not what they were looking for. They didn't like that they couldn't control me. They wanted to use me or someone like me to enslave gifted vampires. I just couldn't let that happen," she met his red eyes and he smiled.

"Thank you for your mercy, Bella," he said sincerely.

She smiled and nodded. "Everyone deserves mercy who gives it."

"You'll be a good ruler. If you need support, you have it from my coven," Caleb promised.

"Thank you, but what I'd like even more is if you'd help us. My family is searching the globe for fair-minded vampires to join a council. There'll be no rulers anymore, just the council, and we want a fair one. I've come to ask you to join."

Caleb looked back at his home longingly.

"We only meet once a month, you don't have to leave your family," she added quickly.

He looked back at her and smiled. "That's the second time you've referred to your coven as your family."

"Well, they are," she said with a shrug, "And I'd love for you to join the council and come meet them."

"Well, Bella, if they're anything like you, I'm sure it'd be a pleasure."

"So you'll join us?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes, and thank you for thinking of me as fair, that's quite a compliment coming from you."

She ducked her head and nodded. "I only speak the truth. The council will be gathering in North America," she smiled and handed him his flight information.

He noticed there were five tickets. "Am I supposed to bring others?"

"Well, we figured you'd want to bring your mate and then maybe the rest of your coven to feel comfortable. We know we're asking a lot of you. As you'll see, this first initial meeting is for a week as we establish policy and get to know each other. After the first meeting, our monthly meeting will be three days and all your flights will be sent to you for you and your mate. If you still feel uncomfortable coming alone, your coven will still be welcome. Just let us know so we can arrange the tickets for you."

"I look forward to meeting your family as you call them. It'll be an honor to serve on the council."

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

The council came to order and the group was large.

From the Amazon coven, Zafrina and Nahuel served.

From the Denali coven, Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate answered the call to serve.

The Egyptian coven sent Amun and Benjamin for their council members.

The entire Irish coven wanted to be on the council when invited. Liam, Siobhan, and Maggie were all present.

Of the nomads, Garrett, Peter, Charlotte, Alistair, and Raoul accepted the invitation to serve on the council.

Of course, Caleb attended as well, in awe of how many people were here to support the council.

The sixteen new council members were joined by Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella. Esme insisted someone needed to babysit little Nathan, her new grandbaby, and refused to join.

Carlisle called the meeting to order. "Our first order of business would be to appoint a chairman to run the meetings. I'm sure many of you have noticed that several of my coven members have joined the council. Let me make myself clear. This is not a dictatorship; the Cullen coven does not own the council. We've purposely scoured the globe looking for vampires we saw as fair to serve with us. As you can see, you outnumber us. That's the way we wanted it when it comes to our government. It was the only way to make sure it was just. Now, do we have a nomination for a Chairman?"

Eleazar spoke up, "I nominate you, Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled and nodded his acceptance. "Very well, do we have a second?"

Carmen seconded it and Carlisle asked for any more nominations, but none were brought forth.

"Please raise your hand for the vote; all in favor of me, Carlisle Cullen, to be Chairman, please say 'aye.'"

Everyone agreed.

"Anyone opposed?" he asked and there was no opposition.

"Thank you, everyone, for your support. I'll need two council members to serve along side of me. Do we have any nominations?"

Charlotte nominated Peter and Carmen nominated Eleazar, and both were accepted.

The first order of business was to appoint guards which everyone asked for their coven's to serve. Bella personally asked for Demetri and Felix to be on the guard.

They decided the law of keeping vampires a secret should be kept, along with no cruelty to humans, as that would draw too much attention to vampires, therefore breaking the first rule.

Carlisle spoke of a sensitive subject. "Now, some of you may have noticed our council member, Nahuel, is a little different. His existence is due to the twisted mind of a rapist vampire named Joham who impregnated a human. The Volturi disposed of Joham, but they never had any knowledge of Nahuel's existence, and let us all say a prayer of thanks for that. Once word gets out that it's possible to breed with humans, we fear more half-breed children will pop up. So I'd like to introduce into law that there be no breeding done with humans other than your mate."

Edward quickly seconded it.

There were several members looking around shocked at such a statement. Bella finally stood up to speak. "Some of you don't know that when Edward and I first met, I was still human. He didn't tell me he was a vampire. It was something I found out on my own and being his true mate, I didn't care. It was ruled by the Volturi that I was to be changed and as you can see, I was, but only after having four children with Edward.

Masen, Elizabeth, Carlie, and Thomas all entered the room. There was a collective gasp of shock and the girls waved cheerfully to everyone.

"So, are we ready to vote on this new law, that there shall be no breeding with a human unless they're to be your mate? I'm sure the children will not mind staying after and answering any question you may have."

The vote was taken and the law passed unanimously.

"We do have one more order of business before we get to the mingling to get to know each other. I'd like to introduce you to Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, and William Black. They're shape shifters of a Native North American tribe, the Quileute's. Many decades ago, my coven made a treaty to live peaceably with them and I was hoping to extend that to the whole council." The three men entered the room and all eyes stayed on them. "I'd also like to thank them formally for helping us take down the Volturi. It would not have been possible without their assistance."

Jacob nodded his head in acceptance.

"They've only asked that we stay off their reservation lands and not bite any humans in the area. So, if we could vote on accepting this treaty and make the Olympic peninsula a no-hunting-humans area, I think it'd greatly benefit us as a council to have them as allies."

There was minor discussion and then the vote passed unanimously again. The meeting was closed with the promise that everyone would spread the word of the new laws and treaty.

Bella and Edward smiled at each other. It looked like true order and fairness was finally coming to the vampire realm.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 - Five years later.

"Olivia!" Sophia shouted, "I swear, Liv, when your daddy catches you…!"

Masen swept Sophia up in his arms. "Fee, what are you doing out of bed? You're thirty-eight weeks pregnant with twin boys. You need your rest."

She let out a huff. "Your daughter woke up and you were out. The little monkey took off again."

"Esme has her; she's going to keep her while I'm away and come check on you. My mom will be here soon, too."

"I hate that you have to go."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I know, but Gramps got another hit on his website. There's a girl in New York carrying a vampire's child. They need me to protect her while we question her. I think Thomas and Katy are going to put in to adopt this one."

"It'll be good for them. I know it's hard on Thomas being the only one who can't have children with their mate out of your siblings."

Masen leaned in and kissed her a little deeper.

"Alright, you two, that's enough. She's already pregnant, Masen, you can't get her any more pregnant. It just isn't possible," Edward said with a laugh and Bella giggled behind him.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, I'm glad you're here to look after her."

"Ah, that's where you're mistaken," Bella smiled. "I'm going in your place; you and your father will be staying with your wife. Don't even try to argue. She's thirty-eight weeks pregnant and needs you. Dad has three medical degrees and is perfectly qualified to catch my grandbabies." She kissed Masen's cheek and then hugged Sophia. "You take care of my grandbabies; I'll be back as soon as possible to help you with them, I promise. I know how overwhelming it can be to try and care for such gifted children. That's what we're here for." She kissed Sophia's forehead and then kissed Edward deeply before she left. "I'll be back soon."

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I you," she replied.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

"Dr. Cullen, it's so good of you to come. I've never seen a skin condition like this before," Dr. Siegel said.

"Yes, it is a rare condition. It's usually safest for the patients to be transferred to our care. They usually have gone through a traumatic experience and can develop hallucinations. It's quite heartbreaking, really," Carlisle answered him sincerely.

Thomas entered the room after the doctor, then Elizabeth, then Carlisle and Bella. Everyone noticed the girl stiffen when she saw Carlisle and Bella. They both smiled softly at her and Elizabeth moved to comfort her.

"Can you give us a moment?" Elizabeth asked.

Everyone cleared out of the room, leaving her alone with the girl. Elizabeth spoke softly to the girl, explaining that they knew what had happened and that they believed her. They were here because they were like the police over the kind that did this to her.

The girl cried into her shoulder and confessed that she believed she was pregnant. Elizabeth reassured her that they knew she was, but they would take care of her and help place the child in a home that could handle the special circumstances. She would get better and her body would return to the state it was before. The monster that had done this to her would be destroyed.

Once Elizabeth gave Thomas the information he needed, he left with Bella to track down the coven that had attacked the girl. Bella pulled her son into her shield as they entered the warehouse. They looked at each other nervously, as they could hear crying of babies and the whimpering of a few girls.

"I can't guarantee a red-headed child. The best I can do is kidnap a red-headed mother and hope for the best. Now, are you still interested?" a man's voice carried from an office.

Bella looked at Thomas worried. Their worse fear had been realized. This was the black market for vampire babies. They had to bring them all down, but they had to get the babies and girls out safely. They quickly stepped out of the building and asked for backup. They needed the place surrounded if they were going to take it down. They didn't want anyone to escape.

Felix was in the area with Peter and Alistair. Carlisle, Thomas, and Elizabeth joined them, surrounding the building as Bella entered and started to light it on fire. She made the decision herself to save the records of the office and track down all those that encouraged such a business to exist.

When she reached the upper floor, she found three very pregnant girls crying. She pulled them into her shield and asked where they kept the babies. They all were too panicked to answer so she had to listen carefully to find them. She found two girls holding the small babies. The babies looked to only be a few weeks to a few months old. Bella quickly pulled them into her shield and the other girls that were inside the shield already quickly enveloped them in hugs, sobbing in relief. Three vampires came to attack Bella, trying to retrieve the girls and save their black market business, but Bella pinned them to the ground. The girls watched in awe as Bella spoke.

"You all have been found guilty of forbidden breeding practices by the Council. You've been sentenced to death." Bella still hated having to kill, but in cases such as this where others' rights and bodies were being violated, she did it with honor on solemnity. The girls watched as three of their captures burned to dust, ending this stage of their harrowing ordeal.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Bella and Carlisle arrived at the island with the women and babies they had rescued. Olivia came running and jumped into her grandmother's arms. "Mom is having the babies!" she shouted excitedly at Bella. Carlisle quickly hopped off the boat and ran toward their house.

"Who are your friends?" Olivia asked excited.

"These are some ladies that needed our help so we're going to take care of them. Do you want to help?" Bella asked.

"Yeah! Are they who Aunty Alice was buying the clothes for?"

"Yes, I believe so. Ladies, if you'd please follow my granddaughter to your homes, we'll get you settled in."

"Homes?" one brave girl got up the nerve to ask.

"Yes, we'll take care of you and the babies, just until you're well enough to go back to your own lives. We have homes set up on the beach for you. Just try and think of it as an extended vacation," Bella offered.

Bella saw a dark-skinned blur and reached out, grabbing a little girl. "Sonya, where's your mommy?"

The little girl giggled in response.

The women all looked at the little girl surprised. She had moved at inhuman speed.

Leah finally jogged up, uncomfortable with her eight-month pregnant belly. She reached out and took Sonya from Bella.

"Thank you for catching her. The little monkey knows mommy isn't so fast anymore," Leah said tickling Sonya's tummy.

"So are these the ladies coming to stay with us?" Leah asked nodding to the six nervous girls.

"Yes, do you mind helping them get settled? Fee's in labor and I'd really like to be there for her since her mom couldn't make it this time."

"Of course, go ahead," Leah answered cheerfully.

"Thank you, Leah. Olivia, you stay here with Aunt Leah."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Alright, but when mom has the babies, you have to come get me."

"I promise," Bella said kissing Olivia on the head and speeding off into the house.

"Well, ladies, follow me. Alice set up your places already. She tends to overdo it, but if there's anything you need or anything we can get you to help make your stay with us more comfortable, don't hesitate to ask," Leah informed them as she walked down the beach.

The girls followed silently, still a little shell shocked by the whole experience and unsure of their surroundings. Two more dark blurs zipped through the crowd.

Leah stopped to yell at them. "Dietrich, Joseph, I swear, boys, when your father gets home, you're so going to get it! Where's your little sister?"

The boys looked at each other a little guilty.

"Boys, so help me, what have you done with your little sister? Where's Milena?"

"Well, we were kind of playing Lion King," Dietrich started and pounced into lion cub form.

"I was Rafeekii," Joseph announced as he changed into a baboon.

The lion cub that was now Dietrich spoke, "She may still be a monkey somewhere high up in a tree; she was too scared to climb down."

"Boys!" Leah said huffing.

Demetri appeared at her side, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her temple. "What have my little monsters done now?"

"They left Milena stuck in a tree again!" Leah fumed.

"I'll take care of it, sweet angel," he kissed her lips. "You should be resting."

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. Once I get our little girl out of the tree and deal with our boys, I'll come take care of you, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise, sweet angel, I love you," he said kissing her again softly.

"I love you, too," she said as he pulled away and took off into the forest to find his daughter.

She pointed sternly at the boys. "You two, go help your father find your sister, now!"

The boys both ran off in animal form and Leah let out a sigh. She then turned back to the women who were still waiting to be led to their homes. She laughed when she saw their faces. "I know; crazy, right? It's just a day in the life on this crazy island."

"That man," one girl whispered, "Did he hurt you?"

"Demetri? No, he's my husband; he'd never hurt me or anyone else," Leah defended.

The girls all eyed her skeptically.

"Look, ladies, let's get one thing clear here. The people that brought you here, they're not going to hurt you. No one on this island will. We're all here to protect you. You can tell the good guys from the bad easy. You just have to look at their eyes. You'll notice everyone here has golden brown eyes. There's not a red-eyed monster in the bunch, alright? You're safe, now come on, let me get you home so you can clean up and rest. I'm sure Bella will make a huge feast to celebrate the twins' birth and your arrival."

There indeed was a huge feast that evening. The six girls sat nervously together and watched the family interact as rowdy children ran around playing.

One girl held her baby close to her chest nervously as kids ran around her. Elizabeth sat next to her as she read her mind. The girl was afraid she would not be able to handle her child much longer. The baby was already so strong.

"We find parents that are gifted like the children. A gifted child would be too much for a regular human."

The girl's eyes landed on Sophia sitting with her newborn boys. She was thinking it unfair that she got to keep her kids.

"Her husband is gifted; he handles the children for her," Elizabeth answered her thoughts.

"I love my baby," the girl whispered.

"We know," Elizabeth answered putting her arm around her.

"Macy," the girl said motioning to the other girl holding a baby, "She doesn't love her baby, she hates it. It looks too much like its father."

"Would you like me to see if someone can come and care for her baby for her? Do you think that'll help her?"

"Yeah, it might," the girl answered.

"Okay, I'll get the new parents lined up and maybe we can just have her pump the breast milk. She needs to get it all out of her system if she wants her body to go back to normal."

"You should tell her that so she'll keep pumping for you."

"We will; thank you for letting us know."

Later that evening, Bella looked at her list of parents that wanted to adopt. She smiled because there were not many and she would be able to give one of them a call to come stay with their new baby now. The name at the top of the list was Caleb Jones. She dialed his number, excited for her friend.

"Bella, what a pleasure to hear from you," Caleb greeted warmly.

"Caleb. I have wonderful news for you and Teresa!"

"You do?"

"Yes, how do you feel about raising a son?"

"Really, a boy?" he choked up and Bella could hear him call to Teresa. "Honey, a boy, we're going to have a boy!"

Bella listened as she heard Teresa squeal with delight.

She sent them their flight information and asked them to wear contacts for their eyes so they would not upset the mothers.

They arrived the next evening, vibrating with excitement.

Bella had spoken with the girl, Macy, and she was happy to give up her baby. It broke Bella's heart to see her so eager to be rid of the child. The beautiful little boy had dark hair and brown eyes.

When Teresa saw the boy, she quickly took him in her arms. "He's beautiful, just perfect. Thank you so much."

"Carlisle tells me this boy is about six months old. You'll have to stay on the island until he's a year so his mother can provide him with the breast milk he needs, but after that, you can take him home. Have you thought of a name for him yet?" Bella asked.

"Yes, we're going to name him after our fathers. Emanuel Jessup Jones," Caleb announced proudly.

"That's a good name; he's a very lucky little boy to have you," Bella said as she opened the door to their home for the next six months. "I'll let you guys get settled, his milk is stored in the freezer and refrigerator. If you have any questions, just call. We're not far away."

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Thomas took the files that were retrieved from the warehouse and tracked down the fifty covens that were listed. Six hybrid babies were recovered and placed with new families that had gone through the proper channels after the illegal adoptive parents were disposed of. The adoption list that Bella kept shrank quickly. Thomas and Katy adopted a little girl after spending time with one of the mothers staying on the island. They named her Hailey Blue Cullen.

Word on the vampire street was you did not cross the Council, and if you wanted a hybrid child, there was a legal way to get one.


	61. Chapter 61

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma loves me enough to spend hours making my words pretty, I'm just thankful to everybody for sticking with me and reviewing. Happy New Year, everyone!**

Chapter 61 - Epilogue

Twenty years later...

Katy and Sophia stood on the beach watching the sunrise. The rays glittered off their hard skin, reflecting off the water in rainbow prisms.

"So when are you expecting Hailey to arrive?" Sophia asked.

Katy shook her head. "This afternoon, her and this boy she likes will be coming for Christmas dinner. I don't know what happened to the time. It seems like just yesterday she was handed to me as a newborn baby and now here she is bringing home a boy for us to meet."

"So she's sure he's her mate?"

"Well, she thinks so, but I'm anxious to get Edward and Elizabeth's take on the boy. So, I know you're excited, but how is Masen handling his little Olivia being pregnant?"

Sophia laughed. "It's strange, like you said. It seems like just yesterday I was trying to catch her and cursing Masen for not changing me right away. I can't believe my baby is having a baby. Thankfully, the boys like her beau. Emanuel is a bit young, but very sweet. Caleb and Teresa raised him well. They'll be joining us again this year."

"Good, have they given any thought to changing their diet?"

"No, but Emanuel has done well with the change. I think it helps to have the support of his mate."

Carlie made her way over to the pair. "What are you two mother hens clucking about?"

They both turned and laughed at her. "Who are you calling a mother hen?" Katy teased.

"I know, I'm one to talk. I guess it's just nice to have someone with experience on hand," Carlie said as she rubbed her belly. She had finished college and traveled the world with her husband, Seth, before they settled down to have children. She was only carrying her second.

"Where is little Ian?" Sophia asked.

Carlie shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea, this being pregnant slows me down and he uses it to his advantage, little monster. His daddy is tracking him down now."

"So how is life on the reservation? I'd guess it's nice to have Elizabeth close by?" Sophia offered.

"Yes and no. Little Jacob and Ian can be such troublemakers. I really don't know how the tribe tolerates us. I've seen your Hailey, though," she said to Katy. "She's usually over at Leah's home. I believe she's become quite infatuated with Joseph. They seemed rather cozy when I saw them walking on the beach."

"Joseph? Why didn't she tell us it was Joseph? We like him. Here we all were worried she was going to run off with some human or worse, a vampire who just wanted to use her. No, thank heavens it's Joseph," Katy let out a relieved breath.

Bella came up holding two little dark-skinned boys. "Little Jacob and Ian were looking for trouble again. Unfortunately for them, they only found grandma," she said with a smile.

"Is Elizabeth here then?" Katy asked.

"Yes, she just arrived with William. They're getting settled now. Is Grandpa Jacob going to be joining us?" Bella asked Carlie.

"Yes, I believe so; he hasn't been doing well since his father passed. He stopped shifting so he could age with Becky. Elizabeth has been over to my house several times upset about it. William is not handling it well."

"No, I suppose he wouldn't, maybe I'll have a talk with him."

"Rosalie said Nathan will be bringing home someone this year. He just graduated from college and apparently has been dating the same girl the whole time. It'll be interesting to see if she can handle being part of our family," Carlie offered.

"I hope she can for Nathan's sake," Bella said and kissed her grandbaby, Little Jacob.

*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*PP*

Bella took the fresh loaves from the oven as Masen came up behind her. "You know, Mother, I could never understand how someone who didn't eat could make the most amazing food."

She reached over and kissed her son's cheek. "Flattery will get you everywhere, or at least a slice of bread," she said handing him a knife.

"Thanks, Mom."

Thomas came sliding into the kitchen. "I knew it; he was always your favorite!" he accused teasingly.

"You're right, he's my favorite oldest son, just like you're my favorite youngest. Now why don't you help your brother slice up the loaves, and please leave some for the rest of our company?"

"Sure, Mom, you can trust us," Thomas said with a smirk.

Edward stepped in and wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her softly. "I hope you have more loaves stashed somewhere because the boys are not going to let those ones see the light of day."

Bella giggled. "One can only hope."

"Jacob has just arrived, my love. He doesn't look well. I think Becky is sick and it's taking its toll on him."

Bella looked up at Edward, her worried eyes meeting his stoic ones. "I wish there was something we could do for them."

"I know, my love, but this is the way it's supposed to be. Nature is just taking its course. We've just become accustomed to keeping our loved ones with us, but your father and mother are getting quite old as well, dear. They've done well to live this long, but they'll be gone soon, too, and I'm sorry for it. I'm just glad they were able to be a part of our children's lives."

Her face looked so sad, but Edward pulled her lips to his, kissing them softly. "Hey, at least our kids will never have to say goodbye to their parents. Our grandkids and great-grandkids and great-great-grandkids will always have us. It's still hard to believe sometimes that I have a family, that you've given me children, and then I see my doubles running around chasing kids and hugging wives and I can't believe they're my sons. And then my beautiful daughters are waddling around, giving me more beautiful grandchildren. Bella, love, it reminds me of when you were swollen with my children, so amazing, so wonderful. Thank you, my love, thank you."

Everyone sat down to dinner. Those that did not eat food helped with the children that did so the parents could eat in peace.

Tammy, Nathan's fiancée as everyone had come to find out, shifted nervously in her seat. He had told her he was different, but to see it was another thing. She was obviously intimidated by Rose's beauty. The poor girl sat silent most of the night as Rose scowled at her. No one was good enough for her baby boy.

Hailey, on the other hand, bragged constantly about Joseph getting accepted into Dartmouth. They planned to attend together. Thomas seemed less than pleased about his baby girl settling down so quickly, but Katy was pleased with her daughter's choice in mates.

Caleb and Teresa were so excited to see Emanuel and Olivia. They both loved her deeply and were thrilled to become grandparents soon. They even tried the mountain lion punch Edward had made. They were both welcomed as family and loved being part of the Cullen coven, even if it was by marriage.

Carlisle hurried in after the meal with Esme. He was smiling widely as he announced that the council had reported having more vampires working on settling and blending in as their families grew. Most covens had adopted a child at some point and that child had caused many of the families to grow. There had been a softening of the vampire culture. Carlisle had proudly announced that more people had switched to animal diets because they were worried they would risk killing their children's mates. He was thrilled that his way of life had taken off. He also reported fewer vampires had been created over the past ten years, numbering at only six, all new mates to already-existing vampires. It seemed the vampires had taken to expanding their covens, or families as many had started to refer to them, by the natural way.

Edward and Bella watched contently as their family ate and helped feed their grandsons. Bella smiled when her grandson, Little Jacob, smiled widely at her, a familiar smile. She knew she would always have a part of her best friend with her long after he had left the earth. Her sad eyes looked across the table to her best friend and he smiled at her, a knowing smile. He knew even though he would be departing this world soon, he would live on in the hearts and faces of his grandchildren whom Bella would love for all time, and in doing so, he knew she never would forget him.


End file.
